


Through the Centuries with Ardyn and Somnus Izunia

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Izunia Bros AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Arson, Betrayal, Blackouts, Blasphemy, Blood, Brotherly Love, Death, Fear, Good!Somnus, Gore, Happy Ending, Hatred, Homophobic time periods, Hope, Immortality, Impalement, Insanity, Life just isn't fair, Loss of Control, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Prophecy, Racism, Regret, Sexism, Somnus wasn't a dick to Ardyn, Starvation, Strangling, Suicide, Vandalism, daemonic possession, gods and demons, joy, written before Episode Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 135,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: After defying the Gods and refusing to kill Ardyn. Somnus is punished with immortality and forced to walk Eos along with his brother, until the King of Light is born.How long is that going to take?





	1. The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Somnus is left on his own after he is murder by his son. Let the endless journey begin.

20 years he had sat on the Throne before people started to notice.

He wasn’t ageing, and he hadn’t been for quite some time now. His hair was the same jet-black colour it had always been, with no grey hiding in it at all. His skin did not loosen, nor did his hands become rough. His golden eyes had not sunken into his head. They were as golden as the day he was born. He looked exactly the same as the day he  become King. Lucky for Somnus he could brush it off and claim that it was the work of the Gods. However, his son, Errat and Lord Amicitia where no longer buying it. If he wasn’t careful the same thing that happened to Ardyn would happen to him.

Ardyn…

The younger of the two brothers would often wondered where the Gods hide his brother. They took him and caged him up like a wild animal. Somnus would have gone to look for him sooner if Lucis didn’t depend on him. But now he could. For he had now experienced his second death. At his son’s hand no less. It did hurt him. Knowing that the child he loved and raised could so coldly murder him to get the throne. At the same time, it made him angry. He defied the Gods so he didn’t have kill a member of his family. Now, his son had done that to him.

No matter, he repeated to himself. For now he could find Ardyn.

That’s was the thing. It did matter. Betrayal had latched itself on his heart there was nothing he could do to get rid of it. His son. His second born had murder him…

Like he was meant to kill Ardyn. It was ironic really.

Besides, Somnus knew if he stayed and remained King, he would have to watch his children grow old and die where he would stay still. He would have to watch his grandchild do the same. He could not bare that thought. Watching the most important things in his life, die and wither away. Like they were nothing. Worse part of it all. He knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Hats off to Bahamut though. It was a fair enough punishment. 

One that no matter how much he tried he could never escape it. He knew he could not stop death from taking the ones he loved. Therefore, leaving now, when they were healthy and happy, was the best thing. For only Ardyn, Gilgamesh and he could watch this earth grow old.

No matter how much Somnus tried to rationalise it in his head he didn’t want to go at this thing alone. He knew he couldn’t get Gilgamesh. He was tasked with waiting for the Chosen’s King Shield to arise. He could not leave the caves until then. Somnus couldn’t even enter the caves unless he wanted to undertake the trails himself. He could not bring himself to fight the person he loved more than life itself.

The only person he could spend eternity with was lost.

Driven mad by the selfishness of the Gods and the plague he ridded from Eos.

He had to try. He had to find Ardyn. Somnus was certain when he did find Ardyn he would hate him. For Somnus did not warn him of the prophecy. He did not warn him what Bahamut had told him. He did not reveal to his brother he was also immortal. But he was the only person who he could share this world with. Walking for eternity alone would drive anyone insane.

With his brother on his mind and the fate of Eos in the balance. Somnus Lucis Caelum would walk this earth until he found his brother. No matter how many times he died. No matter how difficult this was going to be, mentally and physical. He had to push on.

He was not the Founder King of Lucis for nothing.


	2. Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus' 9th Death

Somnus was quite proud of himself.

Well, he hadn't found Ardyn yet. That was something he was less proud of. 

No he was proud that in 114 years he had only died 9 times. The first being he killed himself to prove a point to the Gods. That backfired a bit.  The second and third time he was murder by someone he cared about. The forth, five and sixth time was due to his own stupidity. He would have thought after the first time of camping up in a tree without rope to secure himself, he would have learnt not to do it.

Nope he did not learn.

The seventh and eighth times were no better either.

Why did he think it was a good idea to kill a baby wild dog? It really wasn’t, but he had become desperate. After leaving Insomnia he had to remain low. Yes, it had been over 100 years since he stepped foot in his city, but he could easily be recognised as a Royal. Not many people in Lucis had Black hair and Golden eyes. They were still key traits of the Lucis Caelum line. Which ultimate meant he had to keep on move and could not hold down a job.

No job equalled no Gil.

No Gil meant no food.

No food meant death.

This is where his ninth death came into play.

He had not eaten in weeks. He was starving. He was so skinny he looked like a walking skeleton. His eyes had sunken into his face and his skin had tighten around his cheeks bones. His clothes barely hung on to his once muscular frame. His arms and legs looked like sticks. He was constantly shaking from the cold. His mothers long black scarf did little to help him fight it. For he had become too weak to move, let allow keep himself warm. He wasted all his energy solely on breathing now. He could not even imagine walking to get fire wood. Or going to the river to get water.

He knew he should have put some emergency food in his armiger.

That probably would have saved his life. But no… he was left there. Sitting by a rock wrapped in his mothers scarf, holding himself trying his best to keep warm and forget about the unbearable pain in his stomach. As the night drew closer he prayed that death would take him sooner. He did not want to turn into a daemon.

There was always two certainties if he died. One: he would come back. He would always come back. Second: he would revert to his normal healthy, strong self. He would no longer be a Skeleton barely hanging on to the brink of life. Thank the Gods they were kinder enough to do for him.

However, if a daemon got hold of him. He didn’t know what the outcome would be. Quite frankly he didn’t want to find out either.

He closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep.

When he woke he realised it wasn’t a sleep.

 He had died and come back to life again. And just like all the previous times he had reverted to his normal healthy self. However, he could feel his stomach ack and brain screaming at him to get food. That was not going to be a problem.

One good thing came out this experience. He was never going to starve to death ever again.

Ever.


	3. Cold Hard Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentiana visits Somnus and converses with him about the King of Light's birth.

“Not again.”

Somnus groaned as he opened his eyes, from his most recent blackout. This had been happening on and off since his son took the throne. Now it was becoming an in convince. He put his hand to his head and felt something cool and wet. Immediately, he pulled his hand away from his head and looked down to see blood. He had really done it this time. At least he didn’t die. He knew this as his head was pounding, form what he assumed, the impact of his head hitting the forest floor. He was very lucky he didn’t land on a rock. That was something at least. Pulling himself up into a sitting position he placed his head between his legs and waited until he felt strong enough to stand again. This didn’t take long. He knew what he was doing when this happened now. He just wished he knew away to stop it. After waiting about 10 minutes he let out a sigh and finally stood up. 

He looked around the forest. The sun was still up but it had dipped since he was last awake. He must have been out for a while now. Before he blacked out the sun was high in the sky and now it was setting in the west. This was becoming cause for concern now. What happened if he did this during the nigh? He would be fair game for the creatures larking within. Or even if he is passing through wild animal territory. Most didn’t care what flesh they were eating. He certainly did not want to become anyone’s dinner.

He shook his head. “Why does this keep happening?”

“That my King is the new King calling upon his ancestors for their strength.”

A female’s voice spoke, catching the former King off guard.

Suddenly a bright light burnt his eyes forcing him to cover them with both arms, making a barrier to protect his eyes. He soon wished he hadn’t. Along with the light, a freezing cold gust of wind swept over the former King forcing him to shiver as soon as it touched his body. He felt his legs shake and he began to chap his teeth together. He felt his hair begin to clump together, due to it freezing the patch that had his blood on it. What in the name of the six was going on? Wait… Cold. That could only mean one thing. Still shivering Somnus dropped his arms from his head and wrapped them around his body and then looked to the source of light.

As soon as he did his action he warmed up. He gazed the area around him, covered in snow and ice like the rest of his body. But he was no longer shaking. He was no longer cold, but was rather confused. Very confused. That was until he saw the figure a couple feet away from him. Eyes closed and as a still as statue.

“Gentiana.” Somnus gasped in a light whisper.

He had not seen anyone he recognised in hundreds of years. Finally, he could speak to someone who understood what was happening. More importantly knew the struggles and tests that he and Ardyn had gone through. He let go a small smile and laughed a little. 

Gentiana then spoke in that angelic voice he remembered all too well. Just like before, her eyes were still closed, but it was like she was starting straight at him.

“Oh, Somnus Lucis Caelum, Founder King of Lucis. Long time it has been.” 

“Indeed, it has.” Somnus smile grew wider. For once in a very long he felt happy. He didn’t feel lost anymore. Then it occurred to him. This was Gentiana. If she was anything like she was before, she would disappear as quick as she appeared. He shook his head and spoke quickly. If he wanted any information out of her there was no time to get sentimental. “Please help me understand. The blackouts, what do you mean by that is the King calling on power?” 

“Founder King. Have you not seen for yourself? The weakness you have been feeling. The blackouts. Are because your ancestors are in need of your power oh Founder. The King’s of Yore power is the Ring. The life gifted to you, was by the will of the Ring. You are connected.” Gentiana replied still keeping her eyes closed but her faced was still fixed on his.

Somnus blinked. 

This was just great wasn’t it. He ran his hands through his hair and thought on what she said for a moment. The ring? It was Bahamut who granted him lift eternal not the ring? Unless… the Lucii. He heard about them on his travels but never did he think he could be one of them. It made sense. His spirit it was trapped in the ring. The only way to die was… But how was his physical form here? Maybe that was Bahamut’s fault after all. Scrap that. It didn’t make sense. None of it.

“You are saying that my spirit is trapped in the Ring. Therefore, my power is. Every time my ancestors need to access this power I will blackout so they can harness it?” 

“Not entirely. Only when more power is required then needed. Prime example, when a new King makes their ascension.”

The former King shook his head again. He still didn't understand. If his spirit was in that ring, how was he even here? How did he not realise that would happen in the first place? Somnus clenched his fist together. All this information was beginning to hurt his head, never mind the headache he got from passing out.

“But how am I here? In the real world. It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Ring, carbon-based life form. It matters not what vessel a spirit takes.” Gentiana answered with no sympathy in her voice for him. It offended Somnus. Still after all this time, the Gods cared little for him. For his family. Vessel? He was only that because of what Bahamut had done. Why was she taking his side? All these questions, he knew would never be answered. But at least he understood why he was blacking out.

Then a wave of frustration hit. This was one more thing to be concerned about. 

“This is bloody brilliant. Not only do I have to worry about people finding out I am immortal. I have to ensure I won’t get murdered when I pass out.” He was beginning to hate the person he welcomed only a few moments ago. Messenger. God. They are all the same at heart. Selfish and uncaring. They didn't understand what it was like to be human. How could they. They were worshipped and loved by millions. They would never understand the pain he had gone through.  

Gentiana’s eyes then snapped opened. 

Somnus then regretted getting angry with the Ice Goddess' Messenger. He started to shiver again. Her brown eyes peered into his golden ones and he felt his body temperature drop. He gulped slightly. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t die. Gentiana could still cause him harm. The worse bit about it was that she would intended too hurt him as well. Less than 200 years she wouldn’t have touched him. But now. He was nothing but a Former King of a Powerful nation with no one to support him. He wrapped his arms around himself again trying his hardest to keep warm under her frosted bitten gaze. How the Mystic regretted the words he spoke.

“Oh Founder. This is not why I am here. I am here to warn you of the Prophecy of Old. The King of Light.” Her voice was still angelic, but her eyes told a different story. They glared at Somnus and made unspoken threats. A threat to be careful of what words he would speak next. 

Somnus took them on board. But he did not care. Right then and there she had touched a swore spot. One that Bahamut had regretted on the he became immortal. He gritted his teeth and with his arms still wrapped around his body he spoke in an unforgiving manner.

“The one you told to Ardyn. The one that has turned me immortal because I refused to comply. Not interested.” 

Somnus then turned away from her and started to walkaway with his back turned to her. He was not going to listen to any more lies from the Gods. They were the ones to do this to him.

They were the ones that hurt his brother. He was not going to play puppet any longer. 

“Not even if it is the knowledge of the Chosen King’s birth.” 

Then he stopped in his tracks. Turning back around, eyes starting to fill with hope. _No. Don’t do that_. He thought to himself. He had to be cautious. He would not let himself get tricked again. This was something he needed to know though. He had been alive for 200 years and that was already too long. He huffed and spoke with caution. “Go on.” 

“The King of Light, the one born from your blood line and your blood line only. Will be born when the Crystal’s power begins to fade, and the darkness falls upon us once more. The Sun will set and rise 18 centuries more, before the Chosen is born.” Gentiana stated closing her eyes again. 

“1800 years! I have to wait 1800 years before I can finally die!” Somnus screamed at her. This was… this wasn’t fair! None of it was. How dare they. How dare they do this. His blood began to boil and he suddenly didn’t feel cold any more. He couldn’t believe it. He just… Shit. He let out a breath of pure frustration and looked up to the sky. They really must hate him, Ardyn and Gilgamesh so much to put them through this. “Right.” He said to himself looking back at the messenger. 

She was gone.

“Gentiana? Gentiana!” 

He screamed out into the forest, that no held any snow in it. Nothing. Everything was how it should be. No snow, no ice. Just Somnus and the trees. He knew he should have spoke faster. She wasn’t coming back and he fully well knew that. Alone again Somnus allowed his brain to fester on the information he had been given. 1800 years left. He had already experienced 200 years of loneliness and isolation. 

“Fuck sake.” 


	4. Nothing but a Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 300 years of searching for his brother, Somnus finally gets a hint to where his brother might be.

Walking alone in the dark was a stupid idea.

Somnus knew this and he did it anyway.

To everyone in Eos the darkness was something to be feared. Something to dread. A tale to scare the children. But he couldn’t afford to think this way. He had been alive for around 300 years now. Died 93 times and fought his way through daemons more times than he could count. Still he had to fight more. He had to somehow help the Oracle come back the darkness that was starting to worm it’s way back into the world. After all that was what he had promised his people so long ago. Somnus couldn’t do anything directly. He wasn’t the healer, despite what the cosmological book says.

But after a while he realised that he was the one who allowed the darkness back in. If he had said something, done something to help his brother, maybe this wouldn’t be happening. Maybe the Kings of Lucis and Oracle’s of Tenebrae wouldn’t be dying at such a young age.

Somnus estimated it to about their mid 50s when the monarchs of Lucis would die just because of their link to the Crystal. At a push some could make it to 60. It was still very unlikely to happen though. The poor sods. A life full of luxury at birth only to be taken away in the cruellest most painful manner. It was heart breaking. Despite everything his son did to him, they were still his grandchildren. It made the old King’s heart break a little each time one would be taken from this world.

That is why he fought the daemons. So, one day his grandchildren could know peace and no longer have to fight it. It live out the reminder of their days and not be confide to their mid 50s. He made a promise to himself, to make it his mission to see one of his grandchildren live pass the age of 61. Even if it meant he would have to stay on this world for a little longer. He would make sure one of them would have a long life.

The other reason he fought the daemons was to know how to protect himself when he found Ardyn again. Despite still loving and caring for his big brother, Somnus knew all too well what he had become. Twisted by the scourge and becoming the very thing they, both fought to destroy. The same thing that was killing their people all those years ago. Now Somnus would have to fight him. He would have to know how to handle him when the time came. It was vital that Somnus prepared for their long-awaited reunion.

Walking in the dark, facing daemons of the night the creatures from hell, was essential for preparing himself.

The he heard a twig snap.

Somnus quickly summoned his blade and pointed it in the direct were the noise had come from.

That was odd he couldn’t see anything. But he definitely heard something. There was something out there. Was it hunting him? Was it just passing through? He did not know. In a world filled with daemons and murders he had to be careful. He had to stay constantly on edge. He looked from left to right and still nothing. He was ready to leave it and assure that something was just passing through until he felt something brush against his leg.

He gulped slightly.

Somnus had to remain calm. After all it could be a very large insect.

Wait it was furry. Daemons weren’t furry. _Calm Somnus. It could be a Chocobo chick or a rabbit._ He thought to himself. He decided to look down and the saw the last thing he would have expected to come across in the dead of night.

 “Umbra? Umbra hello there boy.” Somnus’ grew a smile on his face as he put his blade away and bent down to stroke the raven coloured dog that had once looked over him when he was King. Why was he here? He should be looking after the Oracle or the King. Not finding him. Then it dawned on him. Umbra like, Gentiana was a messenger from Shiva. If last time was anything to go by he could not allow himself to get to emotional again.

Umbra sat down and barked at him. Before Somnus could try to calm him down he bolted off. “Hey, Umbra wait!” Somnus called out after him. Just like Umbra, Somnus took off into a full sprint to catch up with the dog.

Lucky for him they were on a straight bit of road out on the pains. No trees to get lost in and he could see Umbra easily as he sprinted in a straight line. Somnus was just glad he was as fit as he was in his youth. Otherwise it would have been impossible to catch up to the dog. After about 5 minutes of following the four-legged messenger, the dog stopped. Somnus stopped only a few feet away from him and got a canister of water out of his armiger. That dog was quick.

“Hey boy, what’s wrong?”

Umbra stared blankly at the Mystic and then to the sign. Somnus eyes followed were the dog looked and read the wooden sign:

‘Ghouls-Land Quay.’

“Ghouls-Land Quay? You want me to go there?” Somnus question unsure what Umbra actually wanted. Why go there? It was a weird place. One that Somnus had only heard about but never visited. The legends surrounding that place freaked him out. It was said if you stood on the beach after midnight, you could hear ungodly voices screaming. Daemons would drag you under the ocean and people would simply disappear.

Did the Gods really want him to suffer this much?

Umbra then barked at the sign again. This time more aggressive and louder. In turn, Somnus looked again and read the sign underneath the previous one:

‘Angelguard’

“Angelguard? What is at Angelguard boy?” Somnus knew nothing of this place. Except it was location of the coast of Ghouls-Land Quay. Umbra then walked up to Somnus and grabbed onto his mother’s scarf that was dangling around his neck. Somnus first reaction was the pull the thing out of his mouth. That was his from his mother. No one was allowed to touch it. No one. Not even his children were.

He remembered the day he got that. He was about 5 years old at the time. His mother had passed away three years before and his father refused to talk about her. So, on her birthday Ardyn gave it to him to look after saying it would always protect him. He smiled at the memory. That was such a long time ago….

Ardyn?

“You think Ardyn is at Angelguard?” Somnus asked with a smile on this face. Umbra in returned barked happily and almost nodded at him.

“Good boy. Thank you.” Somnus patted his head one more time before looking in the direction of Ghouls-Land Quay and Angelguard. Knowing that was where his brother was and were he had been for too many years alone in isolation.

“Don’t worry Ardyn. I’ll be there soon.”

**XV**

The room was pitch black.

The only noise that could be heard was the waves bashing against the rocks outside from the prison. The prison on the small island called Angelguard, that held only one prisoner. The prisoner who had smouldered in hatred for 300 years. Allowing it to fester and manipulate the once kind and generous healer into nothing but a monster. One driven mad by the Gods and the betrayal of his own kin.

Chained by the skin and left to rot. He slowly plotted his revenge.

After all this time he still could not fathom why this had happened to him. After everything he did. After what he suffered to allow this planet some peace. The creatures that had now consumed his body, whispering ill words to him.

_You are nothing without us._

_It’s their fault. It’s all their fault._

_They never loved us. They only loved our power._

_A Monster they call us? Let show them what a real monster is._

_Somnus hated us. Now we rot here because of his selfishness._

“Somnus.”

Ardyn spoke. He allowed the name to ring through his chained prison. It was the first word he had spoken in decades, yet it didn’t sound foreign to him. For his voice was plastered with bitterness and his golden eyes were filled with hatred. After dying so many times due to starvation, dehydration and infection. His very soul burnt with an uncontrollable rage on the one who caused him so much pain.

The one person’s lineage he would destroy, like he had destroyed his. 

It mattered not to him that Somnus was his little brother. To the Daemons in Ardyn’s head he was the enemy. The one person who could have changed this fate and did nothing to prevent it. Like the cowardly little boy he was. He was not King. He should have never had been King.

The once healer promised himself to make sure everyone knew that. The day he got out of here. Was the day all hell would break lose on Eos. There was nothing anyone could do about. 

The Lucis Caelum that belonged to precious little brother would fall with the rest of Eos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought because languages change over time it makes sense that place names would change too. Hence why the name change the name of Galdin Quay to Ghouls-Land Quay.


	5. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus saves Ardyn from Angelguard. 
> 
> Let's just say he is little less grateful then he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is finally here!!!!
> 
> Sorry about the late update had a lot of work to do. Anyway we are back on track and I can't wait to write more :)

Somnus waited until the Dawn.

He didn’t want to risk setting foot on Ghouls-Land Quay or Angelguard at night. The daemons would be the strongest at that point and if he was finally going to see his brother after 300 years he had to be careful.

As soon as the sun rose, Somnus hired a boat and rowed to the small island off the coast of the beach. It didn’t take as long as he expected. However, his nervous started to grow. Ardyn was not the only cause for concern. If the legends of Angelguard were true, if anyone wanted to step foot on that Island they needed to be blessed by the Six.

Somnus was.

However, after his disagreement with Bahamut he highly doubt that was the case. If the Gods were smart then they would have taken away their blessing from him. But it seemed they were still in his favour. As he reached the shore nothing stopped him. There was no divine intervention this time. He then proceeded to get out the boat and walk on the same soil that his brother had been stuck on for a little less than 300 years.

“I am also there Ardyn.” Somnus spoke into the wilderness.

With nothing but the wind and waves to answer him, he made his way along a path, that he hoped would bring him to Ardyn. The island was different to the rest of Lucis. It was a barren wasteland with nothing but a few brushes every now and then. However, he noticed as he walked further inland there were less and less shrubbery. Somnus didn’t know if he should take this as a good or a bad sign. It could mean that his brother was near. Which was good thing. But at the same time his brain was screaming at him to turn around and run. Never look back and completely abandon the mission. Abandon his brother like he had done before.

No.

He needed to push on. No matter how anxious he began to feel. He had to ignore the sense of dread that was building in his stomach and he would walk until he found him. It didn’t take long after that. Soon after, Somnus came to a large monument with a very large black door. With a huge sliver lock on it.

The Mystic was cautious and walked slowly towards the door. He examined it with his eyes for a moment to see if there was a trap, or any hole he could peer into. After being satisfied there was none, he touched the door and suddenly the power of the kings released it’s self. He jumped back and saw all the swords he had collected into his Armiger spin around madly in a circle.

What in the name of Ifrit was going on?

The swords and the mixture of blue magic continued to circulate and quicken its pace with every turn that they executed. It got faster and faster until Somnus could no longer tell which sword was which. His blue magic also faded and turned in a white light, brightening the barren area. All of a sudden the swords flew towards the black door, forcing Somnus to run in case the door collapsed forward and ultimately crush him. He was so glad he was still thinking straight. After a few seconds after running he hear a mighty crash. He stopped and didn’t hesitate to turn around.

The once black door was now laid out on the dry and sandy floor, whereas his Armiger had disappeared back into him. He let out a sigh and turned towards where the door had once been.

There were steps, many steps, and the further it went put the darker it got. The former King nodded to himself and pushed himself up the stairs. He knew if Ardyn was going to be anywhere it would be here. As he got further, and further upstairs the walls seemed to get narrower. This made Somnus shake a little. He had never liked tight spaces and now he could not see where the walls got narrower. He felt his heart rate increase and his breathing come heavy. Out of everything, he had done in the past few days to get here, this had to be the worse.

He hated this.

Then it dawned on him. It was a perfect prison. Not just for Ardyn but for him. The Gods, knew he hated tight spaces and they knew it would go against every fibre in his being to force himself to through the darken staircase. Making him immortal, they knew he would try to find his brother. That was something that the Gods clearly wanted to prevent from happening. Somnus wanted to cry now. He had stopped, and he could no longer push his feet forward. He wanted his brother, but the irrational fear was starting to consume him.

He breathed out heavily and finding what little strength he had, he summoned a flint and a torch. He rapidly lit the torched and soon it was engulfed in flames. It didn’t ease the Mystic though. He looked up an could finally see how narrow the walls really got. He estimated it about just enough for him to get through, and he could see what appeared to be a door.

_Come on Somnus. Ardyn needs you._

He told himself and forced his himself to climb the stair case one more time. He felt the walls enclose on him and he knew he was trembling as the torch started to sway in his shaking hand. He just wanted to get out. He wanted to run. But he had to keep pushing on.

It seemed like an entire lifetime had passed when he finally reached the door. This time it was wooden, but he could sense it. A very strong form of magic was woven into the door. A type of magic that only Gods and Kings would possess. Like before he touched the door to see how his Amriger would react to it.

Nothing. Noting dramatic.

It confused Somnus. But when he took his hand off of the door a latched popped open. It was about Somnus’ head height so he could see what was inside. The sight shocked him. It felt like the air had been knocked out of him. 

There was his brother as clear as day. Hanging from chains, that had been attached to his body. Somnus could see the metal embedded in his skin and dried blood that had remained on his stomach, sides and arms. Somnus’s gold eyes sunk.

What had they done to him? What had they done to his brother?

“Ardyn? Ardyn! Ardyn it’s me. It’s Somnus.” Somnus called out

Nothing. Ardyn’s head continued to hang low and not once did he move. It was silent in the prison cell and only Somnus’ voiced echoed through.

“I am going to get you out, just hold a little while longer.” Somnus pleaded. He reached for the handled and his armiger reacted again. His blue magic engulfed the handle and moved it’s way into the door. Somnus didn’t move his hand though. Instead he waited until he heard a click from inside the door. Sure enough that was what happened. As soon as he heard the metal bounce he pushed at the handle and the door swung opened into his brother’s prison.

Forgetting about the torch and losing all his senses Somnus ran into the room and straight to the once former healer, who was now hung like a prise trophy on someone’s wall. It made the younger of the two feel sick. How dare they do this. After everything Ardyn had done, they still treated him like cattle. To the gods. That was all they were cattle.  

Somnus did not touch him though he didn’t know how much pain he was in. Quite frankly he didn’t want to make it worse.  “Ardyn. Oh my Gods. Ardyn. Don’t worry brother I am going to get you down.”

The Mystic screeched around the prison as quickly as he could. But nothing. There was nothing that could possibly suggest how to get him down. He stared at his brother again. The poor man looked broken. He had not even heard him yet. He had not looked up or even acknowledge he was there. It was breaking the former King's heart. The one person who had always stood by him since his birth was there in pain and there was nothing he could do about. Somnus then bowed his head in defeat. The once former king was stumped:

He dared not touch the chains in case they hurt Ardyn.

He dared not touch his brother in case it scared him.

He dared not leave. He was not going to leave his brother ever again.

That’s when he noticed it. a slit in the floor. A fairly large slit. Larger enough to fit a sword through. Bingo. Somnus immediately summoned his blade and forced it into the ground. He held the helm and pushed it further into the slot until he heard another click. Just like the two previous times, his magic took over and started to worm its way down his sword and into the slit. This was it. It had to be. _Come on, come on. Please work. Please work._ Then another sound came from the ground. Suddenly a force started to push the sword back up towards the surface. Somnus eyes widened and he looked at his brother and gave him a weak smile.

“Ardyn. Hold tight. This this is going to hurt.”

He then pulled the sword out as fast as he could, and the King’s magic filled the prison turning everything into a blueish glow. Somnus breathed out and felt his power drain as the light latched it’s self onto the chains that were holding up Ardyn. The Light absorbed into the chains until all the blue magic had disappeared. Then they heard it.

Both Ardyn and Somnus heard the cracking, and the snapping of the chains which freed the elder of the two brother’s within seconds making him fall to the floor with a big thud. Somnus quickly ran to his brother’s side and crouched down so he could help him into a sitting position. Somnus was aware that Ardyn had not recognised it was him. He didn’t even know, if Ardyn had a clue what was going on at all.

This point Somnus didn’t know what to do. Did he treat his wounds? Did he offer him water? Did he get him food? He was too studden by his appearance to think rationally. His wine coloured hair had grown longer then Ardyn would have ever allowed it. It was still un-tamable, but this length did not suit him. His body, his arms, his wrists, were covered in scars. He was cold. Very cold. However, he was not shivering. Somnus quickly glanced around the room to see if he could find anything to cover him up. To his surprise there was his coat. Folded in a corner with his shirt, boots and hat sitting on top of it. At least the Gods were decent enough to give him warmth. The Mystic then turned his attention back to Ardyn and saw that he was slowly beginning to open his eyes.

“Ardyn. Can you hear me?” Somnus asked in a low quiet voice so that he didn’t startle him. He got nothing back. Instead Somnus got out an elixir from his armiger and placed it in front of his brothers mouth. “Here, have an elixir.” Somnus forced the substance down his throat.

It was bit trickier then he first thought. He had to tilt Ardyn’s head back and ensure that he swallowed all of it. Somnus had no idea what state Ardyn’s mind was in at the moment but he did not care. He did not care about any of that. He just wanted his brother to respond to him. When he placed him back in a more comfortable position that’s when Somnus noticed his brother had finally opened his eyes. “Ardyn? Are you alright? Do you need water, food? Can you say something.”

He did not get a vocal response straight away. Ardyn slowly turned his head and looked directly into his eyes. Somnus then felt a shiver run down his spin. But he chose to ignore it. He had not seen this man in 300 years and he would be damned if he allowed fear to ruin it.

“Sommy…” Ardyn voice sounded rough and weak.

“Yes, Ardyn it is I. Oh brother I ha-” A rough hand clasped itself around Somnus neck forcing him to stop in mid-sentence. Somnus immediately grabbed at the hand and started to claw at it as he saw Ardyn’s eyes turn from golden orbs into dark pits. He could hardly breath and he started to chock on his words as he spoke. “Ar-dyn. What a-re you do-ing?”

“YOU!” Ardyn screamed in his face. Still sitting on the floor, he got his other hand and pushed Somnus hands away so he could get his free hand around his neck as well. It took Ardyn no time at all to overpower him and he locked his hands around his neck and forced his face into Somnus'. “This is your fault.”

“No, no. You go-t it wro-ng.” Somnus was struggling to breath let alone speak. He could feel his magic start to react in attempt to escape. However, he had wasted it all on releasing his brother from his prison. There was no way he was powerful enough to get himself away from his crazed brother.

Laughed then engulfed the prison making Somnus shiver again. “Really? Then why I am here little brother? I am here because of you!”

Then Somnus finally noticed it. The scourge pouring down his face and out from his mouth. It made Somnus pull away from Ardyn and struggle even more. He was terrified, and he knew his face looked that away. How could he not be? His brother was no longer the man he once knew, he was fully fledged daemon that was ready to kill him there and then.

But all that struggling only made Ardyn’s grip on the younger of the two tighten. Somnus then began to see spots in his vision. No he had come too far for this to happen now. He just prayed that Ardyn was in there somewhere hidden deep down.

“Ardyn I hav-e come to re-cuse you. Ple-ase.” Somnus gasped and moved his hands back up to his neck, in another attempt to get his brother off of him.   

“Recuse? Do I look that stupid!”

This only seemed to make Ardyn angrier, as he stood up still holding on to his neck and lifted him up in the air with ease.

Somnus' mind was rushing with desperate thoughts, trying to find anyway that he could escape this monster. The monster that he had created. If it wasn’t for him, if he had just told Ardyn what Bahamut had said this wouldn’t be happening. Somnus then began to cough and started to kick at Ardyn with no success. This man was going to kill him. There was nothing Somnus could do about it but try and appeal to his better nature.

That’s if this daemon had one.

He didn’t have another option. He could tell that as he felt his lungs rapidly begin to starve of oxygen.  

“Ask you-rself this. How am I h-ere. It’s be-en 300 years. I should be de-ad.”

Suddenly Ardyn loosened his grip on his brother’s neck and allowed him to fall to the floor in pain. As he crashed to the floor he immediately began coughing and took as many deep breathes as he possible could. He didn’t even bother to push himself up, in that moment, he felt too weak to do so. Somnus didn’t even look up towards his brother. Maybe he should have been more caution, but breathing was taking priority at the moment.

“What?”

Ardyn started down at him in disbelief. The change in demeanor completely threw the Former King off guard. So much so he pulled himself up into a crawling position so he look at his brothers face. The scourge had disappeared and was replaced with a look of fear. But instead of freaking out at the polar opposite change he took in one final deep breath and began talking, just in case Ardyn changed his mind and wanted to kill him again.

 _Cough. Cough_. “I’m like you. I can’t die because-” _cough cough_ -“ of Bahamut. That’s why I am here because I don’t want you to be alone. It’s been 300 years since everything has happened.”

The prison remained silent as Ardyn consumed the information he had just been given. Whereas Somnus kept his mouth shut in case his brother went rouge again. It was an uncomfortable and unforgiving silence as Somnus stared at Ardyn and Ardyn looked confused. Somnus did feel for Ardyn, despite the fact he did just try to murder him. Being told he had been hung up and left for 300 years was enough make anyone scared and lash out. Because of how Ardyn had been acting, the Mystic had no idea who he dealing with or how he was going to react.

Finally, Ardyn spoke. In a voice that didn’t seem so foreign to Somnus and sounded more human then it had before.

“Alone? I have been alone for 300 years.”

“Same here. I am sorry I truly am.”

Somnus bowed his head in shame this was his fault and there was no way he could earn his brother’s forgiveness. Then suddenly everything went black and Somnus fell to the floor with a thud. As the older brother had smacked Somnus on the back of the neck knocking him out instantly.

He growled at the younger of the two, before walking over his body and quickly grabbing his clothes that he had been left for him. Wasting no time he put them on and warped out of the door as fast as he could.

The light.

The sun.

Ardyn allowed himself to adjust to the light for a moment and then saw nothing but vast ocean and a beach in the distance. It took his breath away. After 300 years of solitude and confinement he could finally breath fresh air. Then he realised where he was. Angelguard. Ardyn had been told by Shiva that this was divine area and the Gods controlled it. Remembering this factor he ran and warped off the island directly towards Ghould-Land’s quay.

He didn’t allow himself to fall in the ocean and frantically made his way to the main land. After conserving his magic for so long, it took him no time at all to reach the beach. When he did he land on the shore, he landed heavily and nearly fell over. He then turned around and saw Angelguard, a pitiful looking island standing all on its own. Ardyn then clenched his fist.

On that piece of rock for 300 years and no one notice. No one noticed that their healer had gone missing. No noticed that the one person who could have saved them had disappeared. He gritted his teeth together and turned away from that Godforsaken rock, before walking off the beach and into the heart of his kingdom.

Everything was new to Ardyn.

The smell of Eos was different. The landscapes was different. Even the way Somnus has spoken to him was different. He now spoke in a foreign accent. He could understand but some words, were just odd. Even landing on the coast of Ghouls-Land Quay was strange. After spending so much time in the dark he didn’t realise what it felt like having a new fresh breath of air go through his lungs. Walking into the fields of grass and seeing what nature had to offer he signed blissfully.

He was in his kingdom again. He was in Lucis after so long and he felt overwhelmed.

But something inside would not let him cry. He felt strange like he was a different person. Those voices that had kept him company for all that time had not left him. In fact, they lingered in the backs of his mind as he walked through Lucis. Whispering and slowly beginning to taught him.

That wasn't new. But he no longer cared.

Ardyn wanted to walk through this new world alone with his brother’s influence. If what Somnus said was true, they both couldn't die. 

The older of the two brother's swore to himself, he would do everything in his power to find away to kill Somnus Lucis Caelum even if it meant his own destruction. 


	6. Insomnia, The Crown Jewel of the Lucian Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn sees what Insomnia had turned into since he was away. 
> 
> 'What's this? A Cosmogony book? I wonder what that is?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is told from Ardyn's perspective.
> 
> The words in Bold are the daemons speaking to Ardyn.

“Welcome to Insomnia.”

Insomnia.

Somnia?

I then let out a long and low growl as I continued to burn a hole into the sign with my gaze.

Somnus…

Why that little… No, No. Calm down. Don’t let it get to you. He is just a petty little selfish jealous twat. Who clearly is still at the age of 5 and wants everything I have. No matter… No matter. BUT COME ON! THAT LITTLE FUCKER!!!

Not only does he take it upon himself to allow his only brother, the only one who actually gave a shit about him, to be placed in a prison for 300 years. He goes and fucking takes my throne!

My hands immediately start to shake. I can feel the rage burn inside off me. Wanting to be let out. I mean I could let it. I could burn this entire city to its knees in one second flat. There is nothing stopping me. All those people. Everyone single one of them are descendants of the people who locked me up. After everything I had done for them. I had given them life. I had taken away all their pain and suffer. So they turn on me. Like I was nothing.

I… helped them. I RISKED MY LIFE FOR THEM! I GAVE UP MY FAMILY FOR THEM!

So they worship my greedy good for nothing twat of a brother?

He did nothing. He was nothing without me. So what if he could fight better than I could. That’s only because Gilgamesh put more time into him then I. Mainly because he was shagging him. Wait second. Gilgamesh… If Somnus is alive and I am alive. Then surely our joint shield should be. 

Well, Sommy's shield should be. If the Gods were being that spiteful towards me then he would be. After that big good for nothing giant decided that I was in the wrong for doing literally nothing, he followed Sommy like everyone else did. But why? Why name a place after him? What did he even do? There is no good wondering I might as well get some answers. Taking one more deep breath in to calm my self down.

Lovely.

Let’s go see what Sommy has done to my city then.

It was different. Very different. 300 years really could change a place and not for the better it would seem. As before, these streets were filled to the brim with markets and people. Now it was empty. No one was rushing about selling stuff and interacting with one another. It felt foreign. This was not how my city was meant to be. People were suppose to be happy. Not hiding behind a huge wall, that someone had placed around it. It could have been Somnus or it could be one of his dotting little children. This city was meant to be for everyone. Everyone who wanted it. Somehow, it wasn’t.

I didn’t feel welcomed. In fact, no one who was out did either.

The only people who were out here were beggars. That was all meant to be gone. Everyone had homes. I helped to build those homes. Somnus, Samwell Amicitia, Gilgamesh. Everything we gave our lives to build had fallen apart. Was this really what my city had fallen to. A mean less pile of shit. How could Somnus let this happen. If he was correct and he had been alive for 300 years how could he let this happen.

Anger rose again…

I really need to learn to control that.

Then something caught my eye.

It was a book? Just lying there on the floor. I looked around to see if anyone would pop around a corner to claim the thing. No one? I haven’t read anything in 300 years. That was unacceptable. My poor brain had not been intellectually stimulated in that entire time. So, I picked it up and read the title:

_Cosmogony?_

Umm… underneath in small letters: _The Origin of our Star._

Wasting no time, I flick through the book. Somehow, I manage to read the thing incredibly quickly, despite some words being slightly off. Even some new ones I had never come across before popped up. I guess in 300 years the language would develop. But no there is something wrong about this book. It’s not the Hexatheon being it. Even though that would automatically make it a more enjoyable read.

Where was I?

That’s Sommy… and Gentiana. Umbra, Pyrna, The Oracle whatever her name was. Didn’t I kill her? Oh well. Where the bloody hell was I?

Then is dawned on me. I wasn’t in it. I was nowhere. Somnus Lucis Caelum was the Founder King and the Healer. Ooohhh. That Boy is going to die and slow painful death.

I slam the book shut and put it away in my armiger. How dare he? How dare they? I then look around an realise that I was at the entrance of the city again. I must have gotten that angry I couldn’t remember even leaving. I had good reason this time. Not only did my little brother sit and watch as his ‘wife’ allow the people to torture me and take me away. They completely erased me from history. The Gods. They were the ones who probably implanted the idea into his thick stupid skull.

Suddenly my face was wet.

It wasn’t raining.

I touched my face and looked at my hand.

Black. The scourge. Now I remember… This happened before when I begged Somnus to help me. I produced it from my hands. On that day I felt it run down my face too. I was it. I was the scourge because I healed people. I was erased from history because I turned into the thing I risked my life to get rid off.

**Those Gods.**

They planted the sickness here and now I was it. It was all their’s and Somnus fault! In the Book it mention something about the Immortal Accused? Was that my role? Was that what the pricks had turned me into. I growled again. This time a lot darker than before. Those thoughts about burning Insomnia only grew as well. I only wanted to do it more. I craved it. I wanted to see all the people I had helped burn and suffer because what I had been though.

I want Somnus to burn and suffer. I want him to watch as his city perishes under my might. I want to see his line wither away and die.

I grab my head. It hurts. It is so painful. It feels like a thousand things are trying to escape my body.

No. No matter how angry I am I can’t allow the scourge to take hold of me. The Gods may have decided my destiny. Somnus may have decided it too. But I am not letting the scourge do it. This illness is not getting the better of me. If I can take anything away from this new knowledge. It is that the scourge is not taking a hold of me.   

“It will take a while. I mean getting to understand people’s accent. I bet mine sounds odd to you.”

I jump out of my skin and feel the scourge roar inside of me. I turn around see him there. I thought I got rid of him. I mean three weeks without him was bliss. He can fucking get lost. Instead of listening to previous statement I made to myself, I allowed the scourge to speak for me:

“WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!”

This time he jumped. Ha, Ha. Karma. Sweet, sweet karma. However, unlike me I am guessing he didn’t have millions of daemons swimming around his body. So he was able to compose himself a lot quicker then I had done and pretended that, that never happened. He calmly smiled and said:

“Because you are my brother.”

“Really then what is this?” I get the book from out of my armiger and shove it in front of his face. Unlike last time he didn’t jerk back. He stared at the book and breathed out heavily. I could tell by that he knew exactly what I was referring too. He didn’t seem sad. He didn’t seem sympathetic. In fact, I could sense frustration within him. He had no right to be fucking frustrated with me. If anything I should be the one who is mildly pissed off here. Before I could let him speak I roughly forced into his chest and gritted my teeth at him.

“We both know that isn’t you. So where I am Sommy?”

It didn’t take him long to answer. But I could still sense that frustration building within him. “Your, not in it.” That tone. The tone he used when he was pretending he was all innocent and he did nothing wrong. The same tone he would use when our Father would tell us off. and he would get away with whatever childish thing he did. I hated that tone. I hated everything about the boy standing in front of me.

“Why ever not.” I ask unable to control the anger in my voice. Still he completely refused to answer and diverted his gaze away from me. I am going to kill him in a minute. So I decided to use my parent voice on him. Oh how I knew this would irritate him. I cleared my throat and deepen my voice before calling him by his full name “Somnus Lucis Caelum.”

“Bahamut told me not to put you in there.”

Great fucking brilliant. So now he was the fucking Dragon's lap dog?

“Oh and if the Dragon told you to kill me you would.”

“I didn’t actually. I said no.”

“Oh I feel so loved. You couldn’t kill me but you can erase me from existences.”

That’s when it hit me.

I couldn’t kill him. One because he said he was immortal. But the other reason being there was no telling what Bahamut and the others would do to me if I touched their precious Founder King. They must have kept him alive for a reason. Whereas I knew I was an accident. I knew for a fact I did not want to end up back in that cell for another 300 years. Maybe even more if I wasn’t careful. I closed my eyes and shook my head. This was not fair.

Somnus then spoke again in that same irritating, it wasn’t my fault, voice again. Why Bahamut? Do you really hate me that much? Do you really? “That’s not at all what it is like.”

Suddenly out of nowhere a voice in my head screamed at me. It sounded blood thirsty and it was directing it at Somnus. **Liar!** I didn’t blame it and I rode the wave of anger that it started.

“Explain this then, Insomnia. Somnus. You named a city after you! Now tell me that this isn’t what it looks like.” I wasn’t stupid and I wasn’t going to allow him to portray me as such. After all he was my little brother and he could never hide anything from me. No matter how hard he tried.

“You can’t blame this all on me. I actually stood up to them for you. If it wasn’t for me, you would still be in that cell.”

Playing that card are we Som? Two can play at that game.

“At least I wouldn’t be anywhere near you!” I said calmly. I knew that would hurt him. Even if he denied it. Growing up I was the only one to care for him. Our father didn’t. Sommy… he always looked up to me instead. Deep down I knew it was because I was his brother and he wanted to be like me. Well he got his wish. He took my spot. Now I was going to hit the spot I knew would destroy him. This little bugger was not getting my forgiveness. I was not seeing his side of the story and I was making that very clear. “Somnus Lucis Caelum Founder King of Lucis. I would bow, but the thing is, I don’t bow down to lap dog's.”

For good measure I spat in his face. I could tell that really pissed him off. But instead of throwing any hurtful words towards me. he lied through his teeth. In some ways that only made my anger and hatred for him grow stronger.

“You think you can hurt me with words? Ardyn it won’t work. No matter what you say or what you do, I am going to follow you until you can actually function by yourself.”

HA.

I didn’t need his help. Yes this world was different from what I remembered and it was clearly in a state of chaos. But I would never allow my brother to have that control over me. Not again. Not after what he did. Or rather what he didn’t do. The little snake. I folded my arms a cross my chested and lent forward in the most patronising obnoxious way possible, just so I could piss him off further.

“I can look after myself thank you.”

I am have been angry but I still knew how to speak like a gentleman, when I wanted to. I then pushed passed him and begin to walk away from him. I can’t kill him. I can’t hurt him in case the precious Gods decided they wanted to lock me up again. But I can walk from him and that is exactly what I am going to-

“Civilisation is that way.”

His voice is really starting to get on my nerves now. I clench my fists together as tight as I could. No calm. You don’t want to end up back in Angelguard no matter how attempting it is to murder his sorry arse right now. Instead I turned back to where I originally was facing and walk past him not looking at him once. But I could tell he had a smug little look on his all so perfect face.

**We can change that.**

As I walk passed him, I shoved my hand in his face, and with literally no effort at all, I push him to the ground. Ha. Some Founder King this weakling turned out to be. Instead of turning to see what I had done, I simply said him to:

“Fuck off.”


	7. Sun Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daylight is starting to affect Ardyn. Maybe he should listen to the advice his little brother gives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold are the daemon speaking to Ardyn.

No matter how hard the Immortal Accused tried he could not shake off his little brother off his trail.

He had tried warping away from him. He had tried going into caves as he knew how much Somnus hated tight spaces. He tired killing himself. No surprise it didn’t work. He even tried curseing the Gods at the top of his lungs so they would take him away from the younger of the two. Still nothing.

He could not get rid of him.

It didn’t mean he would stop trying though. It had been a good 50 years since the brothers had been reunited and unfortunately for Ardyn, Somnus was still there. Trying his hardest to explain himself and apologise for what had happened around 350 years ago. He wasn’t going to accept it. He wasn’t about to talk to Somnus about it either. That boy had hurt him too much. So therefore, he decided to not give him the satisfaction any longer. He even went as far, to point blank ignore him for 5 years. Ardyn was quite impressed with his dedication and was just a little salty that he hadn’t been able to keep it up any longer. If he tried again, he might have actually be able to get rid of him.

This was a dire situation for the former healer. But Somnus didn’t seem to understand that.

Instead, Somnus continued to speak. Continued to follow. And above all else annoy the hell out of him.

The urge to murder was strong. And it grew stronger with every passing day. Not to mention the voices in his head were not helping. Talking to him and whispering to him:

**Go on. His back is turned. Cut his head off.**

It was tempting. But he was not getting locked up for something so trivial as that. No, he would wait out for something more spectacular to come along. Something that would be worth the trip back to Angelguard. Ardyn was a patient man. 300 years in a cell only confirmed that. Not to mention an additional 50 with the man he hated the most at his side. It was actually a miracle that both he and the daemons had manged to contain themselves for this long. But they did it.

Until one day.

This was the day Ardyn discovered yet another downside of being the Immortal Accused. He could no longer enjoy anything. Somnus had to drink water to stay alive whereas Ardyn didn’t. Somnus had to eat to stay alive whereas Ardyn didn’t.  He didn’t need to sleep. He didn’t need to produce any form of waste. He didn’t even need to change his cloths as he felt nothing. He couldn’t even feel the heat or the cold anymore.

It was odd. It didn’t sit right with Somnus at all. He knew what his brothers infliction was doing to him but he didn’t understand the full extent of the problem until that day when Ardyn stepped out into the sunlight without his hat on.

They had walked together in the day many times before. But this time was different. The moment he stepped out and the sun hit his head, he growled out in pain and immediately retreated to the shade.

Upon hearing the pain filled voice of his brother, Somnus turned to see the older man back in the darkness looking rather confused. As he didn’t see what had happened, Somnus asked in an annoyed and whinny manner. “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me. The sun is just a little brighter than usual.” Ardyn went immediately on the defensive. He would not allow his brother to witness his hurt. He would not give Somnus any reason to think that he was weak.

The younger brother gave him a weird look. Gods, why did he free this stubborn git again? Oh yeah, because they were brothers. But Somnus really could not be dealing with it today. So, he decided to hurry his elder along. Even if it meant Ardyn would scream at him and scare him with his daemon face again.

“Same as it’s always been.”

Upon hearing this, Ardyn stepped back out into the light and regretted from it instantly. He felt his entire body jerk backwards as he was no longer in control of himself. “No, it’s not. It stings Somnus.”

“Alright, alright get back in the shade then.” Somnus replied walking back to join his brother in the shade. Once they were both comfortably out of the sunlight, and Ardyn no longer looked like he was about to murder him, he asked him in a sympathetic tone. “Feel better?”

“Yes. That was unexpected.”

“Do you think you can move now?”

“Let’s go.” Ardyn stated boldly taking yet another attempt to move into the sunlight. Just like before the sun burnt his head and he retreated back into the shade shaking head rapidly and repeating “No, No, No.”

Now Somnus was definitely concerned. They both knew what Ardyn was. But he… other than not needing basic human needs to survive, had never acted like a daemon in any other manner before. Now he could not walk in direct sunlight. This was not good.  

Before he could stop his mouth from moving he spoke what was on both of their minds. “Maybe you are more daemon when we first thought.”

“This is ridiculous.” Ardyn grumbled trying his hardest not to get angry. If the daemons were now being affected by the sun, there was no telling what they would do when he allowed them to have control.

It pained Somnus to see. His elder brother being tortured like this. But then an idea came to mind. “Why don’t you just put your hat on. I mean the rest of you is covered up and it is just your head that is burning.”

The Immortal Accused eyes locked onto his little brothers. This made Somnus want to gulp. Ardyn only ever looked at him like that just before he threated to hurt him, and then would end up destroying a poor innocent soul that happened to be walking by. Somnus just prayed that no one did. But instead of getting the reaction the Former King was expecting, Ardyn got his hat out of his armiger and placed it on top of his head.

“Not a bad idea for a thief.” The wine haired man then took another step out of the shade and into the sun. Nothing. His head wasn’t burning, and the daemons were no longer squirming. He signed to himself and continued to walk with Somnus by this side. “Guess you are right.”

“Keep the hat on. I don’t want the daemons deciding they are being attacked when we are in the market place.” Somnus teased. It wasn’t a good joke, but it was the only thing the pair could actually ever agree on.

“For once I will listen to your advice. After all I do love my hat.”

Over time Ardyn would be able to bare the pain that the sun presented and be able to walk in the sunlight without the tortured cries from the daemons inside his head. But for now, he would have to wait, wear is marvellous fedora, and make do with what he could.

Even if it meant he had Somnus with him


	8. The Fallen King's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn tries to escape from Somnus in the middle of the night and discovers the true extent of his Daemonic powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in Bold are the Daemons talking to Ardyn.

This was Ardyn chance to flee.

Leaving while Somnus was asleep was the best idea he had ever come up with. He had no idea why he hadn’t thought of it sooner.

One: Ardyn didn't need to sleep anymore and he just needed to wait until the younger of the two fell asleep. Two: Somnus slept like the dead. His name literally meant: sleep for the love of Ifrit!

He remembered once as children, Somnus scared their father half to death because he hadn’t woken up for 18 hours. Both he and his Father thought Sommy was actually dead. **Pity he didn’t die**. Leaving in the dead of night was is best opportunity to escape from his brother. He knew that Somnus wouldn’t get up, even if city they were staying in caught a blaze. The man still would not more a muscle. How this hypersomniac became a great Monarch who had everyone's respected, Ardyn would never be able to understand.

As soon as he was sure Somnus was in a deep enough sleep, he wasted no time leaving the building they were staying in. For there Ardyn made his way out of the city, walking on to the darker plains of the night. It was rather peaceful for the Immortal Accused. He had no Somnus to bother him. The Daemons weren’t demanding anything off of him. In fact, they were always quieter at night. Now, walking in the moon light, with nothing but the wind to hear his thoughts, the Daemons were silent.

They hadn’t been silent for hundreds of years.

Why now?

On second thought best not ask. 

Ardyn had learnt from his long life on this earth not to question what he couldn’t explain. He questioned why he had the ability to heal the scourge. So, the Gods turned him into a daemon and locked him up for 300 years after doing exactly what they told him to do. He questioned his Father on how his Mother passed away. So, at the age of 9, he got screamed at by the only parent he had left. He questioned his ex-wife, her loyalty to him and he ended up alone. He asked Somnus why he insisted on following him and he replied with: 'Because we are brothers.'

He shuddered at that thought. Out of all of them that had to be the worst one. Because now he was stuck with him.

From then on, he decided not to question things. Especially, why the daemons in his head had suddenly gone silent. He just enjoyed the peace that the night brought him. He continued to walk through the night until he came to the edge of a forest. There at the entrance was a little daemon. It was chewing on something, a rabbits leg maybe. But Ardyn didn’t want to disturb it. He pretended that it wasn’t there and walked into the forest. However, it didn’t take him long to feel something heavy attached on to the lower half of his leg. He stopped and looked down to notice the same daemon from the entrance was sitting on the top of his foot and clinging on to his leg.

“What are you doing here?” Ardyn asked in an alarmed tone. This was unheard off. Yes, he may have been the scourge, but no Daemon had done this before. They had not been so bold to come up to him yet. Let alone sit on his foot while he was walking. So he started to shake his leg in attempt to get the thing off of him. “Shoo!”

Nothing happened. The thing continued to stared at him blankly.

“I said shoo. Get lost.” Ardyn’s voice began to rise. But the Daemon didn’t appear to care. It continued to sit there staring at the man it had caught a ride on. This was becoming infuriating now.

**Try ordering it.**

He knew it was too good to last. The bloody things had wormed there way back into his head again.

**Order it to leave.**

It was worth a shot at least. This thing looked like it really didn’t want to leave. He cleared his voice and allowed the Daemons to help get rid of the little one that was roaming the night. “I order you to get off my foot at once.”

Instantly, the thing jumped off of him and stood to attention. It did what he said. Like he was it's General and it was his solider. **See…** _Alright thank you_ , he spoke back to them. This could work to his advantage in more ways than one.  He continued to stare at the daemon because it still hadn’t ran away yet. It just sat there, like it was almost waiting for him to give another order. It couldn’t hurt to try…

“Run along.” Ardyn said waving his hand to the right of him.

Just like that the Daemon ran away. Now this was getting good. He wasted no time following the creature that had just listen to him like so trained pup. As they got deeper and deeper in the forest Ardyn felt more eyes lock on to him. He felt a stronger presents of the scourge as the Daemons in his head started to point him towards a certain direction. Pushing him forward until the little Daemon and the Immortal Accused came to a clearing.

Ardyn’s eyes widen.

Only a few metres away from him were hundreds and hundreds of Daemons staring back at him. None of them were moving, they were just starting at him. Just like the little Daemon had done before. More then 350 years Ardyn would have attempted to slay all of these monsters. But these ones weren’t trying to attack him. In fact, they weren’t doing anything. But they looked like they were waiting. Waiting for what he wondered…

Then he saw the Daemon he had met previously, and it popped into his head.

They were waiting for his order.

He cocked his head to left slightly and almost in sync every single Daemon in that clearing did the same thing. He then clicked his fingers and every single one took a couple of  steps forward and then stopped. What in Ramuh's beard was this sorcery? This time he decided to push his hand in front of him. Every single Daemon stepped a few paces back.

He could control them. They were at his leisure every single one.

He chuckled to himself before saying to his new troops.

“This is just marvellous isn’t it.”


	9. I Am the Founder King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus has grown tired of Ardyn and his Daemons causing choas around Lucis. It is finally time he sets the record straight with him.

The Mystic stomped his way through the tavern making his way towards the room where he and his brother were currently staying. He was fuming. He had never been so angry at Ardyn in his entire life. 370 years of his god damn life!!!

As soon as he reached the door he it opened with a crash, stared at his brother with a face full of fury. Ardyn didn’t acknowledge his presents and continued to read book that he had been enjoying for the last hour or so. To piss Somnus off even further he hummed a little tune to himself and didn’t even look his way.

It worked. This tipped Somnus over the edge.

He slammed the door shut behind him and screamed at his older brother. “How many times do I have to tell you: KILLING PEOPLE IS WRONG!” Somnus didn’t care if anyone within the tavern heard him. This was getting out of hand now. In the time that they had spent together, Ardyn had murder more people then Somnus could count. His reasoning was either one of three things:

‘Because I enjoy it.’

‘Because I can.’

The one he hated the most: ‘Because _they_ told me to.’

 _They,_ the daemons, had now become Ardyn's scapegoat for literally everything. 

For example, Somnus was telling him not to murder people. But he could do it because the daemons said it was okay. He wanted to rip off Ardyn’s head sometimes. He may have hundred daemons running around in his head, but he could stop himself from burning villages. He could stop himself from torturing people, which Ardyn appeared to enjoy doing. He could prevent him from killing people and just because _they_ told him too was not a good enough excuse. Enough was enough and Ardyn was going to learn to behaviour like a normal human being. Even if he wasn’t really one anymore. 

Instead of getting any sort of reply though, Ardyn just sat there. Feet rested on the table in front of his chair. Leaning back into the chair and just carried on reading his book. At this sight, Somnus felt all his rationally leave him. How… He just couldn’t… He took one deep breath out and said in a very aggressive voice.

 “Are you even listening to me?”

“No.”

Ardyn said lowly turning a single page of his book and continued to read.

The Mystic then held the bridge of his nose and let out a very loud grunt. Even if he did it quietly he knew Ardyn would be able to hear him, thanks to the daemons, who were hyper sensitive to noise. But he needed to show Ardyn how upset and annoyed he was with his behaviour. He may have been the younger of the two brother, if only by 7 years. However, sometimes it felt like Ardyn was younger one. It definitely did not feel like a 7-year age gap either. More like a 20 year one. He then removed his hand from his nose and placed both his hands in front of him before speaking in a harsher tone then before.

“You really don’t think killing innocent people is wrong? It is Ardyn. You can’t do it.”

“So is erasing people from history.” Ardyn simply stated closing his book and placing it on the floor next to his chair.

This shut the younger of the two up. The wine haired man looked to his brother and arose from his chair before walking over to him and quietly saying with joy in his voice. But also, with a layer of bitterness intertwined in it. “Oh wait you did that didn’t you?”

“This is different.”

“Is it?”

“They didn’t do anything.” Somnus voice grew lounder again and more vicious with every word he spoke. Yes, he may have hurt Ardyn and he may have been a little sore about it still, but these people were innocent. They didn’t even live Insomnia. So how could they have hurt the fallen Healer in anyway shape or form. 

“Neither did I.” Ardyn stated coolly before locking his golden eyes with the lighter shade of his brother.

Somnus could see nothing but betrayal when Ardyn looked at him now. This was not how their relationship used to be. They used to be able to say what the other was thinking. They used to help each other and protect one another. Ardyn even bit the bullet and would take their Father’s wrath when the man had little too much to drink, so Somnus wouldn’t be in the firing line. It only happened once or twice but it proved to Somnus that Ardyn would do anything for him. Now that was no longer the case. As they were here, over 370 years old, locked in a tense and deadly atmosphere. The elder, refusing to accept that he was ever in the wrong. The younger, burning with rage as he couldn’t believe what this once kind healer had turned into.

He had, had enough of all of his bull crap. He needed to put Ardyn back in his place.

Out of nowhere Somnus finally snapped. “Yes, you did! You took on that burden! You decided to heal people. That was your fault no one else’s. You didn’t have to do it. It was your decision and your call to make!”

“Now I am getting a bollocking from my little brother, am I?” Ardyn laughed in a mocking tone. “The little brother who was clearly so jealous that he allowed the only person who loved him since the day he was born, to be murdered, locked up and tortured like a dog.” As he got to the end of his sentence his rage grew until it matched that of Somnus’.

Ardyn could feel the daemons start to speak to him. Telling him to break the raven-haired man’s neck. He really wanted to. But he had to remember what the Gods would possible do to him, if he did. That was the only thing that was saving one of Somnus’ many lives. Especially, considering what the man would say next:

“Jealous?” Somnus laughed in disbelief. “Yeah your right. I was jealous of you. Jealous that I was always in your shadow. That I was reminded constantly that I was a level down from you. That everybody loved Ardyn Lucis Caelum more than they loved me. Yeah, I was super jealous of you that I took your Throne. Your Kingdom. Your Dynasty. But you see brother I am not anymore.  Because I am the Founder King of Lucis! Not you! Me! Get over it. It’s done. It’s in the past and you can never change that! Ever!”

He couldn’t believe he had just said that to Ardyn.

His mouth hung open as he saw the expression on his brother’s face go stale. He wanted to gulp but he couldn’t. He didn’t even think he could breathe let alone speak or move. He had seen the villages Ardyn and his daemons had destroyed for sport. They burnt until they were nothing but ash. He had seen the mangled bodies of people who tried to rob Ardyn or cross him. He had even seen people just murder for less then what Somnus had just said. If his instincts were correct he may meet his next death at his brother’s hand.

However, Ardyn only nodded. Before Somnus could take back the words he had just spoken Ardyn walked passed him and went out the door Somnus had originally came through.

Leaving the younger alone to contemplate what he had just said.

 _Shit_.

Was all he could think to himself.

It was going to take him another three weeks to find Ardyn again.


	10. It's Izunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new law has been passed in the Kingdom of Lucis, requiring everyone to now have a surname. 
> 
> Well Ardyn and Somnus abandoned any titles years ago. This should be fun....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold are the daemons speaking to Ardyn.

“Name?”

“Ardyn.”

“Somnus.”

The Guard nodded and then grumbled impolitely. He still did not allow the two brothers into the gates of Lestallum. He just started at the both of them. Ardyn found it every rude and all he wanted so to be allowed back into the city. They had only been gone a couple of weeks! Why weren’t they allowed back in now?

Whereas Somnus looked like he was about to collapse. He hadn’t had a many good night sleeps since Ardyn had decided it would be funny to bring Daemons into his room to wake him up every half an hour. He just wanted to get back into their home and sleep the rest of the day away. But the Guard would not budge. 

Before Ardyn could comment on the rudeness of the Guard. The Guard in questioned grumbling in a low voice. “Right. Surname?”

“Surname?” Somnus raised an eye brow.

They had never been asked that before. Only people of noble birth had surnames. That was the way it had always been ever since he was born. He and Ardyn were fortunate enough to be born into such a bloodline. The bloodline being: Izunia. But they abandoned that name years ago. When they cut ties with their Father and became the Lucis Caelum's. After the both fell from the grace of the Gods, the two decided to drop all titles completely. And just became Ardyn and Somnus respectfully.

Now they wanted a surname. This was too much for the tired Former King’s brain. He just wanted his standard afternoon nap. Which was scheduled to happen 30 minutes ago. 

“Yes, the thing that everyone these days have. Unless you are one of those foreigners.” Guard spoke in a harsher tone this time looking down at both of the brothers.

Somnus was at a loss for words, he just didn’t know what to say…

Lucky for them Ardyn was more awake. 

“No of course we aren’t. So sorry about that sir, my brother here is a little slow. He hit his head when he was small and forgets things ever so easily. Don’t you Sommy? Izunia is are surname.” Ardyn smiled brightly at the man.

He was always brimming with confidence and technically it wasn’t a lie. Well, maybe Somnus hitting his head was. But the Guard didn’t need to know that. They just needed to pose as Lestallum citizens. It made Somnus sad really. After building Lucis from the ashes of Solheim the aim was to keep all the regions and districts as one. However, this was no longer the case. The people of the Duscae and Cleigne regions of Lucis were no longer getting on. They were even considering themselves as foreign to one another. Not to mention Niflheim…

That country was really starting to make threats to Lucis now. That was probably why the sudden needed for surnames. So that the Lucian could distinguish between their peoples and the Niffs.

Was it racist? Definitely. Did the people of Lucis care? Not at all. In fact, everyone was still homophobic. A factor that offended Somnus greatly. Even as King he had the power to change the rules. He wanted to change the rules just so he could be with Gilgamesh. However, the common consensus was final. No one accepted it. It appeared that it would remain that way for a very long time.

“Right on you go then.”

The Guard hurried them along, so that he could question more people that tried to get through the gates without permission. Ardyn even had to shove Somnus forward as he was so tired and confused about the entire situation.

As the continued to walk through the streets Somnus glared up at his brother and spoke slowly in a grumpy manner. “I am not slow.”

Ardyn at this point wanted to find the nearest wall and bash his head against it. Why he just didn’t leave Somnus behind when he had the chance, baffled him. But instead he sharply turned around and simply said. “Shut up Sommy, we are through, aren’t we?”

“Yes.”

“Then lighten up a bit.”

They continued to walk towards their current residence for a little while longer in silence. Somnus continued to think on the name Ardyn had chosen for them. Izunia? It sounded so foreign to him now. That name died when Lucis rose. Now it was back again. A name that the pair had so willing changed at the drop of Ardyn’s fedora. Had so easily found it’s way back into their lives again. Why now? Why did Ardyn choose it? Upon asking himself this Somnus spoke again in an determined voice. As he wanted to get answers from his older brother.

“You picked our old surname.” Somnus called after him.

“Are you sure you aren’t slow?” Ardyn laughed at his own joke and turned back to Somnus. Who by this point just looked so knackered, Ardyn could push him to the floor and the man would instantly fall into a deep sleep.

**Go on do it. We know you want too…**

Instead of listening to the Daemons however Ardyn shrugged his shoulders and spoke as if he wasn’t bothered by the sudden revival of their old surname. “What was I supposed to do? Say Lucis Caelum. Into the looney bin we go.” Ardyn pointed to his head as he finished his sentence. Further teasing Somnus, who still was not catching on to anything.

“You hated our old surname.” Somnus said flatly. Then spoke very calmly afterwards. Knowing what he said was a touchy subject for the both of them. “Well you hate _his_ surname anyway.”

“What is done, is done. Anyway, Ardyn Izunia sounds much better then Ardyn Lucis Caelum, wouldn’t you agree with me brother.” Ardyn smiled brightly.

He was a little annoyed he didn’t pick a better name for the both of them. But at the end of the day Somnus was a weasel. Sleepy Weasel suited him perfectly. So what? It wasn’t like they were dying anytime soon. Give it a few decades and they could change it again. They could pick whatever surname they liked. They could even make a game out of it. See how many surnames they could get through before the King of Light was born. It really didn’t matter to him. Ardyn just hoped that this surname didn’t stick.

In turn, Som only sighed. “Somnus Izunia... Looks like I am going to have to get used to be called that again.”


	11. Impalement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn very cleverly gets himself impaled. What makes the situation even better is that Somnus is there to sit with him as he dies. 
> 
> What joy.

“You idiot.”

“Idiot? No, no, dear brother. Just unlucky.” Ardyn stated looking at the spear that was lodge into his chest.

The black scourge was slowly beginning to pour out of his wound and he could hear the daemons cry to him in pain. Ardyn was right. He was unlucky. Very unlucky. This was the third time this week he had unfortunately been murdered. The first time he was caught in a tavern fight. The second time… he tried to push Somnus off a cliff but the man dodge the attack. Well, he wasn’t going to be doing that again. Now he had been mistaken for a deer or something and had a spear go straight through the left side of his chest.

If the Gods didn't already hate the man enough, it was Somnus who found him before he died. Luck was just not in his favour at the moment.

“It’s hunting season. You decided to walk through the forest in the dark. It’s almost like you planned to get impaled by a spear.” Somnus grumbled sitting on a rock opposite Ardyn, who was currently leaning against a tree waiting for the enviable to happen.

“Don’t be so silly.” Ardyn commented as his cheerful voice started to get weaker.

Somnus just shook his head at Ardyn. The man was still fighting him even as he was dying. Why couldn’t he see he was here for his benefit. That he actually wanted to be here to help and support Ardyn. Maybe he would understand if Ardyn would just fucking have that chat with him already. But still after 410 years the man was still as stubborn as ever. Refusing to talk about the King business. Even after there little spat, Ardyn refused to acknowledge it ever happened. Which was a little worrying as Somnus knew what a dick he had been and how much it would have upset Ardyn to hear. But no. Ardyn out right refused to accept they ever had that conversation. It only proved that Ardyn's stubbornness was not going away. Somnus would have thought after the long life they had his personality may have changed. But no. He was as stubborn as the day he was born.

If not more so.

The Former King then let out a breath of frustration. “Hurry up and die already it’s getting cold.”

“Rude.”

“I am rude. Now please shut up.”

Ardyn then started to laugh. It was only to mock Somnus and see if he could bring out the nasty jealous side of him, that he was convicted was his true personality. As time went on it took Ardyn less time to get the Mystic to that point where he would show that nasty bitchy side.

However, he soon regretted laughing. He started to cough violently and the black goo that was seeping from his chest started to run from his mouth. It hurt to cough. It literally felt like something was crawling up his throat and attempting to escape his body. The sight made Somnus feel uncomfortable. But he didn’t flinch away, he just watched as his brother started to chock on the black sludge that had infiltrated his entire being.

Ardyn then began to feel himself fall deeper into a weak state. Knowing that it was nearly time to go again. He composed himself and then spoke to his brother in the most patronising tone he could muster on the brick of his death. “Just don’t let the daemons catch up with you.”

“I won’t.” Somnus rolled his eyes.

He was getting fed up that the man was still breathing. So he walked over to him and pulled the spear out of his chest. This only increased the speed of the scourge pouring out of him. Therefore, would increase the chances of his death coming quicker. Ardyn let out a grunt of pain as he realised what his brother had just done and then smiled at him. Somnus knew that was not a nice smile. But he could no longer stand to hear the other man talking and he wanted some peace and quiet for a change.  

Somnus then sat back down throwing he spear into the bushes and said calmly. “Night, night Ardyn see you soon.”

“Night, Night my little thief.” Ardyn returned, before closing his eyes.

It was strange.

Seeing the person he loved die and come back again. But he was slowly getting used to the concept. Even with the certainty that Ardyn would come back. There was this thought looming over him that one day he wouldn’t. If that happened Somnus would be all alone again. He didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want to spend the reminder of his 1500 years on Eos alone. Even if it had to be with Ardyn and it couldn’t be with Gilgamesh, 300 years alone was enough for anyone. Somnus then thought to himself, why did Ardyn try to push him away. If he didn’t want to be alone, then why would his brother? Out of the pair of them Ardyn was always more sociable and way more emotional. So why did he want to get rid of him so much?

At the beginning Somnus understood. He betrayed him and if Ardyn did that to him, he probably would have acted the same. However, it had been just over a 100 years now. The Former Healer was still pushing him away. Was still fighting to get rid of him. Didn’t he realise by now he was sorry and that he loved him? Didn’t Ardyn realise by now that he would do anything for him? Clearly not.

Somnus continued to sit there for a little while longer staring at his brother’s body waiting for him to get up. And just sighed to himself. It was getting a little boring now. But what else could the man do but wait. He always waited for him to come back. Always.

Then the scourge that had coated Ardyn’s chest began to absorbed itself back into Ardyn’s skin. It was kind of sickening to witness. The black goo crawling its way over his face and into the hole that the spear had created. Somnus remembered being sick the first time he saw it happen. Who wouldn’t? But now it just made him feel very uncomfortable. Less than 2 minutes Ardyn’s hands and legs started to move and his yellow eyes opened.

His face was still covered in scourge, but it was slowly beginning to disappear back into his skin. Ardyn let out a grunt and pushed himself into a comfier position then he was in before. He shook his head slowly and allowing the daemons a chance to settle before he placed any attention on to Somnus.  When they finally had calm down he chuckled and turned his head to face that of his brother.

“I don’t like being impaled.”  

“Not fun is it.”

Somnus remembered the first time he was impaled. Running over roofs tops was not a good idea. But he wasn’t sure if it was the fall or the wooden steak piecing him through his stomach that had claimed one of his lives. 

“Indeed, it isn’t.” Ardyn smiled standing himself up with help of the tree. He didn’t want Somnus help and the younger had learnt by now not to offer it. As last time he did, he was nearly beheaded by his own blade. So he allowed Ardyn to struggle and chose to ignore the fact that he was wincing in pain as he stood up.

So, did Ardyn. He moved his hat to its rightful position on his head and placed both his hands on his hips before announcing to his brother. “I reckon we should start to keep a record of all the times we have died. It will be quite interesting to see. We could even make it into a book.”

Somnus just stared oddly at him for a second with his mouth hung open a bit. He blinked twice before stated in disbelief “You, morbid fucker.”

“What? We have been cursed for over 415 years I am getting bored now.” Ardyn called out to him as Somnus walked away. The older knowing full well he had pissed him off began to follow him closely, talking at him about the book and what a bomb in gil they could make out of it. Somnus wanted to stab him in that face at that. It was late, and he really could do without the jokes.

However, unbeknown to the pair someone had been watching them the entire time.

And had witness everything.


	12. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a trip to see the Inferian, Somnus experiences another blackout due to the King of Lucis calling upon his power. 
> 
> Ardyn so far has never seen this happen, how will the Immortal Accused react?

_Death entry : _

_Somnus : Chocked on bread. - I did nothing what so ever to help him :)_ _\- A.I._

* * *

 

“Ardyn come on. We need to leave now.”

Somnus called after Ardyn as they continued to climb up a very active volcano.

This always seemed to happen. Ardyn would come up with the some ludicrous idea and Somnus would be stuck following him. This was to ensure Ardyn didn’t end up accidentally killing himself in the process. Not like they could die anyway. But they could still feel the pain that death brought. Each time Ardyn died he just seemed to get angrier with Somnus, even if he had nothing to do with it. Therefore, the younger of the two did not want to give his older brother further ammunition to hate on him. Resulting in him following the Accused up a bloody active volcano. 

As per usually Ardyn simply told Somnus to “Fuck off.” In Ardyn’s eyes, Somnus didn’t have to follow him. He had been trying to get rid of him since he ‘recused’ him from Angelguard. He would have been more then delighted if the younger brother pissed off out of his life for good. So he continued to push on and just hoped that Somnus may get the hint this time around.

Unlucky for Ardyn this was not going to be the case. As he climbed further up the mountain the louder and more annoying Somnus voice got.

“It’s dangerous up here. Why do you want to come to an active volcano anyway?” Somnus question with worry in his voice. Out of all the ideas, this one had to be the most stupid and most extreme Ardyn had ever had.

“There is someone that I am dying to meet again.”

Somnus let out a small gasp.

It clicked in his head. He wasn’t up here because he wanted to lose him. He wanted to speak to Ifrit. Somnus then warped up the mountain and landed in front of Ardyn blocking his path. Somnus could feel himself start panic. Yes, the Astrals were dicks. But Ifrit… out of all of them he had to be one of the worse. He destroyed an entire civilisation just because they pissed him off. There was no telling what the fire burner might do if Ardyn told him what the other five had since the great war. The entire world could be at war with the Astrals yet again. And Somnus, as the Founder King of Lucis, could not allow that to happen.

He then choose his words very carefully before speaking in a surprised tone at his brother. “Ifrit. Ardyn you can’t. He betrayed the Astrals. He destroyed Solheim.”

“Exactly.” Ardyn smiled pushing passed him and continued his ascent.

“Which bit did you listen to? The Solheim part or the Astral part?”

The question was plastered with annoyance. All this and for what? Did Ardyn really hate the Astrals and this world that much he would see it fall to ruin? And quite possibly destroy their only hope of dying. If Ifrit decided to kill everyone then the Lucis Caelum line would die. Meaning that the birth of the King of Light would not happen. Had Ardyn really thought this through? Was he really going to throw away the only certainty they had of dying?

Now Ardyn felt his patience being to wear thin. Somnus was started to get on his last nerve. He dug his nails into the palm of his hands to try and calm himself down. The heat and the smoke  of the volcano did not help either. As it was making the scourge run around rapidly in his head, trying to pull away from the intense heat and the light that it brought. But he had to push on. If he couldn’t shut the daemons up he knew he could get Sommy too.

“Sommy, I don’t care. I just want to ask him a few questions. Now do shut up.” Ardyn spat poison at his younger brother before turning a back around and focusing on what he came here to do.

Somnus was not ruining this today.

As he climbed upwards he noticed that Somnus’ pace was beginning to slow down and he seemed to be getting further away for the Accused. _Finally!!!_ Ardyn cheered to himself. Maybe the mite was started to get it. Maybe he was beginning to see how much he wanted Somnus gone. The joy that it would bring him if he simply went away and never returned again.

“Ardyn.”

Somnus said weakly. But Ardyn didn’t care. He really didn’t give a fuck. He was doing it for attention. Ardyn just wanted him to shut up.

“Somnus I told you to shut it.” Ardyn barked raising his voice, not even looking at the Former King as he gave him an order that he was certain Som wasn’t going to follow.

“Ardy......"

That made Ardyn stop.

He never called him Ardy. He never called him that. The only time Somnus would dare to call him by his childhood nick name was if the man was in trouble or very upset. Also, Somnus had not said that to him since before he was imprisoned in Angelguard. The older felt something creep it’s way back into his brain… an emotion he hadn’t felt in a such a long time.

Worry.

No!

He shouldn’t care. He didn’t care. Somnus lost the right to have any emotion go his way unless it was hatred and anger. He couldn’t be worried, he wasn’t allowed to be worry. After all, Somnus couldn’t die so if he had fallen to his death Ardyn shouldn’t care. Ardyn didn’t care. But it couldn’t hurt to look could it? He turned back around to where his brother’s voice had come from. And he couldn’t see him.

He was gone.

“Som?” Ardyn questioned into the air. Nothing.

A new emotion than crept its way back into his mind. Fear. He was scared. He then shouted at the top of his voice as the younger of the two failed to responded to him “SOMNUS!” Still nothing.

The Immortal Accused then jumped down a few of the rocks that he had climbed and quickly made his way down the mountain pass. He still couldn’t see the man. He was nowhere. He heard the voices in this head speak to him again. Telling him to go and see the Infernian and leave Somnus behind. Like he had wanted to do for so long now. But a small part of him was demanding that he continued to search. That he must continue to look for Somnus. Against the Daemons will that was what he did. He gazed his eyes over the rocks and prayed that he would spot the Mystic.

But nothing.

For the man always wore black and thanks to the recent eruption the rocks had been scorched the same colour. Panic then started to nestle it’s way into Ardyn’s head. The daemons began to roar at him. He was losing control, he could feel it. All because his brother had suddenly disappeared. He didn’t know what to do or how to think. His brain was rattling and he just wanted it to stop.

Something then caught his attention.

He heard breathing.

It was only light. Barely noticeable. But it caught Ardyn’s attention and he jumped towards the source. When he saw what was making the noise his head stopped hurting. But as for his blacken tainted heart.

It dropped.

“SOMMY!!” He ran to him and knelt down placing his head on his chest. His heart was still beating, and he was still breathing. He wasn’t dead. What the hell happened? He rose his head from his brother’s chest, grabbed his shoulders and began to shake the man. “Wake up! Somnus wake up!” Getting nothing, Ardyn smacked Somnus around the face as hard as he possible could all while shouting “NOW!”

“For fuck sake.” Ardyn grumbled getting an elixir out of his armiger and quickly forcing it down Somnus' throat. Still nothing. Panic then started to kick in. Somnus had only done this one time before and that was when Ardyn had turn 18. That was the day he found out he could heal the scourge, as he took it away from his 11-year-old brother. This was not happening again.

He quickly rested his forehead against the Founder King’s and began to focus. He hadn’t done this in over 450 years but he still knew he could. He cleared his mind and focused on the parasites that could have possibly took hold of his brother. But as he began to search for the little daemons he found nothing. There was nothing. He could not sense a single drop of the infliction within Sommy.

He moved away and looked at Somnus again. He must have knocked himself out cold. But this didn’t make any sense to Ardyn. So he began to scream in his face, in the hopes that it would wake him up. “Come on Somnus. Somnus Lucis Caelum wake up! Wake Up!”

Few hours later…

Somnus slowly began to open his eyes.

His head was pounding, and he felt as stiff as a board. He moved his head to the side and notice that he was no longer in the mountain pass. Instead he was in a cave. A Cave? It looked like a cave. All he could see was stone, a small fire and he heard rain. He also smelt damp. He was certain he was in a cave.

But how did he get there? Last thing he remembered was following Ardyn up a volcano. Not being in a cave, sheltered by the rain with a fire right next to him. He took another look to get a feel for his surroundings and then spotted when he spotted someone sitting next to the entrance. Staring out into the cold wet night.

“Ardy…” Somnus questioned trying his hardest to sit up. He felt like he couldn’t but he was going to do it anyway. He pushed himself up against a rock and stared at his brother.

In turn Ardyn faced him and let out a sigh. “Sommy. Your finally up” He stated politely. His words quickly began to stale as he approached his brother and took a seat by the fire. “Now would you kindly explain what the fuck happened?”

That’s the thing Somnus didn’t know what happened. But as he tried to think his head began to hurt. He placed a hand to his forehead and grunted to himself, unable to answer Ardyn’s question. “My head hurts.”

“Well you did smack your head against a rock.”

That did explain the headache. But he was still lost.

“What happened?”

“You fainted”

Fainted?

Shit.

No, he hadn't  fainted. He suddenly remembered what that meant. It was another blackout. More than likely a King had just fallen and a new one had taken up the mantel. So far, he had not passed out in Ardyn’s presents. Which was lucky on his part. It either happened when Ardyn went on his mouthy sulk or when Somnus fell asleep. It was just dumb luck up until this point that Ardyn hadn’t witness one of his black outs. But now he had seen it. He had witness the power of the ring what it was doing to him. Maybe it was time for him to explain the clause of his immortal state. However, he didn’t know how Ardyn was going to take this.

Would he laugh at him? Would be angry at him? Or would he simply not be bothered? Somnus was inclined to think his brother would opt for the latter of the three choices. Although, laughing at his sorry arse did come in at a close second. 

Somnus shook his head and stared to speak. “No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.” Ardyn said using a parent like tone. Did Somnus really think he was that stupid! Of course the boy fainted. Anyway, how would he know? He had passed out.

“No.” Somnus raised his head and looked at his brother’s face. “The King of Lucis needed my help apparently.” That just made Ardyn looked confused and slightly pissed off. _Okay better hurry up and speak or he will shout at me_. “Oh, I should explain. Because I technically died my soul is now a part of the Ring of the Lucii. Therefore, whenever they call upon us. I leave my body and go there for a bit. That is the best way I can explain it.”

It was. For Somnus he still didn’t fully understand why it happened, or how it happened. Gentiana juts told him it was now at part of his life and he was going to have to deal with it.

Then silence came. It was odd. Ardyn always had something to say to him. But in that moment he didn’t make a sound. He just stared into the flames and looked as if he was in deep thought. Somnus felt guilty. He should have mentioned it to his brother before, but it never came up in conversation. Not to mention the fact that Ardyn always refused to talk about the Gods, and their family line with him. But there was still a sense of betrayal there. Ardyn was entitled to know this. And Somnus said nothing.

Just like before.

He said and did nothing to help his brother.

“You didn’t think to tell me that this would happen?” Ardyn questioned after a while of silence. There was no bitterness in his voice. Or rage. It was just a question.

“Why do you care?” Somnus asked in the same tone. Ardyn had proven for the pass 100 years that he wanted nothing to do with Somnus. He always pushed him away. Ardyn always treated the man like shit. He deserves it, but why would he care now?

Ardyn’s eyes divert back to his brothers and he sneered at him in an unforgiving tone.

“Your right. I don’t.”


	13. From Liar, To Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus finally realises how terrifying and dangerous Ardyn really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is going to be a prick in this one. He just is.

_Death Entry :_

_Somnus : Cracked his head open – It was an accident, he should have seen the brick wall… well accident might be a bit of a lie ;) _ _– A.I._

* * *

 

It was dark when Somnus opened his eyes.

In fact, it was pitch black. He couldn’t see a thing. The floor he was laying on was cold but dry. What on Eos was going on? For Bahamut’s sake where was he? The last thing he remembered he was being in bed waiting up for Ardyn to return from his little ‘hunt’.What's what he liked to call it anyway. Somnus didn’t bother to ask him what he meant, as he knew Ardyn would never give him a direct answer. But… where was he? He knew for certain he was not in their hut anymore. He was someplace new. He could tell that by the smell. And he the cold stone he was laying on.

He tried to move and soon regretted it.

He felt his entire body go weak and every time we went to move, his body would sting. It felt like fire was burning his muscles and his head was throbbing in pain. This was new. He felt dizzy after a blackout, but never did he feel sick nor did his body roar at him in complete agony. He had to stop himself from moving and just lay there. The stone-cold floor was making his back ache.

Somnus was slowly growing frustrated and a little worried.

One he didn’t know where he was, and he didn’t know where Ardyn was either. It was concerning. Everything about this ordeal gave him cause for concern.

Then a light appeared.

A little fire suddenly started from out of nowhere. Somnus couldn’t help but snap his head towards the little source of light.  He paid for that. His body screamed at him again. But he had to ignore it. The most pressing issue right then was how the light had just appeared. Out the corner of his eye another light flicked on. Then another. Then another. The light’s continued to come to life until Somnus could see his surroundings.

He was in a cell? A _very_ small cell. His anxiety started up and he tried to move his limbs but as he did so he felt a strong resistance. He looked down to his wrist and saw chains around it. They were also on his other wrist. And his shoulders. And his ankles. And his legs and they were wrapped around his chest. Somnus, in a panic, forced himself up right until he was in a sitting position. His breathing increased as his body began to cry out in pain. But his chest was the worse. It was being crushed by the rusty mental chains. He tried to tear them off him, but they did budge. None of the chains attached to his body would. Somnus then looked over to a wooden door. It was solid wood, but it had a small window with little bars going through it.

He was in prison.

“Ardyn! Ardyn where are you!” Somnus cried out in fear.

He could feel his heart rate race and his chest began to move fasted then before. He wasn’t so worried about himself. He was more concerned as to where Ardyn was. In reality, Somnus was no one special. Yes, he was the Founder King of Lucis, but he was still nothing compared to Ardyn.

For his big brother was the living embodiment of the star scourge. If someone caught him and found a way to control him. It would be game over for the entirety of Eos. That was another reason why Somnus stayed by his brother’s side, despite the elder causing him emotional pain every day. It was just too risky for anyone to find out what is brother truly was. If you controlled Ardyn, you had the ability to control the world and start a War with the Astrals. A War, that the person, whoever that maybe, would surly win. Not even the Gods had power over Ardyn’s immortality. No one, but he, had control over his power.

“Hello Sommy.”

Relief washed over Somnus. That was Ardyn’s voice. The man in question had now opened the door to the cell he was in. Ardyn then stepped through and lent against the door crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

“What is going on?” Somnus asked managing to stand up despite the chains holding him back. He tried to step towards Ardyn but no good. They just stopped Somnus dead in his tracks and crushed his chest even more. So instead he looked at his brother, who had no expression at all on his face.

“You mean why are you in chains?” Ardyn finally responded after a moment of silence.

“Yes. Help me out of these, will you.”

“No.”

“Why?” Somnus asked in a high-pitched tone. Then reality sunk in. He took a step back away from his brother who was now evil peering into his eyes. The sight made Somnus gulp. Not to mention that he finally knew who had put him in this cell. “You did this. Why would you do that?”

“Bored.”

Anger then built up inside Somnus gut. What was he playing at? How could he justify doing this because he was bored? It was insane and rather unusual behaviour from the Immortal Accused. If Ardyn was bored and he wanted to torment his brother, he would either set daemons on him. Or find one way or another to write in his book of deaths. Somnus couldn’t believe he had resulted to chaining him up. It was mental. In his disbelief and frustration Somnus shouted. “This isn’t funny Ardyn. Let me out.”

“Why would I let you out? I mean after all you said you were jealous of me. So, I am just giving you everything I ever had. Including being locked up in chains for a few years.”

What?! He wasn’t being serious, was he? Was he? He bloody well hoped he wasn’t. All of this because of a little spat they had years ago. Had he really not let it go yet? Come to think of it he still hadn’t let go of the fact he stole his Kingdom. Okay… it wasn’t really surprising he hadn’t let it go.

But what the fuck? Chaining him up was a step over the mark.

“You’re not serious, are you? That fight happened over 80 years ago. You said you were fine with it.” Somnus voice was shaky. He couldn’t control it, but he knew Ardyn didn’t miss it. For the elder brother, instead of responding grew a cat like smile on his face. The Immortal Accused then raised his hand and clicked his fingers.

Snap!

As soon as the noised echoed throughout the room, black pools of slug started to seep through the floors and walls of the cell. Somnus’ eyes went wide as he saw daemons start to crawl from out from them. Fear painted his face and Somnus stepped backwards as far as he possibly could. Knowing that the daemons were coming. And they were coming for him. Their claw like hands scrapped the floor and ceiling as they hoisted themselves out of the pools that Ardyn had provided for them. It was disgusting. The smell was awful. It smelt like rotten flesh that had been left out in the sun. Their yellow eyes. All of them stared at Somnus.  

 Somnus took in a long gulped and turned his attention back to Ardyn. He tried pleading with his brother, he probably sounded like a beggar by the way he was talking. “Ardyn call them off. Please.”

“But you’re the Founder King of Lucis. I mean the book said you were the one to heal the scourge. You were the one to bring everyone together. So, heal the poor helpless little daemons Sommy. They only want to be human again.” Ardyn taunted throwing his arms in front of himself.

As soon as he did this action all of the daemons slowly started to make their way towards the Founder King. Somnus’ back hit the wall and he realised his brother was being deadly serious. There was no way Ardyn was going to stop.

“You know I can’t do that! Ardyn seriously this isn’t funny anymore please call them off.” He shouted with pure fear.

These daemons would kill him, and he would get infected by the scourge. He didn’t know if he could be reversed back to his normal self if that ever happened. He desperately didn’t want to find it out either.

“I am wrong in thinking that then? Is everything that Lucis has been taught a lie? Would you really do that to your people, just to be King?” Ardyn spoke as if he was shocked. Only further taunting the younger of the two.

“Ardyn honestly this is enough call them off. I am begging you too.”

“Why? You can surely get out yourself, oh Great Healer and Founder of Lucis. Unless you did lie just to be King?” Ardyn questioned raising a hand. The daemons, all at once stopped their advancement. Halting and waiting for their next order from their King.

The Immortal Accused then stepped into the cell and walked towards Somnus. He stopped when he was a few feet away from him. Instead of sounding shocked or putting on an act he spoke darkly at his brother.

“Give me one reason why I should let you out. As you failed to give your own flesh and blood any finer details about the Lucii. Failed to tell me about your immortality. Failed to tell everyone what you are really like. A selfish, self-centred thief. Maybe I should fail in letting you out, hey? So, tell me honestly brother. Was it worth making that point to my face, if all of it, but name, was a lie? Was it worth shoving the fact that you were the Founder King of _my_ nation down my throat, when you have no power to stop me from hurting you and the entire world? Was it worth it?”

“No Ardyn it wasn’t. And I am sorry. I should never had said that. I am truly sorry. Your right I am selfish, and you should have been King I should have told you everything. I could have prevented all of it, I am sorry.” Somnus spoke at lightning speed.

Fear had taken over him. For once in his life he was truly terrified. He was terrified of the one person he thought would always protect him. But he wasn’t that man anymore. He was a daemon. Who could murder him and no could stop him. He was petrified, and he felt his body shake with fear.

“I am glad you finally understand that.” Ardyn smiled into a whisper.

He then roughly grabbed Somnus’ face and pulled him towards him. He felt Somnus try to pull away but Ardyn wasn’t going to let him. He then squeezed Somnus’ cheeks in one hand and allowed the scourge to pour from his eyes, nose and mouth. Which only make Somnus struggle even more. 

He spoke in an inhuman voice as he allowed the daemons to release this built up rage that he could no longer hold back. “You finally understand that is all you are. A selfish little thief who tries too hard to walk in his big brother’s shoes. However, Sommy you realised that a little too late. That is why I am _never_ going to forgive you. Because you only break when you are under pressure.”

Ardyn then let Somnus go and made all of the daemons disappear from the room. Just like the daemons the scourge disappeared from Ardyn's face as he calmed down. He stared at Somnus for a little while debating to himself, whether he should simply leave him here. Leave him to starve in an enclosed space. Ooh Sommy would love that. Trapped in a tight space with no way out. But at the end of the day. He hated the man in front of him, but he would never inflict that form of torture on anyone. No matter how much they deserved.

With a flick of his wrist the chains that held Somnus disappeared making the man fall to the floor. But Ardyn didn’t have time for his brother to be weak. He then spoke in a happy and light tone. Acting as if the entire ordeal had never happened.

 “Come on let’s go hunting.”

And Ardyn would make sure the pair never spoke of this again.


	14. Brotherly Love... NOT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ardyn's refusal to take Somnus too see Gilgamesh the pair have their biggest fight yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will just say I am not very good at writing fight scenes. So it is what it is I am afraid. 
> 
> But please enjoy anyway :)

It had been just over 10 years since Ardyn terrified Somnus.

Tension between the two were still very high. Ardyn point blank refused to talk about it and pretended it never happened. Whereas Somnus was now constantly on edge. In case Ardyn decided he was bored again. It was a horrible situation. They would fight practically every day. Sometimes their arguments got so intense people would get hurt.

It was never Ardyn or Somnus who were physically harmed by the other. Just the innocent who thought they should get in the way and try to prevent their arguing. This hurt Somnus deeply. Knowing that they caused the deaths of people who just wanted to help. It didn’t affect Ardyn though. The daemons would not allow it to affect him. This made Somnus incredibly angry with Ardyn. To the point where he had considered leaving the daemon King to his own devises so no one would be hurt because of their spats. However, the thought of Ardyn being left to on his own scared the Founder King more. For Ardyn would no longer have him to tell him what was right and wrong and would only have the daemons to talk too. Telling him to do unspeakable things. Somnus could not allow that to happen.

But equally he would never physically harm his brother either. Even if the daemons were the ones controlling him. He just couldn’t bring himself to become the thing that Bahamut had asked of him all those years ago.

That was until today…

Somnus and Ardyn were relaxing and they hadn’t argued for a few days now. It was a new recorded for them. But something was on the Mystic’s mind. Even if it meant it would turn into an argument he needed to get it off of his chest.

“Ardyn. You can poof in and out of places.” Somnus said flatly looking at the mug of tea in his hands.

“Yes. You have known I could do that for over 100 years now.” Ardyn spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Sometimes he thought the boy in front of him did this to wind him up. It never took long for Somnus to wind Ardyn up, and vice versa. Even as children they had the ability to push all the wrong buttons. If Ardyn was being true to himself he could really do without the hassle today.

“You can poof anywhere?”

“What do you want, you little urchin.”

“Take me to see Gilgamesh.”

Somnus stared at his brother sternly as he let the words linger in the room. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this before. He couldn’t enter the caves without doing the trails. But Ardyn he could poof them both, right to the end of the trail, and Gilly wouldn’t hurt him.

It had been too long. All the Former King wanted was to see his first sworn Shield again. To have him close. Immortality was a hard price to pay, especially when he couldn’t be with the person he loved. But Gilgamesh was here. He had to share this burden too. It would the greatest thing in all of Eos if he could see him one more time. However, all of this was riding on Ardyn’s response. If he said yes, like he was hoping, great. But if he said no, Somnus didn’t know how he would react.  

He didn’t have to wait long for an answer either:

“No.”

“Why?”

Ardyn shrugged his shoulders and rose from his chair, glaring down at the man in front of him. “Because I don’t want too. Plus, I saw him the other week. I think if he sees me again he may kill me. Again.”

“You went to see him without me!” Somnus shouted rising from his chair dropping the mug, as well as clenching his fists together.

Why? Ardyn clearly knew how Somnus felt about their joint lost shield. He went to see him without telling him. The twat. He was being such an unbelievable unfair twat.  Somnus felt his chest tighten and the magic in his body started to come to life. Ardyn was not getting away with this one.

“And...” Ardyn responded like it was nothing to him.

“Ardyn you know what he means to me! You went to see him without telling me! Why would you do that?” Somnus continued to shout and scream and this brother. Getting cross was not something he enjoyed. But right then… he simply didn’t care.

“Because I don’t like you. He doesn’t even know you are alive.”

“Why haven’t you told him!”

“Because maybe Somnus I am still a little bit sore about what you and Gil _didn’t_ do for me.”

Then it happened again. Just like before when he screamed at Ardyn years ago. Telling him was the Founder King and Ardyn simply had to lump it. That rage and the built-up disappointment form his brother actions were starting to gain a voice of its own. However, unlike Ardyn, Somnus could never blame his words or action on that of daemons. This was all on him. He was willing to release this rage if it would get Ardyn to listen.

Or maybe deep down Somnus did just want Ardyn to hurt. Just like he had hurt him so many times in the past. Be that: Chaining him up and scaring him half to death. Strangle him after he had rescued him from Angleguard, which he didn’t even thank him for. Paying a Hitman to murder him. Setting a hoard of daemons on him. Or sit there and watch him starve because he found it funny. Now he was refusing to take him to see Gilgamesh because he wanted to further hurt the pair for something that was only half their fault.

Somnus snapped. No… he exploded.

“What that I didn’t notice that you were turning into a monster! That’s not my fault. That’s your fault for realising it yourself! And waiting for your ex-wife to become scared enough of you to have murdered!”

Somnus had to quickly dodge as he had his own blade being swung at him. It barely missed him and he barely had time to recover. He heard a snarl and then he heard the metal being swung again. This time he was more prepared for it and phased out the way just in time. If he hadn’t he would have been cut in two by this own blade.

Wasting no time Somnus pulled a weapon out of his armiger, he didn’t know which one it was. But it was good enough to defend himself against the monster that was his brother. He looked over to Ardyn who looked like he had possessed the rage of Ifrit and the scourge was now forming around him. It looked like a cloud of purples and blacks and the Immortal Accused eyes had turned in to deep pools of nothingness.

“Woah, Ardyn I didn’t mean that! Stop! I am sorry.” Somnus said backing away and getting in to his fighting stance.  He felt his hands shake and he just prayed to every single one of the Six he would be able to talk sense into his brother.

“THEN WHY SAY IT!” Ardyn roared warping across the room and attempting to make a fatal blow to the Mystic’s heart.

Ardyn may have been fast, but out of the pair of them, Somnus was always the better fighter. Now he was thinking about it, he easily reflected the strike and pushed the older of the two back, making him stagger. Lucky for him Gilgamesh put more time in training him then he had Ardyn. Placing Somnus at an advantage.

Swords then clashed. Magic was thrown, and blood was spilt. As both of the brothers were able to make a few strikes on the other’s body. Each time they did this the other would only get more riled up and come back with greater force and with more accuracy then before. The only thing that were setting them apart was the one was driven by blind rage and had help from the Daemons. Whereas the other was acting on experience alone to help him fend off the monster Ardyn had become.

Ultimately it ensured Somnus’ victory. The Mystic warped around the room, confusing Ardyn and constantly changed his weapon so Ardyn wouldn’t be able to change his in time to pick the best one that would counteract Somnus attack and weapon choice. Because of this it proved fatal. As Ardyn was confused Somnus got out the Blade of the Mystic and was able to shove it through Ardyn’s heart.  

“ARDYN! Stop!” Somnus shouted and then stopped himself.

For he saw his brother fall and the scourge disappear. He felt the magic drain from Ardyn as his death came swiftly, as Somnus returned his weapons back to his armiger. Somnus felt… horrible. For he had become the very thing Bahamut needed him to be. All because he couldn’t control his emotions.

“Ardyn! Ardyn I am sorry I didn’t mean to!” The man began to sob. Unable to move towards the Immortal Accused, knowing all too well, when the man got back up… he was in shit.

Ardyn then started to move and groaned forcing Somnus to take a step back. But he needed to get Ardyn to understand he was sorry. He felt he had no choice. So he said in a whimper: “Ardyn…”  

“Looks like you are Bahamut’s lap dog after all.” The Former Healer said pushing himself up and staring at Somnus the entire time.

Somnus didn’t speak. He didn’t blink. He only returned the gestured and prayed that Ardyn would be merciful to him. He didn’t deserve it if he wasn't. At the same time he was heartbroken as he had personally murdered his own brother… he was in shock. But Ardyn didn’t careless. His face had darkened and Somnus swore he could feel the rage coming off his brother as he stared at him.

But Ardyn didn’t lunge for him. He crossed his arms over his chest and spoke.

“Tell me brother, how simple would it have been to just murder me when you were asked too. Instead of leaving it to my ex-wife to have me murdered. Wait a second… I mean your second wife.”

Somnus bowed his head at that. It was only a matter of time before Ardyn would mention her. Only a matter of time before the daemons discovered the reason why there was so much hate and resentment within Ardyn. The Mystic couldn’t even argue. He was in no position too.

“No. I couldn’t do it because you’re my brother and I love you.” Somnus choose to ignore the women who Ardyn mentioned and sobbed. Knowing full well that his brother did not love him in return.

“I don’t love you. After you stole my wife when you already had one. You failed to tell me what the prophecy really meant. Then you allow them to take me away and lock me up when all I did was help the people. You don’t love me Somnus. You love the idea that you’re this perfect innocent King, who did everything he could to keep his family together. Well that’s a lie. Because you were the one who tore it apart. If you really loved me, you would have done something to keep me a part of your family.”

Ardyn felt the scourge dripped from his eye. He couldn’t cry anymore. He couldn’t show he was hurt, unless he wanted to look like a monster. Well… if that was what Somnus saw him as. He might was well keep reinforcing that image in the boys head. He clicked his fingers before taking a seat on the sofa, that now had many rips in it. Then a book appeared and landed on his lap as well as a pen.

He didn’t look at Somnus. Instead he opened the book and began writing while talking into the air so Som, would know exactly what he was doing.

“Ardyn: finally get’s a sword in the heart by little brother. That is definitely going into the book.”

* * *

_Death Entry :_

_Ardyn : Somnus -  Little brother brutally murdered me with no cause what so ever. Deeply offended and I will be getting him back at some point. – A.I. _

_~~I said I was sorry – S.L.C.~~_

_He’s not really – A.I._


	15. Can You Hear Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn finally gets some peace and quite to himself. That is until the Daemons think he is being too soft on Somnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in Bold are the Daemons talking to Ardyn. 
> 
> Chapter told from Ardyn's perspective. 
> 
> We are a quarter of the way there now yeyeye. Just want to say thank you to every one who has read this, left Kudos and commented. Thank you so much!!

_Death Entry :_

_Ardyn : Hung for practising witch craft. – I did tell him not to show off. Did he listen? Nope. – S.L.C_

_Sommy you are finally writing in this! Told you it would be fun - A.i_

_I wrote in the last one. You scribbled it out - S.L.C_

_No you didn't I would never do such a thing! :) - A.I._

* * *

 

This simply could not be better.

Somnus has decided to go out for a walk and if I am lucky he will fall down a whole and won’t be able to get back up. What bliss that would be. I wouldn’t even feel guilty for not trying to find the rat because he is an nasty little sneaky thief. Who clearly does not care for anyone’s feeling but his own. Laying on the floor thinking of ways to get rid of the man is what I now do for entertainment.

Nothing else is that satisfying anymore. Even thinking about Somnus gets a little boring after a while.

Who else wouldn’t find that worm boring though. Father always knew he was the runt of the family. That’s probably why they named him ‘sleep’. We did get lumped with such a lazy bore. They probably knew what was coming, as they put off having children for 7 years. Then to everyone's 'enjoyment' our little sleepy weasel came a long. Needless to say i think our parents panicked. As they soon discovered what a twat they were going to raise. 

Laughing at my own joke is a little insane.

Come on it is funny when you realise that the little bore of the man wasn’t even loved by this own Father. He didn’t love me either. I don’t give a shit about that. Nope. I am only caring about myself now. Everyone else who was in my life or is going to be a part of it, can fuck off.  Giving people chances is no longer worth the effort or hassle. Especially when your doting little fuck of a sibling murders you for no reason. Or get’s someone else to do it…

I am well aware I am no saint but at least I don’t hide behind a fake persona. I know what a dick I am. I don't go around saying this:  _‘I am this innocent precious little King who everyone loves and respects and I can do no wrong.’_

Your entire existence is wrong Sommy.

If I am perfectly honest I think he was the accident child. I can remember them having an argument over his birth. Father screaming: ‘It’s not mine you whore!’ and mother shouting back: ‘Yes it bloody well is.’ Even she called him an ‘it’.

Okay that is a little over the mark Ardyn. I know that is and I really don’t want to take that back but I must. That was a little too harsh on Somnus-

**He hates you.**

Not you lot again! I know he hates me thank you very much. I fucking hate him too. I just think it is a little harsh to use my mother against him he wouldn’t do that to me. That is probably the one thing I shouldn’t use against him.

_**No. We mean he really hates you.** _

**We can see it in his eyes.**

I am not going to disagree with any of you… Just there is certain things I even now you shouldn’t cross-

_**Somnus Lucis Caelum. The thief. He stole your wife, your Kingdom. Now he is telling you what to do. 'Don’t kill people Ardyn you will hurt my feelings.' What feelings does that man have?** _

**None. He just wants you to pity him. Why don’t you hit him where it hurts? He deserves everything he gets and more. We can help with that…**

Thank you for the offer. But I have something different in mind.

_**What torturing him by getting us to chase him. That’s not enough.** _

**Can you imagine when this King of Light is born. He is just going to do to what he has always done. Act like he had nothing to do with it and when it is finally time for you two to die. He will throw you under the kart and watch you suffer more.**

**He may even ensure that he is the only one who can die and then leave you here for a further 2000 years.**

_**That is something the weasel would do.** _

Stop! I don’t want you lot to speak anymore.

**Why because you know we are right?**

_**Because you know he would do that. He really hates you.** _

**You are still holding on to a slightest bit of hope that he loves you? Pathetic.**

_**That’s all Somnus thinks you are. Pathetic, pathetic.** _

Shut up! I scream. 

Right no more talking to myself. I am not listening to this shit again. 

**You know we're right.**

........................


	16. The Conqueror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia and the rest of the Lucian Kingdom fall into chaos. Ardyn and Somnus can not afford to get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set just before the reign of the Conqueror.
> 
> Chapter told from Somnus' point of view.

_Death Entry :_

_Somnus : Arrow to the heart -  shouldn’t have got in the way of the arrow – A.I_

_Ardyn : Arrow in the eye – shouldn’t have pushed me in front of the arrow – S.L.C _

* * *

 

“Insomnia is a in ruin!”

There it was again. That is all Ardyn and I have heard today. They kept saying a city had fallen. They kept saying that everywhere was in complete chaos. I could feel it. The strain of the Crystal’s power was weakening my body. My knee. My bloody knee just seemed to get sorer as the day went on. I hate this. It just seemed that every King who ascended to the throne had the same issue. A shorten life expectancy and a banged-up knee.   

Wait did they just say….

 “Insomnia?” I whisper to myself.

That was my home. That was my lively hood. I risked my life for that city. I helped Ardyn to build that city. I became its servant when Ardyn fell from grace. That was my home. All my childhood memories were made there. All my family had lived and grew up there. Everything that was mine was that city. Now it’s in ruin! My heart sunk. No this couldn’t be happening. No way could this be happening.

“What a shame.” I heard Ardyn speak like he didn’t give a fuck.

“Ardyn that’s my city!” I shouted at him.

That was our home. Why would he make a joke out of that? He already did it on a daily basis but now it was collapsing. He usually said that Insomnia was an ironic name because the word literally meant: no sleep. Ak ka ‘Not Somnus.’ That was so in ferreting to hear. A poor choice of naming on my part. But still the man could have the tiniest bit of sympathy for it right now. Anyway, if he didn’t care why did he constantly remind me that I stole it from him? The bugger was hypocritical of him.

“Correction that was your city.” He continued to laugh.

That wasn’t funny.

“People live there. People are dying.”

Ardyn shakes his head at me. Then he opens up his arms wildly. Which only informs me that he is going to speak very dramatically. Why was he always such a drama King? Oh wait… he was never King in the first place.

Better not say that out loud.

“It’s not just Insomnia. It’s the entire Lucian Kingdom.”

“We could help.” I suggest.

There is nothing stopping us. I mean we could. We definitely could. We are immortal beings with nothing with to do. Our only hope was ensuring that the line of Lucis carries on, so the King of Light will be born in a couple of hundred years. We would be fools not to get involved.

“Somnus I don’t think that is a good idea.” Ardyn says patting me on the back.

OW! That actually hurt… bastard.

Why was it such a bad idea? If we helped the Crown and told them who we were, we could be their advisors or something. We could stand with Lucis until the King of Light was born. We could help rebuild Lucis and be the Immortal Brothers loyal the throne. Loyal to the King. Help them through any bad times. I didn’t see a problem with this I don’t see why Ardyn did.

Naturally I started to explain my idea to him.

“They need help-”

Just like always he cut me off before I could speak. He was really starting to get on my last wick.

“Just let the prince do it. Goodness me. you fuss too much.” Ardyn laughed at me, shaking his head yet again.

“But-”

“What is the reason for the upraising?” Ardyn spoke in the tone he always used when he was telling me off. His big brother knows best tone. Or as he liked to call it his parent tone.

He wasn’t my fucking parent. He was my brother. He needed to stop treating me like a child. I was only 7 years younger than him for the love of the sea goddess. He never had children in the first place. If anyone was allowed to use that tone it was me not him. However, he was very stubborn like a child. I knew he wouldn’t let me speak unless it was to answer his very patronising question.

Better do this quick. I am not in the mood for a fight today.

“The King.”

“Who is the best person to heal the damage the King has done?”

“The Prince.”

“So, they can have a new….” 

He didn’t have to do that. He didn’t he just wanted to push my buttons more. I let out a deep breath and smile at him in an unkind way. Before stating very bluntly.

“King.”

He then patted me on the head and ruffled my hair like I was 5! I quickly push his hand off of me. What a dick. There was one thing speaking dumb to me and there was another actually treating me like a child. I just don’t get it. I am upset, and he still doesn’t care? Why doesn’t he care?

I then see him smile at me and then laugh. That hollow laugh that told me he was going to make fun of me. Like he always did. Couldn’t he see I was upset….

“Well done. Here I thought you were the Founder King of Lucis. How on earth did you last on the throne for 20 years without an uprising, I will never know.”

He then started to walk away from me… But that hurt. That hurt me too much for him to be allowed to walk away ending the conversation there. The words spill out of me like they had done so many times before. Only this time I didn’t speak with rage. I spoke in a shaky voice.

“Errat killed me.”

Ardyn stopped walking and turned around to face me. His face was blank. There was no emotion there what so ever. I don’t think he was expecting that information forced upon him. I don’t think he even consider me replying to him. I could feel tears try to force their way out of my eyes.

I had tried to forget about it for so long. My second eldest child shoving that sword through my stomach and then running away calling for help. Pretending he had nothing to do with it. That he had just found me like it. Out of everything I have been through, that had got to be the worst of all. Ardyn may have tortured me mentally. He may say he hates me and that he wants me to burn and die. But Errat… he was my son. Hearing my child saying he hates me. That I should finally be put to rest like his Uncle, hurt beyond repair.

Because I am here to make amends with my brother. But I will never make amends with my son. That’s what Ardyn didn’t get. I won’t allow him to speak to me like that again. I won’t allow him to be harsh and say karma is a bitch. I know all of this. Quite frankly he can shove it up his arse.

So, I continue talking. Trying my best to keep the tears at bay and the lose the shakiness in my voice… I failed completely.

“You never asked me. I lost the throne because my son, my baby boy, killed me. When I refused, point blank, to kill you.”

“Somnus I-”

“No Ardyn.”

I cut him off. He is not allowed to speak when I am talking about this. And he is going to listen to what I have to say.

“You don’t think. You never think… You may not care about me but that is the one thing I will ask you not to mention in my presents again. If I can agree not to talk about Bahamut or my entire family line. You can bloody well not talk about him. Because I may have hurt you. But nothing will ever hurt more than knowing that your child hated you that much that he decided to kill you… Nothing will.”

I wipe my face and turn away from him. I can feel the hot tears fall as I think about my boy. As I think about all of them. Errat, Cassia, Tacitus, and Vasilios… oh Vassi... My eldest child. I never got to see him grow up. I never got to see him walk. I never got to know him. But he was still beautiful like all of my children were.

More tears fall, and I can hear my breath go ragged. As I think about Vassi and the life I could have had with him. As I think about Errat, and his inability to love me. His ability to not give a damn about me and kill me. I think about Tacitus my youngest. The poor thing was a mute. He never called me father. He couldn’t even say his own name. He never said a word. But I could tell in his eyes that he loved me. That was all I needed from him. Then I think about Cassia. My little girl… she was everything to me. Even if she had the personality of her mother. A cold heart with nothing to smile about. But she was my little girl. She was shipped away to some foreign part of the world by order of her mother. I never saw he again. I never saw any of them again….

This time I hold my stomach. And allow my tears and sobs to grow louder. I don’t care anymore I just don’t care. I feel my bad knee buckle from underneath me and I fall to the ground in a mess. I cover my face with my hands and scream into them. This isn’t fair. I don’t want immortality anymore! I don’t want it!

I just want my family back….

Ardyn still hasn’t gone. I can feel that he is still looking at me. Probably with joy knowing him. He doesn’t care if I cry. He doesn’t care if I die even. He never will. That is what I am going to have to accept.  

And I am right…

He doesn’t say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errat in Latin means 'to go astray'. Also derives from the word errs. Which is very close to the word 'error'.
> 
> Cassia in Latin means 'empty'.
> 
> Tacitus in Latin means 'silent'.
> 
> Vasilios in Latin Means 'royalty'.


	17. I Can't Do This Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oracle is dead. 
> 
> And Somnus knows exactly who did it.

_Death Entry : _

_Ardyn : Suffocation – A Tenebrae prostitute smothered him in his sleep and stole all the gil we had. Why did I trust him with money? – S.L.C._

* * *

 

THE ORACLE IS DEAD!

That was all anyone was talking about. The messenger of the Gods had been brutally murdered during the night. The news soon swept throughout the nation of Tenebrae and was rapidly making its way to the other three nations of Eos. No one saw it coming. No one ever could have imagined someone being bold enough to do that. For it wasn't just a crime of murder. It was a direct crime against the Gods themselves.  

That still wasn't the most shocking part to the people. Because not only had she left behind the world that she had sworn her life to protect and gave to comeback the scourge. She also left behind her husband, and her five children. All who were in a deep state of grief, just like the rest of the world. But her eldest daughter was now forced to take on her mother’s role and get to work immediately, fighting the darkness to prevent it from engulfing the entirety of Eos in eternal darkness. It was a big task and now everyone looked to her for guidance.

Lucis of course gave it’s sympathies and best wishes to the Fleuret household, who they share a strong relationship with for hundreds of years. Accordo did the same. Expressing not only their sorrow, but they’re thanks to the fallen Oracle who had healed so many of their people. Niflheim did the same as well. However, they did not go any further than expressing sorrows. Whereas both Lucis and Accordo sent people to attend the funeral. Niflhiem did not. Because they weren’t really interested in Tenebrae. The only person they favoured was the current living Oracle. So, therefor the former no longer mattered to them. 

When the news hit the Izunia Brothers it sent Somnus into a state of shock.

Both of the Brothers, had held resistance within Tenebrae for a few years now. But not once did Somnus think anyone would be that stupid, or that bold enough, or that heartless enough to such a thing…wait. He knew exactly who fitted all of the categories.

Wasting no time Somnus turned to his brother and asked plainly. He knew it was him. But he didn’t want to believe it. “It was you wasn’t it?!”

“I don’t have clue what you are on about.”

....... (the state of Somnus' internal emotions to that statement).........

Somnus only blinked at him. How could he say that without a care in the world? Of course, Ardyn knew what he was on about. That was all anyone was talking about. Did Ardyn really think he was that stupid. Did he really think he was going to believe him? If he honestly thought that, then Ardyn clearly didn’t know Somnus at all. It was clearly obvious it was him. He wasn’t even trying to defend himself.

“It makes sense though doesn’t it.” Somnus started again, in the same bland tone as before. "You wanted to come to Tenebrae. You practically begged me to come with you. And it was all so you could kill the Oracle!”

“Oh, lighten up Sommy. Everyone dies.” Ardyn snarled back at him.

Somnus knew it was him. But… how could his brother do that to someone and their family. How was he even related to his man? But he clearly wasn’t a man anymore. His brother would never do that to someone. He may have murdered… but not like that.

Never as brutally as that.

“Not like that! You cut off her head off. You cut her heart out and left it on a spike. You didn't stop there, oh no, you left her body for her husband and children to find. You- you sick twat.” Somnus raised his voice unable to hide the rage coming from within.

Ardyn continued to glare at Somnus with hatred. For the Immortal Accused didn’t give a fuck what he had done. He actually felt a little bit proud of himself. For not only was he the only person to murder an Oracle in recorded history. He was also the only person to murder two of them. For him that was a recorded he wanted to keep. He didn’t care who found the body. He just wanted the Oracle gone. And she was.

That wasn’t the thing that was getting under his skin though. The thing that was annoying him was the fact Somnus was still poking his nose into things he didn’t understand. It caused Ardyn to snap quite viciously at his younger brother.

“You don’t know her. You don’t know them. I don’t understand why you are getting so upset about it.”

“WHAT!” Somnus shouted in utter disbelief.

Did he just say that? The Caelum’s and the Fleuret’s had been loyal to one another for centuries. It was Ardyn who started that off. How was he okay with this?!

“She is a person Ardyn. A person with a family and friends. Now you have not only taken her life but their lives away as well. Not to mention you have caused the scourge to grow more… you bastard!” Somnus ended his sentence gritting his teeth together.

“Not a bastard. You are well aware that mother and father were married at the time of my conception.”

“Stop it.” Somnus demanded stomping his foot on the ground.

Then Somnus realised why he had done it… HOW WAS THIS MAN SO STUPID! Somnus rage and voice only increased in volume as he spoke with poison at his brother. “You think killing the Oracle will scare the Gods into making the King of Light be born earlier?! You idiot! That’s not going to happen! If anything, it will piss them off and they will delay his birth!”

“It was worth a try Somnus.” Ardyn shrugged at him.

“No, it wasn’t. You sick, sick twisted git. It wasn’t.” Somnus shook his head lowering his voice as he spoke.

This was getting out of hand. Somnus knew he couldn’t deal with his brothers behaviour for much longer. Even though he had sworn to stick by the man it was just one thing after another, after another. First, he strangled him when he saved him from Angelguard. He scared him silly every day. He never told him anything, and sometimes that would cause one of them, or both of them, to die. He stood back and allowed Somnus to cry over his dead children and did nothing to support or comfort him. Now he had murder the only person, other than Ardyn, who could heal mankind. Ardyn just didn’t care.

It was making the love that Somnus still held for his brother begin to fracture. To break beyond the point of no return. If Ardyn wasn’t careful with any further words that came out of his mouth, Somnus didn’t know what how he was going to react. All he knew for certain was that this man was no longer the big brother he once loved.

“That’s your opinion.”

Snap.

“You are unbelievable.” Somnus growled staring into his eyes.

He wanted to scream at him. He wanted to ram his sword through his chest again. He wanted to give him to Bahamut and beg the God to send him back to Angelguard. He wanted Ardyn to experience every last bit of pain that the Oracle had suffered. The pain that her family suffered. The pain that he was feeling. The pain that the entire world was feeling. But that wasn’t going to happen. Because that wasn’t Ardyn Lucis Caelum anymore. That wasn’t even Ardyn Izunia. It was all daemon.

Somnus then shook his head and opened the front door of their house before saying: “I am done.”

“Where are you going?” Ardyn asked in a salty tone.

“Somewhere far away from you.” Somnus said walking out of the house and into the opened fields of Tenebrae. He was done. He had, had enough of the Accused excuses. He had, had enough of his lies and the deeds he had done.

Somnus decided he was leaving and he wasn’t going back.

Ardyn quickly followed the Mystic and opened the door widely. He didn’t move from the entrance of the door. Instead he smiled and laughed loudly into the sky, so Somnus could hear every single word that came out of his mouth.

“Finally, I no longer have to look at your face anymore.”

Somnus debated whether turning around and screaming at him. Telling him that he was wrong. That he had become the very thing that he had sworn to destroy. But he thought against that feeling. If knew if he stopped now and turned around, he would walk straight back into that toxicity. He couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t allow Ardyn to be the certain of everything.

He was stronger than that. He stood up against the most powerful God and said no. He watched as his first wife took away his first born. He watched alone as the world grew old and he still carried on. He didn’t need Ardyn anymore. In reality, ever since they had both grown up, he never really needed him.

So he carried on walking. ignoring his brother.

“Goodbye then Sommy. Have fun.” He heard Ardyn call out to him again.

 _No_. He thought.  _Do not turn around. Keep going._

He was not going to give the man the satisfaction of a reply. He wasn’t going to give him anything anymore. He would not go back, and he would have fun.

Just...Ardyn was no longer going to be a part of his long life. 

And he was fine with that.


	18. A Dance of Sleep and Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus finally accepts he will never get his brothers forgiveness. But he is okay with that. He goes out and makes a life for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in a little bit distressing if I am honest. It has rape elements within it but nothing graphic at all. It is only mentioned. Just a heads up as it is a sensitive topic. 
> 
> Anyway let's continue on with the story....

He had done it. Somnus had finally broken away from Ardyn.

He no longer craved his forgiveness. He no longer tip toed around him. He no longer felt the need to be there. Somnus no longer had to try and help Ardyn when the daemons decided they were going to be cruel to his big brother. Because the Fedora lovely man was out of sight. As the saying goes: out of sight, out of mind, right? He no longer matter because Somnus clearly meant nothing to him.

So the Founder King set forth in the great unknown with nothing.

Nothing but himself to worry about. 

He was alright with that. It meant he could start a fresh. Become who he wanted to be. So he that was what he did. Somnus returned to Lucis and started to teach people. He taught them about morals. He taught them how to read. He taught them how to build houses for themselves. He saved people from daemons and from vicious wild life. He came the best version of himself he could ever hope to be. Even if his personality was a little dry from hundred of years of emotional abuse at the hands of his brother. But  Ardyn was no longer there to bring him down. For the first time in such a long time he was happy. He was happy with himself. Happy knowing, he had done good. That people were safe because of him.

It brought such joy to the Founder King. Because he could finally relax and appreciate the world that he lived in. Even if he had seen the same ground for hundreds of years, he never met the same people. That was what made this curse truly magical for him. He saw it as a blessing more so now then he ever had before.

It took about 20 years of doing good deeds in Lucis before he had to move. He couldn’t allow people to notice he wasn’t ageing. He couldn’t allow people to know who he was. So he moved Accordo. They a few years later he moved back to Lucis. He jumped between the two nations for 50 years before he finally decided to move to back to Tenebrae. There he met someone who changed his life.

Her name was Pasithea.

She was beautiful. She had long golden hair and soft green eyes. She was elegant but lively. She was kind to him and even took him when he had nowhere else to go. Somnus was very attracted to her and loved every bit of her personality. Even if they were the complete opposite of one another. 

She was active, where he was lazy. She was bubbly, where he was always in a sombre mood. However, she had the ability to make him laugh at the sound of her voice. She was an open book and he was full of secrets. She was kind, where as he was a little bitter. But she pulled him from that state of mind and made him smile. She had a kind soul and gave him attention when he felt down. She helped him through all of his negative emotions and gave him a new sense of meaning.

A new life. A life that he actually saw worth living. 

Soon after that they met, they became lovers.

They both wanted nothing more to be with one another. He had already moved in as a ‘lodger’ so there was no reason for people to talk. If the Gods would allow it the pair would not leave each other’s sights. They would hold each other close and just love one another forever if they could. But they both had to work to pay the rent. And being away from each other for longer than a few hours, pained both of them. Somnus felt it deep down. This woman wasn't like his first wife, Levana. She definitely wasn't like his second wife Triste. She... just seemed to heal whatever hole was in his heart. 

He still loved his first Shield more than anything... when he was with Pasithea, Gilgamesh never found his way into his thoughts. As Pasithea was now the centre of his existence. All the Former King wanted to do was make her happy. 

It didn’t take long for Somnus to ask her to be his wife. He even asked her parents first. And they didn’t reject him. In fact, they loved him. Like Pasithea they saw the good in the old King and often him everything he would ever need. They paid for their wedding. It was only a small affair, but it was perfect for them.

Just Somnus, Pasithea, her parents, her three sisters and their friends they had required from their time together.

However, sorrow soon struck Pasithea as she realised she was unable to carry any children. Somnus supported her through her grieving process and suggested that they adopted. He didn’t care if they had children or not. But she did. Pasithea was all that mattered to him now. He would do anything to make this woman happy.

If Somnus was being truly honest with himself, he was glad that she couldn’t bare him a child. It would take a lot of explaining if they did. Especially as the child would have King’s magic. That was one secret Somnus needed to keep from his wife.

An Adoption did happen. After a year or so Somnus and Pasithea adopted a little baby girl from a close friend who had given birth out of wed lock, and who had tragically died as a result of giving birth. Pasithea was grieving for her friend, but this was her chance to be mother and she would never let this baby go. Somnus smiled brightly as he saw the happiness and pride on his wife’s face. She just seemed to glow holding the little bundle of joy. Somnus could not take his eyes off the pair.

They decided to name her Aurora, after Somnus’ mother. And Phoebe after Pasithea’s mother.

Aurora Phoebe Izunia became the certain of their lives. And they never looked back.

Somnus allowed himself to enjoy his new life with his wife and child. Like he should. He was allowed to be happy. He was allowed to have a comfortable life without having to worry. Without having to constantly look over his shoulder in case a Daemon crept into his bed while he was sleeping. Or prevent Ardyn from doing something that would get them both killed.

Ardyn…

He had not even thought about him since the day he met Pasithea. She changed his life so much, that everything that had happened before, had left his mind. It was good and it was peaceful without his older brother in his life. That was harsh to say, but he couldn't help it if it was the truth. He didn’t want to look for him. He didn’t want him anywhere near his new little family. At the end of the day Ardyn was a dangerous man. He would do everything in his power to stop Ardyn from ruining this for him.

However, as time went on and Aurora and Pasithea aged, Somnus did not. He was still stuck looking as he did the same day he first died. He knew sooner or later he would have to leave his wife and daughter behind.

He would have to forget about them. He would have to leave so they didn’t find out his secret. But Somnus didn’t want to go. He wanted to remain here and grow old and die with Pasithea. He wanted to see Aurora have children of her own and blossom just like she should. Deep down he knew he would not get any of those wishes. But he could savour the time he had left with the two most important people in this world. That was what he did. 

Sadly though, the time he thought he had was cut short. 

When Aurora turned 18 disaster struck the family. Both Pasithea and Aurora were killed in a robbery. They had gone out to the farmers market to trade their produces for others. But on the way back some bandits raided their kart.

They stole their horse, all their stock and all of their money. They raped both women and then murdered them, leaving their bodies on the road. They didn’t stand a chance.

When Somnus got the news, his world fell apart.

He should have gone with them. He was meant to go with them. But Pasithea had insisted that he stay and relax. For she said he worked too hard and he needed a break. But if he was there he would have been able to defended his wife and daughter. He would have slaughter the bandits for even trying to steal from them. He was trained by fucking Gilgamesh for fuck sake! He beat the Immortal Accused in combat on more then one occasion and when it mattered... When he really needed to use his gift.... He wasn’t there to protect what was his.

Somnus fell into a deep state of depression and killed himself. Hoping that the Astrals would end this Immortal affliction on him and allow him some peace. Allow him to see Pasithea and all five of his children again. However, like so many times before, it didn’t work. He was stuck on this earth all alone and lost again. He didn’t have his beautiful wife anymore. He didn’t have is gorgeous daughter any longer. His world was now covered in darkness and he saw no way out. No light at the end of the tunnel. Just him and his immortal state.

Rage then took him. 

Somnus tracked down every single bandit who was involved in the murder of his family and destroyed them. He used the power of the King's to tortured them. He made them confess exactly what they did to his wife and child, making them reveal every last detail. No matter how gruesome it was. Somnus was sick when he found exactly what happened. That only fuelled his rage. Instead of murdering them though, he hung them up by their wrist and left them there to die. Not for one moment did he feel any sympathy towards the men. They deserved a slow and painful death. 

After he was certain all of them where dead he left Tenebrae and returned to Lucis. He just wander the land in search of something, anything to keep his mind from his own pain and grief. It didn't work. His mind always drifted back to Pasithea. So he took in a deep breathe and try to imagine what she would say to help him through this.

It took him a long time to think. It took years in fact. He didn’t want to be without her so he some days he didn’t try. But one day a thought, no a memory sprung to mind.

Days before her death Somnus finally told Pasithea about Ardyn. Why he felt the need to leave his brother all alone as he could no longer take his abuse. Like always Pasithea heart didn’t linger on the negatives. She made Somnus remind himself of all the things Ardyn had done for him. All the kind and loving things he had done. She reminded him of the man that Ardyn once was, and the man that Ardyn still could be if he tried. Pesithea even asked if, one day she could meet Ardyn. Somnus didn’t want to make that promise. Instead he said maybe.

But maybe would now never happen.

That memory did one good thing for him. Pasithea and Aurora did one good thing for the Founder King of Lucis. They made him remember who Ardyn was. Somnus didn’t want forgiveness anymore. No… he wanted his family back.

Ardyn was his family. The only one he had left.

He had made his mind up. He was going back to find Ardyn, against his better nature.

Only this time, he would not accept Ardyn's forgiveness. He would not push the Immortal Accused to do something he didn't want to do. Instead he would help Ardyn comeback the darkness. He would help through his affliction. Because at the end of the day they were still brothers.

Nothing would ever change that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasithea is the name of the Greek Goddess of hallucination. She is also the was the wife of the Greek God Hpynos. Whose Roman equivalent is Somnus
> 
> Aurora and Phoebe both mean Light.


	19. Such As My Blessing and Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn thinks life would be great without Somnus in it. 
> 
> He is wrong.... very wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why there was no death entry in the last chapter is because Ardyn has the book. 
> 
> Let's carry on then....

_Death Entry :_

_Ardyn : Purposely Jumped off a building – didn’t work I am still here. – A.I._

* * *

 

It had been 54 years since Somnus left Ardyn.

At the beginning the Immortal Accused could not have been more happy. Finally, he had gotten rid of his little shadow and was now free to do as he pleased.

He no longer had to listen to Somnus’ constant bitching: Don’t climb mountains because you could fall and die. Don’t torch a filed full of crops because your bored. Don’t eat fire. Don’t stay under the water for too long. Don’t go and listen in on important conversation. I.E, conversation of the rulers of every nation in Eos. Because apparently all those things were either stupid, or very dangerous. But now Sommy wasn’t here. Ardyn could do what the fuck he wanted.

That was what he did for the first 25 years in Somnus absents.

He stole from people. He kept his ear to the ground and listened to important political conversation. Oh the gossip he heard. He could have brought down Niflheim, Lucis, Tenebrae and Accordo with all the scandals he had collected over the years. Oooh wouldn’t that be fun? Bringing down his family line was very temping, and he nearly did it on more than one occasion. However, he decided that the Caelum’s would do it to themselves.... eventually. They were so obsessed with themselves that it was inevitable they would fall part and crumble.  He went to many brothels. He even got himself a job as poet for a while. Which was probably the highlight of those years. He killed a few people. He became a Hitman. A carpenter. A Musician. An Actor. The world was at his fingers tips and he no longer had Somnus to dictate what he was doing.

As time went on though he realised that things weren’t so great.

After his 25 years of bliss with out Somnus the other 25 years were just utter hell.

For the daemons had decided to take this opportunity to make him they’re little puppet. They dictated every step he took. Every breath he took. Every word he spoke. Anything he did. One day, he was walking past a village that had been set a light. Instead of helping or simply walking away and pretending he had not witnessed it. The Daemons forced him to make the flames grow and rage on hotter than before.

He lost all sense of control. But he couldn’t stop himself from making more fire spells and throwing it at the buildings. He couldn’t stop himself from boiling all available water sources in the area. He couldn’t stop himself from killing any man who attempted to stop him.

Deep down he knew he was knew he was doing wrong. The only shred of humanity he had left was begging him to stop because he didn’t want any part of that fire.  

He begged the daemons to let his mind free… but they was denied that wish.

The next terrible thing he did was infect an entire Niff city with the scourge. Ardyn didn’t know what he was doing. It felt like a dream. One moment he was fast asleep and the next thing he knew he was standing over a Well and dripping droplets of the scourge in the water. He tried to heal the water. But he was far too late. The scourge had infected the entire body of water and there was nothing he could stop it.

Ardyn did try though. He told people not to go near the Well. He warned them of the danger. But after a couple of attempts his mouth was sealed shut. The daemons where no longer allowing him to speak. No longer allowing him to move unless they said so.

So, he had to stand back and watch. He had to watch the entire city perish and die under the might of the unstoppable plague. The Daemons didn’t allow him to have any contact with anyone within the city either, so he didn’t heal them. He was stuck.

It felt like he tied up and stuck at the back of the kart while the Daemons took control of the reigns. Forcing him to do unspeakable deeds, that even Ardyn found completely sickening. Somethings they were so sickening Ardyn made himself forgot the deeds he did. As the last 1% of his humanity could not comprehend what they had done.

The Accused couldn’t understand why he had lost control. Was it because the daemons had grown stronger over the years? Or was it because he, himself had grown darker… or maybe… just maybe…. it was because he no longer had Somnus to stop him.

He no longer had his little brother to tell him when he had gone a step too far. Somnus never knew it but Ardyn did listen to him. But now Sommy was no longer there. Meaning he was no longer there to prevent the daemons from taking control. Just Somnus being present was able to stop the hold they had over Ardyn’s mind. Because somewhere deep down in his twisted blackened heart an soul….

They were still brothers.

He made up his mind and for the last 4 years of the 54 years, he tried to look for Somnus again. He looked in Lucis. He looked in Accordo and Tenebrae. He even looked in Niflheim even though he knew Somnus hated the place and would never go there. But he still looked there. He was getting desperate and he needed to find his brother.

Every day he kept looking and remained unsuccessful. Every day that passed the tiniest piece of his humanity would fall victim to the daemons.

The only thing he could feel now was the constant game of tug of war going on in his head. The constant force telling him to give up and accept his fate. That he would never find Somnus again, and the Founder King was a lost cause. He didn’t want to accept it. He didn’t want to accept the fact that he was meant to be the Immortal Accused.

Ardyn no longer wanted to be the thing that Bahamut had cursed him to be. He wanted his freedom back.

But what Ardyn wanted more than anything else was to see his little brother again.

_Sommy._

However, he would have to wait another 62 years before the brothers were finally reunited. Unfortunately, by then…

Ardyn would lose the battle. He would lose the battle of his humanity. He would lose the battle he had tried so hard to fight. He had lost the battle for control.

And the Daemons.....

They had won.


	20. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daemons had taken over his mind and nothing has stopped them from getting Ardyn to do what they wanted. That's until they come face to face with the one person who might be able to bring Ardyn back from the darkness... his brother.
> 
> Somnus Lucis Caelum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 116 years after the pair had separated.
> 
> Words in bold are the daemons talking to Ardyn.
> 
> Words in italics is Ardyn's responses to the Daemons within this own mind.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

_Death Entry :_

_Ardyn : Daemons – I don’t remember. I can’t remember what they did to me…. A.I._

* * *

 

62 years Ardyn had been trapped in the darkness. 62 years were the man had no say in anything he did. Everything was dictated by the thing he once swore to destroy over 600 years ago. And now it was destroying him from the inside out. He did tried to fight it. Everyday. But with each passing day the Daemons would only grow stronger. Become more violent and tear him apart. Knocking the man down and forcing him to bow down to them.

The pain was excruciating. It felt like he was being burnt, stabbed, bitten, punched, sliced every day and it affected every inch of his body. The only thing that would ease this tortuous pain was by giving up. He did on more then one occasion. He stopped fighting just so the daemons would stop torturing him. Just so he could have a break from his already tormented state.

That was a big mistake…

It was always a mistake when he let take control.

They forced the man to appear in front of a village. A peaceful one. One that was full of life….

**We can’t allow this can we Ardyn?**

**_Definitely not. Let’s play a game._ **

“No.” Ardyn said in a whisper. He knew what they wanted to do. He desperately did not want any part of this.

Ardyn then held his head in pain. For the daemons had started to show him every bit of pain he had experienced over the 600 years he had spent on this earth. They showed him; the people he healed chaining him up. They showed him the Gods betrayal towards him. They showed his Father. They showed him all the lies that the Lucis Caelum household and built their dynasty on. Finally, they should him Somnus Lucis Caelum. Everything that man had done to undermine him:

Stealing his wife, his throne, having his own children. Something that Ardyn wanted so much when he was mortal but never got the chance to have. Somnus announcing his jealously towards him, killing him, and now finally leaving him all over again. Just to be tortured and abandoned in the darkness again. It fuelled Ardyn’s agression and he couldn’t stop himself from realising the daemons in a fit of rage.

Letting all of them go and he stood by as they began to march onto the village. That Village had no protection. No defences. They were all doomed. Every last one of them.

All because he couldn't fight them.

**XV**

Screams was all Somnus heard from his little cottage.

He was just laying down staring at the ceiling when the screams started. Somnus couldn’t help himself. He got a sword that he had required from over the years out of his armiger and ran out of his home and he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

Daemons were scattered everywhere. 

Chasing people and ripping them apart. Somnus run up to a daemon who had tried to attack a child. He sliced through the daemons and shielded the child’s body with his own. The black goo went on to him. He checked his hands and his face. Nothing touched his skin. He was clean. It was just on his clothes. Somnus then turned to the child who was now in a women’s arms and a man beside them. The man nodded in thanks to him and Somnus nodded back.

Wasting no time he ran at more daemons. Slicing through the monsters. He quickly remembered that daemons hated the light. He grabbed a piece of flint and wood from his armiger and attached it his weapon. he quickly lit the wood. Fire, the only saving grace this world had against the daemons showed it's self. Ifrit may have been a dick but at least he did one good thing for this world. 

Now he really stood a chance against these creatures.

He quickly shoved the flame through the closest daemon to him. It soon set a light and Somnus watched the thing burn and bubble away back into the ground. He then sliced through as many daemons as he could and tried to defend the people to the best of his ability. But it wasn't going to be enough. As he continued to fight and killed the daemons he soon realised that they weren’t stopping. There was hundreds of them and they didn't stop coming. They were coming from all sides. All fire in eyes. and that was when Somnus gulped. There was too many of them. He alone could not these creatures… they would murdered this entire village.

His home.

But why attack this village? There was no gain in it. Still knowing the odds were against him he forced himself to run where all the daemons seemed to becoming from. There had to be a source, a much larger and advance daemons perhaps. He learnt over the years if you kill the more powerful ones there was a chance the lesser daemons would stop. It was small chance but it was the only plan he had at hand. With his sword still a blaze, he was able to knock out all the daemons that stood in his path. He continued to run and notice the daemons flinch as he drew near to them. The fire was stunning them. Which only made it easier for him to slay them as he ran.

Somnus kept running until he had made it to the edge of the village.

Where he got the shock of his life.

"Ardyn?" Somnus questioned into the air. 

it was him. He was destroying this peaceful village. 

Allowing no time for his brain to catch up with his magic, he warped his way to Ardyn dodging the daemons that the man was unleashing on to the poor defenceless village. He didn’t think he went right up to Ardyn had grabbed both his wrist and forced his face into Ardyn’s line of view.

“Ardyn stop!” Somnus screamed holding on to his brother’s wrist with all his might, praying that he recognised him enough to stop what he was doing.

He stared at his brother face and saw the scourge pour from it. His haunting yellow eyes were piecing into Somnus' making him want to flinch away. But he couldn’t. He had to remain there, teary eyed, seeing exactly what his brother had become. A true monster and this was all his fault. He knew he shouldn’t have left him. Somnus knew he should have stayed with the man. Because now witnessing Ardyn being unable to control himself and destroying a settlement for no reason… was breaking Somnus' heart.   

Ardyn kept his attention onto those golden eyes he hadn’t seen in 116 years. When he realised who it was a long and loud growl escaped from him as he gritted his teeth at his brother.

“SOMNUS!”

Somnus quickly let go of his brother’s wrists and took a step back. As he did so every single daemon stopped. Some on the ground and some in mid-air. The screams had stopped as had the wind. It was silent. It was like time had stopped. It was only Somnus and Ardyn there to fill this timeless void. One that Ardyn had created for them both.

“Yes. It’s me.” Somnus said sternly not breaking eye contact from the dark pits that had replaced his brother’s eyes. He slowly raised his hands into the air to show Ardyn he meant him no harm and that he just wanted to talk to him. “Ardyn. Your problem is with me, right? Not with anyone in this village. They haven’t done anything to you.”

**They were the ones who exiled us. Who spat on us after we helped them.**

“YES. THEY. DID!” Ardyn screamed getting the Blade of the Mystic out and pointing it directly at Somnus’ chest.

They stopped again. Somnus was still holding his hands in the air and still staring into his brother’s eyes. Somnus was ready for whatever Ardyn was going to do to him. Because he now knew it was the daemons commanding him to do this. The Mystic was ready to help his brother comeback this. Even if it meant his own death.

Somnus took a deep breath in and spoke gently but firmly.

“No Ardyn. These aren’t the people who attacked you. These people don’t even know who we are. Look at yourself Ardyn. This isn’t you. You would never do this.” Somnus had to stop as his Blade had risen to his neck. He only gulped but carried on speaking. He needed to get through to his brother.

“I understand alright. Your scared. I know that because I am scare too. But it’s not you. It’s the daemons, they’re telling you to do this, but you don’t have to. You can decide what you do. It’s not them who decides your fate. It’s you. Right now, you have a choice. You don’t have to listen to them. You don’t have to listen to anyone if you don’t to. Listen to yourself. Ask yourself this: Do you really want to do this, hurt people for no reason? What do you want?”

“I want you dead!” Ardyn screamed.

However, he didn’t ram the sword through Somnus neck, like the younger was expecting. Every single daemon was telling him to do it. But he wasn’t. He was still. The scourge was running from his eyes. Almost like he was crying. Crying out in pain.

The younger of the two noticed this and did not make any sudden movements. He just kept his hands up and spoke in the same tone as he had before. Praying that this would work.

“Then kill me. Don’t hurt them. They did nothing. I will take anything you want to throw at me. Just please… don’t do it because they have told you too. Do it because you want too. Right, enough of me talking. Do your worst.”

It was painful to say. To tell his brother to do the deed that he had done to him. If Somnus hadn’t lost Pasithea he wouldn’t be here. But if he hadn’t met her… he would never have wanted to help Ardyn again. If this would help his brother to see who he truly was again. He would take it all Ardyn throw at him and more. For Ardyn. Because Somnus knew he was still in there.

Ardyn felt his hand shake after Somnus finished speaking. The last part of his humanity was telling him to put down the sword. To drop it and beg his brother for forgiveness. But the daemons were tearing at his mind again.

**Kill him. This is all his fault.**

_**You wouldn’t be like this if it wasn’t for him.** _

**He is lying to you, you are nothing without us.**

_But I don’t have to listen to you…_

**You are going to listen to him? He is no better than us! Telling you who and who not to listen too!**

_**It is Somnus Lusic Caelum. The thief the lair he hates us he left us for 300 years in Angelguard. This is his fault!** _

_And yet he is here…. He came back…_

**To kill us! He doesn’t love you! He wants to use you!**

_You’re using me!_

**No! We’re here to help.**

_**To help.** _

**To help.**

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Ardyn screamed at the top of his lungs, violently moving the sword away from Somnus and hacking into the ground. It made Somnus flinch but he chose not to move. He definitely did not want to provoke Ardyn any further. But the world around them had not changed. The daemons were still stationary. The wind was still not there. Somnus didn’t know what to say.

After a while of silence Ardyn turned to Somnus, all the scourge had gone from his face, apart from two strikes running down his cheeks that formed from his eyes. Ardyn blinked at Somnus trying to catch his breath.

His entire being was shaking. This was because he had finally got one ounce of control back. He said no. He didn’t kill Somnus like they told him too. He wanted too. He really did. But he manged to stop them. He manged to hold them back. After these long 62 years he finally had his thoughts to himself.

That’s when the bitterness came out.

“This doesn’t mean I like you!” Ardyn spat still shaking from the pure shock, as he was slowly realising what he had just done.

Somnus nodded violently, lowered his hands and took a step closer to his brother. Still being very wary of what he said and how he approached the Accused. He may have refused to kill him, but it would not mean he wouldn’t do it now. He then slowly began to speak to him again.

“I know. You hate me. Sooner or later you will try and get me back for everything I have done to you. But look Ardyn. Look around you. Is this the person you wanted all those years ago? Because this is not my brother. This is something else.”

Ardyn looked around and saw all the daemons had stopped moving. Nothing was breathing but he and his brother. He then turned back to Somnus and spoke, unable to control any of his emotions. He was upset and angry, all at the same time, but instead of any rage surfacing. He softly spoke…

“You don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t.” Somnus admitted. He spilt his heart out to his brother, letting go of small tears as he spoke. “That’s because I left you. I left you all those years ago because I didn’t know what you were turning into too. When I finally found you again I thought I could help you. I tired but I chicken out and ran. I shouldn’t have done that. I left you again because I was scared that was wrong of me. You wouldn’t be attacking these people if I stay and I am sorry Ardyn. I am not leaving you again.”

Then all of the daemons suddenly vanished. The wind picked up again and the screams started again. But they soon came to a halt when they realised that the danger had passed. The village was saved. It was just Somnus and Ardyn standing there staring at each other.

Somnus didn’t want to speak. He saw the concentration on his brother face. He saw confusion. He saw, for the first in such a long time, a sense of humanity within his brother. He couldn’t get his hopes up though. He had to remain silent. Ardyn had stopped himself from destroying something and Somnus felt like one word out of place would destroy that.

“Sommy…” Ardyn said in a whisper.

“Yes Ardyn?”

His voice sounded pitiful. It was a whimper, littered with sorrow. However, it was the first genuine thing he had said in over 600 years.

“Help me.”


	21. The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years after the brothers are reunited they try there best to bond with another. What better place then to do it in a mountain at night, for a bit of hunting. 
> 
> The pair never thought they would become the hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Somnus' point of view.

_Death Entry :_

_Ardyn : Drowned – Someone held his head underwater for too long. Not sorry. – S.L.C._

* * *

 

Since we were reunited again things have gotten better.

We don’t feel as if we can trust each other yet but things have gotten a bit better since Ardyn asked me to help him. We have fights every now and then. However, I that is mainly because we are brothers, and brothers always fight no matter how close they are to one another. But there is still this lingering tension between us. For example, Ardyn says every now and again he wants to get rid of me. I say back to him: this would be easier if he didn’t keep making jokes like that.

I know for a fact the last thing he wants is to be a puppet for those daemons again. But sometimes I honestly don’t think he is joking. I know I can be annoying but at the end of the day that’s my job. Being the annoying younger brother.

We haven’t really spoken about the 116 years we were separated from each other.

Partly because Ardyn can’t remember what happened. All he said it was dark and leaves it at that. Right now, I can’t bring myself to talk about Pasithea and Aurora to him. Not yet at least. I may want to help him, he may want my help, but I am not opening my heart to him fully. He did ask me about my life. I just told him… some parts were good and others really weren’t. I wasn’t lying, and he didn’t ask any further questions on the matter.

So, we left it at that.

Today we weren’t fighting. In fact, we were just relaxing. Sat in some mountain range in Niflheim, waiting for a goat to appear so I could eat. It was nice and peaceful. It could be described as a near bonding activity for us. That was until Ardyn shouted at me:

“Duck!”

My head was then forced into dirt and mud by one of his hands.

Ardyn!

Why does he have to be prick towards me? We were getting on today and now he was shoving my face in the dirt! It’s like he’s got a split personally disorder. In all fairness that could be the daemons but still why was he being a prick now? Then again, he is my brother and that is all what brothers are good for. Making you eat dirt.

I swear a bit of dirt went into my mouth as he refused to remove his hand from head.

That’s when I hear it. A high-pitched whistling noise. A sharp noise that flew straight over my head. What the fuck? I struggle from under his grip and looked to see what in Eos was happening. It was a net. Well it looked like a net with… knives attached to it. I blink a few times and feel that Ardyn has loosen his grip on my head. That gives me enough room to wriggle free and shoot up so I can see what the hell was going on.

“What in Ifrits name was that!” I questioned looking around the rocks.

There was nothing. Nothing but hundreds of rocks. Then I feel Ardyn grab my hair and force me back down on to the ground roughly.

Alright he doesn’t have to be a twat about this. Then he speaks to me in a harsh whisper, while he stays above cover looking. I can only assume he is doing that, as I can’t actually see what he is doing.

“I don’t know. Stay down.” Ardyn continues to hold me in place to ensure I won’t move. Talk about polar opposite, this is getting stupid now. I really wish he would tell me what is going on.

Ardyn then let’s go of my hair and pulls me up roughly and quickly by our mother’s scarf. Ouch. That bloody well hurt. Not to mention this was our mother’s scarf! Before I can complain or even throw-back an insult on how rude he is being, he roughly pushes me away from him with both of his hands.

I am seriously going to-

“Somnus Run!”

“What?”

“RUN!” Ardyn shouts as he suddenly takes hold of my arm and starts pulling me, forcing us both to run.

I soon hear more whistling sounds as these net like things fly passed us. My heart begins to thud louder, and I could feel my magic being to circulate around my body. I soon have to pick up the speed, as Ardyn has let go off me and ran on ahead. For someone who has a bad knee he runs pretty quick.

Shit.

My knee.

I was affected by the crystal longer then him and it is usually fine to walk on. As long as I do stretches before I run, I am fine to run for a long period of time as well. After I ran and destroyed the daemons that attack my village when I found Ardyn again, my leg killed. And I only ran for a short amount of time. But now I was sprinting for my life and I knew my leg wouldn’t be able to cope with this strain. I can feel my knee begin to buckle and if I don’t do something fast I am going to fucking fall over.

Quickly an idea springs to mind. I get a small dagger from out of my armiger and throw it away from me. Warping is the only thing I can think of to get myself out of here.

I soon catch up to Ardyn, who upon seeing me, gets the same idea. Soon the rocks that are covered by the moonlight soon light up in a sea of pink and blue. As we continued to warp I hear the whistles get further away from us. But I can also hear shouts from people.

Many people.

They are all probably gasping at what we were doing. Magic was a no go all across Eos, unless you belonged to Royal Family. We weren’t about to admit that. No matter what situation we find ourselves in we can never admit to being members of the Lucian Royal Family. But why where these people following us? More importantly why where they trying to hurt us? I mean I-

Then I start to fall. My magic is out. I had warped too much and gone into stasis.

What made this situation a 100 times worse, is I know my knee has finally gone. I land oddly on my bad leg and with a crash I fall onto the rocks. That’s going to leave a mark. I can’t stay here though. I need to keep moving. I hear the noises from the people begin to grow louder again, I soon realise they haven’t stopped.

I force myself into a crawling position.

No good.

It hurts my knee too much. I then get a Hi-Exilr out and drink it. I know I can’t properly die but I know if I let these people catch up to me… it will not be good. Despite the pain, I hoist myself onto my legs and pretend the pain has vanished from my knee. It clearly hadn’t but I had to keep moving.

I try to run but I fall over as soon as I put all my weight on to my bad knee. No good. I look up and I can’t see Ardyn anywhere. He must have gone on ahead and thought this was the perfect opportunity to leave me. Fair play. Anyway, if it was out of the pair of us I would prefer it this way round. They can’t have Ardyn. That is certain. I will never let them get Ardyn. It would be too dangerous. So instead I just lay there and listen for the people.

Their voices are getting louder and in no time at all they will see me.

It’s okay. Everything will be okay. I close my eyes and wait. Wait for them to throw something at me. For them to call me a wizard. For them to kill me. I really don’t care at this point though.

Suddenly I am pulled up by the scarf again and forced on to my feet.

Before I can even register what had happened I noticed that I am no longer in the mountains. I am in the streets? Streets? How did that happen?

I look around and see Ardyn. He is holding me steady but refusing to look at me.

He came back for me? He actually came back for me!

If I wasn’t so shocked about the whole thing I would have hugged him but instead I fall to the ground as my knee starts to hurt again. This time I get another two Exilr’s out and drink them quickly. This pain needs to go away.

I then see Ardyn sit next to me and he breaths out like he is cross. And I don’t blame him. We were just chased by a mob. And a very angry one at that. Or is he angry because he came back for me. 20 years he wouldn’t have done that. Maybe the daemons told him to go back for me and he didn’t like that idea. But I am not going to open up that can of worms.

“What, were they trying to kill us?” I ask breathing out lightly as there is still a small once of pain in my knee.

“Looks like that.” He responds staring at my leg.

But instead of asking him why, something else comes to mind and I can’t help but speak it. “Why we haven’t done anything. I mean I haven’t done anything. You haven’t done anything in a while.”

“Thank you Sommy.”

“Not lying.”

He doesn’t respond to that. In fact, he moves closer to me and places his hand on bad my knee. What the hell was he doing? Suddenly that golden glow appears. It is coming from his hand and as soon as it is there my knee feels so much better. I shake my head and stare at him with shock. Is he actually healing me?

I… I… I just don’t know what to say. He then removes his hand and stands up. He doesn’t offer me a hand instead he shakes his hand violently for a second before stopping and then giving me his iconic ‘I hate you’ glare. So much for being nice to me I guess.

He then spits at me harshly. “Where’s my thank you. No maybe I should have left you there to get captured.”

“Thank you.” I say instantly. This was too weird. He is going to prank me later I can feel it. The git. However, I am not going to allow him any time to think of a way to do that. So, I stand up and speak in a warning voice. “We better keep an eye out. They must have been following us the past couple of days.”

“We better get a move on then.” Ardyn waves his hand as he walks away from me.

Like always, he was pretending he had nothing to do with my fast recovery. He is always like this. The moment emotions get involved he walks away. Maybe it’s not him, the daemons perhaps. There is no secret they use me as Ardyn’s rage fuel. But maybe that’s the point. Maybe Ardyn isn’t as far gone as I first thought... Maybe not allowing himself to get show emotions towards me is preventing the Daemons from taking a hold of him.

Or maybe I am just looking too much into this.

I follow him as he continues to talk into the air. Same old Ardyn loving the sound of his voice. “See teleportation is the best way to get out of tricking situations. Now it will take them a while before they find us again.”

Yeah. I hope so.


	22. A Hat or Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly conversation about fashion comes up between the two brothers. They can't possibly start an argument from that right?

_Death Entry :_

_Somnus: Got his intestines ripped out by Anak Stag horns – Ouch. Little shit deserved it my opinion. – A.I._

_No, I did not Ardyn >:( - S.L.C_

* * *

 

After their little run in with trouble Ardyn and Somnus decided to keep their heads low for a while. However, this also meant they had to learn to be kinder to one another as the pair couldn't really risk getting separated again. Especially if some people were hunting them down. It had only been 50 years since the incident, But they decided to to temped fate and remained low.

This was good for them really. Because now, they were slowly but surely beginning to understand what to say, and what not to say in front of each other. Somnus learnt not to talk about the Astrals, mainly Bahamut, and the Lucis Caelum line at all. Not a single word. Whereas Ardyn learnt not to mention Errat and what his daemons had been up too. Because if those subjects were brought up they just ended up fighting. They still didn’t trust one another. They tried not to depend on one another. Above all they were not going to show love for one another. Ardyn was the one who insistent on this factor. He was still trying his hardest to cut emotional ties with Somnus. Therefore, showing any type of affection or kindness towards him was a no go for the Immortal Accused. The plus side was they now had ground rules. Which helped when they did get into the little spats.

Today was one of those days where Ardyn tolerated Somnus’ company and 'tried' to show the tiniest bit of respect towards him. Somnus didn’t make a sing and dance out of it. But he was glad that they were finally able to hold down a conversation with no malicious tendency behind their words. Well, so far at least....

As Somnus stocked the fire, preparing it so he could heat up his soup, when a thought jumped into his head.

“Ardyn, why are you still wearing those clothes. They look tacky.”

“Tacky?” Ardyn questioned in a high-pitched voice, as he dramatically dropped the knife he was sharping.

He gave his brother an odd look before looking down at his clothes and then back to his brother. Tacky? _There weren’t tacking_. If Ardyn hadn’t been a good mood right then and there, he might have exploded. But instead he smiled and laughed out into the room. “Coming from someone who used to wear a skirt.”

“It wasn’t a skirt. It was a toga.” Somnus defending himself, trying to forget that point in his life. Why was that even in fashion back then? He much preferred the clothes he wore now. Just a pair of simple black trousers and a simple black t-shirt. Of course his mother;s scarf. It wasn’t something a King would wear but at least it was better than that god-awful toga he used to wear. However, he did miss the blue material he used to have. Just another downfall about being out of pocket. Blue was a royal colour and he couldn’t afford that kind of dye. He was distracting himself now. He was not going to allow Ardyn to laugh at his poor wardrobe choice again.

“Anyway, your clothes look… odd. People try to rob you because you look like a pansy.”

“You may want to keep up with the times Somnus. But I personally do not want to torture myself with the current fashion. The peasant look may suit you dear brother, but it definitely does not suit me.” Ardyn smiled at him cruelly. Knowing full well he had just won that debate. He didn’t care less if Sommy now had a tantrum about it. He had won.

“The only thing I like about your outfit is your hat.”

“Everyone loves the hat.”

Ardyn agreed with him, voice full of pride. He didn’t know one person who didn’t love it. Yes, it did give him much attention. Some he didn’t want in terms of bandits and desperate citizens who wanted to sell it for some extra gil. But on the flip side, both ladies and gentlemen seemed to like it. Ardyn was no longer picky with sexual partners and if the hat acted as a type of love magnet. He didn’t have a problem with it at all.

Ardyn then looked at his brother’s outfit. He never really paid attention to what Somnus did or wore. But If they were criticising the other’s fashion sense he wanted to find something to pick on Somnus for, other than the fact looked like a peasant.

As he looked at Somnus, something caught his eye. A piece of clothing he had not seen in a very long time. He clearly had seen it before but it never registered in his head that it was important or had any significance to the pair. He then pointed towards Somnus neck and spoke rather softly for the Immortal Accused.

“Is that… Are you wearing mother’s scarf?”

“It took you this long to figure that out.” Somnus raised his eyebrow at him. He always pulled at it when he needed his attention. Ardyn never noticed... wow... he just won brother of the year award.

For he had always worn this. He had worn this since the day Ardyn gave it to him. Did he really not notice he still had it? To Ardyn’s credit though the scarf had become shorter and had started to shed. It looked rather tatty. It had somehow clung on to life for over 700 years now. Somnus didn’t know how he manged to keep in a semi-decent condition. But it was his. And like with Ardyn’s hat, this scarf was too precious for the Former King to let go of.

“Give it here.” Ardyn stated holding his hand out in front of him.

“No. It’s mine.” Somnus in turn wrapped his hands around it and clung on to it for dear life.

“I want to mend it.” Ardyn simply stated refusing to move his hand until Somnus gave him the scarf. But Somnus wasn’t about to give it to him like that. Ardyn then let out a sigh before speaking again in the most genuine tone he had ever used to address his brother. “I promise on my fedora I will return it to you.”

The Mystic hesitated for a bit.

He didn’t want to hand over the only thing he had of his mother. But at the same time Ardyn sounded… genuine. After begging Somnus to help him it was the first genuine thing he said since then. There was something inside of Somnus encouraging him to do what his brother had asked of him.

After minute of debating with himself Somnus finally took it off and placed it gently into his brother’s hand.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t put scourge on it.” Somnus quickly said.

Ardyn just gave him a startled look. _How did he know I was going to do that?_ Ardyn then moved the hand that he had the scarf in as far away from Somnus as he possible could and allowed the black scourge to slow cover the material. Somnus immediately launched forward and tried to stop what Ardyn was doing.

But he was stopped as he felt Ardyn’s other hand came in contact with his face. Stopping him from reaching his goal.

As the blackish purplish goo spread on the scarf Somnus continued to try his best to grab it out of Ardyn’s hand. But the elder brother simply put more pressure on to the hand that was currently on Somnus face and prevented him from getting any closer.

Once the scarf had been completely covered in the scourge there was a golden glow radiating from Ardyn’s hand. It made Somnus close his eyes for a second as the light was a little too bright and his eyes needed to adjust. When they finally did, the glow had engulfed the entire thing.

It was beautiful to witness. The shimming light from Ardyn’s healing powers lit the room up and it made Somnus stop trying to get to the scarf. The light slowly began to fade away and Ardyn took his hand off Somnus’ face. He then looked at the scarf before handing back over to his brother.

“There we are. Now, it shouldn’t perish.” Ardyn ran his fingers through his hair as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

Somnus glanced down at the scarf and his heart melted… It looked brand new. There were no longer any holes. There was no longer any lose thread. It no longer looked tatty and torn up. It looked exactly the same as the day Ardyn had given it to him. It was a little bit shorter than before but Somnus didn’t care. Whatever they pair had left of their mother was now intact. If Ardyn was true to his word it would remain that way for a long time.

The younger of the two wrapped the scarf back around his neck and gave a soft smile to his older brother.

“Thank you Ardyn.”

“Didn’t do it for you thief. It was Mother’s.” Ardyn responded quickly.

He did not want Somnus to think it was because he cared. He didn’t care… did he?

No, no, no, no. Not happening ever. He then folded his arms and glared at his brother. There was no way he was allowing Somnus to think he had grown soft on him. No way. He decided that he wouldn’t give Somnus a reason to think that. Like the spiteful man he as he already was he spoke harshly to his brother. “I am surprised you even manged to keep it semi-intact. With how careless you can be.”  

Somnus then let out a low sigh. They were getting on and now he had crossed a line they promised that they would never cross. They promised to never bring their mother into fights. Even if Ardyn hadn’t meant too or didn’t directly do it, it felt like it to Som. Really it shouldn’t have got to The Mystic, but it did. It really did.

“What is with you?” Somnus question in an annoyed tone. “I have been nothing but nice to you all day. When you decide to do one nice thing for me you chicken out and throw it in my face. I told you before you don’t have to do what they say. You don’t have to be mean to me.”

“I know. I choose to be a prick to you.”

Ardyn shrugged his shoulders. He knew he should be nice to Somnus. But… no it was so much more fun to wind him up. And Somnus was not taking it lightly at all.

“Right. Can we get one thing straight. You asked me to help you. I can’t help you unless you try and cooperate with me. So being a prick and throwing insults at me is going to me want to help you less.” Somnus said speaking in a very stern and aggressive voice. “Choose between this Ardyn. You can either start to me be nice to me and I will continue to help you. OR I can choose to leave again and leave you with the daemons. Do you want that again? Your decision.”

Ardyn laughed at that.  “Now who is being the prick?”  

Was Somnus really going back on his promise? Ardyn was many things but there was one thing that got under his skin. It was when Somnus lied to him. Yes, Ardyn lied. It was wrong for him to feel negatively towards people who did it as well. But at the same time growing up their father wasn’t there for them. He was distance and cold. It was Ardyn who taught Somnus values. Who practically raised him. Lying, was a big no, no, no. There he was again allowing his emotions to get involved.

What emotions? He didn’t have any he was all daemon, right?

“I can walk out that door now.” Somnus warned pointing to the door in question.

There was something about the tone in Sommy’s voice. He didn’t like it. He was being truthful. That time there was not a single lied in that statement. Ardyn cracked a weak smile finally realising he had fucked up. He should take it back really…. These daemons were all up for Somnus leaving. Ardyn, if he was honest, he wasn’t. So he tried to take it back. But it was only a half-arsed apology.

“Well you are. And I’m only teasing. I shouldn’t have brought Mother into this. This is our feud and she-”

“Wouldn’t want us fighting. But she wouldn’t want me to leave you either. Can we agree to try not to annoy each other? Please?”

Annoy. Did Somnus really want to stop annoying him? He was doing a crap job at it. Ardyn felt his eyes darken. That was just another lie wasn’t it. He couldn’t help but snap or prevent himself from rising from the chair. “Only if you promise to drop this act that you are this perfect golden boy. Because we both know you aren’t. Deep down Somnus we both know that you can be as nasty as I can be.”

“No an act. I am trying to be me.”

“No, you’re not. Stop pretending.” Ardyn shouted this time making Somnus jump.

They were brothers and he could see right through Somnus. He may have been able to fool an entire Kingdom into thinking he was something he wasn’t. But Ardyn practically raised the man in front of him. He was never able to tell a lie that Ardyn ever fell for. This act was the worse lie of all to him.

“Is it so wrong to try and be someone you’re not to better yourself?” Somnus tried his best to defend himself. But he also knew that his defence wouldn't change his brother's mind. 

Ardyn laughed again. This time louder and it was full to the brim with sarcasm. He swore that some of the scourge ran from his eye as he laughed. This was a joke.  His tone then changed. His voice went dark. “You can't lie to me Somnus. I saw you. I saw what you did. You killed that man for no reason. You’re as twisted as me.”

Somnus gulped. He didn’t think Ardyn saw that… But he had.

The Immortal Accused crossed his arms and waited for a response. It was only two days ago and Ardyn couldn’t believe it at first. Somnus had a man up against the wall with his forearm to his throat and dagger to his stomach. The Founder King showed no mercy. He plunge that dagger into the strangers stomach as hard as he could, and he held nothing back. Ardyn first reaction was to stop Somnus before he did something he regretted, like killing the man. But when the moonlight hit Som’s face there was a smile painted across it. Like he enjoyed it. Ardyn decided not to do anything. He simply walked away.

He didn’t know the best way to handle it. But it was all coming out now. The real person Somnus was, was coming out.  Somnus didn’t respond. So Ardyn spoke in a cocky voice.

“Nothing to say. Why did you do it?”

“He attacked someone Ardyn. No one defended them.” Why was Somnus still trying to defend himself? Ardyn thought he could see through his brother and nothing could make this go away. This was not the person he raised…

 _STOP! DAMN EMOTIONS! I DON’T HAVE ANY!_ Ardyn screamed at himself in his own head. He calmed himself down though, as quick as he could. When he was calm as he could get himself, spoke in a neutral voice. Trying to make this conversation seem like a normal innocent one. It was far from that.

“So you are going to go around and murder everyone who hurts someone are you?” 

The Founder King only shook his head. Ardyn didn’t understand… He spoke lowly. “He raped someone. I could have done a lot worse to him. He deserved it.”

All Somnus saw when he heard what happened was Pasithea and Aurora. He still hadn’t told Ardyn what had happened to them or that they even existed. It was Somnus’ fault that Ardyn didn’t understand why he did it. But he couldn’t help himself. No one ever got their just desserts when that happen to people. As people around here always blamed the victims. Saying it was their fault for letting it happen. Somnus no longer wanted that to be the case. He wanted people to suffer for the pain they inflicted on others.

Ardyn just blinked when Somnus finished talking. Was he for real? It was no longer his decision what happened to people. Somnus wasn't King anymore. However, he did agree with Somnus. He did. So did the daemons. But they just wanted anyone to die. At the same time frustration and annoyance took over the Accused.  

Ardyn voice got louder again and he pointed as he spoke in a serious tone to his little brother. “Not your problem. Not my problem. You are a hypocrite, you know that. It’s bad when I come up with a justifiable reason to commit a crime. But when you do it, it’s okay?”

Somnus didn’t respond again. Only making Ardyn get more frustrated with him. He may want his help. Sometimes he may decide to be nice to him as a payment. But he was sick of Somnus pretending to be someone he wasn’t. If this was going to work, even Ardyn knew they had to be honest with each other. Even if he didn’t like it.

“Now you listen to me. If you are going to tell me what to do at least follow by your own fucking rules! You’re not King anymore Sommy. I am not going to treat you like one.” Ardyn said finishing the argument as he left the room and went to his own personal room in their house.

When he heard the door close. Somnus let go of some tears… Why couldn’t he bring himself to tell his brother why he did it?

He just wished he had the strength too.


	23. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being threatened it the one thing that Ardyn can not stand. Because it wasn't just him they were threatening it was also the Daemons. So when a bandit tries to rob him he doesn't know if he is able to control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold are the Daemons talking to Ardyn

 “There is no need for this argument. We are both civilised men. I am certain we can come to some sort of agreement.” Ardyn said whilst a dagger was being pointed towards his throat.

How did he always find himself in this type of situation?

For once he had done nothing to provoke an attack. He was simply walking through the village because Somnus had said he needed some form of food. See what he got when he decided to be nice? A randomer coming up to him, threatening his life. That's what he got. Not like it really matter if killed him or not.

The Immortal Accused was surprised at himself. Usually when people did this too him, he would have already frightened them half to death with the scourge. Or broken their neck. However, he hadn’t done either of those things. He was trying his hardest to fight that urge. And the daemons weren’t helping. They were telling him to break the man’s neck. It was tempting. But he decided against it. He knew if he was going to beat these daemons he had to at least try and fight the urge to murder. It was hard. But so far he was doing quite well.

So far…

“No. I just want the coat!” The bandit yelled getting closer to Ardyn as he spoke.

Pitiful little mortal. Did this man really think he could hurt? Did he really think he could even touch him? To the man’s credit though, he didn’t know who he was. Because if he did, the man would have fled the second he saw him. Like he should.

However, Ardyn was now growing impatient with the person in front of him. Thing’s never ended well when he grew impatient. So, he cleared his throat and calmly said: “Well unfortunately sir, I am not going to willing hand it over to you. You have just threatened me, and I really don’t respond well to threats. Would you very kindly move so I can be on my way?”

“It’s not a threat.” Bandit said as his face darkened.

Ardyn should have known to move that this point. But he was curious. This man wasn’t really going to murder him over a coat? It was a fucking coat. It was lovely coat but seriously? It was probably worth nothing. So, he didn’t move. He just gave the man an odd look. As if it say: ‘Try it. I dare you.’ However, that did not turn out well for Ardyn.

The man suddenly grew violent and swung his arm in a swinging motion. Before Ardyn could even register what had happened a burst of blue light came in front of him and took all the pain the man had intended to give to him.

Blue?

It was some kind of magic.

Magic?

King’s magic.

Ardyn went wide eyed and looked down at the floor and saw Somnus laying on the ground holding his throat with both of his hands.

Then he smelt it. He smelt iron. Hot fresh iron. It wasn’t iron it was blood. Ardyn looked at Somnus again and saw the reason why he was holding his throat. The deep red liquid quickly oozed out from his fingers and mouth. The blood had soon completely covered Somnus’ hands and clothes and he was gasping for breath.

“Sommy…” Ardyn said clearly as he bent down.

He held on to his brother and looked into his eyes as Somnus passed. He couldn’t process it.  He came out of nowhere. The blade, the light. Everything. Ardyn failed to see it. Now he was holding his dead little brother in his arms when it should have been him. Somnus shouldn’t have had to died that way. Yes, he would come back he would always come back. And it was a fairly quick death.

But no one……

No one was going to hurt his little brother and get away with it……

Ardyn glanced up at the man who had just killed Somnus. He was staring at them with a serious expression on his face, still holding the dagger out in front of him. He was still pointing it at Ardyn. Like he was ready to strike again, he was ready to kill Ardyn just like he had murdered Somnus.

**HE KILLED SOMMY!**

The daemons screamed at him. Reminding him what had just happened. It wasn’t like he could forget. His brother was laying in his arms. Lifeless. Soaked in his own blood. For once in Ardyn’s life he welcomed the daemons to talk. He allowed them to tell him exactly what that man had done to Somnus.

**He slit your baby brother's throat!**

**On purpose he did it on purpose!**

**Kill Him!**

**Kill Him!**

**He deserves it! KILL HIM!**

Ardyn let go of Somnus and gently placed him on the floor. The Immortal Accused then stood up and looked at the man. He didn’t look scared. He didn’t look the least bit terrified. That was mistake…

He spoke out loud. But it wasn’t to the man. It was too the daemons. “Alright then. Let’s do it.”

Everything then went black.  

**XV**

Somnus took in a deep breath and sat up rather quickly. He instantly placed a hand to his throat and breathed out heavily. There was nothing there. Did he really do that? Did he really not think and warped in front of his brother? His throat was slit. Holy shit. He had never died like that before. It was odd. He suddenly felt pain, then weakness and then nothing.

 “You’re an idiot.”

Somnus then snapped his head to the side of him and saw Ardyn sitting in a chair looking at the ground. The Founder King only blinked. Had Ardyn really brung him back to their home and then sat there until he woke up? Okay….

Ardyn continued to speak as he glared at the floor. “I can’t die either. Why did you do that?”

“Because I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Somnus spoke in a low whisper. Only because he didn’t know how Ardyn was going to react. He knew Ardyn didn't like emotions and he especially hated it when Somnnus expressed emotions towards him. But it was all true. He didn’t want Ardyn to get hurt.

Ardyn then rose from his chair and walked over to sit on the bed Somnus was laying on. He didn’t speak as he approached his brother. He didn’t speak when he sat down. Ardyn needed to have some silence before he spoke. His head was killing him. He had enough self-control to get himself and Somnus back to the house. But his head really paid for allowing the daemons to have control over him.

He breathed out and looked at the floor again instead of Somnus. “Next time allow me to get hurt. Because I won’t ever do that for you. Not ever!”

There was no anger in his voice as he said that. Somnus couldn’t really tell what emotion he was using. If he was using one at all. He just continued to look at the ground. He knew he shouldn’t have done that. He really shouldn’t have allowed them back in. Why did he do that? How could he throw away all that hard work he put into this? All the work he put into bettering himself, was gone. Because he didn’t like it when someone hurt his brother…

At the same time he didn’t care he let them in. He needed them and he used them. He was just grateful they decided not to take full control over his body again.

“You don’t have too.” Somnus said lightly looking at Ardyn.

He didn’t know what to say if he was honest. Not one of them had ever sacrificed themselves for the other. Well not in over 720 years at least. He may have stood up to Bahamut but this was different. This was foreign territory for them both. Somnus knew he had to be careful. Ardyn didn’t take kindly when things changed. He had made the biggest change of all. By doing that for his brother it was the ultimate sacrifice. One he knew Ardyn would not ignore. No matter how hard he tried.

Not wanted to push the former healer though. Somnus changed the subject. “What happened to the bandit?”

“I don’t have a clue who you are on about Sommy.” Ardyn finally looked at his brother. Using the same tone as before.  

“The one that killed me, and threatened you?” Somnus asked with confusion.

“Nope. Sorry… as far as I am aware you stepped in front of a guard. There was no bandit.”

Somnus let go of a small smile. He watched the entire thing transpire. He jumped out in front of the man. There was no guard… that only meant that Ardyn had taken care of the man that killed him. And Ardyn had done it for him. Even if it wasn’t the exact same thing as stepping out a taking the hard blow, he still protected him. He still had his older brother looking out for him.

The method was a little morbid. But Somnus couldn’t say the bandit didn’t deserve what was coming to him. If Somnus hadn’t of got in the way he would have murdered Ardyn. With the rate that Ardyn was going he may have let him get away with it.

But he killed the Founder King instead.

Somnus knew that man did not get away. Ardyn probably didn’t even allow him the chance.

“Ardyn. Thank you. I know I really shouldn’t be thank you for killing a man. But thanks all the same.”

“Don’t know what your insinuating here. I would never attack a commanding officer.” Ardyn tried his best to sound offended.

Who was he kidding? He did want to take to credit for that. He wanted to be able to tell Somnus what he had done for him. But Ardyn did not want to get hurt again. He didn’t want to put all his trust in Somnus again. The last time he did that… everything went to shit.

Ardyn may be asking for his brother’s help and somewhere deep down he wanted to defend his brother. But at the same time he needed to keep him at arm’s length. It wasn’t just the daemons saying that to him. This was Ardyn’s own head telling him that. He felt he needed to listen to himself for once.

Wasn’t that what Somnus wanted him to do anyway.  

“That’s why the bandit didn’t kill me, right?” Somnus questioned pulling him from his thoughts.

Ardyn said nothing.

* * *

 

_ Death Entry:  _

_Somnus: Throat slit – For getting in the way of that bandit before he could slit Ardyn’s throat. You are very welcome brother – S.C.L_


	24. The Days Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many years had passed now. Sitting on the river bank in some part of the Lucian Kingdom, the Immortal Accused and the Founder King of Lucis talk about their old lives. And what had turned them into the people (and daemon) they were today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve! Hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy.

_Death Entry :_

_Somnus : Kicked in the head by a horse – One of the best things I have ever witnessed. I  really want to see it again – A.I._

* * *

 

Laughter filled the air as the Immortal Accused started to randomly laugh to himself.

Somnus gave him an odd glare. He looked around and saw nothing on the river bank that could have possibly caused his brother to react in such a way. He then looked at himself to see if he had anything on his top. Nothing. Or on his trouser. Nothing again. Had he stepped in dog poo. No. Somnus then turned back to Ardyn and raised an eye brow at him, before speaking in a very confused voice.

“What is so funny?”

Ardyn tried to stop himself from laughing. He snorted to himself again before answering his brother’s question. “I was just remembering the time you nearly fell off the cliff. Good times.”

“What? How is that funny?” Somnus nearly shouted. In what universe was his near-death experience funny?

“Because you would have died, and we wouldn’t be here.”

Okay that was true. More ironic then funny though.

Then again after over 750 years of immortality there was very little the pair found amusing. Everything just seemed so boring. All of Eos was at peace. Somnus and Ardyn were trying to stop fighting with each other. Very little entertainment there. Now they had been sitting at a river bank for four hours now just watching the river flow. The novelty of that had worn off rather quickly as well. They really should try and get themselves a job. That would fight boredom for sure.

However, they hadn’t held a conversation since they sat down. Somnus wasn’t about to allow a silence to fall again. This was the most excitement he had experienced all day. Even if they were talking about his possible death.  

“Charming.” Somnus huffed. Then he began to laugh himself. As he also remembered a time were Ardyn nearly died. “Well I remember the time you jumped off a Chocobo because Gilly threaten to push you. You really shouldn’t have pissed him off. You could have broken your neck.”

“Good times, right?” Ardyn laughed again.

It was a little funny though. If Ardyn had just died before the Daemons had a chance to take over his body. None of this would have transpired.

None of it. No Crystal. No Bahamut. No immortally. Their relationship would have remained intact. They wouldn’t have never fought so much. They wouldn’t have lost so much. There wouldn’t be any tension between them. They would have both died when they were supposed to.

It was saddening to think about really.

“You’re psychotic.” Somnus said shaking his head at his brother.

“I have got a horde of daemons in my head.”

“We all have daemons in our head Ardyn, yours are much more literal. I miss how it used to be Ardyn. I miss the journeys we used to go on. It was the happiest time of my life.”

Somnus smiled at those memories. The times where it was just Ardyn, him, Gilgamesh and Samwell Amicitia against the world. The four of them battling against daemons, saving people, healing people. Overall just building Lucis and making it what it was today. A safer place. It was a shame all of that ended when he became King. He looked at Ardyn and noticed a smile on his face too.

“…I miss it too.” Ardyn said looking down at the water again.

“It’s funny the little things that used to brighten up our days. Do you remember that time when we nearly drown, and Gilly and Samwell had to save us.”

“Bet that was your dream come true. Your Shield and your future Shield coming to their Princes aid.” Ardyn smiled brightly at his brother.

It was too obvious that Somnus and Samwell had an affair once they became King and Shield respectively. It was the same story with everything single King of Lucis. Some reason they would always end up sleeping with their Shield at some point during their reign. Ardyn was somewhat grateful he hadn’t become King now. He did not want to even think about doing that with Gilgamesh.

That made him shiver.

He never would that with Gilgamesh. Ever!

“You are my brother. Kind of weird you said that.” Somnus rolled his eyes. It was weird.

“You shagged them both.”

“You defiantly should not be saying that.”

Ardyn just shrugged before slyly saying “Humph. I think you started off a trend though. Seems every monarch in Lucis has shagged their Shield at one point.”

He started to laugh when he saw the expression of complete disgust on Sommy’s face. It was always worth teasing his younger brother. It was just so easy to do. It still provided Ardyn with some joy, even if it was short lived.

Living forever really wasn’t as glamorous as everyone thought it was.

“Okay. Stop.” Somnus stated raising his hand.

He didn’t need his brother talking about his sex life. It was odd. It was wrong. It just made Somnus feel every uncomfortable. Plus, he talked about his grandchildren’s sex life… he knew Ardyn was literally a bag full of daemons but he really did need to understand boundaries. This was definitely one of them.

But before Somnus could tell Ardyn off for that, Ardyn spoke in a more serious tone.

“Som?”

“If you are going to ask talk about either Gilly or Samwell again I really don’t want to hear it brother.” Somnus groaned he really didn’t want to have this conversation with his brother any longer.  

“No. I was going to ask what you were up to when we were separated. I knew you were lying to me before. You weren’t very convincing. I just want to know what happened.”

That was not something Somnus was expecting. They had both agreed to put the nail in the coffin on that subject. It was both a time in their lives they didn’t really like to think about. Ardyn because of his daemonic possession and Somnus because it just caused him too much pain.

He wished Ardyn would choose a more suitable time to bring up this heavy conversation. However, his brother did sound interested in what he had to say. Even if the trust between the two wasn’t strong now, why couldn’t it be? Why couldn’t they go back to how they used to be? When they would die for each other and protect one another like brothers should. They were best friends once upon a time and they would confide in one another and tell each other everything.

The Founder King knew Ardyn would never take the first step towards that bond growing again. He would have to do it. That meant he had to tell Ardyn about them. He didn’t want to. But when the only person you had left in the world was your cursed older brother, who was the only person who could even attempt to understand what eternal damnation felt like… what other choice did he have?

Somnus couldn’t even tell Pasithea everything about his life but he could tell Ardyn… he needed to.  

“Fine. I got married.”

“Congratulations. Why didn’t you want to tell me that?”

That was good. Ardyn was happy he was able to find a new life for himself. But why in the world would Sommy come back and find him if he had a good life? It didn’t really make any sense.

Somnus paused for a second. Was he really going to do this? He took in a deep breath and began to talk.

“Because something happened. Then I did something… very cruel. However, they deserved it.”

“I would like to know now. If you will let me.”

Somnus nodded and began to tell Ardyn about his life. He told him about Pasithea and the impact she had on him. He told him about Aurora and what a happy life the three of them had, had. How much joy they had both brought the Founder King. That they made him have faith in this godforsaken world again. Then Somnus had to inform Ardyn what had happened to his family. That he blamed himself for their murder and torture. That he had become a mess as a result. Somnus even told Ardyn what he did to the people who murdered his family in cold blood. That he felt no sympathy at all when he made them feel every bit of pain, and more, that they had inflicted on his wife and daughter. No one was going to change his mind on the matter. Somnus wanted to cry but he didn’t. This was very upsetting for him to talk about… he didn’t want to cry. Not in front of Ardyn. Not again. Not after how he reacted last time he cried over his dead children.

The Immortal Accused remind silent as his brother told him about his family. He felt as if he was going to be sick when Somnus told him how they died. Even though he didn’t meet them… that was technically his sister-in-law and niece who had suffer a brutal death and his brother was now living in constant guilt. It wasn’t Somnus’ fault. He didn’t judge his brother from killing those people. They did deserve it. Ardyn would have probably done exactly the same if he was in Somnus’ position.

“Sorry Somnus. I am sorry that happened to you.” Ardyn said softly after Somnus finished telling what had happened.

“In the past now can’t change it. However, if it wasn’t for Pasithea... I wouldn’t be back here. I told her about you and she helped me to remember the person that you used to be. The person you can be again.”

Ardyn was taken back by that. This woman had never met him and he was certain Somnus had not informed his late wife of all the terrible things he had done. She didn’t know him. She probably would have regretted knowing him if they had met… But thanks to her, Somnus was back in his life. He would never admit but he needed Somnus to keep him sane. It was clear to him this Pasithea had changed Somnus’ life for the better.

She gave him a life he deserved. She gave him a family unit and happy memories that Somnus would always be able to look back on. She and his niece may have died a horrible death, but they had both helped the Immortal Accused without even realising it.

He was such a shit brother for telling Somnus off when he murdered that man a couple of years ago… Ardyn was going to have to apologise for that later. Right now, Somnus probably didn’t want that apology. Ardyn wasn’t sure what Sommy wanted. The human part of his brain started to talk for him.

And tried to make Somnus feel like he was some value to him.

“I owe her my thanks then. Do… Do you want a hug?”

Somnus gave Ardyn a shocked look.

Did he just… What? He was gobsmacked. Just… what did he just say?  

“A hug? Did you just ask me if I wanted a hug?”  Trying to see if he had actually heard Ardyn right.

He had never offered him a hug since they had both become immortal. The last time they hugged must had been the day Ardyn was supposed to ascend to the Throne and be blessed by the Ring and Crystal.  Somnus was shocked! That was far too long ago and now it just seemed odd. That his brother was showing him any kind of affection was weird. Now he wanted to hug him?

“Fine. I want offer it again.” Ardyn sighed looking away from his brother.

“No, no, no. I would love a hug.”

The Immortal Accused took a deep breath in and opened his arms so Somnus could do the rest. He had really wished that Sommy would have refused the offer. This was too way to awkward for him to cope with, but he had offered it and there was no backing out now.

Somnus wrapped his arms around his brother and squeezed him tightly.

This was really awkward...

 Ardyn didn’t return the gesture straight away, it took him time return the embrace and only then did he pat Somnus on the back. Somnus could take the hint. He stopped hugging him and laughed at his brother.

Man that was super awkward.

“You don’t have to ever hug me again if you don’t want to Ardyn.”

“Thank the Six.”  


	25. Visions of Nightmares Yet to Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Old Wall  
> Insomnia Falls  
> The Ring is used by a commoner  
> It's all Ardyn's fault. 
> 
> That was a all a dream right? None of that was real, that was all in Somnus' head right? It can't be real. It just can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold are the daemons talking to Ardyn.
> 
> First part of the Chapter is a dream that Somnus has and it is told from his pov.

_Death Entry :_

_Somnus: Got beaten to death by the husband of that women you bedded the other week– Enough said really – A.I. _

* * *

 

_The streets are covered in an orange glow as the building all around the city caught a blaze._

_People are screaming, running, pushing, shoving. They were doing anything in their power to escape from the chaos that is brewing from all sides._

_Buildings are crumbling and falling as giants fight in the sky above the once great city. The night had fallen and now only four people were left in the city. The city that had once held millions within it’s walls. Now, those four people are fighting for their lives. Two of them: a woman and a solider are desperately trying to escape. Racing through the abandoned city in a vehicle of some sort. The women looked familiar. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Magic. She had magic. The oracle maybe? Whereas the man. He was filled with regret and was now his trying his hardest to repay the sins he had committed against his kin._

_However, the other two. They were fighting in the sky. One was sitting on my shoulder and the other he was fighting was perched on another’s shoulder._

_I am one of the giants._

_I am the only one left. Facing off against a monster who’s only goal is to destroy the city. My city. The city of Insomnia._

_All the other Kings have fallen, and it is just me against the last monster. No… not a monster. A daemon. It’s one of Ardyn’s daemons. I don’t stop. I continue fighting as does the solider who was sitting on my shoulder before._

_Fighting a man who used to be his commanding officer. Who they trusted. Who everyone in this city trusted. I never trusted him… a name comes to mind… Titus-. No. Glauca._

_The man who played Lucis like a game of chess. The man who aggravated Ardyn just by breathing. Ardyn wanted him dead for that reason alone. But I am certain there were many other reasons as well. The man who always looked at me like he knew. Like he knew my true identity. He knew that Lord Somnus Izunia, brother to the Chancellor of Niflheim, was really a lost member of the Lucis Royal Family. But he never said a thing. He never spoke to the Emperor about me._

_No._

_Instead he took it upon himself to murder the King. He murdered my grandson and now he was planning on killing the last heir to the Lucian throne. As well as this solider who wanted our power._

_Who was using our power. As we have given it to him._

_Nyx Ulric…._

_The Hero._

_That’s what everyone calls him. A man who only seeks to protect the future of Insomnia. Of Lucis. Of our world. Of every child that Eos has ever given life too. Someone who understood why the King sacrificed Lucian’s children for his own sons’ safety. To unsure the King of Light’s survival._

_Now as dawn starts to rise his life will fade._

_So does Glauca life._

_As does the gigantic daemon I was fighting._

_As does mine. Well the wall version of me anyway. I will soon return back to my body, and be back on that ship with the Emperor and Ardyn._

_But before that happens. I look around. Insomnia was in ruin. Everything was crumbling. Collapsing. The Citadel was still standing though. But the homes were destroyed._

_Bodies littered the streets. Blood covered the surrounding areas. The city had fallen. My city. My dynasty's city that had stood strong for 2000 years was now nothing. Nothing but lie. It was poetic really. It looked like the lie and the betrayal it was built on. It had fallen. All because of Niflheim. Because of the Emperor. Because of Glauca. Because of Verstael. Because of the Daemons. Because of…. Ardyn._

_He did this._

**XV**

Somnus sat up quickly taking in deep breaths. He could feel cold sweat that had coated his back, his legs, his arms and his face. His heart was beating quickly. A lot faster than normal. He looked around and saw he was in his room. Somnus was no longer twenty feet tall. He was his normal height. Everything was as it should be.

But all of it seemed too real. The people. The flames. The daemons. Somnus felt heartbroken by the death of his grandson who he hadn’t even met. That man probably wasn’t alive yet. Still every part of him felt broken. All those people died. Or where going to die. It felt too real for it to be a dream. He wished it was a dream but deep down Somnus knew it wasn’t.

It was the future. His future. Eos future.

Panic then took over over. All he could see at the end of that dream? Vision? Nightmare, he didn’t care what it was. But he saw Ardyn laughing. Manically. Like he didn’t care. Like he enjoyed what he was doing. Somnus began to violent shake his head as he screamed for his brother.

“ARDYN!!!”

Somnus’ voice was distorted. It sounded strained, like he had been screaming for a while. It sounded horrible, but it didn’t stop him from calling for Ardyn again. He had to see him. He had to know that none of that was true. It couldn’t be true.

“ARDYN!!! ARDYN!!!!”

“What? What’s wrong with you?” Ardyn said frustrated as he stepped into Somnus’ room.

He was pissed off. He was enjoying laying there thinking of nothing. Why did Somnus spoil that? But when he saw his face he become a little concerned. Somnus looked terrified. Ardyn quickly snapped his fingers and got out a candle before lighting it so Somnus could see him.

Before he could speak again, Somnus started frantically speaking and stumbling over his words.

“Don’t do it. Please don’t do it please!”

“What are you on about?” Ardyn said very confused now.

He sat on his bed and he could smell his brothers sweat. He could sense how scared he was. Somnus was literally shaking with fear. Without thinking Ardyn placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. He hadn't seen him this distress in such a long time.

But over what? Nothing had happened recently. Here he was on the verge of tears, shaking and begging him not to do something. The Immortal Accused actually wished he knew what he had done wrong. Something deep inside of him actually wanted know what was troubling Somnus.

“Niflheim. Insomnia. Please don’t do it! Please don’t destroy it! None of it please.”

“Sommy, you’re not making any sense. I haven’t done anything. We aren’t even Lucis or Niflheim.”

“I saw you… You set the daemons on Insomnia… the Old Wall. I was there and I… some kid helped defend Insomnia and-”

Somnus couldn’t finish his sentence. He was choking on his words. He couldn’t explain to Ardyn what he had seen. Somnus didn’t want it to be true. He didn’t want all of Ardyn’s hard work and determination to vanish just like that. He wouldn’t allow Ardyn to fall like that again. Not ever again.

He quickly throw his arms over Ardyn and sobbed into his shoulder. He felt Ardyn tense. He knew he would be thrown off in a matter of seconds but he needed some comfort. He needed to feel safe. Not like his entire world was collapsing around him. It was going too. If that was what his future entailed he really didn’t want any part of it. None at all.

Instead of throwing Somnus off of him though. Ardyn just sigh and took the hug and the sobs. Even if he was getting his coat wet and if it was making the daemons grow angry, he just sat there and took it. He just left Somnus there. They stayed like that for a while and Ardyn realised that Somnus wasn’t going to let go of him. So he bit the bullet and placed one arm around him in a semi-sort of hug as Somnus continued to sob.

“Calm down. It was a dream nothing more.” Ardyn said still sort of hugging his brother.

Silence again.

The Immortal Accused used to be so good at this. He used to be able to read his little brother so well. He was the one he always ran too when he was upset. Because he could make the Founder King smile. But now he didn’t know what to do. That made him a little sad.

**You are not allowed to be sad!**

‘ _Oh fuck off. I haven’t got time for you_. Ardyn growled at the daemons in his head.

“No it wasn’t!” Somnus finally spoke pushing away from Ardyn as he did so. “It was real. All of it!”

“How can I possible set Daemons on Insomnia if I am here in Accordo, with you. If the Old Wall was in use I am pretty sure you would be experiences one of your lovely blackouts. Everything is alright.”

Tears still wouldn’t stop falling from his eyes. No. Ardyn wasn’t listening to him. He was so worried about his brother. He was worried about the future. Could he change it? Should he change it? Would he able to change what he saw? There was no way of knowing. But that was only because of how unpredictable Ardyn could be.

For example, Ardyn just tried, failed, but tried to comfort him. The last time he did that Somnus was genuinely upset. Now he was just terrified of what Ardyn would do. What Bahamut was going to force Ardyn to do. Somnus couldn’t let it happen. There was no way that could happened.

He suddenly took hold of Ardyn’s hand and looked into his eyes, pleading with every word that came out of his mouth. “Promise me you won’t do that. Promise me you won’t attack Insomnia. If you feel the need too, you hurt me instead.”

“I think you need more sleep.” Ardyn said trying to take his hands out of Somnus' without hurting his younger brother's hand in the process.

“No Ardyn. Promise me!” Somnus' grip only got tighter.

He needed to know. He needed his word. Ardyn had to promise him. He needed his word on the matter and he needed it now.

“If it will shut you up fine. I won’t attack Insomnia with a horde of daemons. You happy now?”

Ardyn felt Somnus loosened his grip. He quickly removed his hands from Somnus' and stood up. Emotions were starting to scare him. He felt he was growing more attached to the person who had stolen his kingdom. Who took everything he ever had. He shouldn't feel like that. He should hate the man in front of him for everything that had happened between the pair. But oddly enough… he was beginning to hate the younger of the two less and less every day.

He shook his head and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned to look at Somnus before leaving. “Go back to sleep. Sounds like you need more rest.”


	26. Chocobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus hates Chocobos. Ardyn loves them. So when the pair come across one, they both have polar opposite feeling towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

  1. **Chocobos** \--- Somnus hates chocobos.



_Death Entry :_

_Somnus : Fell off of a church. One, what were you doing up there? And two, I was no where near you when it happened. So don't say i had anything to do with it. -A.I._

* * *

 

“Aren’t you just a beautiful darling?”

“Who are you talking to-” Somnus turned around very confused by his brother’s tone of voice and who he was speaking too. But as soon as he looked in his brother’s direction he rolled his eyes.

It wasn’t the first time that Ardyn had been distracted by an animal before. He knew it certainly would not be the last. Did it have to be a Chocobo? A Chocobo of all creatures. The bird was golden and about a foot taller than Ardyn. But like every single Chocobo the pair had ever met it bent it’s neck down so that the man could stroke it. It was weird. It was like Ardyn was a Chocobo magnet. Even as children the birds just seemed to dot over him.

However, this caused problems for the Founder King. He didn’t like Chocobos. Not one bit. He would go as far to say he hated them. One being here was just the icing on the fucking cake. Damn those birds.

“Why I am not surprised. That could have fleas or rabies or anything.” Somnus raised an eye brow inching away from Ardyn and the bird as he spoke.

“Don’t be silly. She is absolutely beautiful.” Ardyn said not looking at Somnus and continued to smile as he petted the bird's head.

He had not seen one of these creatures ages. Just seeing this glamorous bird out here in the wildness brought him so much joy. They always had done. They always seemed to give him comfort back when he was mortal. Today… he really needed some. It felt like a miracle that this one had appeared. The Immortal Accused did believe in miracles. After everything that had happened within these long 850 years he could not find a single event that could deny the evidence of miracles. His life was miracle in itself. As were these glorious birds.

The Immortal Accused then bent down and plucked a few greens from the ground before handing it to the Chocobo. The bird greedily took it out of his hand and squawked as if it was saying thank you.  

“You are very welcome my dear. We are definitely keeping her.” Ardyn smiled as he continued to pet the Chocobo’s head.

“No, we are not. Think again.” Somnus said crossing his arms over his chest.

Ardyn then turned around and gave Somnus a sad look. Before gesturing towards the bird as he spoke, in a whining but soft voice. “But look at her. All she wants is a couple of friends. Don’t you my dear?”

“It can’t understand you.”

“Ebony could.”

“No, she couldn’t.”

Ardyn missed Ebony. His loyal black Chocobo. They had been through so much together. When he healed the sick she was always there for him to talk too when he felt it got too much. Or she was there for him to sit on when he grew tired of walking. She always allowed him to rest his head against he feathers when he was tired. Ebony was the perfect company.

Unfortunately, he had not seen a black Chocobo since. He found them a lot more loyal and caring then another other Chocobo. That did not stop him from loving the creatures though. He was surprised with his current condition that they still trusted him enough to come up to him like they had known each other for years. Ardyn just thought it was all down to his charm.

He couldn’t understand why Somnus didn’t like them… He wanted to find out.

“You just don’t like Chocobos. I have never understood why, they are beautiful and magnificent creatures.” Ardyn continued to smile as the bird nudge his back so he would give her more attention. Ardyn was more than happy to continue to stoke the bird again.

“Think you forget that one nearly bit my finger off when we were children.” Somnus said trying to divert his brother’s attention away from, what he considered to be, a monstrosity to nature.

In what universe did a giant bird that couldn’t really fly make any sense?

He was so grateful on that day one nearly bit him. Because of that incident their father banned Chocobos from their estates grounds. Ardyn was very upset with this new rule and because of it, it caused Ardyn and their father to get into a huge argument. Their relationship was never the same after that. But Ardyn didn’t blame Somnus for it. Maybe he should have. No use bringing it up now.

Especially when Ardyn had brought them back to the estate. That was of course after, he had banished their father from the grounds and their lives due too… the constant emotional abuse he had place on Somnus. He loved his brother. But he hated his obsession with the creatures.     

“Don’t overexaggerate. It only wanted the food you had.” Ardyn said defending the creatures he loved so much.

“They are vicious! What about the one that bucked me off? I am sure I had no food on me then.”

“No offence Sommy. Sometimes you do give off an negative aura. Well… Chocobos don’t like it.”

Somnus felt his mouth drop. Was he being serious! Him! Having a negative aura! In a high pitch voice, he shouted back at Ardyn in disbelief. “You’re a daemon!”

“Yes, but one with a love of Chocobos. Umm… I think I am going to call you… Aurelia.” When Ardyn gave the bird it’s name she buried her head into shoulder and nuzzled into him. It made Ardyn laugh as he hugged the bird back.

He was keeping her no matter what Somnus said. Aurelia was just beautiful how could Somnus not see the beauty in her.

“Gods. I said we are not keeping it.” Somnus shook his head and continued to walk, pretending that the Chocobo was no longer there.

“That’s what you think.” Ardyn teased as he let go of the Chocobo and turned to face Somnus.

Upon seeing him walking away Ardyn waved at the bird and politely commanded it to follow him. “Come on Aurelia.”


	27. The Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn loses his Chocobo and (rudely) requests Somnus' help to find her. Upon finding her, they stumble upon a man who bares a striking resemblance to the Founder King.

_ Death Entry: _

_Ardyn_ : _Playing with knives –_ _Come on Ardyn. We aren’t children anymore. You know that throwing a blade up and down would end badly. – S.L.C._

_Never happened. Don’t know what you are talking about – A.I._

_Just because it is an embarrassing way to die, right? – S.L.C._

* * *

 

Ardyn sighed to himself as he looked at his sleeping brother. It was the middle of the day and somehow with eight hours sleep Somnus was still tired and was now laying in a middle of field, with his scarf wrapped around his head to block out the sunlight. The Immortal Accused narrowed his eyes and kicked Somnus in the chest. He had called his name five times now. Quite frankly he did not want to be sat here for another hour until Somnus woke up.

“Ow!” Somnus grunted as he un wrapped his scarf and smack his brother foot in retaliation.

There was no point in arguing with Ardyn. Because he would simply deny it happened or come up with some reason that would involve Somnus’ sleeping pattern. Like Ardyn could talk though. When they were mortal he used to sleep as much as him. Maybe not as much as him… but still not a healthy amount.

“Sommy? Have you seen Aurelia? I can’t find her anywhere.” Ardyn asked as he looked down at his brother.

If Somnus hadn’t just woke up he would have heard the concern in his brother’s voice. Instead, it just wound him up. He hated that stupid bird. It was still following them. If it was finally gone maybe Somnus wouldn’t be standing it’s crap all the time. He simply shook his head and tried to go back to sleep as he responded to Ardyn with a yawn. “It is a wild animal. It was bound to go off eventually.”

“This isn’t funny Somnus.”  Ardyn snapped and kicked Somnus again. Harder than he had before.

“Ow!”

This time he decided to get up and tried to forget about the growing pain in his chest. Ardyn fucking kicked hard. Somnus finally looked at Ardyn and saw worry on his face. Oh… okay this was interesting. Ardyn wearing concerned was a rare sight to see. “Ardyn calm down. It’s a bird.”

“And you’re just a useless thief, who I can’t believe I still make time for.”

“Okay. I didn’t realise you where this upset about it. I mean her.”

“I am not upset!” Ardyn snapped viciously. He was upset. It was obvious he was. But Somnus wasn’t allowed to know that. It wasn’t just a bird. Ardyn didn’t call that dog just a dog when Somnus adopted one. Just because he didn’t like Chocobos it didn’t mean he had to be cruel towards her.

He then had to take in a deep breath. Letting his emotions getting the better of him was never a good idea. By the look on Somnus' he could tell he was going to lose control if he didn’t breathe now. Once he had taken in a few breathes he spoke again. This time with a lot more control. “I just want to make sure she is alright. Have you seen her, or not?”

“No, I haven’t but let’s go and have a look.” Somnus smiled and walked alongside his brother as they began their search for the Chocobo.

After all it couldn’t be that hard to find. It was massive yellow bird. With Ardyn’s enhances sight and hearing they should be able to find the bird with ease. There was something playing on Somnus mind though. This was really upsetting Ardyn and Somnus had not helped earlier. Like he should have done. Yes, Ardyn was a git towards him but he really shouldn't retaliate. 

He nudged Ardyn’s shoulder to get his attention. But instead of getting just a blank expression. He got an evil glare. Trying to ignore that he swallowed his pride and spoke. “Sorry for being a dick earlier.”  

“You’re always a dick why apologise for it now.”

“Right I did deserve that.”

Somnus was right.

It didn’t take long for Ardyn to find his pet. In fact, if the Founder King wasn’t there Ardyn would have probably found her sooner. However, Somnus couldn’t help but talk. It was one of the traits the brother’s shared, but it was clear Ardyn excelled further in that skill. But it was breaking Ardyn’s concentration. Which was frustrating him greatly.

Lucky for Somnus though, they came to some bushes and they heard a very familiar and loud squawk that could only belong to a Chocobo. Ardyn quickly warped through the bushes not caring if anyone saw him. When he looked in the direction where his precious bird was standing. Jealously completely took over him.

A man with black hair and golden robes was stroking the bird’s head. He must have been smaller then Ardyn, but only by a couple of inches. He looked like a noble. He certainly didn’t have any place being out in the wildness.    

“Excuse me. That’s my bird. Would you keep away from her!” Ardyn spoke viciously as he approached the man.

When Aurelia saw him. She happily trotted over to him and stood behind him. She quickly rested her head on his shoulder and he quickly stroked her before staring at the oddly dressed man. Not like he was one to talk. He couldn’t care less at the moment, this was his bird and no one was going to take her from him.  

“My apologies sir. I didn’t realise.” The man spoke in similar accent to Ardyn. And was being polite. Too polite for Ardyn’s liking.

“Now you know. Would you kindly piss off?”

At this point Somnus had made his way through the bushes without warping. Unlike Ardyn, he actually cared if people found out their secret. All this for a bloody bird. If he didn’t care about Ardyn he would have left him to do it all by himself.

He was so glad he cared about Ardyn now.

Upon hearing his brother’s voice. Somnus quickly ran over to Ardyn and placed a hand in front of him. He really didn’t want to be cleaning blood off of the floor today. Let alone covering up a crime Ardyn had committed yet again. Being the Immortal Accused younger brother was tiring work. It was definitely time for another nap after this. Somnus then notice the man Ardyn was talking too and spoke in the politest voice he could, considering how rude and infuriating his brother was being.

“Ardyn. Calm down. Sorry about my brother sir, he has had a long day. And has forgotten his manners.”

Somnus then took a moment to look at the man. He looked oddly familiar to him. He wore golden robes and had raven hair that was long. He had an well-kept beard and his eyes were a forest green colour. Somnus just couldn’t think where he had seen the man before.

When the man spoke. His voice was all too familiar as well. Soft and kind, but incredible posh. Like his and Ardyn’s voice:

“No damage done. It is certainly nice to meet you both. May I ask your names?”

“All depends who’s asking.” Ardyn snapped again with the bird still behind him. Somnus rolled his eyes. Ardyn was unbelievably rude sometimes.  

“Very well. Peregrine Lucis Caelum at your service.”

The gil finally dropped. That was why he looked so familiar. Because this was his grandson… unlike Ardyn who had purposely visited the Kings before, Somnus choice to stay away. It was so surreal. Seeing your great-great-great, gods knows how many times, grand grandson standing before you. All Somnus could say was:

“You’re the King?”

“Yes.”

“I am sorry for our ignorance, your Majesty.” Somnus said as he gave him a small bow.

Ardyn on the other hand did not. The sight of his great grandnephew caused the scourge to crawl and taunt him. He was glad Somnus was here. Otherwise, the blight may have just found it’s way into the King of Lucis. What only tempted him further was the fact there were no guards or shield at hand to defend the King.

However, he could here in the distance people talking and some panicking. Probably because they had just realised there King was missing. Stupid people. Anything could have happened. However, this Peregrine did remind him of himself a little. Ardyn couldn't not count how many times he nearly gave Gilgamesh, Somnus and Samwell a heart attack because he had wandered off somewhere.  

“No need for any of that. As I said before no harm done. Now who am I addressing.” Peregrine smiled as he spoke.

“My name is Somnus Izunia. This is my brother Ardyn.”  

“Nice to meet you both.”

“The feeling is not mutual.” Ardyn sneered as he went to turn around to leave. He didn’t want to deal with this today. He had found Aurelia and he just wanted to be on his way.

“Sorry, Mr Izunia. Have I caused you any offence?” The King asked innocently.

“Not you personally. I just don’t like your family line.”

“Ardyn.” Somnus warned frowning at him. It was hardly the King’s fault what had happened.

“I understand the Royal family is not to everyone one’s liking. It is brave of you to talk to me in such a way.”

“You don’t scare me.” Ardyn laughed. At that point he was ready to just blow the whole thing up and kill the man.

Why was he getting so angry? There really was no need for it. Even Ardyn knew that. He had Aurelia back and he was about to be on his way. Somnus had now met one of his grandchildren there was no need for it…

That was the reason. Ardyn was feeling protective over Somnus and he didn’t want his brother to be upset or disappointed froming meeting one of his descendants. WHAT WERE THESE EMOTIONS DOING TO HIM! No Somnus wasn’t knowing he cared. Ardyn was finally accepting he did care for his younger brother but Somnus wasn’t knowing. He had to get out of there before he did or said anything that could reveal that to Sommy.. AHH Somnus!

It was his saving grace that Somnus decided to talk to him.

“Brother. I don’t think that is what his Majesty is trying to do. Could you please be polite?”

“Yes, but I am not going to be.” Ardyn pouted and turned away properly this time. He wasn’t going to wait and be told he could leave. He hated Kings. He gestured for Aurelia to follow him and spoke loudly so both Somnus and the King could hear him clearly. “Now come on Aurelia. I have not got time for monarchs today. Any monarch!”

“Your brother is quite something.” Peregrine said as he watched Ardyn and the Chocobo walk away.

“Unfortunately, I have to put up with him.” Somnus laughed to himself. He just realised that Ardyn was walking away. With the mood he was in today, Somnus really couldn’t and didn’t want to leave him unsupervised. Somnus shook his head. He thought he was supposed to be younger one here.  

He then turned to his grandson and bowed. “Your Majesty, it has been an honour to meet you.”

“Likewise… Sorry have we met before? You look very familiar.”

Somnus felt a lump form in his throat. He didn’t know what to say. The King couldn’t possibly tell that they were related. There was a good 850 years between them. The man couldn’t possibly have a single incline that they were. Breathing slowly to himself he smiled at the King.

“No. But I am glad we did. With your permission sire, I must make sure he is alright.”

“Of course.” Peregrine smiled.

Somnus bowed again and walked in the direction Ardyn had stormed off in. But before he got more than a few feet away his attention was pulled by his grandson voice.

 “And Somnus. A word of advice before you go. I sense a great deal of tension between the two of you. Letting go and forgiving might do you both some good.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I'll bare that in mind.”

Somnus smiled brightly back at him. He knew he was right. If someone could sense that just by one meeting they really needed to sort out their difference. Maybe, being immortal wasn’t such a bad thing after all. It was going to give him a chance to mend things with Ardyn. He would. One day.


	28. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus has been acting strange for weeks. With no cause at all he has been biting Ardyn's head off at any given opportunity. That wasn't like him at all. Even Ardyn knew this wasn't how his little brother behaved. What is causing the Founder King to act in such a way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold are the daemons talking to Ardyn.

Something was off with Somnus.

Something had been off with him for weeks. Ardyn could sense it. He could see it. The way the man carried himself around. It looked as if he was in constant pain.

First it was just his knee. Nothing to worry about. It always caused Somnus problems. Ardyn thought nothing of it. Then there was the coughing. An awful chesty cough that just wasn’t going away no matter what Somnus did. Then it was his sleeping pattern. When it came to sleep, Somnus was second to none. Napping, was his favourite activity. But this was different. This wasn't napping anymore. Somnus was sleeping throughout the day and napping through the night. The Founder King was never like that. Never. Next, was the constant snapping and snide comments that came out of Somnus mouth. They argued. They fought. They bickered. But never like this.

Ardyn decided one day to remain silent to see what Somnus would do. The younger of the two still found a way to verbally insult the Immortal Accused.

However, Ardyn didn’t react. This only caused Somnus to get more aggressive with him. Grow nastier towards him. Calling him every name under the sun and blaming him for everything that had happened in the last 890 years. That wasn’t Somnus.

He even went as far to rub the fact that he was Founder King in his face again. But this time there was pure malicious intent hiding behind his words. Ardyn could tell that when he walked up straight to him an spat in his face as he spoke.

The Immortal Accused was extremely temped to knock his brother out for that. However, there was something preventing him from doing so.

Somnus wasn’t like this. His younger brother worked hard on a daily basis to try and mend their fractured and severely strained relationship. What was the point of Somnus throwing it all the way now? It was the Mystic who continually followed him. It was Somnus who constantly apologised to him.  Somnus who despite everything Ardyn throw at him, didn’t leave and continued to help him. Why was he acting like this now?

“Sommy? What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. What’s wrong with you?”

“Why are you behaving like this? I haven’t said two words to you all day. You are acting like a brat.” Ardyn said talking a few steps closer towards Somnus. He needed to get to the bottom of this. If Ardyn was honest it was staring to scare him. Everything Somnus was becoming was staring to worry him. He didn’t care if the daemons hated this. If they told him that Somnus was doing this on purpose to hurt him. It was confusing. All of this was.

“A brat? Says the person who throw a tantrum because his little brother got to be King and he didn’t? You remember the village Ardyn? They did nothing to you! You killed them because, what was your reasoning again? Oh, that’s right. Because you were pissed off and wanted to stomp your feet like a troubled two-year-old.”

There was so much rage coming from Somnus. Ardyn couldn’t believe what he was seeing or hearing. It shocked him more than anything else. If he wasn’t concerned for the man in front of him, he would have been dead for saying all of that.  

“Right. What did I do to deserve that? Come on if you are so bold and brave to talk to me like that you could at least tell me what I have done to you in the past 3 weeks to deserve any of this.”

“I don’t need to explain anything to you if I don’t want too.”

Ardyn shook his head in disbelief. Was he really going to this?

Somnus was always so careful what he said around Ardyn now a days. But now, he didn’t care. It was like he wanted to die. What had happened to him? They hadn’t left each other’s side in months. Was that it? Was Somnus feeling suffocated by his presents? Was he worried about something? Somnus hadn’t been in any sort of relationship that Ardyn was aware of, so he didn't think that had anything to do with this. Whatever this was.

Ardyn took another step closer to Somnus, but the Founder King took a step away from him looking at him darkly. Like he was warning him to keep away. What did he think he was going to do, hurt him? He might do with all the shit that was pouring out of his mouth. But Ardyn just wanted to know what was happening.

“What has happened to you?” Ardyn asked as he looked into his brother’s eyes. “Sommy this isn’t you. Can you just enlighten me, as to why you are acting like this? Please?” That was a new one. He never said please to Somnus. However, Ardyn was willing to try anything to get through to him. Maybe it was all in vain.

“Don’t call me Sommy. I hate it when you do that!” Somnus suddenly shouted without warning.

“See this isn’t you. Just by that I know something is wrong! You are refusing to let me help.”

“HELP! Are you being serious? You hate me. Why would I let you call me that if you hate me? I think that maybe I am finally coming to my senses and realising what a monster you actually are.”

That hurt.

That really hurt. It was one thing strangers calling him a monster. It was another thing Somnus calling him that. After all the hard work the pair had put in, to try and get Ardyn in control of himself. Somnus just confirmed he didn’t believe he was capable of achieving that. He wasn’t capable of being him again. He wasn’t a monster. He tried not to be at least.

No this wasn't Somnus. He need to remember that. Because Sommy wouldn’t say that. He wouldn’t.

**Yes, he would.**

“Fuck off.” Ardyn said out loud. He was not dealing with them today.

“They talking to you again? See nothing but their puppet are you.” Somnus said viciously still staring at Ardyn with hatred.

Ardyn didn’t respond to that. Every new sentence Somnus spoke it just cut him deeper. He was just beginning to care about him again. He was trying to look past what had happened between them both but it was becoming clear that Somnus didn’t want that. Maybe the daemons were right. Maybe Somnus was planning on stabbing him in the back as soon as the King of Light was born. 890 years was a long time. Let alone for the two immortal brothers who had spent most of that time together. Somnus probably had just had enough and wanted to go.

He had warned and told him many times before, he would leave if Ardyn didn’t change. But he was trying. He really was. Why now? Why say all these horrible and nasty things when things between them were finally getting back on track?

The Founder King’s eyes had darkened as he stared at his brother. He wanted a reaction out of him. He wanted the Immortal Accused to fight him. He wanted it. Every fibre of his brain wanted it. He was craving for this attention and Ardyn was no longer giving it to him. Upon not getting what he wanted he screamed.

“WELL ARE YOU!” Still Ardyn did nothing. “TELL ME! ARE Y-”

He cut himself off as he started to violently cough. It was so painful. He felt his entire chest burn up and his mouth just tasted vile as he brought up phlegm. The cough was so violent that he could taste blood on his tongue. He covered his mouth with his hands to prevent any from seeping out. It was disgusting. If anyone were to do that in front of him he would have been sick. His head then started to pound and he his throat was beginning to burn. Somnus felt Ardyn stare at him as he continued his coughing fit. Not offering to help at all.

 _Some brother._ He thought to himself as the cough started to calm down a bit. He was finally able to breathe.

He removed his hands from his mouth and shook his hands and wiped them on his clothes. He then locked his eyes back with his brothers. Who’s expression had changed from… he couldn’t really tell before what it was like but he knew what that expression was. It was fear. Pure fear.

Looking at his little brother’s face, Ardyn gulped. Because, coming out of his mouth and nose was a trail of black. A thick line of that revolting substance that Ardyn knew all too well about.

“Sommy… You need to let me heal you.”

“What? What are you on about?”

“That would explain all of this. Your behaviour. You have the scourge and unless you want to turn into a daemon you are going to let me help you.” Ardyn said in the calmest voice he could.

All of it. The hatred, the pain, the sleeping pattern, the bitterness. Everything it was the scourge. He should have sensed that. He should have known it was that all along. After all Somnus was the first person he had ever healed with the scourge. But that was so long ago and all those memories were beginning to fade away. Why hadn’t he noticed? Was it the daemons. Had they purposely blocked him from sensing the danger his brother was in.

All of this, because Ardyn had started to care again. They didn’t want that to happen. It became clear they wanted Somnus out of the way so that Ardyn would become their puppet again. What better way then to turned him into a daemon. The only family member he had left. They wanted to destroy him. He couldn’t let that happen. Ardyn tried to get closer to Somnus, but every time Somnus was take more steps backs.

“Keep away from me!” Somnus order in a low and threatening voice.

“This is the daemons talking not you. You need to let me help.” Ardyn said as he out stretched his hand. One touch was it would take for him to locate the daemons. Ardyn may not have been the best fighter out of the pair of them. But in terms of physical strength, he would be able to pin Somnus down long enough to heal him.

“Don’t touch me. I am not one of your patients. Or you minions. You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Somnus Lucis Caelum you will listen to me and you will let me help you!”

“No! You're not my father!”

That was it. Ardyn suddenly warped towards Somnus and because of the scourge rushing through his vein’s he wasn’t quicker enough to prevent Ardyn from pinning him to the floor. He fought him. He wriggled and screamed underneath his brother’s grasped. He clawed at him and tried to access his armiger. But for some reason he couldn’t. He couldn’t see his weapons anywhere.

All the Founder King could see was a dark black abbess. Nothing. It felt cold and wrong. He tried again and again, still fighting his brother and trying his hardest to keep his head away from Ardyn’s. He kicked and throw punches. He hit and even tried to bite his brother. No good. None of it was. Nothing at all was working.

The Former Healer then got tired of this and wrapped his hands around his brother’s throat. He wasn’t going to kill him. He had no idea what would happen if his brother died with what appeared to be a swarm of daemons running around his head. They would have probably taken over his corpus. Just eat away at whatever was left. There was no telling if Somnus would come back from that. He just placed enough pressure to make his body go limp. So he would stop fighting him and Ardyn could concentrate on helping him.

Once he was sure Somnus was wake but not strong enough to move, Ardyn let go of his throat and placed his hands on the side of Somnus’ head and rested his forehead against his brothers. It didn’t take long for the golden glow to engulf the two brother’s as Ardyn felt his magic work. Ardyn's healing magic was good, not as effective as it used to be, but it still strong enough to wake Somnus up from his limp state. For Ardyn wasn’t just healing him from the scourge he was healing from his weakened state.

Lucky for Ardyn though, Somnus healed quicker then it took him to wake up. By that point Ardyn had gotten off of Somnus and gave him room to breathe.

Somnus started coughing again. Due to the lack of oxygen more then anything else and held his aching throat. He looked towards Ardyn and couldn’t believe what he had just done.

Guilt washed over the Founder King as he started to recall all the horrible things he had said and done to Ardyn over the past couple of weeks. As a payment Ardyn cured him. 50 years ago Ardyn would have left him to die. But he didn’t. He saved him this time.

“Ardyn. I’m sorry.” Somnus pleaded. Knowing what he did was wrong. All of it was wrong.

Ardyn wanted to be spiteful now. He wanted to throw it all back in his face. He knew he shouldn’t. After all it wasn’t really Somnus fault and if he hadn’t healed him he would have died… Instead he shook his head. And spoke softly.

“Don’t be. I don’t blame you.”  

“But I hurt you.”

“Leave it Sommy. Please… I just want to forget about it.”

Somnus bowed his head in defeat. He felt tears fall from his face and his throat tightened. He didn’t mean any of that. He really didn’t. Before he could say sorry or do anything but cry Ardyn crouched down to his level and spoke.

“Don’t cry. It wasn’t you okay. Don’t cry.”

The younger of the two shook his head in disagreement and was then helped to his feet by his brother. Somnus didn’t want to forgive himself for any of that but like always Ardyn choose to ignore it had happened and jumped to a completely different conversation. Same old Ardyn. Somnus wouldn’t allow them to forget this time. This wasn't allowed to be forgotten about like so many fights before.

He wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders and held on to him tightly, before saying: “I am really sorry. I am so sorry and thank you for healing me. I didn’t deserve that.”

Ardyn gulped and patted Somnus on the back.

“Don’t cry. I forgive you.”  


	29. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being infected by the Star scourge Somnus is beside himself with guilt because he never fully understood how Ardyn felt or what he was truly going through. Now, after being able to understand a mere fracture of his brother affliction he wants to understand him more. But will Ardyn let him?

_ Death Entry: _

_Ardyn: Trampled to death by a Behemoth. That must have really hurt. Sorry that happened even if it was a little funny. – S.L.C. _

* * *

 

“Is that what it is like?” Somnus asked Ardyn nervously.

“What?”

“The daemons. Is it like that all the time, for you? Everyday.”

Somnus had asked Ardyn once before what it was like. In return, Ardyn just snapped. Telling him it was none of business and if he wanted to know, so badly, he should get infected with the scourge again. Now he had been. It was painful. Every last moment he was infected he had suffered pain. He could not possibly begin to fathom what it must be like for Ardyn.

The literal walking talking embodiment of the star scourge.

It must have been hard for him. In the beginning Somnus had expected Ardyn to try and want to get better. Just be the kind-hearted, selfless, healer that he used to be. But upon knowing what he had said and done to his brother, there was no wonder why Ardyn was filled with so much hate and resentment. He felt that way for three weeks straight and now he was filled with nothing but guilt. Somnus just wanted to make a mends. That’s all. Maybe talking about this would do the ticket. After all, Ardyn didn’t have to cure him. He could have left him to suffer and die. He would have been out of his life forever then.

And yet he still healed him. 

“All depends what you mean.” Ardyn spoke plainly.

He knew what Somnus was talking about. But there was still this wall he had up, and he still refused to allow Somnus entry. Over the years Ardyn had considered many times pulling it down and try to tolerate Sommy. However, _they_ still reminded him what Somnus did. And what he didn’t do. That was the thing that was preventing him opening up to his little brother. That mainly, and other things that Ardyn never wanted to voice. That he wouldn’t dare allow to surface in case he was right. In case he did something that his mortal self would have been beside himself with regret for.

Thinking about it now… his former self would have hated the person he had become. He would have hated the fact that he pushed Somnus away. But this, in Ardyn’s brain at least, was the for the better. Even if the daemons were egging him on. It was just an endless cycle and one that he thought he would never be able to get himself out of.

The Founder King then spoke in a low voice. Remembering everything that had transpired while he was infected. He just felt awful and ashamed at what he had done. He wished he could go back and stop himself from saying anything of that. “I wanted to hate you. I wanted you to suffer. I didn’t care what anyone thought or who I hurt. I wanted that. Is that what it is like for you. Something telling you to hate and harm? Is that what it is like?”

“Sometimes.”

“How can you live like that? How can you deal with that every day? I barely lasted three weeks. Let alone 890 years. No wonder you are so angry all the time. No wonder you blame me for everything. You can’t help it can you?”  

The questioned linger in the air for a while.

The answer was going to be a: no. Ardyn couldn’t help himself from feeling like that. He couldn’t help himself from finding other people’s pain funny. He was trying. But seeing someone fall over a rock and cracking their head open just brought him joy. It was wrong, and he knew it was. That was why he hesitated. Because he knew it was wrong he tried to stop himself. Sometimes he was successful and other times he wasn’t.

“I am getting better at controlling it.” Ardyn admitted.

“Ardyn… I am sorry you have to go through that every day. No one should ever have to suffer through that.”

“Not a lot we can do about it Somnus.”

Ardyn was correct. Unless the King of Light was going to be born tomorrow then they couldn’t stop this disease that had fester throughout his entire being. There was no telling when that little blight was going to be born. It could be next week. Next year. Next century. Next millennia. There was no way of knowing.  

Bahamut probably made sure of that there was no way out but the King of Light, that fucking prick. Ardyn would give anything to make all of this go away. He loved the feeling of having power but when he weighed up the amount of pain and torture he suffered on a daily basis… power meant nothing to him. It never meant anything to Ardyn when he was mortal. But now it was the only thing he had left.

His home was gone. He was erased from the history books. The Gods that once begged for his helped turned away from him. If that wasn’t enough they sent the one person who betrayed him to be his immortal companion. Some reward? No. The only good thing about this was Somnus. But, even if he was growing to care he still felt that he needed to fight it. In case the unthinkable was to happen.

That was what Somnus hadn’t seen. He hadn’t seen the pain. He honestly thought it was just Ardyn being a stubborn bastard. Hellbent on ensuring that he suffered. As well as defying the Astrals. But because of this experiences he realised that it wasn’t only that. Somnus should approach this in a different way than before. That he should just listen to Ardyn rather then forcing information out of him. 

“Can you tell me how it feels? I only have but a mere fracture of an understanding. I want to know.”

“No. You don’t.”

“Yes. I do. You asked me to help you remember. I understand now that it hurts. I can help if you explain it to me. Come on it is the least I can do for you since you healed me.” Somnus spoke softly. He knew there was a going storm in his brother’s head and if he could finally make Ardyn see that. It would be better for the pair of them. They could finally try and mend their brotherly bond. That’s only if Ardyn was willing allow him in. “I want to understand.”

“Why? Why do you want to know? You felt it. You see what it does to me. You don’t need anything else.” The Immortal Accused felt himself going on the defensive. Like he always did…

But before he could think as to way he did that. Why he kept doing it, Somnus spoke. Somehow, he voiced exactly what his brain was going to tell him.

“This is why we don’t get on. We shut each other out when things become real. We both do it. I do it with my children and you do it with this. It always ends in us fighting. I don’t want to fight anymore. I just want to understand you. I want to understand my brother again.”

The room fell silent again.

They had never got this far before. They had never stop an argument before it had even started. It shocked the pair of them. Somnus felt a little uneasy by the silence. Ardyn would always lash back at him. Even when they were mortal Ardyn always got the last word. Now they just stopped. Had Somnus really just got through to him? After all this time… he may have actually gotten through.

Whereas Ardyn was thinking. He knew what Somnus was expecting and he was surprised at himself. He didn’t say anything. Not even the daemons were talking to him and ordering him to say one word. They were silent…. They were never silent.

Why was he allowed to voice his opinion? Why was he allowed to express what he was feeling? Why was he even questioning it? He should just do it. He took in a deep breath and that was exactly what he did.

“It just feels like an endless tug of war. They are telling me one thing, you tell me another. That’s why I get so frustrated all the time. Because I can’t make a decision by myself anymore. Then I lash out. The only way they allow me think for myself is when I am angry. Other than that, they just talk. Mainly about killing you. Getting rid of you. The throne, Bahamut. Anything they can use to get me to react and do something that will benefit them.”

The daemons were still silent. He couldn’t believe they were letting him talk to his brother. Letting him do what he wanted to do for a change. So he continued to speak. “It just hurts. My head hurts and the easiest way to get it to stop hurting is to just do what they want. I am not in pain when I do that. Sometimes I think it would be better to let them have what they want.”

“You have worked so hard. Don’t throw it away now.”

“How more years of that Sommy? How many more years have I got to suffer that? Some reward for healing the world and cleaning up all that crap that the Astrals started.”

That was true. He didn’t need to scourge to tell him that. He didn’t need anyone to remind him of that. But they did that with the entire Lucian Royal Family. No one made it pass the age of 60. They were always in pain because of that crystal. He was surprised that a member of the royal family had told them to fuck off yet.

Somnus did. That was what Ardyn had failed to see. He did stick up for him. But it still didn’t make up for what happened afterwards and how Somnus treated him. That whole was not going to be mended anytime soon. 

“You don’t have to be alone. I am still here to help.” Somnus smiled as he saw Ardyn finally open up to him.

This was a good start. Somnus wanted to keep this going. Yes, Ardyn had comforted him before but that was because tension was so high between the two, that the Immortal Accused couldn’t think of what to do. But here Somnus’ wasn't infected by the scourge. He hadn’t just informed him what happened to his family. He hadn’t had a nightmare. He could tell Ardyn was doing it because Ardyn wanted too. There was no emotional blackmail getting in the way.

It was just talking.

“I don’t understand why though.” Ardyn said honestly. If this was the other way around… He probably would have given up a long time ago. There was only so much one person could take and after everything Ardyn had put Somnus through. He didn’t deserve this kindness.

“Because we are brothers. How many times do I have to tell you that.”

“Until we die.”

“I think I can live with that.”


	30. Dear Gods. We Hate You. Love Ardyn and Somnus Izunia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had now been a 1000 years since Ardyn and Somnus have become immortal. They are both fed up with it and with the Astrals who had cursed them. However, it is the week that Eos celebrates the Astrals and everything they have done for the people. Ardyn and Somnus find their own way to celebrate the beings that had placed them in eternal damnation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we are halfway there!
> 
> I have absolutely loved writing this and I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos and commented. It really means a lot and gives me motivation to continue working on this story. 
> 
> Thank you so much :)

It was that time of year again.

It was Astral day. Or rather Astrals week. It was that time where the entire world would pay tribute to the sleeping Astrals of old. All of them. Shrines and temples were decorated in their honour. Parties and festivals would continue none stop for about a week. All of these events were designed to worship the Gods that the people of Eos loved so much.

For the God of Earth, many events were held so people could display their strength to the Archaean. It mainly consisted of lifting weights and other heavy objects to show their appreciation to the God for catching the meteor all those years ago. Considering Somnus’ tomb was located at the Disc of Cauthess he was also highly celebrated during this time. Being the ‘first’ King to make a covenant with the Astrals. Both Ardyn and Somnus decided to keep away from that area though. In case the daemons decided that Ardyn was going to become extremely jealous and end up pushing his brother off the mountain.

Which had happened before. On numerous occasions.

For the God of Lighting, many festivals were held during the night and in the stormy weather. With many festivals just lighting candles in the Fulgurian name. Somnus and Ardyn didn’t find those celebration exciting at all. In fact, it only allowed children to stay up later which would annoy everyone who attended. Similar to the Archaean’s celebration the brothers ignored it.

For the Goddess of Ice, people would wander to the mountains tops of Tenebrae to show their respect and love for the Glacian. Snowman were built and ice sculptures were made in her image. Competitions were held to see who had crafted the best model. Being the only Astral that Ardyn and Somnus could tolerate they actually attended a few of them. The main feast was hosted by the Fleuret Family and the Oracle welcomed all who attended. The brothers even ran into Gentiana. Ardyn was less pleased to see her compared to Somnus but it was nice for them to see a familiar face in their long and tiring existence.

For the Goddess of the Sea, tributes of fish, other animals and people were thrown into the ocean, especially near Accordo, where the Hydraean was sleeping. Somnus knew how stupid that was. If that Goddess woke up all hell would break lose on Eos. Whereas Ardyn was praying for that to happen. In his mind it would serve everyone right worshipping a Goddess who had no love and compassion for anyone but herself. Like with the rest of them, they decided to stay away from Altissa during this time.

Despite the fact the God of Fire had destroyed Solheim many still worshipped the Fireburner. As a sign of love for the Infernian human sacrifices were made. It was prisoners from every corner of the world who were taken to an active volcano and thrown into it. Even by Ardyn’s standards that was completely unorthodox. Both the brothers decided to keep away from that certain event that happened every year.   

Lastly for the God of War, Bahamut, many battles were re-enacted in his name. Multiple of weapons were also forged to honour him and given to him many temples as a sign of tribute. Because the Lucis Caelum Royal Family were heavily associated with the God of War, they held a showcase in Insomnia to display the power that the God had gifted them 1000 years ago. This of course did not help Somnus one bit. Every single day of that showcase he experienced one of his blackouts because of the amount of power the King was taking from the Lucii. Which of course, only made Ardyn’s hate for the family and the Dragon to grow. He didn’t want to deal with his brother passing out on him at any given moment.     

As the week came to a close both of the brothers had, had enough of all of this pointless crap. They knew what the Gods were really like. All of them were worthless and they certainly did not give two shits about the world that they were, apparently, watching over. Because if they were really watching over this planet they all would have woken up the moment Ardyn had escaped from Angelguard.

But no they were allowing the Immortal Accused, who they had no control over, to walk around scout free with the Founder King of Lucis. So much for love and devotion for the people who loved them so much. This world could be destroyed if Ardyn wanted to end it. None of them were awake to even try and prevent that from happening.

When the brothers came across a huge temple that was dedicated to the Draconian, the Astral who had stared all of this, they were unforgiving to say the least. A 1000 years they had suffered on this planet. All because of that prick who turned his back on them. Who had ensured that they both suffer because of the heartfelt choices that the pair had made. Well, neither of them were in the mood to keep up apprentices. They both wanted that God to pay.

“I hate all of these celebrations.” Ardyn breathed out a breath of frustration as he stared at the temple.

All of it dedicated to Bahamut. It was covered in candles, weapons, food, alcohol, clothes. Everything and anything had littered the temple. He didn’t deserve it. It was good that it was night and only Somnus and Ardyn where there to see the temple in all of it’s glory. Because if Ardyn had spoken that opinion in front of anyone else he may have been offered as a sacrifice to the Fireburner.

The people around here were ever so lovely.

“I know you tell me every year.” Somnus smiled at his brother thinking the same thing. After being punished with immortality the Founder King had decided to cut ties with that God. After all, all Somnus done was refused to kill his brother. Now he was suffering eternal damnation for it. He was such a prick.  

“At least we can agree on one thing. That bloody Dragon. He should not be being worshipped like this.”

“Not a lot we can do to prevent it. Everyone in Eos loves them.”

“But for how long, I wonder?” Ardyn said as he narrowed his eyes at the temple again.

He could see it now. Everyone turning their backs on Gods and uprising against them. Considering how people where living Ardyn was surprised it hadn’t happened yet. Poverty was at an all-time high and all of these pointless and expensive celebrations became a distraction for the people. It ensure that the rulers of Eos reminded on top and the people kept in line. It worked. It worked every year. People forgot about their current situation and enjoyed the celebrations.

As for those who didn’t. They were offered to the Infernian and the Hydraean as tribute. It was sickening. When Somnus was King this never happened. But over the years it had become the norm and people just accepted it for what it was.  

Maybe all people needed was a little push or a demonstration to prove that these Astrals were not what they were cracked up to be….

“I know that look. What are you thinking?” Somnus questioned raising an eyebrow at his brother.

“Not thinking anything. Just wondering how long will it take before the people realise what a dick all of them are. People are just like cattle now a days. Mindlessly following a God who is asleep and doesn’t give a shit about who they hurt.”

There was no word of a lie in that sentence. People had become slaves to themselves and the Gods that they worshipped. That was clear to see. All of the Royals families were taking advantage of this. They could easily exploit the people because they mindlessly followed the Gods. Being the families that were chosen by the Gods, the Caelum’s, the Fleuret’s and the Aldercapt’s thought it was their right to abuse this power.

This made Somnus angry. Both he and Ardyn would have never of done that. But here they were 1000 years later in a world completely different to what they were originally born into. They had no way of changing it. They had no way of helping the people get out of this runt. They would all have to do that themselves.

That’s when an idea popped into Somnus’ head.

“You do know it has been a 1000 years since we became immortal.”

“Your point?”

“Well. Not a point more of a political statement.” Somnus said proudly as he ignited a flame in his hand. He may have been experiences blackouts, but he could still use his magic. That was all he needed to do for this.

“What are you on abo-” Before Ardyn could finish his sentence Somnus had thrown the fire ball at the temple. Because of the alcohol and other flammable substances on the building it soon caught a blaze. Ardyn couldn’t believe his eyes. Did Somnus really just do that?! He was bloody lucky no one was around or in the fucking temple.

Suddenly another fireball crashed into the temple making the flames grow more wild and hotter as the substances around and in the temple began to burn. Ardyn then shouted at Somnus in disbelief but with a small hint of pride in his voice. “SOMMY! What in the name of the Six are you doing?”

“It will be harder for them to worship Bahamut without a temple, right? No one is in there. So let it burn brother.” Somnus smiled as he threw another fireball at the building. That really was a way to get this point across.

“If you wake up the Six do not come crying to me.” Ardyn shook his head as he continued to watch as Somnus destroyed the temple.

Ardyn rolled his eyes. Maybe, Somnus had really lost it this time? Over the passed 100 years they had begun to understand each other more and go out of their way to do stuff for one another. Somnus did it more frequently then Ardyn did, but this was a little over the top. Sometimes, Ardyn even wondered if the scourge had affected Somnus’ personality. He would have never done this before. But no he was clearly enjoying fucking up this temple dedicated to Bahamut. Ardyn would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy or even proud of this little brother for doing it.

 _Let’s not voice that opinion at the moment_. He thought to himself as the flames only grew hotter.

Somnus then turned to Ardyn and gestured towards him. “Then help. Come on I know you want too.”

Was Somnus egging him on to commit a crime now? For once the daemons were even agreeing with Sommy. Ardyn didn’t know if it was a good thing that both Somnus’ and the daemons thoughts had finally aligned with one another. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. But it was becoming very hard to resist then both of them were telling him it was okay to do this.

“Not supposed to be giving into them.” Ardyn said confirming to Somnus what he was thinking.

“Well I am telling you it's okay. Therefore, you can do it. Come on Ardyn.”

“You’re turning into a bad influence.”

“You’re the Immortal Accused. Come on, let’s show those bloody Astrals they messed with the wrong family.” Somnus smiled brightly as he spoke.

Ardyn couldn’t help but agree and smile back. Maybe taking part in this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

 

_Death Entry :_

_Ardyn and Somnus : Murdered by a swarm of unjustly angry villagers – For rightly fully destroying shrines to Bahamut and the other Astrals. If anything, they should be murdered for worshipping pricks. – A.I_

_Don’t criticise people on their belief. – S.L.C._

_Sommy… you were the one to attack the temple first. – A.I_


	31. Breaking the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus is confronted by a Witch who warns him about the path he wishes to take.

_Death Entry :_

_Somnus : Slipped on ice and an icicle went straight through his skull – beautiful. Sommy please continue to die stupider and painful deaths please. It would make me a very happy and proud big brother. A.I._

_You are a twat sometimes, you know that? – S.L.C._

_😊 – A.I._

* * *

 

Ardyn was right.

Somnus was turning into a slut.

This had to be the fourth time this week he had made a visit to the pleasure house. For the past month he had gone three times each week. The place knew him by name now. He gave them good money and they never battered an eye lid. No matter if it was a woman or man he paid for. It was a little… slutish. Ardyn even started to call him: Somnus Lucis Caelum. The Founder King of Whores.

That was bloody brothers for you. Now he was walking home in the snow with his pockets empty. He may need to save money for food now. Maybe Ardyn had some spare? He hoped he did otherwise he was going to starve. Again. Ardyn would let it happen and laugh at him. Again.

“Somnus Lucis Caelum.”

Somnus immediately stopped and looked for the source of the voice.

What?

Did someone just call him that? How did they know that? Only Gentiana and Ardyn had called him that since everything had happened. No one knew. No one, was allowed to know. It scared him. Anyone could use that against him. To be fair if someone went around saying that, they would probably go straight to an insane asylum.

That still didn’t stop Somnus from being shocked. Then someone caught his eye. A woman in a long black cloak was walking towards him. She wasn’t stopping and by the tone of her voice she sounded old. Huh? Could he really call anyone old anymore? Not really. But she didn’t stop walking. Not until she came within two feet away from him.

Her face was concealed by the cloak and she wasn’t a tall woman. Shorter than Somnus. But it didn’t make this interaction any less daunting. In fact, it only made the situation worse. If this women said one word in the wrong place it had the potential to fuck everything up. She had the potential to ruin both Ardyn’s and Somnus’ chance of regaining mortality. After 1000 years the pair wanted nothing more than that. To be free again. If Ardyn was here, this person would definitely be seen as a threat to that ever happening. In way it was good Somnus was the one dealing with this and not a sack of revenge seeking daemons.

“Do not walk down the path you have set yourself.” The women continued to speak as Somnus stared.

“I beg your pardon?” He asked with curiosity and caution.

What did she know about any of this? How did she know about any of this? He had never seen her before in his life and unless she happened to be linked to the Astrals she should be none the wiser to who he was. Anyway, if she knew his true identity she clearly knew who and what Ardyn was. That wasn’t good.

All those times before. When people tracked them down, and people killed them. Somnus always ensured that for the sake of this star no one knew anything about Ardyn. But she knew. She wasn’t supposed to. But what did she know about his path? Somnus wasn’t even sure if he knew himself what he wanted or what he was going to do. He kept his mouth shut. Just waiting for her to explain.  

“You are the Founder King of Lucis are you not. You have tasked yourself in saving your line and your brother. Unfortunately, you will only be able to achieve one. Depending on which one you choose, it will determine the fate of our star.”

“What do you know?” Somnus snapped.

He hadn’t spoken that out loud once. He never told Ardyn that was what he wanted to do. He wanted to save both. Both his line and his brother. He had made that decision when he first found Ardyn. But never once had he said a word. Whoever this woman was…. she was clearly a danger.

“Your brother is lost to the scourge.” She carried on speaking as Somnus had time to process what he had been told. “No one, but the King of Light, can free him. Only then will life end for the Immortal Accused, yourself and the Lucian Line.”

“I refuse to let that happen!”

No.

Bahamut had told him this before. However, Somnus had proved that dragon wrong. He changed what was meant to happen once before. If he hadn’t, Ardyn would have been alone and probably still in Angelguard. No. He wasn’t allowing this to go to waste. Somnus was made immortal as a punishment. A punishment for defying the Gods and a punishment to piss off Ardyn.

It didn’t have to be like this though. He could save both. Why should his family have to suffer when he forced this upon both Ardyn and himself? If anyone deserved to die when all of this was over it was Somnus. For being a jealous self-centred prick who wanted what his brother had. But now all he wanted was to protect his family.

All of his family including Ardyn. No one. Not even this woman was going to prevent that from happening. 

“If you allow your brother to live, the world will die. Everything in it, including your line, will die.” She spoke warning him.

But the Founder King of Lucis had, had enough.

“You don’t get it. Everything has to die. But no one should ever suffer from the mistakes that others have made. My brother and my line are not paying for what I did. I will find a way to save them both. I don’t care if I lose my chance of gaining my mortality back. I don’t know where you come from or who you think you are but as you said I am Somnus Lucis Caelum. And I finally understand what is important. And it’s not listening to the Gods. Its doing stuff for the people you love. I love my family, all of them, more than anything. I would rather suffer through eternal damnation then allow any of them to go through anymore pain. So, fuck that bloody prophecy because I am not listening to it any longer.”

With that he turned around and walked home. He needed to see Ardyn. He needed to see his family line. This was their decision. His and Ardyn’s to make. They could remain as Bahamut’s puppets, or they could rise and prevent it from happening.

The King of Light may be born in a little less than 1000 years now but that only meant they had time to come up with some form of plan. He didn’t know how Ardyn was going to take any of this. But Somnus had to try. For too long they had kept each other in the dark. No longer.

They were going to fix this. As brothers. As a family. They still may have some bad blood going on but Somnus was confident they could work around this. They had too, for the sake of each other. For the sake of their family. And for the sake of the world. They needed to sort things out.

As soon as Somnus stepped through the door he wasted no time in explaining to Ardyn what had happened. The Immortal Accused listen to what Somnus had to say and became very hesitant when Somnus told him that they could have both. They could have mortality and protect their family. Ardyn was still so set on ensuring he had mortality again and the only certain way of gaining that was to play puppet. He didn’t want to, but Bahamut really gave them little choice. Little choice of anything. But Somnus was right. Maybe it was worth a try, trying to figure something else out.

It wasn’t like they were going anywhere anytime soon. And they had nothing else to do.   


	32. I am the Immortal Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn point blanks refuses to let himself show any type of love towards anyone. Least of all his brother. But when Somnus is in trouble… he can’t stand by and let anything happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is told from Ardyn's point of view.

Where the bloody hell has that termite got to now?

Somnus had been doing this a lot recently. Not informing me where he was going. Not like I cared. But it did become annoying when he started to whine that I left him behind. Should have fucking told me where you were going then. So, I don’t have to look for you.  Not like I wanted to look for him or anything. No, I didn’t want to do that. However, looking for him saved me a lot of hassle. Honestly, sometimes he acted like a child. I could as well but I only did it when he irritated me. But Sommy insisted on doing it every day. Like right now. I wanted to have a relaxing day where I didn’t have to think about anything. But no.

The little thief didn’t come back last night….

Probably got himself mauled by a bear. Damn! If that is the case, why couldn’t I see it?! How unbelievable selfish and inconsiderate of him. Not to mention the little blight won’t tell me if that had happened. How rude. I tell him when I die. It is only right that he does the same. Now here I am walking through the streets trying to find him. He can’t be that hard to find. I can track him down relatively easily. He can be so fucking loud that I am surprised my sensitive ears hasn’t picked up his annoying voice yet.  In fact, I can’t hear him at all… I quickly smell into the air. I can’t smell him either.

Right.,,,

Where in the name of Ifrit is he?

I walk on the boundary of town and circle it until I get any sign as to where he might be. Listening and smelling for the thief is the only thing I can do right now. It took me years to find him last time. We alone found each other again by chance. I will be damn if he thinks I am going out of my way to that again. Then I catch a small scent. It’s blood.

Somnus’ blood.

I feel my face turn into a frown as I look in the direction that I assumed he may be in. What mess has he gotten into now? If he isn’t dead I am going to kill himself. How much stress can one-person cause? Instead of warping I simply teleport in that general direction. It’s a lot faster and it freaks the local resistances out when they see me do it. Somnus doesn’t think it is funny. However, he is just a fun sucker. I don’t care what he thinks I am just furious I can’t find the little git.

I stop and sniff again. His scent is getting stronger every time I teleport. At least I am on the right track. I do this three more times before I stop. I can hear him. He sounds… stressed. Agitated. Scared even. What the hell has he got himself into this time? I walk closer towards Somnus’ voice and that is when I hear other voices. At least two others. Maybe three. They are all trying to sound threatening.

Oh Sommy did you sleep with someone else’s wife again? It wouldn’t be the first time and I know for certain it will not be the last. He really was a whore. Because the little urchin will not fight someone who doesn’t stand a chance again him, he is going to get beaten to death. I hate how interchangeable his morals can be. Looks like I am going to have to sort this out. But that’s when the blood becomes a lot more potent. Insanity more potent. What has he done? If I couldn’t hear him, he be more than likely be dead. But I can.

I wish he was dead right now.

That’s when they come into view. Just as I predicted it to be. Somnus was on the floor covered in his own blood. While one man was holding him steady while the other was punching him senseless.

Something in my brain then switches. Instead of being cross at Sommy, I can feel my body raging at the men who are hurting him. I feel my breath grow quicker and this wave of what I can only describe to be protectiveness comes over me.

What the hell did they think they were doing to him?

“Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?” I say not attempting to hide my rage in anyway shape or form.

All three of them stop immediately at look in my direction. That’s when I get to see Sommy. His face is covered in blood and he can only keep one of his eyes open. His shirt has been ripped and I can see how much pain he is in. By the looks of it he has a broken nose, possibly a broken arm and they have definitely kicked his bad knee. No. No, no, no. Big mistake. I then look at them. They haven’t really got distinctive faces. They look like any old randomer who is just looking for a bit of extra gil. But there is blood on both of their faces. There is no doubt in my mind it is my brothers. They are going to pay for that. The man that is holding Somnus suddenly wraps one arm around his neck and gets a knife from his pocket. He places it at Somnus’ side and looks directly at me….

How stupid. How very stupid.

“You come any closer and will gut him.” The man says, still holding up Somnus. His voice has now changed. From where he tried to sound threatening earlier, he now sounds scared. Funny how quickly people change their minds when they get caught.

Instead of backing down I test his statement. I take a few steps closer and nothing happens. He won’t do anything. He is clearly there as a spectator. One that had gladly sat by and watched while the other man beat my brother senseless. Just because my present has scared the poor dear, it does not mean I am letting him go. Not that easily anyway.

“Do it then. You're not a very reliable person if you can’t even carry out your own threats.” I said darkly. That really wouldn’t help Somnus, me taunting them. But I can sense that they won’t do anything. They are but spineless cattle. Who thought they had picked an easy target. If Somnus actually decided to stand up for himself I wouldn’t need to be doing this. 

“We will.” The other man says blocking my view from Somnus.

Now there’s a bit more spark. He nearly sounded like he meant it. The poor dear has no idea what he has gotten himself into. None at all. But I just decided it is a lot more fun to play with them further. So, I simply state.

“Do it then.”

“Do you have any idea who you are dealing with.” The man who is blocking my view threats me.

By the way he is speaking though… he sounds like he knows a lot more than he is letting on. As to what that is, I really don’t have a clue. That only gets me angrier. First, they harm my brother for what seems to be no reason as far as I can tell. Secondly, they threatened me. Wrong move. Now, they are taunting me. I would have laughed if I wasn’t offended by what they had done to Sommy. So what, I care about the runt sometimes. But only I am allowed to inflect that much pain on him. Anyone else tries it and they had not living for much longer. These men are now on borrowed time.

“Not really and I honestly don’t care. Because you two have no idea with whom you are dealing.” I heard my voice grow more inhuman with every word I speak. How these men could not sense the danger they were in, was beyond me.

Somnus could sense it. I can hear the hint of fear in his voice as he spoke. “Guys I would put me down now before this gets ugly.” It almost sounds like he pity’s them. I don’t. They are deserved whatever I throw at them.

“SHUT UP!” The man slowly digs the knife into Somnus side and he hear Somnus grunt in pain.

That’s when I have enough. Hearing him in pain…. Makes everything in my being jump and bounce into action. I stare directly at the man in front of me and allow the think black goo to flood from my eyes, my nose, my mouth. I feel my eyes sink in and all I want is to kill that man.

Upon seeing me he jumps and tries to run away. Upon seeing me the man who hurt Somnus drops him and tries to do the same. Idiots. This is only going to be more painful for them. I teleport directly in front of them and put up a pink wall around us. They are not getting away. Not with this. I can feel their fear. I feel their nervous, their anxiety. I swear one of them has just wet themselves. Good. I am glad I have terrified them half to death. Because I will gladly ensure that they make it to the afterlife. Poor little mortals they didn’t have one single idea what they were getting themselves into.

Still staring at them I growl. Somnus can’t stop me. No one can. They can’t escape, and I am going to enjoy this kill. I speak in the most daemonic voice I can muster.  “You see you have threaten my little brother’s life. You had no idea who I am. So, let introduce myself: Ardyn Izunia. The Immortal Accused. You hurt my little brother. Big mistake.”

I can’t really remember what happened after that.

The next thing I remember is looking over their dead bodies. They looked like they strung up and hacked to death at a butcher’s shop. Blood was everywhere and half of their internal organs have been scattered over the place. I don’t care. All I know was that must have been very painful and they deserve it. Fucking twats. That can be an example to others who try and hurt my brother again.

Somnus. Right he was the reason for this.

I walk over the bodies and went directly towards Somnus. I can still smell his blood and he is still in a lot of pain. He is even holding his side where the knife entered him. He is so lucky I can be sensible. I throw a hi-exlir over him and wait until for it to work it’s magic. They really did a number on him. Looks I am going to have to heal him properly as soon as we get somewhere safe. 

“You alright?” I ask. Sounding very uninterested so it looks like I don’t care.

“I can’t die Ardyn, can’t say the same for these poor buggers.” Somnus grumbles looking over that their mangled bodies. He sounds sad. Why? They hurt him. For fuck sake he couldn’t pour his heart out to every random bugger. Especially the ones that hurt him. Sometimes I wonder if he had a brain at all.

“Nope. Shouldn’t have messed with you then.” I state before I even realised what has just came out of my mouth.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Maybe he didn’t hear me say that?

He did.

“I love you too.” Somnus smiled at me with a confusion on his face. I know how he feels I can’t believe I have just said that. Out loud. Oh I hate myself sometimes.

No. Deny everything. Everything. I automatically go on the defensive and shout at him.

“In what way have I ever expressed that emotion towards you? I only helped you because you can’t look after yourself. How on earth have you ever manged without me?”

He just laughs at me and he reaches out, so I will take his hand to pull him up. No. Fuck that. I turn and walk away from him. The little twat is not getting any more than two douses of kindness in one week. Fuck that. Then I remember something. I heard three voices. I am certain I did. It wasn’t Somnus’ voice. It belonged to someone else.

Where did that one go I wonder?

* * *

_Death_ _ Entry _

_Somnus:_ _I pushed him down the stairs and he broke his neck. Shouldn't wonder off you prick. That will teach you. - A.I._


	33. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Somnus have a complicated relationship to say the least. The only way to make it less complicated is for them to talk. It only takes one to start a conversation. Unexpectedly, it is Ardyn was decides to take that leap.

_Death Entry :_

_Ardyn : You were daydreaming and somehow, I honestly don't know how, you ended up in a fight and you didn't even try to defend yourself. Are you alright? – S.L.C._

* * *

 

“Somnus.”

The man in questioned jumped out of his skin when he heard his name. He had been minding his own business and was trying to keep their home tidy. Somnus liked living in Altissa and he was determined to make this house spotless. Even if, for some reason, Ardyn didn’t want to. That was strange because this was usually the other way around. Ardyn had always been the clean freak out of the pair of them but he just didn't seem to care. For the past year or so Ardyn had been acting strange. Ever since Ardyn had literally butchered those men for attacking him he had displayed this odd behaviour.

He started to withdraw himself from Somnus and when they did speak he never snapped. In fact, he tried to be nice to him. Also, Ardyn really tried to behave himself. There had been many occasions were Ardyn could have snapped at poor civilians, but he didn’t. Instead, he teleported himself out of the situation and attack some wildlife instead.

He was really trying. But despite all his efforts Somnus still felt he needed to be careful around Ardyn. Because his brother had caught him off guard Somnus turned around and spoke in an almost panicked voice.

“What I haven’t done anything I swear.”

“What? No. I want you to come and sit by me.” Ardyn said as he sat down on the sofa.

That was not normal behaviour at all. Somnus was a little freaked out by this. Why was he… he didn’t even know how to describe this behaviour. It was normal human behaviour. The Founder King felt he was wise to listen to his instincts. Sometimes it was the only way he was able to read his older brother. But he was just confused. Confused that Ardyn was acting this way.

Maybe he was pranking him. He really didn’t want to be pranked again. 

Instead of doing what Ardyn had asked of him, he started to whine at him. “You’re not going to but a fish in my hair again, are you? Because that one was just plain nasty. I don’t want you to do that again.”

Ardyn stared blankly at him for a moment. He didn’t blame Somnus for thinking that of him. Thinking back on that now, it was very funny. He could still picture Somnus screaming for Ardyn to get it out of his hair. Running around like a headless chicken. But no. He didn’t want to prank Somnus. He didn’t want to fight with Somnus

The Immortal Accused let out a sigh before speaking plainly. “I just want to talk.”

“Okay….” Somnus said with caution as he walked over to Ardyn. He sat down and placed his hands in his lap. He was very confused now. They had, had many serious conversations in the past but there was always a sense of dread when they did. That’s when Somnus thought he knew what this conversation was going to be about. Really hoping it wasn’t the case. “Please tell me you haven’t done something that will require us to move again. Because I actually like living in Altissa.”

“I haven’t done anything. I just want to say something to you.”

“Right.”

“If you keep interrupting me I won’t say it.” Ardyn said with a bit more emotion. He didn’t snap but he could feel himself getting more frustrated with Somnus.

No. He didn’t want to be. He needed to do this. This had been on his mind since he saved Somnus from those men. Seeing Sommy there beaten to a pulp changed him. He still resented Somnus a lot. But seeing the only family member he had left being attack and beaten for no reason was not something he could not ignore. After all Somnus had done many kind things for Ardyn when he hardly returned the favour. This was not how it should be. That was not how their relationship should have ever been.

“Okay. I am sorry for being an annoying shit. Carry on.”

“I’m… sorry.” Ardyn said as soon as he Somnus finished speaking. Before Somnus could pull a weird facial expression at him he continued to speak. Every word he spoke was genuine.

“I am sorry for being mean and spiteful towards you all of the time. I shouldn’t be. I have my reasons but that shouldn’t excuse the way I treat you. At the end of the day we are brothers and we- I shouldn’t be treating you like you a pile of shit because you’re not. Not entirely that is. I am just sorry for being a useless big brother.”

Somnus was taken back by that. He blinked a few times and gave himself a moment to realise what Ardyn had just said. He was shocked. Because of that shock he said the wrong words: “I didn’t expect you to say that.”

“Well I said it now.”

The Immortal Accused stood up and tried to leave before he allowed himself to get too emotionally involved. However, he was stopped. He felt a hand grip his arm and pulled him back towards the sofa that he had tried to vacate from.

“Nah, nah. Sit down.” Somnus said sternly pulling his brother down. He was not getting out of this conversation even if he tried. Once Ardyn had sat down again Somnus began to speak. Like Ardyn, every word that came out of his mouth was genuine. Like it should be. Like it always should have been between the two brothers.

“I forgive you. I know I am not the easiest person to get along with. After everything I did to you I should be the one saying sorry, not you. I am. I really am. I am sorry for everything that has happened between us. I am thief, a twat, a whore, and a little shit of a younger brother. Everything you have ever called me you were within your rights too do so. I know that whatever I do or say it may never be enough for you to forgive me fully. All I can do is say sorry until you accept it, or you choose not to. I really don’t expect you to forgive me. But I promise to try and make it up to you, in anyway I can.”

“You’re right I can’t forgive you.” Ardyn said looking down at the floor. Somnus nodded and let out a sigh. Upon seeing Sommy sadden by the truth Ardyn decided to speak yet another truth. One that that he knew he had to keep at all costs.“I promise you though, I will try.”

“You really mean that?” Somnus said hopefully.  

“It happened over 1000 years ago. If I can’t even bring myself to try there is no point in you attempting to save me and your family line when the King of Light is born.”  

“I love you too Ardyn.” Somnus smiled knowing full well that was what Ardyn was meant to say. He wasn’t stupid and them finally finding it in both their hearts to forgive each other only proved to the Founder King that his older brother did care. And therefore he did love him. Even if he wasn't going to admit it.

“I don’t understand were you keep getting this idea from?”

“Yeah you do.”


	34. The First Queen of Lucis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait a second! Queen? What?

With every step Ardyn took he hummed a joyful tune to himself.

Since admitting to Somnus he cared about him, Ardyn started to allow himself to relax more. It was still hard to trust his younger brother but at least he was trying. He promised he would. Even if Somnus hadn’t stopped ranting about the current monarch of Lucis for the past half an hour.

The entire time Sommy was talking at him The Immortal Accused rolled his eyes. If Sommy could hear himself he may actually understand why Ardyn was ‘s _lightly’_ pissed off when Somnus took the throne from him to begin with. The irony in this would have been funny if Ardyn wasn’t getting annoyed now. Still he put up with this mindless jabber for another half an hour. He thought Sommy would tire himself. It was surly time for his daily nap now. It appeared not to be the case though. Because with every word Somnus spoke he just seemed to get more worked up and unfortunately, for Ardyn. he seemed more a wake.

Why couldn’t he just fall asleep already?

Having enough of the mindless whining and endless nonsense coming out of the younger’s mouth Ardyn stopped walking and placed both his hands on Somnus’ shoulders before shaking him lightly and talking to him slowly. “Why are you complaining? You’re the one who wanted reform in the first place. You are finally getting it.”

“But a girl! We can’t have a woman sitting on the throne.” Somnus stated pulling away from his brother’s grasp.

This was simply unheard of in Lucis. It may be a common practice in Tenebrae but not in Lucis. Never in Lucis. They were a country of war. A country that, unfortunately, was gifted from the magic of the God of War himself. Why now was it acceptable for a woman to become a monarch. To out rank everyone in the Kingdom! That had never happened before. Why was it happening now? Ardyn was right. He wanted a reform but there are certain things that, in the Founder Kings eyes, should not be change. Having women in charge of this country was one of them.

It was a very sexist opinion to have. But Somnus still saw women as a fragile individuals. Individuals that men should protect. It shouldn’t be the other way around. Somnus couldn’t understand why Ardyn was so willing to accept this. After he was a daemon. Surely he would be able to sense the difference in strength between men and women.

Instead, Ardyn replied to him with the exact opposite mind set to what he was suppose to have.

“Why not? Do you honestly think just because she hasn’t got something between her legs it makes you better then her? Somnus get over it.”

“It’s not right though.”

Ardyn just held the bridge of this nose at that point. For someone who wanted to make a change in this world he really was fucking stupid. Very stupid. However, this was everyone’s view. Everyone’s. Maybe, Somnus had decided this should be the way because of what happened to both Pesithea and Aurora. Ardyn decided not to bring them up though. That would have been very insensitive and there was many other ways he could use to get through to Somnus. He just needed to be patience.

Lucky for him, he was probably the most patience being on this planet when he wanted to be. So he swung it another way. A way Somnus might actually be able to comprehend without upsetting him.

“Okay. Let’s imagine this shall we? If you only sired girls, who would have taken the throne? I didn’t have any children. Other than me, you didn’t have any other living legitimate blood relatives. Meaning you would of had no male heirs. Therefore, it would have been a woman sitting on that throne after you. Believe me, a women can be just as deadly and strong headed, if not more, then men can.”  

“Still…” Somnus moaned in a huff crossing his arms like a moody teenager.

AHHHH! Why was he being so difficult? Ardyn was finding this more amusing then infuriating. This was happening and there was no way that Somnus could change it. Why should he want to? Ah. Reform... Now it finally clicked in Ardyn's head. He was being understand why he was so reluctant to… oh this boy was petty when he wanted to be.    

“You are pissed off because they haven’t lifted the ban on homosexuality yet. I can’t believe you are more bothered by that then the continuation of your family line. Besides you break that law often enough for it not to cause you any concern.”

“Don’t bring that into this.” Somnus said getting a little on the defensive. Somnus had wanted that law changed as soon as he became King. It hadn’t happened yet. But a girl could take the throne! It wasn’t fair. Although, he didn’t want Ardyn to think him that petty and decided to justify his reasoning. “I just think men are physically and mentally stronger than women that’s all.”

The Immortal Accused shook his head and took a long breath out. Immortality had definitely made Sommy stupider. If they were going to change their fate Sommy needed to be less stupid. Ardyn cleared his throat and spoke as he grabbed on to his brother’s arm. “Alright. We are going on a trip.”

“Where?” Somnus spoke confused. When he felt his brothers grip on his arm, he knew exactly what was going to happened.

Before The Mystic could protest or even speak Ardyn had already teleported them somewhere. They were no longer outside. They were standing in a building. Somnus felt the cold brush on his face the moment they appeared there. Because of the temperature it was clear to him that they were in a fairly large building. Otherwise, it would have been slightly warmer. Somnus didn’t care about that though.

He grabbed Ardyn’s hand and roughly pushed it away from him before raising his voice at his older brother. “I don’t like it when you teleport me places. It makes me feel sick.”

“Keep your voice down. You don’t want to be murdered, do you?” Ardyn spoke quietly. He then walked past his younger brother. Only a few paces though until he came to a little window. Ardyn then peered into it and waited for Sommy to react. Which would be sooner rather then later.

“Where did you take us?” Somnus asked as he looked around for a moment.

This place. It felt familiar…. But he couldn’t put his finger on it where. It felt like he was ho-

“Surprise you don’t recognise it. Welcome home Sommy. Or should I say, Your Former Majesty.” Ardyn smirked as he took off his hat and tilted it in Somnus’ direction. The Former Healer did promise to try and forgive his brother. That meant being nicer to him. Which included taking him to their home every now and then. It was a little funny to watch Somnus’ face drop when he realised where he was.

It did. His pale golden eyes immediately darted to every corner of the room that they were in. He was right. That lovely warm feeling he got. After 1150 years he was finally home again. It was very overwhelming, and he would have fallen to his knees from the wave of all his emotions if Ardyn didn’t continue speaking.

“I want you to see that this ‘woman’ who you think is so infer to you, is doing an extraordinary job of keeping this country a float. If you need to see it with your own eyes, then so be it.” Ardyn then wave a hand to get Somnus to join him.

He did it without question and as soon as he got to Ardyn he also peeked through the little window. But it wasn’t really a window as such. It didn’t peer out to the outside world. No, instead it pointed into the Citadel. Both brothers looked down and saw that a council meeting was being held. With the Queen of Lucis, Crepera Lucis Caelum, at the head of table. Speaking and ordering her council about. Like a monarch should.

Ardyn smiled as he watched Somnus out of the corner of his eye. Seeing his great granddaughter take charge may change his mind. ‘ _May_ ’ was the important word here.

As the raven-haired man said nothing, Ardyn spoke in a quiet tone. Quiet, but filled with a sense of pride for his great grandniece. The shame of it. Being proud of a Caelum? He was changing in his old age. “See. Nothing to worry about. She can command that council better then her own father could. People fear her and love her. That can be quite useful when defending your country.”

“I… Just because she can get a council to listen doesn’t mean she can command an army.” Somnus decided to complain again.

They were as stubborn as each other and Somnus was not changing his mind because she could handle herself against the might of the council. He had to admit it was hard work. It certainly was when he was King. But that did not earn his respect fully. Before, Somnus could make that clear to his older brother. He felt his hand grip his shoulder.

 _Oh no not again_. He thought before he heard Ardyn speak. Somnus didn’t need to look at Ardyn to know he had a smirk on his face.

“Oh you want to play it like that? Come on then dear brother.”

“I told you not to do that!” Somnus said pushing Ardyn’s chest this time. He was really feeling sick now. He wanted to continue telling him how he felt on the matter but Ardyn took him by the shoulders and span him around.

“Shut up and look!” Ardyn commander him.

When he did…. Somnus could not believe his eyes. He had not seen an army this big for over 200 years. All of them looked strong and all of them wore the symbol of Caelum family household. Every single man in front of him, there was more than he could count, were at service to throne. To the throne that was led by the Queen….

Her father and her brother never had an army this big. No one had shown this much love, devotion and loyalty to the throne in a long time. A very long time. He was God smacked. The Founder King could not keep his mouth closed. They loved her. All these man were willing to die for her. It was unbelievable.

Knowing Somnus was too proud to admit he was wrong, he shoved his shoulder playfully and spoke with pride again. This time for himself. For he had manged to shut Sommy up without knocking him out. “All of these men are loyal to her. Every single one of these men want to fight and stop the uprising in the South of Lucis. The Cygillan Ocean. Not to mention the uprising in Galadh. Do you really think that her dumb wit of a father, or her yellow belly brother could ever gain the respect that she has? She has more stomach and spirit then both of them combined. Doesn’t this prove that? Will you now sit here and tell me she isn’t worthy of the throne?”

“Whatever.” The Mystic pouted realising he had lost. He didn’t like losing.  

“You just don’t want to admit I am right.”

“When that day arrives dear brother, I will jump in a lake full of piranha’s.”

“I will be counting down the days until the next time I am right then.” Ardyn laugh knowing it that would probably be later on today. This was going to be funny.

* * *

 

_ Death Entry: _

_Somnus: The First Queen of Lucis – The throwing star to the groin just made my day. Shouldn’t have been sexist dear brother. That’s what happens when you stay up on your high horse - A.I_

_No one cares what you think on the matter Ardyn– S.L.C_

_That’s good. However you need to jump into that lake now. Also… I know you get the deciding vote on who gets to be a member of the Lucii. Will you consider a woman joining the Kings of Yore, I wonder? – A.I._

_I am pulling you in that lake with me – S.L.C_

_I take that as a yes then. – A.I._


	35. I Don't Deserve You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing outside and for some reason Somnus decided to take a nice walk out in it. Last time he went off without telling Ardyn where he was going, he was nearly beaten to death. To make sure that doesn't happen again Ardyn waits for his brother's return. When he does come back he has brought something else with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter told from Ardyn's point of view.

The front door shut. It was a failed attempt at keeping quiet. But Sommy was never good at that. Although, I did have to take into account that I can hear every little thing that happened to be within a mile radius from me. When Somnus careless walked through the front door, i could hear his teeth chattering from the blizzard outside. He would make a crap spy. The only thing he seems to be good at his making a fucking noise.

Apparently, he was losing his sight as well. I was literally standing right in front of him and he didn’t even notice me. In his defence though he can’t see in the dark. Another perk of being a daemon I guess. Instead I decided to help the poor urchin and snap my fingers lighting all of the candles instantly. Just before he shits himself I smile at him questioning what on earth had possessed him to go out into the freezing cold weather.

“Did you have a nice walk Sommy?”

“Shit! I thought you were asleep.” Somnus said placing a hand on his heart.

That was a little funny and I can’t help but sniggered as I watch him recover from his little jump scare. I could have done a lot worse. I am not that mean. I can be but I have decided to be nice today.  

Did he really think I was a fucking sleep? I haven’t need to sleep in hundreds of years the idiot. I shake my head at his stupidity. And being the amazing kind heart big brother that I am. I decided to remind what an idiot he sounded like.  

“I don’t sleep remember. May I ask why you decided to go out in the freezing cold in the middle of the night? You are crap at stealth by the way.”

“Sometimes you do sleep. I thought you were asleep.” Somnus shrugged his shoulders.

I hadn’t noticed it before but he had both his hands behind his back. I tilt my head to the side. What was he hiding from me? Now I could sense his anxiety. The type of anxiety a child gets when their parent catches them doing something they are not meant to do. I can see that his hands were fidgeting and trying to conceal whatever he had.

I wonder what it could be?

I hate this. My little brother knowing something I don’t. I really want to know now!

However, I don’t allow my emotions to get the better of me. I nodded and peer over his shoulder as I ask him what I so desperately want to know. “What have you got behind your back?”

“Nothing. I don’t know what you are on about.” Somnus says backing away from me, stuttering with every word he speaks.

“Sommy… don’t lie to me.”

“I am not.” This time he his in control of his speech.

But he is still fidgeting with whatever he has got behind his back. What in the name of the six can is worth lying about. It wasn’t like he had a knife behind his back. I would be able to smell the metal as soon as he came in. I don’t understand why he felt the need to a keep a secret from me even after I had caught him red handed. He knows me too well and he knows I will never back down from something as mysterious as this. He then puts both of his hands in the air and smiled back at me.

 “See nothing. I am going to bed. Night, night brother.”

“You are rubbish at lying.” I then walk over to him and every step I take he takes another step away from me. I then narrow my eyes at him. It could be the daemons or simply my paranoia talking. But I do not like the fact he his keeping something from me. I outstretch a hand and speak more sternly. “Let me see.”

“No Ardyn. You can’t see it yet.”

Yet? What did he mean yet? I really am integrated now…. This time I step forward trying to grab his arm. But he dodges me and gets a couple of feet away from me again, now his hands have returned behind his back.  

“Why?” I huff in frustration. I really want to know.

“You can see it. But not right now. If you will excuse me.” Somnus says again trying his hardest, pretending, whatever he has will cause me little interest. He is very wrong. I like mystery and I would love to know what it is. He then tries to walk past me. Does he really think that I am going to let him go to his room like that? No. I am knowing and I am knowing right now.

I grab his arm and he immediately places the object in the other hand and moves it away from my reach. That was getting annoying now. So instead I tighten my grip on his arm. If he won’t allow me to see what it is on his own violation I will make him show me. I get a squeal for that. He then looks me dead in the eye and orders me to get off of him. “Ardyn get off of me!”

“I just want to know what it is.” I state innocently as my grip gets tighter.

“Fuck off.” Somnus says trying to shake me off. That isn’t going to work. I just stand there and watch him. I know he will give up eventually it is just a matter of when not if. It doesn’t take long at all. Somnus rolls his eyes and snaps at me. “Alright! Stop! You spoil everything you know that?”

With that I let go of his arm and he backs away from me again. Come on Sommy. I really want to know. I outstretch a hand towards him and he places the object into my hands carefully. That’s when I understand why he didn’t fight me then.

As in my hands was a little snow globe. It was beautiful. At the centre of the globe there was a black Chocobo standing next to a fir tree. It’s stand was amazing. It had gold and some type of precious stone embedded in the base. The glass that conceal the items within was a clear as day. I stare slightly at the object for a moment. What was he doing with this?

I look at him with confusion before talking at him. “A Snow globe. Why have you got a snow globe?”

“Because in about 5 minutes it’s your birthday.”

My birthday? Right the 25th December. I… didn’t celebrate my birthday I hadn’t in such a long time. Even when we decided to put the past behind us we never celebrated each other’s birthday why was he doing it now… Shit… That when I realised what this was. It was a birthday present.

“You got this for me?” I sounded shocked. That is because I was. He went out of his way to give me this….

“Of course. I mean because we were at each other throats for a 1000 years we never did anything for each other. I thought this year I would do something nice for you.” Somnus smiled brightly at me. Then his rubbed his arm where I hand hold of him. But his hand didn’t linger therefore long he just laughed at me instead. “You are great at ruining surprise you know that?”

Fuck.

Not only was he doing something really kind I ruined his fucking surprise. I was terrible sometimes and I didn’t need anyone reminding me of that. I don’t say sorry though. Instead I look down at my gift and smile. This was actually really sweet of him.  

“Thank you Sommy.”

“That’s alright. Oh yeah Merry Christmas Ardyn. Aren’t you just lucky that everyone in Eos celebrates your birthday too.”

“Not really.”

I hated the fact my birthday was on Christmas day. It always got pushed to the side. Christmas was a big thing for us growing up and Father always ensured that we had the best Christmas. He just seemed to forget his eldest son had a birthday on that day too. Sommy never forgot though. Just like now he put my birthday before that God forsaken holiday.

“I am going back to bed. See you in a few hours.” Somnus said going to his room.

“Night.”

I was then left alone with the gift in my hand. Why did this gift feel so… what is the word… precious? It was such a simple gift but Sommy had given it to me. Why was so he so nice to me.  

Now I was going to have to do something nice for him wasn’t I?


	36. Izunia. It's Old. Too Old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fleeing to Tenebrae both Ardyn and Somnus think about their past. More importantly their parents.

_Death Entry:_

_Ardyn:_ _Eyes ripped out of your head - too nasty to even talk about. I will be sick if we continue to. So please let's not. - S.L.C._

* * *

 

It was tipping it outside. It had been raining all week and Ardyn and Somnus had, had enough of this awful weather. At the moment they had no home to go to and they had moved to the outskirts of Tenebrae in search of the a new home. They had stayed in Lucis for far too long by that point. People had started to notice that they didn’t age and that was becoming a problem. Ardyn teleported them to Tenebrae and they choose to stay low until the people who may recognise them would be dead. It was a smart idea. However, they both learnt that keeping on the move was the best option.

That was why they were in a tavern watching the rain fall through the window.

Somnus had food brought to him and wine. Whereas Ardyn simply watched his brother eat his fill. He missed food and drink sometimes. But he had no need for it. Why waste their money on him when it was Somnus who really needed it? Once Somnus had finished eating he didn’t speak. He just sat there and lent back in his chair. Looking into the distance rather then outside.

For that reason, Ardyn copied his brother’s actions and sighed before looking at the man opposite him and started to talk. “Something on your mind?”

“Yeah.” Somnus said simple.

That was all that came out of this mouth. He didn’t know where to start. A lot of things had been on his mind recently. What the current King of Lucis was like. When where the Gods going to awake from there slumber? How on Eos was he going to be able to save both Ardyn and his family line? He hadn’t come up with a concrete idea yet. For that reason he felt like he was letting Ardyn and the Caelum line down.

He promised to do save them both. And it was upsetting him because every time he thought he came to a solid conclusion there was always a major flaw in the plan. That was what lead him to think about them. He hadn’t thought about them in such a long time. He couldn’t even remember what they looked like anymore….

“You willing to share? Or am I going to have to learn to read minds.” Ardyn spoke waving his hand at his little brother who had spaced out.

Somnus shook his head and looked back at Ardyn. He felt awkward asking his brother anything about their parents. It wasn’t something that the brothers spoke about since Ardyn had banished their father from their home. But… Somnus couldn’t think about anything else at the moment. If their relationship was slowly beginning to mend. The Founder King felt they needed to talk about where everything started to go wrong. Somnus knew it could all go back to one man in particular. But if Ardyn didn’t want to talk about Pravum Izunia he wasn’t going to.  

There was no use in prolonging the inevitable. So Somnus just came out with it.  

“Do you think they are looking down on us? Mother and Father, I mean. It may be stupid to believe in the after life but if the Lucii exist then there is no reason to not believe in the concept of an afterlife.”

Ardyn simple blinked. Umm... he didn’t think about their parents. There was no need to they were dead. Long dead. However, Ardyn didn’t want to see Sommy gloomy for the rest of the day. He shrugged his shoulders before talking with no emotion in his voice. “Mother maybe. She’d be watching you by any account.”

“And you.”

“Not after everything I have done. I am pretty certain mummy dear hates me.” Ardyn laughed at him own words.

He couldn’t remember her face. Neither of them could. She died when Ardyn was nine and Somnus was two. There was no way Somnus would be able to remember her at all. Because of how old the pair had become they remembered her name. Aurora Izunia. Ardyn remember fractions of her personality. That she was kind to him and she hated his father as much as he hated him. But unlike Ardyn, his mother never showed her husband any dislike or resentment. Sometimes the Immortal Accused wished he had that level of self-control.

The only other thing that Ardyn remembered, that Somnus also remembered, was how much she loved the pair of them. There was not a single day in their mortal life that the pair ever forget that. Somnus even went as far to name his daughter after her. If Ardyn was capable of having children he would have probably done the same. It was a shame that she had cursed herself with a brute of a husband, a monster of a first born and thief of her youngest. Not everyone could be lucky. To Ardyn, it just seemed his mother wasn’t.

“No. She’s was like you. She had a heart bigger then what was good for her. I know you will say that, that part of you no longer exists but it can if you let it.” Somnus smiled at his brother for a second. But Ardyn didn’t return the gesture. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. However, the Founder King’s mouth didn’t listen to his brain.

He spoke without thinking. “What about Father? What do you think he feels about us?”

“Do not concern yourself with whatever that man might have thought about us Sommy.”

There was emotion behind his voice then. Mostly rage. No matter what Somnus said to try and defend the man Ardyn would never say one good word about him. He may not remember his mother very well but he did remember everything his Father did to them. Everything. More importantly everything he didn’t do for them.

“He was still our father.” Somnus spoke innocently. He hated his father like Ardyn did. But unlike Ardyn he knew how it felt when your child hates you. It felt like a knife to the heart. So he tired his hardest to forgive him. Even if he didn’t deserve it.

He shouldn’t have said that. Ardyn snapped.

“Yes, the father, that when he found out his youngest son was shagging man. He took it upon himself to call you a faggot and every other offensive name under the sun even claiming that you weren’t his. Not only that, he wanted to have you stoned for falling in love. Excellent father indeed. Perfect role model.”

“I know he did bad things. I understand that. But… it doesn’t change the fact we have the same blood as him.”

“Unfortunately.” Ardyn hissed as he kicked the table leg. He didn’t like talking about him, especially after all the emotional abuse he placed on Sommy.

Ardyn and Pravum never saw eye to eye. Not on anything. Whether it was Ardyn’s education or how he behaved. They both disagreed on how Somnus’ should have been raised. Ardyn would have stayed out of that if his Mother hadn’t asked him to help his Father with Somnus’ upbringing. That caused a lot of arguments. More then what was healthy between a ten year old boy and a thirty seven-year-old man to have. These arguments mainly occurred when the man would drink and Ardyn had to stop him from harming Somnus. He never did. But Ardyn would never put it past his Father.

What made Ardyn hate Pravum even more was the fact whatever interest Ardyn had, Pravum would put a stop to it. Getting rid of the Chocobos was the straw that broke the camel’s back. They never showed any love for each other after that. That was until Somnus had turned thirteen and got the scourge. Only when Ardyn healed Somnus did Pravum see any potential at all in his eldest child. For he wanted to use Ardyn’s gift as a way to place more money into the estate. That wasn’t happening ever. That only caused more friction and tension between the two because Ardyn refused to take money. That man was poison and he was glad he throw him out when he had the chance.  

What was the annoying thing though was that Somnus shared more traits with Pravum then their mother. First of they were both whores. Secondly, they were both jealous of what Ardyn could do. However, Somnus was different because he changed. He changed for the better. But there was one thing he couldn’t change. That was the traditional raven hair that ran though the Izunia and the Lucis Caelum family line. Ardyn couldn’t fault his brother for that though.  

Upon thinking about their father Somnus came to realise something. Like before he spoke before he thought. “Do you think they knew? Knew that you could heal people. If I remember correctly Father didn’t look at all shocked when you healed me.”

“Wouldn’t surprise if they did. There is a fairly big age gap between us after all. Makes sense, put off having children because on of them possessed magic.”

“I think they were right to keep it from you.” Somnus said without any doubt in his voice.

“How so?” Ardyn questioned curiously. He wasn’t expecting Somnus to say that at all.  

“Can you imagine what you have been like by the time you were twenty five if you knew you could heal from an early age. The scourge would have got to you a lot quicker then it had.”

Somnus didn’t want to think about that. He blocked all of that out of his memory. Seeing the pain and the suffering Ardyn went through. And being there the first time he went ‘scourgey’. That’s what Somnus called it. It was a lot better then saying monstrous. It was horrible to witness, seeing the only blood family member that really loved him turn into that…. He couldn’t even think of it now.  

“Guess he did one good thing for me then.” Ardyn said sarcastically. He would never say one good thing about that man. Ever. He didn’t want to discuss him anymore. It was upsetting both of them.

So the Immortal Accused made a joke out of the heart filled subject, that he never wanted to bring up again. “On the plus side it meant I only had one annoying sibling to keep me company.”

“I could say the same.” Somnus laughed following suit and deciding that, that subject was better laid to rest then ever brought up again.

Ardyn smiled and spoke as if butter wouldn’t melt. “But we both know how charming I am.”

“I think the word you are looking for is: vain.” 


	37. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 1250 years, it is easy to forget things. 
> 
> However, Somnus had forgotten to mention the most important thing. He forgot to tell Ardyn when the King of Light was going to be born. Now... Ardyn knows. 
> 
> He's not happy about it.

_Death Entry_

_Ardyn : Fell off a Cliff – Why didn’t you warped? Or poof away? Or you know stop yourself from dying. You call me an idiot. – S.L.C _

* * *

 

SMACK!

That rewarded Somnus with an evil glare as he had just thrown a book directly in Ardyn’s face. The Immortal Accused just shook his head at his little brother. As a way to warn him not to do that again. However, Somnus just laughed. He had been trying to get Ardyn’s attention for the past three minutes.

He had been trying to get his attention for the last week as well. But Ardyn just seem to keep diverting his gaze into the distance with a face so stern, it was clear he was concentrating on something. Like Ardyn, Somnus didn’t like being ignored. Throwing a book was the only thing that he could think of doing. It was not a cleaver idea. Although it worked. The stern and evil glare only proved that.

Not wanted to lose the attention Somnus' had finally got, he got straight to the point. “Stop mopping Ardyn. That’s all you have been doing for the past week.”

“I am thinking. You should be too. After all it was you who suggested we come up with an idea to save your family line and myself.” Ardyn said drumming his fingers against his knee.

He just felt like he was the only one who was taking this seriously at the moment. Somnus just seemed to want to sleep around, get drunk, and make a mess of everything. It was like had reverted back to a teenager again. Ardyn no longer wanted to deal with that. His brother just didn’t seem to be interested in it anymore. Which was not helping with Ardyn’s paranoia that he held against his brother.

What Somnus said next did not help either. If anything it only strengthen it.

“We have bags of time for that. Well, maybe not bags. About 750 years or so left.” Somnus smiled brightly. He then tried to go back to his book. Then he realised he throw it at Ardyn. Oh well… they could always start a conversation.

However, instead of a friendly conversation Ardyn’s gaze got narrower. What did Somnus just say?

“You don’t know that. There is no way of knowing when that little blight is going to be born. It could be another 2000 years yet.”

“No, it won’t. Trust me.”

“Why do you sound so certain of that?” Ardyn said cautiously.

The Immortal Accused was now confused. What in the name of the Six did Somnus mean by that? There was this feeling in his chest. He couldn’t describe what it was. But he had felt this so many times. He only ever felt it when Somnus had betrayed him. Ardyn wanted to be wrong. He wanted to be so wrong. However, since his instincts had been greatly enhanced he couldn’t ignore them. He never could ignore them. He couldn’t ignore this. The Founder King didn’t give him an answer. Which only terrified Ardyn more. He gritted his teeth before sharply speaking his brother’s name. “Somnus.”

Concern then made it’s way into Somnus' brain. He didn’t understand why Ardyn suddenly sounded so on edge. He was just stating a fact…. Shit. He hadn’t told Ardyn about that yet.

Fuck.

Somnus gulped and he suddenly became very anxious. He knew he was in the shit. He breathed in a little before speaking in the calmest possible way. He didn’t want to antagonise Ardyn. If Ardyn suddenly lost control of his emotions he didn’t not want to provoke what was crawl around in his brother’s head.

“Ah… I may have forgot to mention something…. Gentiana, she came to talk to me about the King of Light’s birth.”

“When.” Ardyn said staring directly into his eyes. There was nothing but pure rage in them as he stared at Somnus.

“Before I freed you from Angelguard. She said then, it would take about 1800 years.”

“And you are only telling me this NOW!” Ardyn shouted raising his seat and looking down at the younger of the two. He didn’t move any closer though. He didn’t want to hurt Somnus but if this boy said one wrong thing… he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. However, the control that Ardyn had did not stop Somnus from leaning back in his chair.  

“I am sorry. Calm down. I forgot that’s all.” Somnus said truthfully. But the truth was not enough.  

“You forgot? YOU FORGOT!!!!” Ardyn screamed at the top of his lungs making Somnus jump in his seat and made him cling onto the arms of the chair. He felt his breathing increase. He also saw Ardyn’s increase too. Ardyn was beyond angry. Somnus hadn’t had to deal with him like this in hundreds of years. All that suppressed angry and rage he may have built up over the years could escape. Somnus didn’t want that to happen. Ardyn didn’t want it to happen. But this could. They both had to be careful. Ever so careful.  

Ardyn kept screaming. “This has been on my mind for centuries! You knew an estimated date when this so called ‘King’ was going to be born and you didn’t think once to inform me!”

“Look, it’s not like I actively decided not to tell you.” Somnus voice started to turn to panic but he couldn’t move. He was terrified.

Last time he kept something this big form his brother he ended up in a cell and was about to be daemon lunch. Somnus knew this time Ardyn wouldn’t stop the daemons from eating him if he decided to do it again.

“You think that matters! You knew! You have known for a whole millennia, and not once during that time. Not once did it ever cross that stupid little brain of yours that I may have wanted to know. That I was entitled to know when I was going to die!!” Ardyn spoke with nothing but rage and venom as he started to approach his little brother.  

“I want to die too Ardyn. These, 1000 Gods knows how many years, are tiring. We have lived for so long. Too long in fact. I forget things. You forget things. My brain cannot cope with everything I have learnt over the years. I am sorry that I forgot. I am!” Somnus continued to speak in a panicked voice. He gripped the chair hard and sinking into his set with every step Ardyn too towards him.

He was approaching him slowly. Like how a predator stalked his pray…

“SHUT UP!” Ardyn screamed again. Only this time he was standing at Somnus’ feet and looked down darkly at him. He didn’t crouch down. He didn’t scream after that. He spoke in a low and unforgiving voice. Staring into the petrified eyes of his little brother. The same brother who always did this. “I thought you changed. But no, you undercut me with every opportunity you have ever got.”

“No, no, no, it’s not like that. I swear. You hardly remember everything that has happened over these long years. It was a mistake. I am sorry.”

Ardyn laughed darkly as he crouched down to his brother’s leave. He didn’t touch him. He didn’t spit at him. All he did was chuckle and tap his fingers against his knees again. He could tell the suspense was killing little, poor, innocent, Sommy Lucis Caelum. He wanted that. He wanted it to tare him from the inside out. Because sometimes threats and actions weren’t enough.

Fear, however, always worked a treat on the raven haired man. But that didn’t stop Ardyn from making threats. As he promised himself a long time ago he would no longer lie to his brother. Every word he spoke, he knew it would come to volition if Somnus did not comply.

“… You better hope these 750 years go quickly. You better be right. Because if you’re not… you do not want to know what I am going to do to you. Do you understand me Somnus?”

Somnus wanted to nod his head. But he didn’t. He took in a deep breath thinking that this must be the daemons controlling his brothers actions. If that was the case Somnus knew he could get through to him. He just needed to talk and explain how frightened he was. And how Ardyn was making him feel.   

“This isn’t you. They are using you again. You nee-”

“I NEED YOU TO SHUT UP!”

Somnus didn’t need to be told twice. He shut instantly. Which allowed Ardyn to continue speaking lowly and with only hatred in his voice.  “This is me, dear brother. I may care for you. I may even love you. However, you have betrayed me countless times now. This isn’t daemons speaking. I promise you this, this is all me. If you are wrong about this birth, then you better pray to the Six for help. Because nobody on this God for shaken rock will save from my wrath. You understand that? I don’t want an half arse answer from you now. I want a yes or a no. So I will ask you again. Do. You. Understand. Me?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Ardyn spoke as he stood up. “Now I wouldn’t follow me. The night is no place for humans Sommy.”

With that Ardyn disappeared.

Somnus was finally able to let go of the breath he was holding in. He hadn’t been that scared of Ardyn in such a long time. He felt tears of relief pour from his eyes. He was shaking. He knew he should have said something sooner. But he didn’t….

Ardyn said he loved him still. Maybe he just needed time to cool off and then Somnus could properly apologise. Maybe that was it. He hoped that was it. He really didn’t want Ardyn being angry at him again.

After all he was sorry.

And he only forgot….


	38. Our Minds are Like Prisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is furious that Somnus kept that information from him. He is angry, frustrated and the daemons are starting to whisper to him again. One part of him is wanted to let the daemons out. The other part… it is reminding him how much Somnus means to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in Bold are the daemons talking to Ardyn.

He wasn’t going to hurt Somnus.

He wanted to. Every daemon inside his head was ordering him to act on impulse and slice the boys throat open. It would be easy. So, so, easy. However, before they could get control over him, Ardyn took himself out of the situation. Ardyn wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he used the daemons to hurt his little brother. Once upon a time he would have celebrated when Somnus was harmed in anyway. Now it was different. He wanted to forgive him and he was slowly learning to trust him again.

But this…

How could he bloody forget? That was the most important piece of information that the pair would ever be able to get their hands on. They could use that to fight against the Gods. Like always Somnus kept it himself. Just thinking about it caused Ardyn’s head to throb as the daemons used his aggression against him. They did this with every slip up Somnus had ever committed. But because he loved his little brother Ardyn was able to combat them and ignore them. But this time their influence just seemed to be stronger then ever before.

**He did not forget. We told you he was going to leave you out in the cold the moment that thing is to be born. No wonder he didn’t tell you.**

**_He is lying to you. He always does. Why would this time be any different?_ **

**Somnus just wants you gone. Can you imagine how simple his life would be without you? He would be able to go and find his _real_ family and help them defeat you. He never wanted to save you. He only ever looks out for himself. **

**_Because he is a jealous selfish little thief._ **

**He has always been, and you can’t deny that Ardyn.**  

“SHUT UP!!!!!!” Ardyn screamed clutching his head in agony.

They were only feeding his darkest thoughts. They were starting to become very convincing. Everything they said had some truth in it. He didn’t want to believe it but they were right. Sommy does lie to him, when he tires his hardest not to. Somnus would have a much simpler life he wasn’t trying to help him. He could off and start another family like he did before. He had a better life when Ardyn wasn’t there anyway. He was a thief. He was a jealous brat who took everything he had.

There was no way he could argue with them….

But he had too. Somnus could be a nasty piece of work sometimes but so could the daemons. They were only here to taunt him and manipulate him. Ardyn knew they didn’t care whether Ardyn was happy or not. They just wanted Somnus gone.

That’s all they had ever wanted.

Ever since he was imprisoned in Angelguard they constantly told him Somnus was the root of all his problems. Again, that was true. But if it wasn’t for Somnus he wouldn’t be here. He would still be in Angelguard festering over his brother’s betrayal. Everything could be brought back to Somnus one way or another. Everything…. Including the person Ardyn was turning into now. If it wasn’t for Somnus the daemons would have full control over him. He would be doing exactly what Bahamut wanted him to do. It was only ever Somnus who said no and stood up for him. He was the only person in this entire world who looked directly into a Gods eye and told them to fuck off. It was only ever his younger brother who would deal with the Immortal Accused when he was at his worst. He was still here. Somnus only left him once and he promised him, he was never going to do that again. 

At that point knew he had overreacted…. Maybe slightly.

Ardyn was still angry. Incredibly angry at Somnus. It was completely justifiable. But threatening him, over something the Founder King had no control over, was a little extreme. A little bit. Okay maybe a lot.

Ardyn then looked up at the sky. Hoping the scenery may calm him down a little. It always did when he was mortal. The moon and stars seemed to give him comfort. Today was no different. He allowed all his anger to flow out of him. He needed it too. He needed to go and apologise to Sommy. He was going to do that after Somnus had apologised first though. He was stubborn and the younger of the two was going to say sorry first.

No matter what.

He stayed there for an hour or two, beneath the stars. Thinking about what he was going to say to Somnus. Thinking what the next 750 years would entail. He hoped it would go quickly now. Knowing how much time he had left it should be giving him some form of comfort. But it… it was scaring him. 750 years could bring him nothing but misery. It was certainly enough time for the daemons take control of him again. Ardyn didn’t know if he would be able to go through that again. Especially if Somnus wasn’t here with him.

That bloody boy.

Why did Ardyn care so much what Somnus thought? Why did he care if he loved him or not? Why did he want his baby brother with him? He was definitely going soft. Maybe that was the point. These 1250 years was slowly making him realise how important his brother was to him.

That’s when he made up his mind to go back home.

Go and see his brother and tell him how sorry he was for acting the way he did. They were brother’s and nothing could ever change that.

Ardyn didn’t teleport though. For walking would give him more time to think. More time to think what to say and how he was feeling rather then saying something he would regret. Because he regretted threatening Somnus. He did. Deep down he regretted every nasty, selfish, horrible word he had ever said to him. Ardyn didn’t care that much now, if he didn’t an apology for keeping it from him. Somnus had technically said sorry. It was a half arsed, but he still said it. 

Now it was his turn.

He continued to walk through the night, lost in thought and that was his mistake.

Because he was so wrapped up in his own emotions he didn’t see the trip wire. He didn’t sense the danger that he was in. When the daemons tried to warn him, he ignored them. Not wanting their influence or input on anything. He walked straight into their trap.

The next thing he knew he was in the air in some sort of net thing. His instant reaction was to teleport out of there. But for some reason he couldn’t. All of the daemons were screaming in pain and trying their hardest to leave his body. Ardyn felt like he was being ripped and torn apart form the inside out and there was nothing he could do about it. His next thought was to cut himself lose. Like, the daemons he couldn’t access the power of Kings. He was stuck in a net and there was no way he could get out. He couldn’t even rely on the scourge to engulf the wire that had caged him. The scourge was not obeying him, it was refusing to do anything but scream inside of him. That’s when he began to panic.

What the fucking hell was going on?!

Suddenly he fell to the ground with the net still wrapped around him and he still couldn’t access anything to get himself out of there. He pulled at the wire, he even tried biting it. No good, nothing was working.

“Look lads! We finally got him!”

Ardyn’s head immediately turned to find whoever that voice belonged to. It was a males voice. He sounded rough but young. The stupid boy. When Ardyn got out of here he was going to make him pay.

Finally, the man came into view. He had long brown hair that was frizzy. He had tanned skin and green eyes. He was tall. Maybe the same height as Ardyn was. His clothes, he looked like he was a high born with all that black and brown silk he was wearing. However, that only made Ardyn growl at him. His sense in fashion was a poor to say the least.

As the man drew closer to him he spoke in a taunting voice. “Well I must admit you were hard to capture. It’s been 840 years since you came up on our radar and now we have finally got you.”

Ardyn remained silent. 840 years? Who the hell was _they?_

“Silence. I bet you are trying to think that far back, aren’t you? Shall I give you a hint? You see, you were very stupid to get yourself impaled in those woods. You didn’t even have the brain cells to stop yourself from coming back to life in front of a stranger.” The man laughed as he saw the confusion on Ardyn’s face grow.

No way had anyone been following him for that long!

He remembered running away from those people in the mountains. And being murder for destroying Bahamut’s temple. But the most recent event he could remember was letting that one person leave who had tried to beat Sommy to death. There was no way all of that could have been linked. They had been stalking for that long? His brain was too knackered to remember all of this. And the daemons screaming in his head were not helping his thought process either.

Then more people came into view. About 10 more. But there had to be others as well. Ardyn could definitely hear more voices. He didn’t allow his brain to focused on them though. He was more interested in the person who had spoken to him. Ardyn still refused to speak.

“Do you want to know why you can’t get out? It is because over the last 800 years we have developed machinery and weapons to help us destroy and neutralise the most dangerous daemons in all of Eos. Guess what? You’re the deadliest of them all.” The man laughed again.

 _Oh, he thought so smart did he_?

Ardyn couldn’t get out but he could move enough to stare into those green eyes. Just by looking into them, Ardyn could tell that this man was vain, self-centred, boring and very dull. He may have been able to capture him, which was smart. But if it took over 800 years to do so then these people were just as rubbish and as stupid as the rest of the population of Eos.

The Former Healer, so kindly reminded him he was nothing but that. He was nothing compared to the Immortal Accused.  

“If you know that, then you know that you are an incredibly stupid human being. If you let me out now I will forget all about this. But if you don’t. I will ensure you join the dangerous deadly daemon club and I will make you one of my puppets. Do yourself and everyone here a favour. Let me out.” Ardyn spoke calmly. But every word was littered with danger. If it wasn’t for this net that man would be dead by now. If he didn’t take up this opportunity…. Ardyn would allow the daemons to have there fun.  

Instead though the man just laugh at Ardyn. That was another stupid idea. The man smiled and spoke still taunting his new prisoner. “We are not as stupid as you think Izunia. If we let you go now what is to stop you from doing that to us anyway.” Maybe not as stupid as Ardyn first thought. “Now, I don’t want to hear another word out of you.”

“Piss off.” Ardyn smiled deliberately ignoring him.

The man’s face dropped, and he took a step away from Ardyn. Before speaking to the men around him. “Gents. Lights out.”

Then all Ardyn felt was pain. Someone had flipped a switch and millions of volts of electricity ran through the wire that the net was made out of. All of it went straight through Ardyn’s body making him scream out in pain. The daemons joined in with the screaming making Ardyn’s voice sound inhuman and daemonic. But they fought against it. The pain was too much for Ardyn to bare but the daemons tried their best fight against it and save their vessel from certain death. It didn’t work. Within a matter of minutes Ardyn was dead.

The men knew he wouldn’t stay that way for long.

They turned the switch off and the man, the leader, just laughed at his work. Now all they needed was conformation and information on what Ardyn really was. They knew he was a daemon and immortal one. There was some reports they had that told them he could use the King of Lucis magic. But they didn’t understand how or why. That part might not even be true. Now they could find out. Now they could turn the tied on this world and with this deadly daemon on their side. Nothing was going to stop from doing just that.  

“Sir what about the other one? The reports said he always had someone else following him.” One person spoke up getting their leaders attention.  

“Don’t worry lads. We got the first one I am pretty sure the other will come crawling to us soon enough. Let’s go I don’t want him waking and knowing were we are taking him.”

With that Ardyn was dragged away still contained in that net. All the men that were dragging him tried their best to keep their distance. They knew he was a dangerous man and there was no telling what would happen when he woke up.

Only when the men were out of sight did Somnus jumped down from the tree he was hiding in.

He was worried about Ardyn after their conversation and he followed him. Despite the daemons, despite the other creatures lurking in the night, the Founder King felt he needed to be by his brother’s side. Somnus was worried that the daemons would talk him into letting them have control again. Somnus couldn’t let that happen. But now the worst thing imaginable had happened. Those people knew what Ardyn was. Now, if they broke him. If they could somehow get him to listen, they could be able to topple the power of the Astrals themselves.

There was nothing he could do about it. He heard what they said. They were looking for him as well. Somnus knew it was better that they kept low. Ardyn didn't listen to him. Now he was left alone, without Ardyn and all on his own again.  

There was one thing that Somnus had to do. He knew for a fact he had to somehow get Ardyn back without getting capture. But if they had Ardyn they would stop the search for him, for the time being at least. Somnus looked in the direction that they took his brother in. He bowed his head and made a promise to himself.

“Ardyn…. Don’t worry. I’m coming to get you.”


	39. Try and Break Me, I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn has spent 70 years in torture. One person after another ask him about the 'other' person who was with him. He can end this painful torture all he has to do is rat Somnus out. Can he stay loyal to his little brother, after the same brother betrayed him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word in bold are the daemons talking to Ardyn. 
> 
> Chapter told from Ardyn's point of view.

“Mr Izunia. How many times do we have to explain this to you. If you tell us where your friend is, we will stop this torture.”

That voice is getting on my nervous now. I have been made to put up with his jumped up Accordian for the past 20 years now. At least he was better then the others. There has been so many people who have questioned me and so many who have turned on that fucking switch every time refused to comply to whatever they were asking me.

I lift my head to stare at him.

My neck is killing me. Being strung up by the wrists is not fun. I thought I escaped this when Sommy let me out of Angelguard. It’s not just my neck. Every part of my body aches. These chains were preventing the daemons from doing anything and they didn’t like it. They hated it as much as I hated the man that was standing before me. He was a little older then the rest of the people who worked here. He has dark skin and grey short hair, with a goatee to match. He always wore a red suit for some reason. It looks disgusting on him. Did he really think I was that stupid? I can’t remember his name I don’t think he has ever told it me. But if he thinks for one second I am going to open my mouth about Somnus he is every much mistaken. I don’t trust him. I don’t trust anyone. Him… least of all. He was definitely a snake.  

I speak. It doesn’t sound like me anymore. It’s all distorted from me screaming every time they put the electric on. Fucking wankers. “One: You’re a terrible liar. Two: I don’t have a clue where he is.”

Which are both true statements. At least I am trying to be truthful and he is failing miserable at it.

“You are a bad liar yourself. First you told us there was no one. Then you told us, after years of torture, there was someone with you. Now you are refusing to tell us where he is. We know what you are, and we know exactly what you are capable of. We have followed your activities for over 800 years. Wait, you have been here for about 70 years now. So really 900. We know so much about you, but we hardly know anything about the other one. We just want to ensure that he isn’t as dangerous as you.”

He said crossing his arms thinking he had power over me. If he thought, he was so powerful then way was he standing behind glass. Why did they all do it. It was right thing to do but if they wanted to try and scare me they were going about it the wrong way. At least attempt to look intimidating.

“He isn’t.” I say again, in that horrible voice that had replaced my own.

“You would say that wouldn’t you.”

Twat. The daemons may not be able to do anything physically but they did help with my emotions. I felt their angry rise and I suddenly pulled on the chains to and shook my legs, that were chained too, to try and escape again. It was pointless, however, it was the only way to shut these maggots up. They hadn’t had a good kill in years. That man in the red suit was a perfect target for them.

He didn’t laugh. He only sighed and shook his head and spoke to me as if we were equals. He made my fucking blood boil. “Like I said before don’t struggle. These chains are designed to keep the most dangerous daemons at bay. You are the most dangerous of them all. You’re here, stuck, and there’s no way out. The only way we will ever set you free is if you co-operate with us. You haven’t got a choice but to help us.” I knew he didn’t have to rub it in. I wasn’t going to help them. I was not going to help me track down and destroy my brother they could think again.

Before I could reply the bastard cut me off. “Silence won’t help you and it certainly won’t protect the other one either.”

Then when I lock my eyes with him.

My head twitches and I can hear the daemons start to cheer. They felt that I was getting very protective over Somnus and because I was using my rage they were more then willing to help me threatened the twat. Because they were helping me… I let them speak the words that I wanted to say. My voice was no longer disordered it was harsh, dripping with venom and I watched him flinched with every word I spoke.

“If you go anywhere near him, believe me, I will make death seem like a sanctuary for you.”

“On the offensive, are we? Why, would you say that? Do you have obligations to this person? You have been together since we found out about your affliction. Who is he? That’s all we want to know.” I knew I had scared him at that point.

But fucking hell I had given him what he wanted by being aggressive and defending the little thief. Fuck.

“Fuck you.” I say in voice that sounded more like mine then it had before.

“This is getting boring now. All you need to do is tell us. All it is, is words. The easiest thing for you to do is speak. I will ask one more time. Who is the person who you were travelling with?”

“Fuck! You!”

He lets out a very angry sigh then. I don’t know who he is. I don’t care who he is. He’s not getting me to talk about Somnus. Unless he had developed the technology to read minds he is never going to. Again to wind him up further I pull and shake the chain that are holding me up. It is so painful and the daemons are trying to stop me from doing this action. They can only speak through me now when I want them too. I am not listening to them.

As I continue to do this he turns around and faces a man who is behind the glass with him. I have noticed him before and the only defied feature I can make out was his blonde hair. He might be the one who pulls the switch. Looks like he is dying too when I get out of this.

“Maximum strength. Leave it on. I want him singing by the morning.” But nothing happens. I stop what I am doing and see the man in the red suit staring at the blonde haired man. What was going on? “Besithia I said turn it on.”

Nothing.

He hadn’t turned it on yet. Maybe, he is worth keeping alive after all. Besithia… that is a name I am going to have to remember.

Then an argument breaks out between the pair. The man in the red suit is screaming at him telling him to do his job for the greater good of Eos. Where as Besithia, he doesn’t want to. He says they have enough research on me and they should stop all of this. I like this Besithia. Not killing him or his family whenever I get out of this fucking place.

Now I have had enough. I scream at them both making them look at me almost simultaneously. “Go on then! LEAVE IT ON! No matter what- I am never going to tell you anything.”

“That’s a shame.”

Then the switch is pulled and the daemons and I begin to scream again. This just seemed to get more painful every time they put the bloody thing on.

I don’t know when I passed out but it probably was in a matter of minutes. The machine is turned off and there is no more current running through my body. I take in long deep breathes and I am absolutely exhausted. I understand I am dangerous. I understand that I could destroy this entire planet with a blind of an eye. But this was getting too much…

All too much.

I shouldn’t have said that. Now they are going to start to fill my head with crap.   

**_He’s not coming._ **

**He’s not coming back for you. He hates you. He left you there on that island to rot before. Who is to say he won’t do it again.**

**_Why are we protecting him?_ **

**He would never do that for us.**

**_He is a King. Kings are all the same._ **

**Sommy doesn’t love us. He just wants to die.**

**_He let them take us away. Why would he come and find us now?_ **

“Shut up.” I whisper to myself.

No I am not listen to you. I am not listening to you lot ever again. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have said all those horrible things to Somnus. I wouldn’t have… hurt all the people I swore to protect. I wouldn’t have lost my wife. I could have children, I could have had a family. I would have died when I was meant to. I would have been so much happier and better without your influence. I don’t need you to put ill thoughts in my head. I don’t need to rely on you to give my power. Somnus is more important then my power. If he doesn’t come back for me I will not hold it against him. I know you are right and I don’t deserve him but I will not hurt him or rat him out because if i don't he will have a better life without me. Piss off and stop talking to me. I don’t care what you tell me anymore.

Just like that they stopped.

All of them fell silent and I allow my body to rest. I still hurt every where and there is no way this hurt will stop until I am taken down from these chains. But at least my head can rest easy if they aren’t talking.

Then another voice seeps into my ears. It’s not the daemons it’s that bloody man again. With the same red suit on.

“Are you willing to co-operate now?”

“Fuck off.” I state not looking at him. I am not in the mood to deal with him.

“This again?”

“I will never tell you anything about him. No matter what you do to me. I will never reveal any information on him” As I inform him of that I slowly lift my head to look at him. There is no emotion on my face or in my voice. He doesn’t deserve my attention. I would rather stay here until the King of Light is born then tell him anything about my little brother.

He doesn’t like that answer.

He walks right up to the glass and laughs. The sound is so hollow and dense, it reminds me of my own laugh. No wonder I hate him so much. He reminds me of myself. He lets go a crooked smile and speaks to me calmly. That will not change my mind on what I think of him.

He is nothing but a fucking prick who I will gladly string up by the wrist and shove a thousand volts of electricity thorough. I won’t leave it on long enough to kill him. I will stop it and leave him to recover. Just when he thinks he is safe I will turn it on again. I will repeat the process until his body gives out. See how he likes those fucking apples.  

“Ah you see Mr Izunia. I can sense loyalty in you. You are definitely trying to protect him. Just by that I know he means a great deal to you, but I still have no idea who he is. He could be a relative of yours, a best friend, he could even be your little pet. I don’t have a clue. Like I don’t know if he is dangerous or not and only you can provide us with that information. If he isn’t dangerous, then we won’t go after him. But only you can tell us that. Stop fighting us and help us and the person you are trying so hard to protect. Just answer this simple question and I want the truth, is he dangerous?”

Sommy? Dangerous?… Actually… now that I think about it.  

Yes.

He is.

Somnus Lucis Caelum, The Mystic and The Founder King of Lucis, was an extremely dangerous man.

He was the first man in history to make a covenant with all five of the Astrals. He had built a dynasty that had lasted over 1300 years with little to no resistance. He was the one in charge of the Lucii, and he could control the ring if needed. If he wanted to, he could march into Insomnia and take back the throne and no one could say a word against him. He could control the might of the Crystal and command the wall with ease. He was trained by Gilgamesh, the best warrior this world had ever seen, and he had defeated myself more times than I could count or care to admit. He was the only person who could get past the daemons and allow me to get a hold of myself again. The only human to directly defy the Gods to their faces. And I love him more then I have ever loved anyone else. Which means I am going to defend my brother to last to ensure his safety.

Somnus may not know it. But for that reason alone, he had become the most dangerous being that had ever walked Eos. More dangerous than I could ever be. Because he made a daemon care and love which no one had ever achieved before.

The answer was yes. Somnus could destroy everyone here. But they couldn’t know that. I shook my head and lied through my teeth. “No. Like I said before he’s not dangerous. He’s not.”

But he will be if he comes to find me. Then you will be sorry you ever messed with me in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts 3 is coming out tomorrow/today and ummm… I am not getting off that game even if nuclear war happens. Tomorrow, I may update this story or another one depending on how engrossed I am in that game. I am very excited!!!!!!! But if I don’t update tomorrow I will more then likely update on either the 31st or the 1st really all depends if I finish the game or not. 
> 
> However, in the mean time here is a teaser for the next chapter. Gilgamesh is finally going to make an appearance. The draft for that chapter is already 1500+ words and i still haven't finished it. So it will be a longish chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading. 😊


	40. A Shield, of Loyalty and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus has been gathering information on the people who had taken his brother and now he is finally ready to take those fuckers down and set Ardyn free. However, Somnus knows it is a stupid idea to go in there alone, but there is no one left alive who knew about Ardyn’s condition. Unless… Gilgamesh. 
> 
> Bingo!

Over the past 70 years Somnus had been tracking down the people who had captured his brother and doing his own research on the group. The Founder King was shocked at his findings. The group was formed over 900 years ago and had the sole purpose of capturing and destroying daemons. And in their words: ‘it was to make the world a better place.’ But they weren’t do that. No, they were torturing them, they were experimenting on them and they even tried to use them as weapons. These people were nothing but heartless. Somnus was certain that they all knew the secret behind the daemons and how they were created. They must have known they were actually torturing people. Even if they were mindless monsters now they could still feel, hear, touch, smell, they were still living things. It may have been the right thing to do, killing them so they didn’t attack others but that was a step too far. The thought crossed Somnus’ mind more than once, that was what they were doing to Ardyn and he felt like all of this was his fault. If he had just remembered to inform him about the King of Light’s birth, Ardyn wouldn’t have been on his own. Somnus would have been able to save him and they would have got away.

Because of that guilt, Somnus did not stop until he came up with a solid and flaw proof plan to get his brother back.

Many ideas sprang to mind. From getting a job there and getting Ardyn out secretly to making the journey to Lucis and telling the King of his and Ardyn’s true identity. That way he would have had an army on his side and there was not question who would win that battle. Although, both of them were stupid ideas. Ardyn would never forgive him on both accounts but Somnus couldn’t sit here and do nothing. He knew where there hide out was. It was Niflheim in the Eusciello region. It was an underground base and it was almost impenetrable. 

Almost.

There was mining being done in the area and if Somnus could get access through there he would be able to get into the base and get to Ardyn. That was all well and good but there was the risk he would also get captured. He needed a plan and good plan. Or he needed more people to help. The problem with that though, there was no one. Everyone Somnus knew, who knew about Ardyn’s affliction was either dead, a God, or had him as a prisoner. There was no one left to help him…. Unless… Gilgamesh.

He could do that. There was one thing doing this alone but if he had his Shield by his side it would easier to get Ardyn without getting caught or being murdered. However, there was one problem with that plan it would mean Somnus would have to undertake the Trails of Gilgamesh and the pair would be forced to fight. Why did he make him take that oath! Why did he force him to wait for the future Shield of the Chosen! That was such a stupid decision on Somnus’ part, right now it didn’t matter if his great grandson had a Shield or not. Right now, what was important, was getting Ardyn away from those people who only wished to torture, abuse and use him. This was all his fault.

Somnus sat there for a while debating what to do. He knew he would be able to hold his own against Gilgamesh but he wasn’t there to test his strength. Equally if he didn’t have him, getting Ardyn was going to be very difficult. If only there was another way to get there.

This is where Ardyn’s power became very useful. The Founder King may hate teleporting places, but that would be the best solution. Ardyn wasn’t there. Other then that there was another way…. He couldn’t do that could he? He couldn’t use that. He hadn’t directly used it’s power since he was King and that didn’t turn out well for either him or Ardyn.

But it was the only option he had.

Within a week Somnus had made it to Insomnia and every step he took in that city pained him. It just reminded him how lonely and selfish he truly was. All of this was happening because he didn’t help Ardyn. Now he could. He just had somehow get the Ring of the Lucii off the King and then make it to Crystal all without being seen. The Crystal was more likely to accept him and recognize him if he had the ring and it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to return the ring. He just needed to borrow it for a bit. This was a very stupid and reckless of him but that was all Somnus had on his side at the moment.

Getting into the Citadel wasn’t a problem. Warping was an amazing gift and he was so glad he could still do it. The real issue lied in getting the ring off of the King. The easiest way to get was to wait until he was asleep and take it. However, his room was going to be the most heavily guarded room in the entire Kingdom. It was going to take an absolute miracle to get in there without being spotted and stopped.

He waited until about 2 o’clock in the morning and crept his way through the hallways. As he always wore black, he looked like a shadow and if someone was to walk passed he could sink back into the shadows and not be notice. That planned worked 4 times in a row. When it got to the 5th time he was in trouble.

“Halt!”

The voice echoed through the hall and Somnus was forced to stop. He was so close why did he have to get stopped now. It was a women’s voice and she sounded about middle aged. The sexiest part of his brain wanted to tell her to get back in line. However, he restrained himself from doing that and did whatever she commanded him to do. Even if it did shatter his pride a bit. If Ardyn was he here, he would be enjoying every last second of this. “Hands in the air! Turn around slowly! No talking!”

He did exactly what he was told and placed his hands on his head to try and ensure her he meant no harm. She was looked about average height with black hair that was tied up. She was wearing armour she must have been a knight or a guard. Her weapon of choice was some sort of lance that was being pointed in Somnus’ direction. Somnus tried not to laugh he could not imagine having a woman guard him when he was King. _No Somnus_! He mentally told himself off. None of that mattered. What mattered, was the fact he had just been caught.

 “State your business here!” She demanded in a weary voice. She was probably trained to kill on sight. That would not be good if she killed him. Especially in the Crown City. Somehow, he had to convince her he was no threat. Which was going to be hard, but if he was going to get that ring he had to at least try.  

“I am here to see the King.” Somnus said slowly and calmly.

“At this time of night. Do I look that stupid?”

“No, you don’t. You may not believe me, but I mean him no harm.”

She then stepped closer to him, with a frown on her face. “Like anyone will believe that- Oh my word. I am so sorry your Grace I didn’t recognise you. His Majesty said you weren’t arriving until tomorrow.” The guard then lowered her weapon and bowed at him.

 _What the heck is going on?_ Somnus thought to himself.  

How? How did he suddenly go from being threatened to be being bowed at in a matter of seconds? Who was arriving tomorrow? Somnus was so confused and because of that he failed to respond to her. The guard spoke again, only this time she sounded a little panicked.

“Please accept my apologises my Prince. I didn’t not mean to offend the brother of the King.”

_Come again? Oh… I get it._

She thought he was the brother of the King. Somnus had never been so please to be recognised as a member of the Royal family in his life. May have been the wrong person but at least he could get away with this alias as long as he acted like royalty, and who knows that may come in handy at a later date. He couldn’t remember how to behave like a prince though. He was just going to have to wing it.

“Honestly, it’s fine. Let’s pretended this never happened and we both agree never to speak of it again. Ever again. Not even to each other.” Somnus said in a semi-assertive voice but a kind one, he had no idea how his grandson acted but he just prayed that would do the ticket.

And it did.

She let him go on his way and he quickly hurried through the halls. He wasn’t met with any resistance until he stood directly outside the King’s room. There were two guards on hand. Both of them were asleep. That was useful but come on! They were supposed to be defending the King not sleeping on the job. Looking at the guards just made Somnus realise how tired he was. He hadn’t been getting his dealing naps since he had set off to Insomnia.

_No! Come on you can nap when you get Ardyn back._

He got out a dagger and throw it under the door. He then warped into the room and remained silent. He knew he didn’t need to be quiet though. His entire line had a nasty sleeping habit and when they slept they were dead to the world. Although, the guards outside his grandson room probably didn’t suffer from that problem. Still not moving he looked over to the bed and saw the King sleeping.  

“I am sorry. But I need the Ring more then you do.” Somnus whispered not getting any closer to the King.

For some reason he felt like he didn’t need to. He remembered back when he freed Ardyn, the power of the Kings did all the work for him and since he was the leader of the Lucii, the ring should bend to his will more than anyone else who had worn it after him. He placed his hand in front of him and commanded the ring to leave his grandson and come to him instead. Somnus could feel the power drawing the ring closer to him and he just had to be patient. The ring and him had been disconnected for so long, no wonder there was a delay in it’s service to him. Suddenly the ring flung itself off of the King’s finger and straight into Somnus hand.

“Shit I can’t believe that worked. I swear I will return it.”

With that he left, quickly warping under the door and speeding off to find the Crystal. The Crystal’s chamber wasn’t that hard to find thanks to the ring guiding him to it. And because no one had threatened Lucis in a while no one was guarding it the chamber. His grandson was going to get himself assassinated if he didn’t get more competent staff. He let himself through the door and closed it so that he wasn’t disturbed in anyway. As soon as he stepped into the room the Crystals light grew brighter, probably because it knew who he was. It didn’t blind him it was a nice welcoming.

“Long time no see hey.” Somnus smiled at the Crystal.

It had been so long. It was hard to believe that a stupid rock had caused his family so much pain. He needed to this and this rock was going to help him. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. This thing had made him immortal and because of that it was now going to help him. It was the least it could do.

“Crystal, I know you can hear me. You are going to help me. You are going to take me to the Temping Grounds. Please, please take me there.”

Somnus placed his hand with the ring on out in front of him like he had done before to show the Crystal who was in control. However, the light dimmed, and he felt the ring’s power slowly begin to fade. He started to panic. “I have the ring! I have the power required of me, why aren’t you listening to me?”

Still nothing.

That made Somnus angry. He was not leaving empty handed. He was not. It used to bend to his every commanded and it was going to again. It had no right to refuse him after all the shit it had put both him and Ardyn through. He stepped closer to it and shouted aggressively at the Crystal.

“I order you to listen to me. Because of you I am here, and I am stuck in this immortal life. Because of you I have spent years of abuse under my brother and now when we are finally becoming friends again someone takes him away from me. This is all yours and Bahamut’s fault. You were given to my family to serve. You were given to me to serve myself and my Kingdom. Now I am telling you. No, I am ordering you, as the Founder King of the Lucis, to take me to my Shield. I order you to take me Gilgamesh. NOW!”

Suddenly the Crystal’s light reacted and Somnus had to shield his eyes with his arms because of it. It was a white blinding light and he could feel the power of the ring begin to active as well. Oh shit what had he done? He had no clue. The Crystal gave them power, but it also took away their life as result. Maybe, this was what it was doing. Taking away his immortality and claiming him unworthy of the ring. He personally would not have minded that over 100 years ago. But he had to live. He had to carry on if he was going to save Ardyn. Somnus was not going to allow it to take his life away. He gritted his teeth together and used the ring against the light.

It was in vain. It only seemed to make the power of the Crystal increase and the light got brighter.

However, as suddenly as the light appeared it vanished. Just like when he died the first time. Great just fucking great. The only time he manages to get something done it back fires. Like the last time this was fucking amazing.

He removed his arms from his face. He expected to see nothing but darkness.

That wasn’t what he saw. He saw the sun and rocks. Rocks that curved like a vine. It was unnatural and they were blue in colour. In the sunlight they looked more like crystals then anything else. He then looked to the side of him and saw hundreds of swords. A row on to his left and row to his right. He looked down at the floor he appeared to be a bridge. Swords, bridge, rocks, he… was in the temping grounds.  

He looked down at the ring on his finger and laughed in disbelief. “It worked. It actually fucking worked.”

“How did you get in here?”

His heart literally skipped a beat.

He had not heard that voice in over 1300 years.

Somnus slowly turned around and he had to blink a few times and shake his head, just so he knew it wasn’t an illusion. It wasn’t. He was in the temping grounds and standing before was his first sworn Shield. The Founder King had dreamed of this moment ever since Gilgamesh had left him to give his life to train the Chosen’s Shield. He actually let a tear fall. He didn’t know how he was feeling. Gilgamesh was everything that he remembered. From his hair to his height and the stupid mask and cape he always insisted on wearing. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. He smiled softly, and he could barely let out a whisper as he said his name.  

“Gilgamesh….”  

But his Shield said nothing. In fact, he just looked directly into his eyes and did not move. That was painful. His heart started to ache, what he didn’t know who he was? “Gilly it’s me. It’s Somnus. Don’t you recognise me?”

Silence fell again.

Only the wind could be heard as they stared at each other. Somnus face started to drop and he was surprised that Gilgamesh hadn’t bowed yet. He had always been a sucker for honour and all that bull crap. But Somnus didn’t want that. He just wanted to hug his Shield again and be reassured everything was going to be alright.

Yet, nothing.

He did nothing.  

“Another trick.” Gilgamesh finally spoke and shook his head violently.

“No, no, no it’s not a trick. I promise you it’s me.” Somnus took a step closer now very confused and concerned what his Shield had been through. What had happened to him?

Somnus didn’t have to wait long to discover what had caused this reaction off of Gilgamesh. Or rather who.

“Ardyn give it up. It is fucked up pretending to be your brother just to spite me.”

“HE DID WHAT!” Somnus shouted. Oh, Ardyn was so lucky he fucking loved him. If Somnus wasn’t so worried for Ardyn welfare, he would consider leaving the daemon there. But Somnus knew he couldn’t. “That’s not important right now. Gilly it’s me. How can I make you see it’s me… we met when I was 14 years old, you came into my town and saved Ardyn and I from a daemon.”

“Ardyn stop.”

“I am not Ardyn! For the love the of the Six! Alright ummm… Remember that time when it was just you me and Ardyn. He had wondered off somewhere and you were worried sick. When we found him, you made me promise not to tell him that because you knew he would hold it against you. I never say a word.”

That time Gilgamesh took a step closer. Hope found it’s way into Somnus’ eyes. Did he realise it was him yet? He had to realise it was him. He would have never told Ardyn that. He had to know it was him.

“This is just cruel, even by your standards.” Gilgamesh sounded angry now.

“It is me! Som!” Somnus was actually crying by this point. He couldn’t believe Ardyn would be that cruel to the pair of them. He never took Somnus to see him before and now he was discovering Ardyn was using his image to taunt and upset his Gilly. He couldn’t give up yet. Not when he was so close. “Right, the day that Ardyn was to ascend to the throne. You begged me to warn him about scourge and Bahamut and I didn’t listen to you. Please… I promise you this is not a trick I am not Ardyn. I am Somnus.”

“He’s dead. You’re not him. Stop pretending.”

“Ardyn didn’t tell you...”

Somnus felt his heart broke into two.

This must have been so painful for the Blademaster and here he was, standing before him and he wasn’t believing a word he was saying. Somnus tears only got heavier and his heart beat got faster. He couldn’t fathom the pain that Ardyn had caused him. Ardyn did terrible things to him, but never once did he taunt him with the love of his life. He wanted nothing more to hug Gilly and be his comfort blanket for once. But Somnus knew unless he could convince Gilgamesh that he was him. That he was Somnus Lucis Caelum he wasn’t going to get anywhere near him.

“Leave before I ran this sword through you.” Gilgamesh stated raising a sword from the ground, catching it skilful and letting go of a hateful growl.

Somnus didn’t know what was more painful. Understanding the pain and torture Ardyn had put Gilgamesh though. Or that look of pure hatred being thrown his way. Somnus shook his head still crying and he knew what he had to say.

The memory was one that they both kept hidden from everyone and if Gilgamesh didn’t believe it was him after he told him this… Somnus had lost him. He couldn’t bare that thought. Not when he was standing right in front of him.

“The first time we kissed it was in a tavern. Ardyn went out, I can’t remember why now, but he left, and I was upset because the scourge was harming him. You gave me a hug to comfort me and… I fell in love with you that night. I really did. Because you promised me that you would always be there to protect me no matter what. Then I kissed you and you didn’t pull away because you felt the same way.”

He had never spoken about that to anyone. Not even to Gilgamesh. At the time they had promised each other to keep it a secret because if anyone found out they would have both been murdered. If Ardyn found out when it happened, he would have hit the roof. Just saying those words brought him joy. He didn’t know what Gilgamesh was thinking. But he had lowered his sword and he looked as if he had relaxed a little. Finally, Somnus whispered unable to control his emotions. “Gilly… I promise you, it’s me.”

“Som….”

“Yeah.”

The giant fell to his knees and bowed down to his liege. It wasn’t duty that bound him to the floor. An entire wave of emotions hit him hard. He couldn’t process it. He was told he was dead. Ardyn and the Gods and informed him of Somnus’ passing. But here he was standing before him… Like Somnus, word has left him and all he could get out was a simple.

“Your Majesty.”

Finally getting what he had wanted after all these years Somnus ran over to his Shield and throw his arms over his shoulders for the first him in 1300 years. He didn’t want to let go. If he could, he would stay like this forever. With his face buried in his Shield’s white hair and cape. Now instead of crying because of a broken heart, he was crying with joy. So much joy. He then felt arms snake around his waist and hold him close.

Somnus let out a breath of relief. He finally had him back. They were finally together again.  “I have missed you so, so, so much.”

“I have missed you too.” Gilgamesh voice sounded weak.

This only made Somnus cry more because he knew how happy this had made his Shield. Gilgamesh had no idea how happy he was making him. They stayed like that for a while. Just hugging one another and coming to grips that this was reality. This wasn’t a dream. This was real, and they were living this, both of them. It was perfect. All of it simply perfect.

“How are you here?” Gilgamesh spoke softly. He didn’t want to ruin this moment of bliss, but he was confused. Still, he did not let go of his King. He was never letting him go again.

“Bahamut. I didn’t tell you. He made me immortal because I told him to fuck off.”

“You have been alive all this time…” Then Gilgamesh raised his head to actually get a look at Somnus for the first time in years.

Somnus did the same and all he did was smile and nod, yes he was alive. He had always been alive. On instinct, Somnus moved one of his hands to lift up his mask. He needed to see his face after all these years. The Blademaster didn’t stop him. He could never refuse anything from his King. Somnus lifted up the mask to reveal his face. That soft dark skin he missed so much. Everything was how it should be apart from his eyes. They were glowing red. Somnus didn’t care. He just smiled and gently pressed his lips against his Shield’s. It didn’t last long. It was soft and sweet and after all these years that was all that was needed.   

As soon as Somnus pulled away Gilgamesh spoke. “Ardyn, he didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Not recently. That’s why I am here. I need your help. People have him, and they know what he is. If they get through to him… it’s game over for everyone and I am only one who can get him out. But I need your help to do it.”

Gilgamesh then let go of Somnus and stood up. The height difference was definitely apparent, and the giant shook his head. He was angry at Ardyn for what he had done. One, why would he want to help that man and two he couldn’t.

“I can’t do that Somnus.”

“What? Yes, you can.” Somnus said surprised as Gilgamesh had actually said no to him. First time for everything, huh?

“No, I can’t I swore an oath. You were there. I made a promise in front of that Goddamned Crystal, that I would wait here and train the Chosen’s Shield. I can’t leave until that is fulfilled.” Gilgamesh pulled his mask back down and took a few paces away from Somnus. He couldn’t disobey an order that had come directly from Somnus, his King. After all he promised him, and he was never going to break it.

“Don’t give me that bull crap! You can leave. He’s not coming for another 680 years or so. You have plenty of time to help me.”

“I swore an oath Somnus.”

_Right._

Somnus shook his head with a little disappointment. He didn’t care about this oath and if Gilgamesh wanted to train the Chosen’s Shield then he was going to have to help him. There was no telling what would happen if they left Ardyn there. The entire world would probably collapse not to mention all the royal families of Eos would be massacred. That usually happened when people were hellbent on conquering something. Meaning that Gilly would be out of the job if he allowed that to happen.

Somnus couldn’t stand by and watch his family die and wither into nothing, not yet anyway. If Gilgamesh was as bloody loyal to him as he said he was, he wouldn’t let that happen either.

“Yeah, and you swore an oath to me first! You pledged your existence to mine and swore to me that you would never go back on that! I am your King and if I have to order you to help me and leave this place then so be it. You are coming with me and you are going to help get Ardyn back!”

Somnus had not used that tone in such a long time. He had suppressed his authoritative voice for years, mainly because Ardyn hated hearing it. However, his brother wasn’t here and his Shield was. Even if he loved him and cared deeply for him, he was still the Blademaster’s King. Somnus was going to gain that respect back. No matter what it costs, for it was the only way Gilgamesh ever seemed to listen to him.

“You haven’t changed one bit. Your still so stubborn.” Gilgamesh laughed. Seeing how stubborn he was, was welcoming. Somnus was exactly how the Shield remembered. That was exactly how he wanted him to remain. He walked back over to his King, who was scowling at him. He was just so thankful this time it really was him. He placed a hand under his chin and simply said. “I love you.”

“I won’t say it back until you promise me to help me.” Somnus took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest pouting. It was childish but Somnus knew it would work.  

“Emotion blackmail. Fine, your Majesty. I will help you get Ardyn back. But I must return after that is completed.”

“I love you too.” Somnus stopped pouting and smiled brightly at his Shield.

It felt so odd. Finally, after so many years they were finally together. Now they were going to fight together just like old times. All they needed was Ardyn and their trio would be complete again. Not long now. They were going to Ardyn back they had to. But the best part of this was they were going to do it together. As King and Shield.

_Oh crap._

Somnus looked down at his finger and realised he still had the Ring of the Lucii. Shit. Looks like they were going to have to make a quick pit stop before saving his brother….


	41. Show No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus and Gilgamesh venture into the base to get Ardyn back. Even though Somnus is usually a kind and just man. However, for the people who had taken and tortured his brother...
> 
> There is no mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long but i really hope you enjoy all the same.

“You have plan, right?”

“Yep.”

“And…”

“You play along.” Somnus said looking around the room.

They had gained access into the base through the mining shaft that had lend them to an abandon room. It looked abandon anyway. It was empty and the only features it had was a door and a fairly large hole that they had both warped through. Somnus took in a deep breath. They couldn’t afford to cock up now. This was there one and only chance to get Ardyn back and they needed to do this right. Maybe the two plans Somnus had weren’t exactly very well thought out but to the Founder King they made the most sense.

“Somnus unless you tell me what we are doing, how am I meant to follow suit.” Gilgamesh shook his head. He had not changed a bit, still as reckless and secretive as ever.

“Which one of us is the Shield again?” Somnus laughed shoving Gilgamesh as he did so. It literally did nothing to the man. Okay maybe he would have been able to hold his own against his Shield. He was so glad he went with the Crystal option now. Gilly would have really kicked his arse into the next century.

“All we need to do is somehow get to Ardyn without being spotted. Or, in the very likely event we are met with resistance, we kill every last one of those mother fuckers. Just do whatever I do. Oh, and put this on. It does not help you being tall, it makes you stick out like a swore thumb. I think it is in all our interests that they don’t discover you’re the Blademaster.” Somnus smiled brightly as he got out a huge brown cloak from his armiger and handed it to him.

It would definitely hid Gilly’s face but not his height. And depending on how this went Gilly may not even need to conceal his identity. Because Somnus knew for certain he was not going to. Everyone here was going to know they messed with the wrong family. When he was King, he may have tried his hardest to be just, to be wise and kind to his subjects. However, he was related to the Immortal Accused and somewhere deep down there was a monster who could pose the same threat as his older brother. After how he butchered the people who raped and murder his family, Somnus knew that, that monster was there somewhere. Today, depending on how they had treated Ardyn, he was going to let it out again. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his brother back.

Biting the bullet Somnus reached for the door and opened it slowly.

When he did he was met with a series of very loud noises. Many were the cries from screaming daemons begging to be set free. Other noises consisted of heavy machinery rotating and clunking together a long with shouting from people who were either torturing the daemons or working on the machinery. What were they doing? These poor creatures were being beaten and electrocuted for what? It was so much easy to just but an end to them. There was no need for any of this. None at all.

Somnus felt Gilgamesh place a hand on his shoulder. The Shield may have hated Ardyn for what he had done to him, but he didn’t deserve this. Ardyn was a twisted bugger and was cruel and spiteful to everyone he came across. But 70 years of this was not something Gilgamesh would even wish upon the wine haired man. It was clearly upsetting Somnus witnessing the daemons being hurt like this, so Gilgamesh looked around to ensure that they weren’t spotted and pushed Somnus forward, encouraging him to move on. They had a job to do and they needed to follow it through.

The smaller man nodded and mindless walked out into the heart of the base. The pair of them kept to the shadows as much as they could to ensure that they were not noticed. Maybe this part would have been easier if Somnus was alone. With Gilly’s size he was walking talking target. One, that unfortunately did not heal like Somnus or Ardyn did.

He may have been cursed with immortality, but it wasn’t the same. If he was cut it would turn into a scar and would not fade for hundreds of years. Gilgamesh had warned Somnus if he was to lose a boy part like a leg or a finger it won’t grow back. That was were Somnus was lucky. If he had his leg cut off all he had to do was die and he would revert back to his strong healthy self. So, they needed to be careful as they could. Lucky, for them Gilgamesh was the best warrior this world had ever seen, and he had never lost a battle. That wasn’t going to change anytime. The Founder King was certain he would be alright. He couldn’t say the same for the people who worked here though.

They kept wondering for a while, lurking in the shadows and just listening out for any information on Ardyn. They thought he would have been the main topic of conversation for everyone just because who he was. Sadly, that topic seemed to be very hush hush. No one said a word. They only piece of information they got was that the boss was going to contact the King of Lucis. He was meant to do that a week ago but because the ‘specimen’ was out cold, he chose not to say anything until ‘it’ was conscious again. Although, he could have been lying and just done it anyway. No one really understood what was going on around here.

How dare they speak about Ardyn like that! Somnus felt himself grow angry with every moment they spoke about him like that and he was more tempted to turn this place upside down and get Ardyn out that way. However, he had to remain calm. Gilgamesh’s job was to ensure that didn’t happen but Somnus knew he couldn’t mess this up. Although he had already done that. As he was trying to listen in on the conversation he stepped out of the shadows and was in full view of the men who were talking about it. Gilgamesh really wanted to strangle Somnus for his stupidity. How had he manged to live this long without anyone finding out who he was! It was unbelievable. Being the loyal Shield that he was he stood by this King and was ready to do exactly what he had been told:

Play along.   

“Who are you two?” One guard said pointing a bow and arrow at Somnus and Gilgamesh as soon as he laid on eyes on them. The other two guards that he was talking to quickly joined their comrade and pointed their own weapons at the pair.

Somnus heard Gilgamesh tense up beside him. His poor Shield had not had a real challenge in years and who was he to deny him it. Especially after the things he had seen and the way they talked about this brother. Then a thought sprung to mind. He held his hand out in front of Gilgamesh and then walked forward. Using the same voice, he had used to convince his Shield to help him, he loudly spoke with his head held high.

“Hello.”

“Who are you?” A guard pointing a Claymore directly at him spoke. All of them seemed on edge. These people were used to daemons and Somnus doubted that any of them had actually taken a man’s life before. He could sense it by the way all three of them were holding their weapons. They were shaking and not one of them were looking at him in the eye. Typical. They could harm creatures who had no control of themselves but when it came to humans they were useless. If Somnus wasn’t so disgusted by the way they were treating his brother he may have felt sorry for them. That was not the case though.

“Sorry don’t you recognise me. You boss requested the King’s presents and he sent me instead. I’m his brother. Now, would you kindly put the weapons down and take me to see your boss that would be lovely.” Somnus was glad he learnt that trick. It was defiantly coming in handy.

“Prove it.” One of them stated. They clearly saw the resemblance. It was just a matter of whether they believe him or not. 

“Fine.” With that Somnus released his armiger and allowed it to circulate around him. Gilgamesh had to step back a little. After all these years and he was still not used to that. Both Somnus and Ardyn used to randomly do it to annoy him. Somnus just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Proof enough?”

Just like before, all three of them lowered their weapons and bowed in respected to the person they believed to be the prince.

“Sorry your highness. We weren’t aware he had contacted the King yet.” One of them said in a very panicked voice. Maybe is great grandson was a dick after all, if there reaction was anything to go by they seemed like they feared him. Like before, Somnus just stated that it didn’t matter and that they were to be taken to see their boos immediately. It was the best way to discover Ardyn’s location and if it meant Somnus could gain access to the man that was in charge, he could run his sword through his heart.

All of them walked through the base quickly. They got a lot of stares and a lot of them were in Gilgamesh’s direction. Somnus felt sorry for his Shield. After years of isolation with only his twat of a brother to keep him company and the odd person who thought they could beat him he was all alone. Suddenly, he was being bombarded with stares and whispers. Gilgamesh didn’t care. He had a job to do. He was going to follow it through not matter the costs. Som had asked it of him and he couldn’t let down his King. They were taken to a room. It looked like a conference room that had a large table and chairs around it. They were certainly in the right place. They were soon left to their own devices. These guards must have really taken his word as gospel as they thought it was a good idea to leave a giant and the so-called prince of Lucis on their own. This was Somnus chance for his real plan to be put into action.

Even if they did get Ardyn out they couldn’t afford for anyone to find out about him or see what they were doing to the daemons. This place needed to be destroyed. That was were his Shield came into play. He quickly got out a bag from his armiger and handed it his Shield. Gilgamesh, who still had the brown cloak on, looked every confused at what Somnus had just done.

“Gil. Take these I need you go and set the timer on them. Say about an hour.”

“What are they.”

“Explosives.” Somnus said causally like it was the most normal thing that had ever came out of his mouth. 

“Somnus, what in the name of Ifrit- have you gone mad? When did you become an arson?” Gilgamesh was shocked. He knew that Somnus could be a nasty, manipulating brute when he wanted to be but this was a step too far.

“Actually, that’s a funny story. One I’ll tell you about that after we get Ardyn.” Somnus stated. He then proceeded to tell him his plan and how justified he was.

Gilgamesh couldn’t really argue with him. With all of this technology and the use of daemons, these people were one step away from harnessing Ancient Solheim Technology. That was not something that they could afford to let happen. Not if they wanted to keep this world alive. That technology destroyed Solheim and it could easily destroy this world if it fell into the wrong hands. The Blademaster, agreed and left without a second thought leaving his King unattended yet again. He didn’t want to do that but he had to. This needed to be done and it needed to be done now. But before he left, Somnus told him if anyone tried to stop him he was to kill on sight. It was harsh, and it would not give anyone a chance. And right now, Somnus didn’t care. This was going to explode and so where the people in it.

So Somnus waited on his own for about ten minutes before someone turned up and it was not the person he wanted to see.

“Sorry to keep you waiting your highness-”

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. He was wearing a white lab coat and seemed a little timid. He was definitely from Niflheim, Somnus could tell that by the accent alone. The man he wanted to see was Accordian. But because Somnus was analysing the man in front of him he didn’t even noticed he stopped speaking. That was until the man spoke again with a risen voice pulling the Founder King from his thoughts.  “Who are you?”

“That’s not anyway to address royalty.”

“You’re not the King’s brother. I have had the pleasure of meeting the King’s brother and you are not him, but you do look quite similar.”

Shit.

There was no point keeping up this facade if he had already been caught out. Maybe not everyone around here was as stupid as he first thought. Somnus then lent back in his chair and narrowed his eyes at the man, face plastered with danger. Maybe he could give him information. Maybe he couldn’t. But right now, he was there and was the only person who could answer any questions he might have.

“Alright then you got me. All I want is the human-daemon you have. If you tell me where he is I will take him and take my leave.”

“Why are you telling me that?” The man asked taking a seat. Unlike Somnus though he didn’t show any facial expressions. It made Somnus raise an eye brow. Wasn’t he going to ask how he got in? Never mind, he might as well be truthful because no matter what, Somnus was getting Ardyn back. If he had to kill the man in front of him to do it, so be it.

“Because I know what he is. I know exactly what he will do if he gets out. Please do yourself a favour and just hand him over to me. I am the only one who can talk any sense into him.”

The blonde-haired Niff shook his head and let go of a smile. And then started to speak in a sympathetic voice. It sounded like he genuinely cared what was going on and he understood the danger he was in. “You’re the other one everyone is looking for, aren’t you? Look, I don’t want to do this anymore they are constantly torturing him, and it needs to stop.”

Besithia then told Somnus everything he knew. About what they were doing and how they were treating the daemons. Both of them were disgusted by what had taking place here. Even though Besithia had taken part in all of this he knew when enough was enough. He even apologised to Somnus on behalf of everyone who had taken part in Ardyn’s torture. Somnus gladly took Besithia apology but not anyone else’s. The man in front of him seemed genuine. But everyone else, they were nasty horrible people who, in the Founder King’s eyes, had forfeited their right to live as a result.

The conversation only lasted 10 minutes before someone had interrupted them. But in that time Besithia had told him enough information so that Somnus could navigate himself through the building and reach Ardyn. That was what he came for and now he was going to do it.  

 “Besithia you’re needed. Someone has broken in-” A man burst through the door speaking in a rushed voice. Both Somnus and Besithia looked directly at him and upon realising who it was the Niff stood up. This only made the man lock eyes with the Founder King. His rushed voice turned to anger as he spat at Besithia with disgusted. “What? What is this? You let him in!”

“No. But Nexo this needs to stop. We don’t have to do this anymore.” Besithia said pleading with the man. By the look on Nexo face the pair had, had this conversation many times. He looked pissed.

“If you don’t move I will kill you too.” Nexo shouted pushing Besithia out of the way so he could get a better look at Somnus. Somnus took great offence to that.

“Lay another hand on him and you will be sorry.” Somnus rose from his chair and stared daggers at the man.

“Like fuck I will.”

Somnus had, had enough.

He released all of his armiger at once and set it all directly on to the man who had threaten them both. The poor sod didn’t have a chance. Somnus then glanced at Besithia who’s entire face had dropped. How else did he think did those guards believe him? At that point Somnus knew he shouldn’t allow Besithia to live… but he couldn’t bring himself to kill him. Not when he had given him everything he had asked for and was the only person to stand up for Ardyn and say no.

“Get yourself out. In less than 45 minutes this place is being destroyed.”

* * *

 

“Thank you, Mr Izunia. For all your co-operation, it has been very helpful.” The man in the red suit laughed.

At those words Ardyn raised his head. There was not one part of him that wasn’t screaming in pain. He didn’t understand what was going on around him. He felt sick and the words coming out of his stupid face were not making any sense to him. Ardyn breathless responded. Every word spoke it felt like a million needles were piecing his throat. “What? What are you… on about?”

“Don’t you remember? Maybe the electrocution has killed a few of your brain cells. You told us everything Izunia.”

“No…. I didn’t.”

The man laughed again. A few days of leaving the machine on was all it took. The daemons sang like birds. There was no wonder he couldn’t remember anything. After all, it wasn’t really him speaking at the time. It was the daemons.

“Yes, you did. All about the Gods and yourself. Quite an interesting tale. I am certain the Royal family will be pleased to hear it.” Ardyn just let his head drop again… He couldn’t have said that. He wouldn’t have said that. They did it. They broke him. The man only confirmed that statement by speaking in a voice full of mockery. “Silent again. You did challenge me. You said you were never going to tell me anything and now you have.”

“What exactly did I say.” Ardyn questioned. They may have broken him… but not on everything. Not what was important.

“You’re the Immortal Accused. Tale about the King of Light and fate of Eos and when this Chosen King is to be born. I can’t believe we had you all along and now we can use you against Lucis. In fact, we can use you against all of Eos. Pity all of that is true. We would have let you go if it wasn’t.” Man smiled crossing his arms over his chest with pride.

Which made Ardyn let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t fail. Yes, he may have told me enough to get him locked up for the rest of his existence, but he didn’t tell him about Somnus. The man would not fail to mention that if he had exposed his brother. No one would. That meant he didn’t know his true identity either. There was some comfort in that. It meant that Ardyn still had the upper hand.

For the time being anyway.

“You wouldn’t of.” Ardyn said hiding his relief from the man.

“No. You’re right. We really wouldn’t have.”

Suddenly something began to buzz. Both Ardyn and the man looked in the direction of the noise and it was coming from the control panel. The man walked over to it and pressed the button. At first Ardyn couldn’t believe they had this technology. But over time he learnt that they were using daemons to their advantage. This was not good. However, he kept silent. Plus, the man said nothing about Solheim. At least he didn’t mention that.

As soon as the man pressed the button a voice spoke through. The voice sounded very panicked and out of breath. Was that screaming in the back ground?

‘ _Sir! Sir! There’s an Emergency! You need to leave now!’_

“Slow down. What type of an emergency?” The man questioned back calmly. He had heard the screams. They sounded like someone had just lost their life. It was disturbing to say the least and not once did the man seem bothered by it.

Ardyn however, was very curious and very keen to listen in. What on Eos was going on?

_‘People are in the base! I repeat people are in the base!’_

“I am not leaving when we have the Immortal Accused in our clutches. Kill them. Kill them all!”

_‘We can’t!’_

“What do you mean you can’t? What’s all that screaming! Donati speak to me!” This time the man’s voice started to get agitated. Ardyn was loving it, he was finally getting a taste of his own medicine. Maybe the people were smart enough to let out the daemons that he had tortured. That would be funny to see him get eaten by one.

The voice on the other side just seemed more terrified every time it was his turn to speak.

‘ _Their slaughtering us! Sir get out while you have the chance!’_

“Don’t stand there and let them, destroy them! Who are they?”

_‘They’re- Oh fuc---------’_

The line went dead after that.

The man in the red suit eyes widened and he screamed down the line “….. Donati! DONATI! Answer me!”

Nothing. He got absolutely nothing.

Ardyn simply smiled and cocked his head. Whoever that was had impressed him. They had actually made this man feel real fear. Ardyn could tell it in his eyes. This was golden. Ardyn just made sure to rub it in his face. He simply asked as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “Trouble?”

“Shut it. I will turn that on if you don’t.” The man snapped his head in Ardyn’s direction. The threat didn’t faze him one bit.

“Then whoever- is here…. Is going to know where I am.”

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Both of them looked towards the door. Someone was trying to get it. The man thought it was sensible idea to lock the doors as he was standing at the control panel. Now he was glad he did. Those loud, heavy and unforgiving bangs went straight throw him. He didn’t want to let the Immortal Accused go now. He hadn’t even spoken to the King about his findings and he was not giving Ardyn up so easily. The man reached under the control panel and got out a gun.

Ardyn just sniffed into the air. He recognised that smell. However, all of this torture and the chains that were blocking his demonic abilities prevented him from getting a clear indication as to who it was. Instead he looked at his captor and laughed. Oh, he looked ever so terrified. 

Just to taunt him further, like he had taunted Ardyn for years. He sang with glee. “Knock. Knock. Who’s there?”

Bang! Bang! Bang!

CRASH!

This time the door flew open and the man held the gun out in front of him ready to shoot whoever it was. When Ardyn saw who it was he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Sommy…

“Sorry about the mess. But I believe you have something that’s mine.” Somnus stated walking over the mess he had caused and looked directly at the man who was pointing a gun at him.

Like all of them. Somnus knew this man had never held killed a man before. No, he just wanted to hurt innocent daemons. He was shaking. However, when he spoke he did manage to mask the fear. He still had the gun pointed in Somnus’ direction and he sounded pissed off. But he was nowhere near as pissed off as Somnus was. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“I want him. You’re going to give him to me, or you are going to die like the rest of your friends.” Somnus gestured to Ardyn as he did so. He didn’t want to look at him. Seeing his brother battered and tortured would not allow any form of mercy to entre his heart. This was the man’s only chance. If he if didn’t take it he was going to be very dead.

“You and whose army?”

“I don’t need an army.” Somnus smirked and let out his armiger. The blue light lite up the room making the man stagger back in shock. Knowing he had him exactly where he wanted him Somnus roared at the man. “Give me my brother BACK!”

“You’re a Caelum!” Was all the man could get out.

Somnus patience had ran out. He glared at him with murderous intent and spoke calmly. “So is he. I gave you the opportunity to live but you ruined that for yourself. You have a new option now. You either let him go now and I will let my Shield deal with you. Or you refuse to, and you will be dealing with me.”

“Get stuffed.”

The man then pressed a button on the control panel making Ardyn scream in total agony. This time Somnus was forced to look at his brother. He was chained up similar to how he was in Angelguard, only this time he had thousands upon thousands volts of electricity running through him. That was it. That was the final straw. Hearing Ardyn and all the daemons scream in pain was enough for the man to seal his fate. Somnus then throw three swords at him. One went directly though his side, slicing him and making blood pour out of the freshly made wound. The other when directly into his shoulder, knocking the gun out of his hand and other went straight through his leg. He fell to the floor screaming in pain. Somnus didn’t care. All he could hear and see was Ardyn in utter agony and he was not prepared to listen to whatever this man had to say.

Somnus walked towards him and spoke with nothing but hatred and aggression. “I gave you the option and your chose poorly. Now you are going to watch me take my brother back while you die. What button is it to turn it off?”

The man said nothing. Somnus just rolled his eyes and got a lance out and forced it in the man’s other leg pinning him to the ground. Again, the man screamed with tears leaking from his eyes. Somnus felt not guilt or sympathy he was actually enjoying it. “I can keep you alive long enough for this to pure agony you know. Which button!”

“That one.” The man pointed without a moment’s hesitation and Somnus quickly turn it off.

When he did Ardyn had stopped screaming and he head drop, looking down at the ground. Somnus knew that had killed him. Somnus pressed a series of random buttons and all the chains let Ardyn go and he fell to the ground. At least now when he woke up the daemons would be free. Somnus just prayed that they were on his side as he was the one to set them free after all this time.

After that Somnus turned to face the man. He didn’t know his name. He didn’t want to either. But he was going to make it ever so clear that this was a very stupid thing to do. If anyone ever tried it again, this man was going to serve as an example. Somnus crouched down and smiled at him.

“Thank you. I have been hearing a lot things about you. That you have been in charge of torturing my brother. You’re not well liked around here. Not a loss that you are dying, is it? However, I can be a kind man and apparently you have been asking my brother all about me. Well, since you and everyone else who works here is going to die anyway I will let you in on that secret. I am the Founder King of Lucis. Night, night.”  

Before the man even had chance to take that information in Somnus plunged a dagger into the side of the man’s neck and yanked it as fast as he could. The blood quickly oozed from the wound and the man tried desperately to stop the blood from pouring out. It was pointless. Somnus knew exactly where to hit it so it was the most painful, quickest death he could execute. He didn’t have time to hang around and watch the light fade from the man’s eyes, as much as he wanted to. Ardyn was more important. The man was never getting back up, so Somnus stood up and walked away.

The Founder King found the door that lead to the room where Ardyn was being kept and rushed over to him as soon as he spotted him. It wouldn’t matter as Ardyn was already dead, but he threw an elixir over him. He then crouched down and pulled Ardyn up into a sitting position for the quicker he got up the better. They didn’t have long to get out of here and unfortunately Somnus did not take their exit into account.  

Ardyn then started to stir and Somnus spoke to him in a voice filled with relief. “Ardyn. Brother look at me your alright. Everything is going to be okay.”

Somnus smiled down at him trying his hardest to make him feel relaxed. For the first time in 70 years the daemons were finally able to control Ardyn. The Founder King knew after all the torture they had suffered they were not going to be friendly. However, it looked as if for the first time they were actually going to be on Somnus’ side. Because instead of them speaking and strangling him like they did last time he saved Ardyn, they allowed Ardyn to speak.  

“Som-my.”

“Yeah it’s me and Gilgamesh is here too. You’re going to fine.” Somnus continued to smile as Ardyn was slowly starting to get his bearings. His body didn’t ache as much as it had before but it was still buring.

As if on que Gilgamesh walked into the room, he had abandoned the cloak, but he was now covered in blood. Somnus knew it wasn’t his Shield’s. At least he still followed orders. He continued to make his way over to the two brothers and state very loudly and clearly: “Somnus we need to leave now!”

“He is not in the right state to leave!” Somnus said glancing over at Gilly. Couldn’t he see that for himself, what a state Ardyn was in!

“If we don’t go then this entire building is going to go up in smoke. I told you I don’t heal like you and Ardyn do. We need to go now!”

Shit. Somnus really hadn’t thought this through. There was no way they were going to make it to the exit with Ardyn being as limp and exhausted as he was. He couldn’t loose Gilly. Not after just finding him again. All of them were finally back together and Somnus was not having any of them being torn apart again.  In a panic Somnus started to push Ardyn up whilst also hoisting himself up. However, the Former Healer just seemed to weak to move.

“Ardyn you need to stand up. We need to go. Come on. That’s it.” Somnus pleaded actually managing to get both of them to their feet. However, Ardyn soon collapsed on the ground only making Somnus panic more. “No, no. no, stay on your feet.”

“Can’t.” Was all Ardyn could say as he laid there on the ground.

The daemons had gone quiet. Without them having any influence at all, it made Ardyn feel weak and worthless. After 1300 years of having them crawling around in his head he felt like he needed them. They weren’t responded. They were acting dormant and just simply refused to react to anything. Not to Somnus’ panic cries and certainly not to him.

“Yes, you can. We have to go. Gilly help me get him up.” Somnus order as he took one of Ardyn’s arms and Gilgamesh quickly took the other.

This time, with their support, Ardyn actually was able to stand up right. However, his vision was hazy and his body was still feeling the aftershocks of the electrocution. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. He would do anything to stop this pain. However, Gilgamesh was very conscious of the time. He knew there was not enough time to get them all out. They needed Ardyn to get them out.

In a very aggressive tone Gilgamesh huffed Ardyn. “I always knew you would be a fucking liability keep your arse up.”

“Why are you here?” Ardyn hadn't even register that this bubbling idiot was even there until that point. Trust Somnus to make his rescues a nightmare. He hated Gilgamesh.

“Somnus asked me. You need to teleport us out of here.”

“He doesn’t have the strength for that.” Somnus said shaking his head at his Shield with disbelief. How could he even suggested using Ardyn like that?

“Then we are all going to die and you two will be capture and I will be nothing but ash. Ardyn, listen to me you need to do this. Come on do it!”

Ardyn did try upon hearing that. He didn't care for Gilgamesh but he did not want to suffer that pain again. Nor did he wish it upon Sommy. He really did try. He focused all his energy on teleporting them away from this awful place. It didn’t matter where they ended up. It could be the fucking Temping Grounds for all he cared but he couldn’t do it. The daemons were still inactive and Ardyn wasn’t strong enough to teleport all three of them out at once, without their help. By the look on Somnus’ face he knew they didn’t have a lot of time left. However, Somnus was not helping as he broke his concentration.

“Please Ardyn. Try.”

“I CAN’T!!!!” Ardyn snapped screaming out with all his might.

He couldn’t. He couldn't do it.

That’s when Gilgamesh had his own idea. The daemons fed off of Ardyn’s anger and rage. They fed off whatever Ardyn hated. Right now, he was the thing he hated most out of him and Somnus.

“Thought as much. You worthless piece of shit, no wondered you got yourself captured.”

“Gilly!” Somnus screamed shocked that he had said that.

Whereas Ardyn slowly turned his head to face Gilgamesh and he felt all of the daemons suddenly spring to life. His breathing got heavier and the scourge started to pour from his face. He could feel every single one of them roar and shouted as that man had just offended them. The daemons did like to fed Ardyn with what Gilgamesh didn't do for him. This only got Ardyn more worked up and the daemons started to wake up as a result. Instead of Ardyn speaking though the daemons did it all for him. Screaming as they did so.

“DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME, YOU FUCKING TWAT!”

Not long after Ardyn shouted the entire place exploded. Anyone who was caught in the blast was dead. Lucky for Somnus and Gilgamesh, Ardyn had just manged to get them out in the nick of time. He had taken them to the Temping Grounds and as soon as their feet touched the grounds he collapsed. It had really taken everything out of him and now all he wanted was to rest.

Somnus quickly bent down to help his brother in whatever he needed where as Gilgamesh just took a step back he was not getting involved with helping Ardyn not after the reaction he had just gotten for the Immortal Accused. 

Somnus did mind. He was just glad they were finally all back together again. 

Ardyn, Somnus and Gilgamesh. Like it should have always been.


	42. Oh Brother Dear, What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Gilgamesh have a chat about Somnus.

It had been a couple of weeks since Ardyn was freed from that base. During this time the two brothers had stayed in Temping Grounds with the Ancient Shield, mainly so that Ardyn could relax and recover. And Somnus could use it as a perfect excuse to have some quality time with Gilgamesh.

At first, both Somnus and Gilgamesh thought it best to leave Ardyn alone and allow him to recover in peace. Because the daemons had been suppressed for so long it had made them extremely agitated and constantly on edge in case their host decided it was a good idea to get captured again. Because of this, Ardyn knew there was a possibility that he could lose control of himself, so he kept his distance from Sommy for a while. He didn’t want to hurt him. However, he didn’t feel the same way about the Shield that had somehow found his way back into his life. As a result the daemons didn’t appreciate this sudden re-appearance either and took this as an opportunity to convince Ardyn to kill him. As much as Ardyn hated him, he knew better then to give into them. Because if he did it now when he still felt a little unstable, then he knew he would give into them again.

Every time Gilgamesh tried to talk to him the urge became stronger.

One time, Somnus had to step in-between his brother and his lover so they wouldn’t kill each other. Ardyn stopped as soon as he saw the hurt on Somnus’ face. He knew he had fucked up. Even the daemons felt like they had done wrong. After Somnus had saved Ardyn, and them, they felt more incline to help Ardyn protect his little brother rather then try to get rid of him. Both Ardyn and the daemons decided to simply tell Gilgamesh to piss off rather than ignore him now. That way Gil would get the hit and he wouldn’t have to lose control and cause his brother anymore upset. Somnus didn’t deserve that not after he had saved him.

The best thing that happened over these weeks was that he and Somnus finally got a chance to apologise to each other. Somnus for, forgetting about the Chosen’s birth and Ardyn for acting the way he did. There was no bad blood between them after that. That was probably due to the fact that Somnus had returned Ardyn’s hat to him and told him he had kept it safe and ensured no one touched it. The Immortal Accused wasted no time putting his hat on and hugging his brother as thanks. Somehow this simple gesture help Ardyn to regain his strength and get a better hold over the daemons again.

However, even after this kind act from his brother there was one thing he couldn’t get out of this mind. Ardyn could tell that the Blademaster had the same issue on his mind as well.

They were both concerned for Somnus.

Somnus just seemed to be over the moon that he both his brother and his Shield back. But the two knew him too well and could see straight through him. Somnus may not even be able to see the change in himself, but they could. It was not a good change either. Somnus and Gilgamesh both explained to Ardyn how they got him out and Ardyn was truly mortified by what Somnus had done. He expected it from Gilgamesh being the brute he was. However, Sommy was a completely different story.  

Ardyn did understand why they needed to do it and that was probably the only way the pair were going to achieve his escape. However, when Somnus was explaining it to him all he saw in the Founder King’s eyes was joy. Gilgamesh saw the same. It was not something either would have ever expected to see or want to for that matter. Ardyn had seen this before, when Somnus went on his killing spree after Pasithea and Aurora were murdered. But doing that to people who hadn’t violently attacked anyone sexually, was something Somnus would have never done before.

Because of this Gilgamesh felt it was finally time he had a word with Ardyn.

He waited until the hyper-insomniac was fast asleep and marched over to Ardyn and all he could see was red. Gilgamesh completed blamed the Immortal Accused for his little brother’s behaviour. He didn’t know the finer details about Somnus’ long life yet, and the only thing that he thought would cause this need for bloodshed was his twisted older brother.

It made perfect sense and unless Somnus told him otherwise he was not going to believe whatever came out of Ardyn’s mouth. 

“What did you do to him?” Gilgamesh stated looming over Ardyn, who was sitting down, with a stern and angry voice.

Ardyn didn’t even give him the satisfaction of looking up. He did reply, but he did not sound bothered in the slightest. “Excuse me?”

“Somnus. What have you done to him?”

That time Ardyn did look up and sighed to himself. Although he felt like himself again, he could really do without going head to head with his former friend.

“Nothing. I haven’t been near him in 70 years. I don’t have a clue what you are insinuating here.”

“Do not play dumb with me. You can see the change in him. He massacred a few hundred people a couple of weeks ago and thought it funny. When I asked him about it he said he needed to do it to get you out. Somnus was never like this before. The thought of murder, unless it was on the battle field, repulsed him.”

“I had nothing to do with that. Gil, you haven’t been here. You don’t know the shit he has been through.”

“The shit you put him through, you mean? You told me he was dead. All this time you have been torturing and hurting because he took a seat that you got rejected from.” Gilgamesh did try to control his voice from rising. He didn’t want to wake Somnus up and he did not want him to hear or witness him and his brother fighting.

“I am going to forget you said that.” That point Ardyn stood up. He did not like the feeling of Gilgamesh looking down at him. Him standing up did nothing at all really. The giant still looked down at him. Ardyn just felt more comfortable and the daemons felt less intimated. He then continued in a concerned voice, personally he didn’t care if he saw this vulnerable side to him at the moment. After all they were talking about Sommy and they needed to sort him out. “No Gilgamesh, the reason why he is like that is no fault of mine. But you are right. I never expected him to do what he did to get me out. I knew he was capable for killing for pleasure but not like that. Do you think I am not concerned? He’s my baby brother and I love him. My absents has only highlighted this nasty sadistic side to him that never thought would fully surface.”

“You think I don’t love him. You told me he was fucking dead. All this time I could have helped and prevented him from turning into you.” Gilgamesh sneered at him.

“Always so loyal, aren’t you?” Ardyn said sarcastically. He even folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes at the man standing before him.

“He’s my King.”

That made Ardyn snap. He understood Gilgamesh was always going to be more loyal to Somnus. However, once upon a time he was thier joint Shield. He had made a promise to them both but as soon as Ardyn was rejected by the Crystal, just like everyone else, Gilgamesh turned his back on him. He was not willing to forgive him for that, not yet anyway.

“And that doesn’t mean for one second he has been loyal to you! He was the one that put you here, remember?! And all this time you have been doing your duty like the love-sick puppy you are, he has been shagging any randomer he could get his hands on! You may think he has changed for the worst, but he is still that dirty little cheat he has always been. Knowing that, can you still be a loyal Shield to him!”

As those words came out of his mouth Ardyn instantly regretted them. He shouldn’t have said a word of that. It was not his place too. It made him feel awful. Awful for Gilgamesh. Ardyn knew how much they cared for one another and that was not something he should ever say to love of his little brother’s life. Ardyn held the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes realising what a dick he had just been.

“Gil, I am sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

For a moment Gilgamesh said nothing.

Ardyn was completely right, he shouldn’t have said that. If Gilgamesh was honest, his and Som’s entire relationship was built upon lies and false promises. It was always meant to be kept a secret. No one could know about it because people would have taken great offence to it and would have probably killed them as punishment. Keeping it a secret was fine until Levana, Somnus’ first wife, came into the picture. It pained Gilgamesh to watch him get married and have a child with her, while he was pushed into the background and was just there when Somnus got bored. And because he loved the Founder King it didn’t matter to him. It was painful, but it didn’t matter.

Then Triste came along. That one really hurt Gilgamesh as well as Ardyn. What made it ten times worse was that Somnus had confided in his Shield what he had done and made him promise not to say a word to Ardyn. At the same time Somnus was still married to Levana and had slept with both Gilgamesh and Triste. It was just salt to the wound when Somnus married Triste after Levana left and Ardyn was put in prison. But despite all of that The Blademaster still loved his King with all of his heart.

Now hearing that Somnus had broken that trust again was just another blow to the heart.

However, he couldn’t be mad. He never could be mad at Somnus. They hadn’t seen each other for nearly 1500 years and because of that it wasn’t really any of Gilgamesh’s business what Somnus did or who he was seeing. Honestly, Gilgamesh just took it as Ardyn trying to upset him. He suppressed his emotions and bluntly spoke to Ardyn. He still loved Somnus and nothing was going to change that. He wasn’t going to accept Ardyn’s apology either, after all they still hated each other.

“You’re still the same. You never think before you speak.”

“At least I am not lying to you. There was one good thing about me being in that prison. That was I realised what a dangerous and monster of a man Somnus can be. The way he acts now has nothing to do with me. If could, I would have kept him at the innocent age of six. You need to understand he is not the same person that you left behind all those years ago.” That time there was no malicious intent behind his words. Ardyn was just wanted Gilgamesh to understand that his brother’s psychotic behaviour didn’t have anything to with him.

And it was simply that. Somnus was acting psychotic.

“Neither are you. You are twisted and manipulative and because of that, it has rubbed off on to Som. This is all your fault.”

“Or is it his Shield’s fault for not sticking by him until the very end like he was supposed to.”

That made Gilgamesh growl at Ardyn. After everything Ardyn had done to him, he was bloody lucky he helped him at all. Ardyn had tortured him for years, telling him Somnus was dead and then showing him visions of his King. It was nothing but cruel. All of it was because Ardyn felt a little bitter about a fucking chair. He couldn’t cope with seeing and putting up this man any longer. Gilgamesh curl both his hands into a fist to prevent him from hitting the man in front of him. Oh how he wished he could do that.

Instead he gritted through his teeth as he spoke. “You are leaving in the morning.”

“Good. I will just take Sommy with me.” Ardyn shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t want to be here anymore then Gil wanted him here. He had control over himself and there was nothing stopping from leaving.

“No, you won’t. He is staying here with me! Where I can protect him from you!” Gilgamesh shouted that time. They were finally back together he didn’t want to let him go.

Ardyn just shook his head and allowed his voice to get louder as well. They both had completely forgotten that Somnus was asleep. “He hasn’t told you has he? Gilgamesh, I am going to make something very clear to you. We both love Somnus. We are the only two people in this world who can begin to understand him. However, in this 1300 year time span he has remained with me not you. Your goal is to do whatever he said right? Well his goal is to look after me and make sure I don’t murder his family line. He is coming with me, whether you like it or not.”

“Aww that’s so sweet you are both fighting over me!”

Both men turned to see Somnus rubbing his tired eyes as he stumbled his way over to them. Ardyn immediately took a step back. He loved him, but he still didn’t like admitting that to Somnus. Now he had fucking heard him. Whereas Gilgamesh smiled and bowed slightly to him. There was nothing wrong with a bit of loyalty even if Somnus didn’t really deserve it at the moment.

When Somnus got to where they were standing he rubbed his eyes again and let out a huge yawn he was still half asleep. But he was always half asleep.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Ardyn stated using his big brother voice on him. He had actually missed using that since he was locked up. It was nice to doing that again.

“Because you two are shouting.” Somnus yawned again this time leaning against his Shield for support. He knew he wouldn’t wake up for another 10 minutes and he would fall back asleep if he laid down for a second. But he did not want to miss this discussion and he had an idea of his own. “We can make this a lot simpler. Gilly comes with us.”

“NO!”

Both the Immortal Accused and The Blademaster said in unison. There weren’t many things the pair agreed on but that was definitely one of the few things they could.

“That is not a good idea, Som.” Gilgamesh said looking down at the very tired King.

“Yes, it is.”

“All depends, if you want your Shield alive or not.” Ardyn huffed and shook his head slightly. Gilgamesh would be dead if he had to be put up with him for another few weeks.

“Ardyn, no killing!” Somnus stood up and pointed at Ardyn. The Former Healer just raised his eye brow at his younger brother. He wasn’t the one who slaughtered an entire base, in fact Ardyn hadn’t hurt a soul in over a 100 years now. Somnus then turned to Gilgamesh and began to plead with him. “Please Gilly. Come on, it will be just like old times.”

“Sorry Somnus. I told you before I have to remain here.”

“But I need you to come with us. Please come with us.”

Gilgamesh wanted to say yes. He wanted to ensure that Somnus was safe and Ardyn wasn’t going to harm him. But at the same time Somnus had made him swear an oath. If Eos was going to be saved, the Chosen needed a Shield and Gilgamesh could not neglected that duty.

“It’s best you go with Ardyn.” He admitted, not wanted to say the words as he knew it would upset Somnus.

“No. Ardyn say something, tell Gilly he has to come with us.” Somnus then tired to plead with his brother. But that didn’t work on his older brother and it hadn’t for quite some time now.

“I am leaving tomorrow. Gilgamesh is staying here. Pick which one you want to go with Sommy.”

“This isn’t fair! Don’t make me choose.” Somnus stomped his foot on the ground like a stroppy teenager.

Neither Ardyn or Gilgamesh had missed this side of the Founder King. If Somnus did it again, Ardyn was just going to leave him here for a couple of days until he grew up a bit. Somnus wouldn’t like Ardyn making that decision for him.

As much as Gilgamesh wanted Somnus to stay here with him he fully understood that Ardyn needed Somnus to keep him sane. During their stay here Ardyn had only lost control once and Somnus was able to snap him out of it. If Gilgamesh let Ardyn go off by himself there was no telling what destruction and damage, he would cause. Gilgamesh tapped Somnus on the shoulder to get his attention and Somnus in turned looked up to his Shield pouting as he did so. All he wanted was for them to all be together.

“Som. Go with Ardyn. If you need me I will be here. I am not going anywhere. You can visit whenever you like.”

“But I’ll miss you.” Somnus said sadly wrapping his arms around Gilgamesh stomach tightly. He didn’t want to let him go now. It was far too soon for them to walk away from each other.

“I’ll miss you too.” Gilgamesh smiled as he forced Somnus to look at him.

He gladly did and smiled brightly at his Shield. If he was tall enough he would have kissed him. However, by the look on Somnus face Gilgamesh knew he wanted him too. Unfortunately, so did Ardyn.

Before they did that happened, Ardyn spoke at lightening speed. “On second thought, should I leave now and come back in the morning when you have made up your mind. I would really appreciate it if you two didn’t start doing it in front of me."

* * *

 

_Death Entry :_

_Ardyn : Gilgamesh – Couldn’t love this man anymore if I tried. - S.L.C_

_That’s right Sommy allow the giant to hack your brother to death. You are so lovely to your big brother, aren’t you? – A.I._


	43. This is the Road to Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the last 150 years Somnus' erratic and psychotic behaviour has only increased. Ardyn is putting a stop to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold are the Daemons talking to Ardyn.

_ Death Entry: _

_Somnus: Your body literally shut itself down. Do you want to why it did that? It is because you don’t have enough nutrients in your diet! Maybe if you eat healthier food, I don’t know like vegetables, that wouldn’t happen! And you sleep like a rock. You need to be more active Sommy. – A.I._

_Says the person who doesn’t sleep or eat at all. – S.L.C_

_Daemon remember? – A.I._

* * *

 

“Somnus. You need to stop.”

Ardyn knew he would find him here.

In the fighting pits. It was fucking illegal for one. Not only that but Somnus was fighting and killing people who had no where near the amount of experience that Somnus had. It wasn’t fair. And Ardyn knew that the once kind-hearted Founder King of Lucis was well aware of this factor. It was nasty and cruel.

This behaviour had only increased over the 150 years that they had been reunited for. Somnus was slowly but surely turning into Ardyn and The Immortal Accused hated it. He didn't want to see his little brother become the one thing he hated above everything else. He found other people’s pain funny. He even started to show hatred to towards people that annoyed him. It was nothing to do with the scourge the daemons reassured Ardyn of that. Somnus was still going out of his way to murder known rapist. Ardyn couldn’t really fault him on that one but the way he dealt with it was not healthy. It was getting toxic now and the Immortal Accused often found himself going back to the Temping Grounds and venting to Gilgamesh about it. Which only caused the Blademaster to grow more concerned for his King’s well being. This needed to stop, and it needed to stop now. The cherry on top of this erratic and poisonous behaviour was the fact he was now taking part in the fighting pits.

A game where people where made to fight to the death. Somnus was fucking immortal there was no way he wasn't going to win!

“Stop what? I am having fun.” Somnus said as he walked past his brother with joy. It was like he didn’t care. What the hell was wrong with him?

**Ummm…. We promise we have nothing to do with this.**

**_We are a little concerned to be honest._ **

_Yeah so am I._ Ardyn thought back to the daemons.

It wasn’t Ardyn, but the daemons, decided to use Ardyn’s hand to catch Somnus’ arm before he walked away from him.

The Founder King automatically pulled away and gave his brother an annoyed look. Why did Ardyn have to spoil his fun? Anyway, all these people he was fighting were not even nice people. Drug dealers, thugs, gang members goodness know what else. None of them where the sort of people anyone would want wondering around the streets of Eos. Why did Ardyn seem so bothered by this? Why couldn’t Ardyn leave him alone?

Ardyn’s expression turned to sorrow and his eyes saddened. This wasn’t funny anymore “This is fun is it? Look around you. Fighting pits are not fun when you know you are going to win.”

“You have a better idea on how to make money. You aren’t exactly doing anything to contribute to the money pot.”

How could Somnus be justify this?

If this was the other way around Somnus would have been absolutely mortified, terrified and livid at his behaviour. He would have torn into him within a matter of seconds and probably killed Ardyn to try and snap him out of it. Worse than that Somnus would have given him to Gilgamesh, so he could sort him out. Ardyn knew he was lying though, this was never about the money. He was the Immortal Accused and he could conjure up food and money for them both if needed. He could conjure up anything they needed and Somnus knew that. There was only one reason for all of this. Ardyn didn’t want to voice this reason but his little brother needed some home truths.

“Just admit it will you. You like killing people. You enjoy it. This is why are you here. Because you can’t get enough it. It’s sick Somnus. This is completely sick.” Ardyn couldn't believe the daemons were allowing him to say that.

“I don’t enjoy it.” However, when Sommy said that he didn’t look at his brother. He couldn’t even look at him in the eye.

“You don’t? So, all those people you massacred a couple of hundred years ago, you felt guilty about that did you? I’ll you something, I know you didn’t. Gilgamesh told me you didn’t feel one ounce of empathy, so don’t even try to lie to me. The daemons have told me you didn’t and even they are worried about you. What about the people who murdered Pesithea and Aurora, I know for a fact you enjoyed killing them.”

“Don’t talk about them.” Somnus snapped at Ardyn.

He didn’t want to talk about them today. He wasn’t going to talk about them today.

Okay. At least Ardyn was getting somewhere now. Somnus was giving something to work with now. It may be cruel to talk about them, but something had to snap Somnus out of this. Ardyn knew this may cause one of the biggest arguments that they may ever have but that didn’t matter. Somnus’ health and well being matter to him though. And an argument was worth it.  

Ardyn closed his eyes and breathed in. This needed to happen. Ardyn could not hide the concern from his voice as he spoke. “Somnus you need to talk about them. Because ever since then you have thought killing is fun. Don't deny secretly you have even if you didn't know it back then. It’s not- to any normal person it’s wrong, it's not normal. It used to repulse you. Now you are in fighting pits killing people for sport. That’s not right Sommy. I mean what would Pesithea think if she saw you doing this?”

“I said. Don’t talk about her.” Somnus voice darken at that point. If Ardyn didn’t shut up he was going to hurt him. He had told him so many times before to not talk about Pesithea, Errat or Aurora to him. Here he was do exactly that, knowing it would upset him.

“Is that it? All of this because of her.”

“SHUT UPPPP!!!!!” The Founder King screamed.

He felt his entire body tense. All that raw emotions he had pushed down over the years was making him lash out. He didn’t want to be reminder of her. He didn’t want to be reminded what had happened to his family. Least of all from the only family member he had left. He raised his hands to head and ran his fingers through his hair scratching his head as he did so with frustration. All of a sudden, he couldn’t stand still. He was pacing up and down. Somnus’ mind was all over the place. Maybe going back to the fighting pits would stop him feeling like this. All he wanted to was to get all this pain out of his head. It wasn’t just about Pesithea. It was everything. All the pain he had suffered and it was building up, he just didn’t know how to handle it. He didn’t know how to get rid of it.  

**By the Six… he has lost it…**

**_Ardyn, we really should help him._ **

**Poor Sommy. After all he did save us, I don’t want to see him hurt.**

_What do you think I am doing?_

**_Get to it then. He may be your little brother but we are going to be doing all the work if you don’t hurry up._  **

_Why are you lot being so nice?_

Ardyn quickly shook his head so he could focus back on his brother who was still pacing up and down. He moved towards him, he had to try and calm him down. Therefore, he spoke in a very concerned yet soft voice. “I want to understand Sommy. I want you to be happy and be able to release whatever is bothering you, in a healthy way. You have helped me so many times, you have even helped me from myself. I am your big brother. Let me help you.”

“I don’t to lose anyone else Ardyn!” Somnus stopped where he was standing and shouted in his brother face with tears streaming from his eyes as he did so. “Everyone we have ever know is dead! Everyone! Mother, Father, Levana, Triste, Pesithea, all my children, Samwell! Everyone is dead! Then I- I lost you again. And- and I had to leave Gilly behind after finding him after all this time and I don’t want it anymore Ardyn! I don’t, I hate being here! I hate it! I don’t know how to feel anymore I just want- I don’t even know what I want anymore! All I know is that I have had enough of losing people I love!”

He was hardly speaking by the end of that. He placed his hands on the top of his head and fell to the floor trying his hardest to breath. His entire being was shaking and after all this time he thought he could cope with this. He thought after all his time he was strong enough to hold it together. He clearly wasn’t. He was just a man. Just like Ardyn he couldn’t do this without his brother. His life sucked and it was only him, Ardyn and Gilgamesh left who could see the world for what it truly was. It was a mess and it was only going to turn into complete chaos in a little over 500 years. He just didn’t want to do it anymore. He couldn’t do anything but whimper and sob his heart out as he hid his face with his arms and knees.

Ardyn had expected him to do something like that. He crouched down to his brother’s leave and wrapped both his arms around him. Somnus continued to sob as he did so and Ardyn refused to let go.

This really took Ardyn back. He remembered this the first time their father screamed at Somnus for no reason. The little boy was terrified that he ran straight to Ardyn’s room and hide in the corner in the exact same position he was in now. Just like before, after Ardyn had found him, Ardyn wrapped his arms around him tightly and began to rock him to help comfort him.

When he thought Somnus had calmed down enough he spoke so calmly to him. “I got you. Everything is going to be okay. Like you said to me all those years ago. I am not going anywhere, ever again.”

Then Somnus lowered his hands from his head and wrapped his arms around his brother and started to get better control of his breathing. It was so refreshing to have his brother back. To feel safe again. His mind was over the place but now it was beginning to settle. He felt safe in his brother’s arms.  

“This isn’t fair- None of it is.” Somnus hiccuped.

“I know. We going to deal with this properly. Like I promised you I would try to do better, and you need to promise me you are going to stop acting out like this. You need to tell me when you can’t cope so we can work around it.”

Somnus nodded and let go of Ardyn. In returned Ardyn let go of him and sat down on the floor next to him. Wow, Ardyn was definitely getting too soft. Funny thing, so were the daemons. They agreed with everything he was saying. However, he was pretty sure if he had said that to anyone else they would have just laughed and cause that individual more upset. Maybe, Somnus saving their skins was enough for him to gain their trust and loyalty. Ardyn just prayed that Somnus never broke his trust again. He had a feeling they wouldn’t be so forgiving the next time Sommy betrayed them.  

“Okay.” Somnus said wiping his face with his sleeve.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing all of this. He knew it was wrong. But after his wife and daughter were murdered it was the only way he could cope with it. Now, every time lost someone he became more unpredictable and more hostile towards people he decided he didn’t like. He sounded like Ardyn. Funny that over the years they had literally swapped roles.

That wasn’t a good thing. But now they had both recognised it and now they could work around this. Somnus could learn to deal with it in a healthy way. Ardyn sounded like he was more then happy to help him. That made the old King smile.

He nudged Ardyn in the arm and smiled softly at him. “I missed having you as my big brother.”

“Yeah? And I missed having you as my little brother.” Ardyn smiled ruffling his hair like he used to do when they were younger. That made Somnus hit his hand away he still didn’t like it when he did that. Ardyn laughed as he stood up and offered a hand for Somnus to take. “How about I take you to see Gilly. It’s been while since you last saw him, and I think that will do you some good.”

“Ardyn. You’re the best.” Somnus gladly took his hand and the pair went directly to the Temping Grounds.

Three of them had a long chat.

The brothers, up until this point, had avoided having this conversation with the Shield for a long time. But because Somnus and Gilgamesh still loved each other Gilgamesh was not going to leave Ardyn’s life they started to chat. They talked about everything they could remember. From Somnus freeing him, all of their fights and bitterness, them leaving each other and how that nearly destroyed both of their lives. How they decided to become brothers again.

It was a long chat, but it was going to help Ardyn, Somnus and Gilgamesh understand each other better. Even Ardyn and Gilgamesh tried to get on for Sommy’s benefit. They agreed to help each other. After all it was only about 500 years or so before all of this would end.

Then finally all of them could have a rest.


	44. International Sleep Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus' favourite day of the year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter told from Somnus' point of view.

_ Death Entry: _

_Somnus: Hornets – it was so funny. I mean Sommy, I did tell you not to sit on that log. I am the one who has super sensitive hearing and I could hear buzzing. And you being the tired little urchin you are, failed to hear it. I don’t see how. Maybe in future you will listen to me. – A.I._

* * *

 

The date is the March the 15th.

I have been looking forward to this day all year. I absolutely love it and I can not get enough of this day.

I know that now a days International sleep day is used to highlight the importance of sleep issues and disturbance. But when it was invented, by yours truly, it was not intended for that.

It was the one and only day of the year that everyone in all of Eos could be as lazy as they want to be and no one can say a word against them. I have already been in bed for 12 hours now and I am not moving for the world. I mean sleeping is my favourite activity. When international sleep day comes around it is just the greatest fucking day in the entire year. Even if the meaning over time has been altered. I like to keep to tradition and use the day for I originally intended to be. 

I have been planning this day for the past month. I have plenty of food and water and my disposal. And I am already in bed. So… yeah, the day is already going pretty good. I also invested in blackout curtains this year. No daylight is ruining my sleep today. Not like I really need it though. Ardyn said I once slept through an earthquake, and a volcanic eruption, and battle. I am really not surprised by any of that. My sleeping habits and patterns are a little extreme to say the least. Kind of funny that has passed on to my entire family line.

You are very welcome my lovely grandchildren.

YAWN!

Sleepy again. I then nuzzle down into my cover and bury my head into my pillows. This was the life. There was not a single person who could ruin this for me.

My room suddenly lit up and I groaned in annoyance. I did say not a single person could ruin it. But an annoying big brother who so happened to be a daemon could, and he had just opened my blackout curtains. I had a feeling he may ruin today. I bury my face further into the pillow to try and block out the light. I was not getting out of bed for anything today. Not even for my brother. Geez Ardyn get out of my room would you, don’t you know what day it is today? You have been alive long enough to know what today is.  

That’s when Ardyn starts to talk in his happy jolly voice. I really appreciate he is being nice to me but could he do it another day? You know, maybe one that is not dedicated to sleep.

“Wakey, wakey, Sommy. Rise and shine! I have the whole day planned out for us.”

“Uhhhh” I groan not looking at him as my face is still enclosed by my pillows.

I don’t want to do anything today. Maybe I should have told him that last night. Judging by the distance of his voice he is still standing by window. I just want him to close the curtains and get out of my room. However, that isn’t going to happen. We are just as stubborn as each other and he will not give up without some sort of fight. Neither will I.

“Don’t ‘uhhh’ me. You need to get out of bed.” Ardyn said patting the foot of my bed, in that same voice that was still full of joy. I don’t give him anything that time. Maybe if I ignore him he might go away. That’s not going to happen is it? He speaks again and there is no indication in his voice that he is annoyed at me. “Look, I have let you sleep in until 12. Get your arse out of bed.”

I remove my face from the pillows and lay on my back. I don’t sit up. I am determined to keep to this day. Throughout my very long life I have only ever seen the whole day through about 12 to 15 times. That is no where near acceptable in my eyes. And I am a little disappointed in myself. My name means sleep. I am quite literally the King of sleep and I can’t even see the whole day through. When I was actually King, I went two days without moving. But I couldn’t even do it when there was an entire day dedicated to the act of sleep. The shame. I shuffle in my bed a little to make it clear to Ardyn I am staying put.

“You do know what day it is, don’t you?” I say crossing my arms. Typical.

He just laughs at that. “Yes! Hence the reason why you need to get up. I can’t exactly treat you if you are in bed.”

Treat me? What was he on about?

“I don’t want a treat. I want to sleep.” I then roll over whilst pulling the covers over my head so that I am in complete darkness again. He is not getting me out of bed no matter what.

“You do that all the time. Come on, up.” He orders me.

Nope. Not going to happen Ardyn.

Suddenly I can see light again and I can feel the cold suddenly take over my body. Why did he have to take my cover off of me it is just rude! I am scowling at him now. He doesn’t look very impressed and for a matter of fact neither am I. He was the one who taught me not to disturb people when they were asleep. He could at least act upon his own advice and lectures.

“Somnus Lucis Caelum get your lazy arse out of bed now!”

“No.”

Ardyn then sits on my bed before talking again. I don’t really care about his reasoning for waking me up. He could be a little shit sometimes.

“It’s your birthday. And Gilgamesh said he wants to see you today. He will be pissed at me if I don’t take you. On top of that I have a list of things we need to get through before then. Come on, up you get.”

Oh yeah, it’s my birthday today.

And do you know what I want for my birthday? More sleep.

Yes I know I am lazy, however, like Ardyn said it’s my birthday and he wants to treat me. Well he can start by leaving my room. Oh…. He still didn’t know what today was did he? I shake my head at him and finally sit up. I was still not bending to his will. I will fight until I get what I want. When he realises what today is he may even leave me alone out of pure disappointment in me. I don’t care. I want to go back to bed.  

“Uhh. You don’t know what today is.”

“Your birthday. Weren’t you listening.” Ardyn says sarcastically.

“Nope.” I drag out the word just to make him seem like he being dumb. He was a bit. I mean, considering how much he loves reading you would have thought he would have every single international holiday sorted in his brain somewhere. We are over 1520 years old. During all this time he didn’t think to learn them? This is the man who insisted on reading every single book he could get his hands on. How in all of Eos did he not know what today was? “As in what international holiday it is… Astrals Ardyn, it’s been over 1520 years and you still don’t know all your holidays.”

“Fine. What day is it?”

I smile brightly at him before replying. This is really going to wind him up. “Somnus Day. International Sleep Day.”

I see confusion cover his face for a brief moment. Then the realisation comes. Then disappointment. He actually rolls his eyes and sighs at me like a very disappointed parent would. Come on, I mean he gets Christmas day as his fucking birthday. Back then I was a jealous little prick, and I thought having your birthday as a public holiday was amazing, I wanted the exact same treatment. Therefore, when I became King it seemed only right that Founder King’s birthday became an international holiday. Plus, it meant I got to sleep all day on my birthday, it was the dream. Right now, it would a reality if Ardyn would leave my room.

“You made your birthday an international holiday. Right, you’re an idiot.”

“Wrong, best idea I have ever had.” I then push him off of my bed and retrieve the cover off of the floor. Before he can protest any further I am back under the covers and relaxing back into, my now cold, yet comfortable bed. Like I said I was not getting out of bed today.

“Night, night, brother.”

However, Ardyn can be nasty and he just puts a fucking daemon in my bed and I am forced to vacate my room and the house.

I decided I was going to pout for the rest of day because of that.

I must admit though it was worth getting up and I didn’t end up pouting. True to Ardyn’s word he did treat me. He took me to a restaurant and I got to pick whatever I wanted on the menu. Next, he took me to the market and said I could get, and in his words: ‘whatever my heart desired’. I ended up getting a new cover and pillows. They were blue and because that was a royal colour it was highly expensive. Ardyn didn’t mind. In fact, I nearly didn’t choose them because of how costly they were. Ardyn ignored the price tag and got it for me anyway. He could be nasty, but he could also be very sweet when he wanted to be.

Surprising he took me to Insomnia. I would have thought today, being my birthday, he would want to avoid being here at all costs. Because every year, despite it being International day of sleep, there was a lot of celebrations that took place there all in my name. I felt bad about that. Ardyn was probably very pissed off but he was good at hiding it. Although, that wasn’t the reason why he took me here. No, the reason was a lot more meaningful and heart warming then that.

He took me to the Royal Families Cemetery. Even though some of us were buried around the many areas of the Lucian Kingdom, the majority of us were buried here. Kings mostly. At first, I didn’t fully understand why he had brought me here. It was a little morbid. Then I saw it. His grave stone.

**_Errat Lucis Caelum II._ **

Ardyn had not done this out of spite. I know that for a fact. He explained to me after my little breakdown, over half a decade ago, he really felt sorry for me. He said that we had made a mends and that perhaps it was time for my son and I to do the same. Visiting his grave was just a stepping stone towards that. Ardyn hadn’t met Errat. He probably wouldn’t have wanted to either considering he was mine and his ex-wife’s son. This was probably as painful for him as much as it was for me. Words could not express how grateful I was though. After all these years I was finally able to feel close to baby boy again. It was lovely. Considering by the time Errat’s had died, Tacitus had already passed away. He was also buried here, right next to his older brother. I got to pay my respects to at least two of my children today. I couldn’t ask for a greater present really.

It was a shame I couldn’t do the same for Vasilios, Cassia and Aurora.

Even if I wanted to there was no way that I would be able to locate Vasilios’ or Cassia’s grave. Levana had taken Vassi when we broke up and I had no idea where too. Cassia… I don’t even know what noble Triste had married her off too either. When I found she had done that I was very cross and I confronted her about it. And the response I got was not a kind one. It was as followed: ‘Keep your nose out. You deal with the Kingdom and I will deal with the children.’

Fucking bitch.

As for Aurora... I just can’t remember where I buried her or her mother. I knew once but I think I purposely chose to forget it, so I wouldn’t upset myself. It worked a little too well.  

We stayed there for a while and then after that we stayed in Insomnia for the fireworks display.

It was a peaceful end to a very eventful day and, despite what had happened this morning, I had enjoyed every moment of it. I had a feeling that Ardyn had enjoy it to. Just like he promised, he took me to see Gilly. However, as soon as we got to the Temping Grounds he quickly left. Before he did so he said he wouldn’t return for a few days. So that my Shield and I could spend some ‘quality’ time together.

I really do love my brother.  

Sometimes.  


	45. Road Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus wants nothing more then to be with both his brother and his Shield. However, Gilgamesh is always in the caves and Ardyn outright hates the man. Well today Somnus is going to change that. Both Ardyn and Gilgamesh are going to have to do whatever he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooooo only 15 more chapters to go! 
> 
> This had been such an amazing, crazy, enjoyable fic to write. Thank you to all of you who have read, commented, and left kudos. It really means a lot and i hope the last few chapters will be enjoyable. 
> 
> With out further or do let's continue.

_ Death Entry: _

_Ardyn: Stabbed in the heart -  You really don’t have the best luck with women do you Ardyn? – S.L.C._

_Your death will be recorded next in this book if you carry on – A.I._

_He is right though – G._

_Who said you could write in this? SOMNUS!!! – A.I._

_Love you – S.L.C._

* * *

 

“Hello Gilly.”

Somnus smiled brightly as he walked up to his Shield.

“What are you doing here?” Gilgamesh sounded a little startled.

He had not expected to see Somnus today. His King actually had set days when he would come to the Temping Grounds to see his Shield. It was usually the second and forth week of very month or on days that Somnus consider to be special. For example, the day they met, both of their birthdays, and other holidays where Somnus could convince his brother to take him here. But today was not a special day. Not one that Gilgamesh could remember anyway. Had he forgot something? Som would not be impressed if he had.  

“Oh charming. Nice to see you too my lovely." Somnus rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed. But when he reached his Shield he smiled again and laughed. "I am only kidding. I am here because you are coming with myself and Ardyn today.”

“I told him no.”

Gilgamesh then turned around to see Ardyn leaning up against a rock with his arms folded across his chest and his hat covering his face more than usual. He did not look like he wanted to be there at all. Despite that though, he gave the Shield a small smile and quick wave. In returned Gilgamesh just stared at him. He didn’t like it when Ardyn came here. This was his personal space and it felt as if Ardyn was intruding on it.

The Blademaster couldn’t really complain about that though. For Ardyn was the only safe way that Somnus and he could see each other. There was always the Ring of the Lucii, but he didn’t want Somnus doing that again. It was hard enough getting it back to the King after Somnus had stolen it. Because that had happened security around the Citadel and Insomnia was a lot tighter. There was no chance of doing that again, not without getting caught. A factor, which Ardyn and Gilgamesh were very grateful for. Somnus could be bloody reckless sometimes.

“Shut up.” Somnus called over to Ardyn before putting his attention back on his long-time lover.

The Blademaster turned back to his King and placed a hand on his shoulder. Why did he keep doing this? “Somnus I told you before. I can’t abandon my-”

“And who is the King out of us two?”

He was cut off as Somnus spoke in a semi-serious tone. Somnus was not having any of this: ‘you told me to stay here so that is what I am doing’ today. Nope they were all going to have a nice day out and Gilgamesh was coming with him and Ardyn. Even if both his brother and his Shield protested against it. Before Somnus could speak again Ardyn laughed.

“You mean which one of you ‘was’ King?”  

“Whatever. That still doesn’t change a thing. Whether you like it or not you are coming with us. Ardyn would you kindly teleport us somewhere.”

Ardyn the pushed himself off of the rock and, purposely, slowly walked over to the pair. The original plan for the day was to drop Sommy off and spend the rest of it doing whatever he wanted to do. Ardyn got a little frustrated when Somnus asked him to take him here. However, for once in his life he wanted a break from the annoying Former King of Lucis. But Somnus wasn't having that either. He sat there and begged and moaned and whined saying that the three of them never went on days out. Ardyn knew exactly what Somnus was doing. All he wanted to do was to get the ‘old gang’ back together as it were. Somnus could be very naïve sometimes.

Unfortunately, because the Immortal Accused had given in, he was now stuck here with Somnus and Gilgamesh. Which meant he had to be extra nice to his little brother. Or risk getting butchered by the Shield.

Again.

When he finally got over to them he yawned before addressing Gilgamesh. “Sorry Gil, he’s being a bit of a twat today.”

“A bit?”

Somnus scowled at that. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if he liked it when Ardyn and Gilly got along. And agreeing with one another was what they considered to be getting along. Because when this happened it ended in relentless teasing and all of it was aimed at Sommy. Some brother and Shield they were.

The day went by quite well.

Gilgamesh hadn’t seen the world in such a long time and mostly all of it had changed. When he left to free Ardyn it was different. He didn’t have time to take in all the changes that had occurred and Somnus didn’t have time to explain any of it to him. Anyways, he wouldn’t know how too. The Founder King was never really good at explaining things such as the history or even modern technology.

That was why Ardyn was the perfect travel guide.

Unlike Somnus who slept during his time of luxury, Ardyn read. He read, and read, and read. It was about the only thing that constantly peeked his curiosity. That came in handy when he had an entire collection of books in his armiger dedicated to the history of Eos. All of the books covered Lucis, Niflheim, Tenebrae, Accordo he even had a few on Solheim. What made Ardyn more perfect was that he was more than happy to lecture Gilgamesh. Everywhere that Ardyn took them he did just that. Talk. He had always excelled in that skill.

First, they went to Lucis to get that out of the way. It didn’t really need much explanation. Other then modern technology, the politics was about the same as it had always been and not many major events, that the pair hadn’t already informed the Shield on, had occurred.

Next on the list was Accordo. Gilgamesh had never been there before, and he was glad he hadn’t. It wasn’t that he was scare of water he just didn’t like it. He was more then happy to leave as soon as Ardyn had done speaking about Altissa, but that only sealed his fate. Ardyn decided to be a prick and stay for another hour and refused to take them to Niflheim. Somnus was not happy about that so the pair bickered until Somnus threatened to show Gilgamesh their book of embarrassing deaths. After that threat Ardyn was more then happy to take them to wherever Gilly wanted to go.

Interesting form of blackmail. Somnus was going to use that threat more often.

Then, they went to Niflheim. Because of what had happened here, with Ardyn’s capture, Somnus wanted to move things along rather quickly. Ardyn was still a little sore about the entire ordeal and they had not come on this trip to cause any upset. It was supposed to be a happy trip. Gilgamesh didn’t mind either way. Niflheim didn’t have much to offer anyway. The only slightly interesting thing about it was that Niflheim had declared war against Lucis with little weapons at their disposable. Gilgamesh consider that to be very bold and brave of the country. He did not share that with either Ardyn or Somnus though. Somnus would have been offended and Ardyn would probably laugh. He was not willing to be the cause of that argument.  

They soon left and reached Tenebrae. Ardyn went on about the Oracles and Shiva but the main attraction of this lush and enrich country was the flowers. The sylleblossom which only grew here. It amazed Gilgamesh, he never understood why people would venture to Tenebrae. Lucis was and remained everything to him. But seeing the beauty that this place had to offer confused him. All this time he never thought something as simple as a flower would alter his opinion. But like before he just listened to Ardyn’s random comments and allowed Somnus to lean on him. Out of all the new countries the three and visited today, Tenebrae had to be his favourite. Even if he was slightly jealous this was where one of Somnus’ ex-wives were born and where they had met.

Again, he was not going to voice that. That would have been stupid.

By the time Ardyn had finished speaking it was early evening. The trio decided to sit by a lake and just chat the evening away. It was an odd feeling. Not a foreign one as they had done this so many times before. But odd because they were doing this again, reliving their youth as it were.

“Is this what you two do all day? Travel places and wreak havoc.” Gilgamesh questioned staring at the brothers.

Somnus was completely focused on him and was ready to engage in conversation. Whereas Ardyn was happy throwing pebbles into the lake. It was entertaining and as much as he could tolerate Somnus and Gilgamesh today, the pebbles and the water seemed to be more interesting than the pair sitting next to him at that moment. However, he still responded to the question.  

“Mostly.”

“Just like old times. Minus the healing part and you being here.”

Ardyn just bowed his head in disappointed at Sommy. His brother could be unbelievably obvious sometimes not to mention rude. “Don’t make him feel guilty. He never asked to be placed there for the rest of eternity. And Gilgamesh, this can get a bit boring especially when he sleeps the entire day away. I can only imagine how bored you get.” Ardyn said with sympathy, throwing yet another pebble into the water and watching as it made it ripples.

“What do you do, for boredom?” Somnus asked his Shield.

Somnus had not thought about that before. Gilgamesh was trapped in the caves with no one but the dead to keep him company. And the odd person who tried and failed to best him. That kind of sucked. Oh, he felt bad now. At least Somnus had Ardyn to keep him company through these long years.

“Nothing. I just sit and wait for the next person to walk into the Grounds.”

“You mean the next moron.” Ardyn laughed.

“I have to admire some of them. But yes, they are mostly morons.”

Somnus looked at both of them individually for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He sounded shocked as the told both of them off. “You two are so mean! They are just trying to better themselves!”

“By walking into a slaughter house. That’s one way to do it.” Ardyn laughed again.

How did those idiots think they could take on an immortal being live to tell the tale? They were stupid. All of them were stupid. As much as Ardyn knew he could defeat Gilgamesh with the scourge. He didn’t stand a chance in one on one combat. Not even he was stupid enough to fight the giant that his brother loved so much.  

Somnus didn’t like that response. “You undertake the trail then, prove it’s not a slaughter house.”

“He’ll kill me.”

“Oh, you don’t need to take the trail for me to do that.” Gilgamesh laughed darkly.

That only made Ardyn narrow his eyes at the Shield and he shuffled away from him slightly. He was not intimidated by the Blademaster at all. He just didn’t really fancy being slain today. Wrong word. Butchered. The dodgy bastard usually found an accuse to batter him to death. Sometimes, less often then not, Ardyn didn’t do anything. It didn’t help that Sommy just laughed when this happened. What a shit of a brother, he had.

However, Somnus did see his brother discomfort and felt for him. Sometimes he knew that Gilgamesh took things too far, and well… Somnus should make it up to Ardyn. He took off his mother’s scarf and placed it around Ardyn’s neck. That did reward him with a weird look. Somnus never shared the scarf with his brother. The only time he had allowed Ardyn to touch it was when he stopped it from perishing. Even then, he only held it for 5 minutes max. Somnus just shrugged his shoulders and playfully hit Ardyn’s arm. 

“He won’t kill you, Ardyn.”

“Umm.” Gilly hummed looking down at the dagger he had just got out, only to further annoy Ardyn. He wasn’t really going to do it. Today.

“You won’t kill him.” Somnus warned his Shield. He then looked up at the sky and he couldn’t believe the stars were already out. The evening was coming to a close faster than the Founder King had expected. For he had just enjoyed this day far too much and had lost track of time. “Anyway, we better get moving it’s nearly nightfall.”

“Agreed. I’ll take you two back and have a wonder in the night for a bit.” Ardyn smiled standing up, with one of his hands fiddling with the fabric of the scarf. It was a nice gestured and he just wondered what had caused Somnus to do that.

“Should he be doing that?” Gilgamesh nudge Somnus slightly.

“Better that then hurting people.”

Before the King and the Shield were aware of what had happened, they were already back in the Temping Grounds. Which of course made Somnus feel sick because Ardyn did not warn him he was going to do that. Ardyn needed to stop doing that. But Somnus was not putting a downer on such a lovely day. When Ardyn said he was leaving he tried to return the scarf back to his brother but Somnus refused.

“No, keep it for a bit. I am serious I will have it back tomorrow.”

Ardyn nodded and left after that.

Without thinking Gilgamesh spoke to Somnus in a concerned tone. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah Ardyn’s fine. He does that often. He is a daemon there is only so much sunlight he can take. Why, are you worried about him?”

“No.”

Somnus laughed at his Shield’s discomfort.

Something had changed today. Ardyn and Gilgamesh were starting to get along and Somnus knew it wasn’t purely for his benefit. Maybe, they had both decided to grow up a little and let it go. Obviously not entirely. That would be a fucking miracle. Miracles can happen and maybe after today Somnus would start witnessing more like this one.

“Sure. He is actually the happiest he has been in years. Kind of nice having him back. Like it’s nice having you back.” Somnus wrapped his arms around his Shield and nuzzled his face into his body.

Gilgamesh placed one arm around his King’s back to hold him close and with his free hand he ran it through Som’s Raven hair. Like he used to do all those years ago. This was the highlight of his day. Being with Somnus always brought him joy.

“Not long now Somnus. All of this will be over.”  

“I know.”


	46. (Joyful) Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many things that Ardyn is capable of. Most of them are dangerous and unpredictable. The most dangerous and unpredictable of them was him falling in love. 
> 
> That is exactly what happened.

 Love is not something that came naturally to the Immortal Accused.

Well at least not anymore. It was his choice. When he became emotionally involved with someone he no longer had control of his emotions. That lead to bad things happening. That was one of the reasons why he used to constantly snap at Somnus and refuse to allow himself to love his brother again. Because the daemons would find a way to use him to harm his little brother. Ardyn did not want that on his conscious. However, since Somnus had earnt their respect, he allowed himself showed his brother love again. Still he did not want to have a relationship with anyone in case he attacked them or was not able to stop himself from hurting anyone else.

It was a good rule he had set himself.

In over 1700 years he had not harmed anyone he loved, other then Somnus.   

Then Ardyn met Laetitia. That rule went completely out of the window.

Their meeting was pure coincidence. He was standing on the edge of the tallest building in Lestallum. Just peering out into the night sky when she came on to the roof. When she first saw him, she panicked. Fearing the worse as to why he might have been up there, she starting to speak to him and tried to convince him to step away from the edge. That made Ardyn laugh. Even if he was up there for that reason there was no way he would be able to accomplish that goal. But because she was unaware of that he did as he was asked. The pair then started to talk and Ardyn soon discovered that she wanted to leave town and venture out into the world.

At first, he didn’t know what to make of her. She had platinum coloured straight hair with her fridge nearly touching her eyebrows. Her eyes where a mixture between blue and green. He couldn’t really make out what colour they were. She was about Somnus’ height, maybe a little shorter, and it just amazed him how concerned she was. She didn’t even know him, he could have been a murderer for all she knew, but she still wanted to help him.

They spent a while talking, until Ardyn decided it was time to go back to Somnus before he came looking for him. Before he could leave though, Laetitia insisted she walked him back to wherever he was staying. Probably because she was scared he was going to try something again. He wasn’t but he appreciated the sentiment all the same.

The next day Ardyn went to visit her.

He and Somnus were supposed to be leaving in a few days and Ardyn wanted to thank her for her kindness. The pair soon became in grossed in conversation and before he knew it he had asked her to join him when he left. It was a bit forward and sudden and Laetitia said no to begin with. After all she couldn’t pack up and leave her life behind for a total stranger. However, the day before Ardyn was meant to leave she went out of her way to find him again, to take him up on his offer. If she was honest nothing was keeping her in Lestallum and the promise of adventure and seeing the beautiful land of Eos was not something anyone could afford to pass up.

When Ardyn informed Somnus what was happening, the Founder King was completely shocked.

Ardyn always told him he was never going to let himself get attached to anyone else but now he was bringing a girl along with them! Somnus didn’t have a problem with it. In fact, when Ardyn introduced him to Laetitia, Somnus thought she was lovely person. He just couldn’t believe that somehow Ardyn had grown infatuated with someone. He had not done that in over 1700 years and it kind of freaked him out.

However, there was one thing Somnus didn’t like about this.

Because Ardyn didn’t want Laetitia to know about his affliction he was now forcing them to either walk everywhere or get a Chocobo. The two things in this world that Somnus hated. Those bloody birds and walking. He scowled for a while because he was frustrated with the idea of being physically active, he told Ardyn that he should ‘keep his whores in his bed and not on the road.’

That didn’t go down so well and Somnus ‘accidentally’ fell down a hill and broke his neck.

That wasn’t the most painful thing of this trip with their new companion. The most painful thing for Somnus was that Ardyn and Laetitia refused to admit that they had feelings for one another. It was so clear that Ardyn had fallen hard for her. He always prioritised her over Somnus and ensured that she had whatever she needed and more. It was actually kind of sweet seeing his brother so caring and attentive to someone that he was not forced to be with for the rest of his existence. Because he was being so kind all the time that kindness spread towards others who Ardyn didn’t know. It was more of a show to get Laetitia to like him but Somnus was proud of him for at least trying. The only concerning thing about this was the daemons and how they may react to this possible relationship starting.

With Laetitia it was about the same. She was constantly giving Ardyn the eyes and the touches on his leg, his face and hair did not go unnoticed by the Founder King. She actually made the effort to listen to Ardyn when he went on one of his rants about Gods and Eos. Whereas Somnus just fell asleep like always. Also, Laetitia was very good at making Ardyn feel wanted. She always complimented him and hugged him when she would retire for the night.

The pair could not be any more obvious and they still hadn’t said a thing to each other.  

It was driving Somnus absolutely crazy. So crazy that he would make accuses so the pair could have sometime alone together. He was the one to always go out to buy food and supplies, he would go out on long walks. Well, when he said walks he really meant, walking for 10-20 minutes until he found a tree so he could take a nap under it for an hour or two. Somnus would make up stupid errands so they would be forced to talk to each other. Eventually, they may talk about how they felt. They didn’t.

It took 4 months, 2 weeks and one day, from the day they left Lestallum, for Somnus to finally snap at them. He had lost the plot with them both and ordered them both to admit how they felt about each other. Neither of them where allowed to leave until they had done just that.

For the next few years Laetitia remained apart of the brothers lives. Ardyn couldn’t have been happy with this. He was very grateful for Somnus for making them admit how they felt. Somnus even left the pair for a year to be with Gilgamesh. It was perfect. For the first time in years both Ardyn and Somnus were happy and they thought nothing could end this.

That was until the 5th year had passed.

By this point Ardyn and Laetitia were living together in Accordo and Somnus would visit on occasion. And on one of these occasions the unthinkable happened.

The Founder King decided to be a good guest and buy anything Laetitia and Ardyn needed. When he got into his brother’s house it was silent. At first Somnus thought nothing of it until he smelt blood. He immediately dropped whatever he was carrying and check downstairs. Nothing. That was not where the smell was coming from. He then ran up the stairs and the smell got stronger. His first thought was that someone had broken into the house and Ardyn must have taken offence and killed whoever trespassed. That was going to be a job and half to clean up. But when Somnus walked into Ardyn’s and Laetitia’s room he was not prepare for what he saw.

Blood had coated the floor. The bed sheets. The wardrobe. Everywhere was covered. Somnus looked at the centre of the room and saw Ardyn standing still starting down at his hands. Just like the room, he was caked in blood. At his feet was Laetitia. She wasn’t moving, like his brother, she was covered from head to toe with blood.

Somnus gulped realise what must have happened. He slowly walked into the room. He knew for certain Ardyn would have never done this intentionally. The look of complete horror on his face only confirmed it. As Somnus approached his brother he spoke as softly as he could. 

“Ardyn? Ardyn can you hear me?” He didn’t get a reply.

Ardyn just stood there still glaring at his blood-stained hands with horror. Somnus then placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and his entire body jerked backwards. He instantly looked at Somnus and just stared at him like he had just been staring at his hands. Somnus continued speaking. “Ardyn, it’s okay. You need to tell me what has happened.”

“I don’t know. We were talking and then… I killed her. I killed her.” Ardyn’s voice was plain. Like he hadn’t actually processed what had happened. He then turned from Somnus and looked down to his feet. His heart sunk and he couldn’t believe what he had just done. He sniffed and all he could smell was a mixture of blood and death. He had killed her. But Somnus didn’t need anymore then Ardyn’s confession. He roughly grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the door.

“Ardyn come on we have got to leave.”

“What? We can’t leave her here.”

He had not taken his eyes off of her. How could he possibly do that! How could he do that to someone he loved. He didn’t even remember doing it. They were just talking and then they had a disagreement over something. Then he blackout. The next thing he knew he was standing over her bloody body, covered in his lover’s blood. How could Somnus even suggest they leave. Not after that, he couldn’t leave her!

Somnus didn’t care. He grabbed his brother’s face with both of his hands and forced his to look at him. He spoke in a very stern and controlled way. All he knew was he had to Ardyn out of there.

“Listen to me you’re not thinking straight. This will end in two ways. You stay here and get arrested. From there, you will either do 50 years for this or get hung. Either one will not be good. Or we take the other option and we leave. We leave right now and that way we can’t be traced.” Ardyn tried to look at Laetitia again, but Somnus just pulled him back. He spoke again with more urgency in his voice then before. “I know this is hard, but we have to go. Ardyn! Come on!”   

The Immortal Accused couldn’t remember when they left. All he knew was that they had.

He was back in the Temping Grounds. He was sick of this place. All he could do was sit in a corner and stare at his hands. They were no longer covered in blood, but he could still feel it. That hot, red liquid and all the pain that she must have gone through to release that much blood. All of it. She must have been so scared and all of it was his fault. He had done that to her. He had killed her and why? Why did he do that?

Ardyn didn’t even realise Somnus had approached him and sat beside, with all those toxic and unwanted thoughts swimming around his brain, he was amazed he even kept himself awake. It wasn’t until Somnus placed a hand on his forearm did he notice his brother. His head snapped towards him and he saw nothing up sympathy and concern on Sommy’s face.

He didn’t deserve any.

“Ardyn? Are you okay?”

Ardyn shook his head. When he spoke, pain plastered every word that came out of his mouth. But he couldn’t cry. All he could do was feel guilt and hatred for himself. “We did it. We stabbed her with a knife and didn’t stop. There was so much blood and even after that we still didn’t stop.”

“We?”

“The daemons and I. We didn’t stop. We killed her.”

Somnus nodded. They had been here for 3 days now and during that time Ardyn had not said a word. Not to him and not to Gilgamesh. He was clearly in shock and there was nothing either Somnus or Gilgamesh could do to break him out of this trance. They did try. But only when Ardyn looked as if he was ready to talk did Somnus approach him. It was exactly what Somnus had suspected. He let out a sigh before talking.

“Did they just tell you what happened? Because if they had and you can’t remember doing it this is not entirely your fault.”

“I asked her to come with us. I allowed myself to fall in love with her. I allowed them to gain access to the weakest part of me and they used it against me. If I never asked her then she wouldn’t be dead.” That time anger was mainly presented.

For he knew he was the fault. Yes, the daemons may have killed her. But if they had never of met she wouldn’t be dead. She would have been happy with someone else and she would be alive. All of that was true but Somnus wasn’t going to let that train of thought affect his brother.

Ardyn was clearly suffering and hurting. It just reminded Somnus of what it was like when Pasithea died. Somnus wasn’t about to allow his brother to fall down this whole again. Not after all the work he had put in.  

“Then you would have never have fallen in love. I know you did something you may never be able to forgive yourself for. But I know how much you loved her, how much she has changed you and how much she loved you back. Remember that because without her you wouldn’t be the person you are today.”

“Leave me alone.” Ardyn then brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. He wasn’t crying. Not yet.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Laetitia means joy. Ardyn destroyed the physical embodiment of his joy. 
> 
> I can be really heartless sometimes.


	47. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn only sees the monster inside of him now. He can’t even look at the scourge that is leaking from his eyes. It will only confirm what he already knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Episode Ardyn Prologue blew me away! it was so sad and heartbreaking to watch Ardyn go through all of that. Somnus... *shakes head in disappointment* you little snake is all i can say to you you nasty twerp. I cannot wait for Episode Ardyn DLC now! It will be sad to see FFXV finally come to a close but at least we will be going out with a bang!!!
> 
> This chapter will be told from Ardyn's P.O.V.

I am a monster.

That’s all I have ever been.

All of them were right. All of them had the right to do what they did to me. It was only a matter of time before I turned on them. All of them. I can’t blame Somnus or Gilgamesh for turning their backs on me all those years ago. I can’t even blame Triste for leaving me for Sommy. I may have been their saviour, their salvation, their last hope. But I ended up destroying all that was mine. My once kind heart blinded me from what I was truly becoming. I became they very thing that I needed to destroy. That’s all I am; a fucking, disgusting, revolting, murderous daemon!

Somnus was right.

He should have been King. He was a good King and one that wouldn’t turn on his people with the drop of the hat. Even now, if someone offence me, my first reaction is too lash out. To make them pay.

I did that to her…

I don’t even know what she said to make me so angry. The last thing I remember was her saying, was how much she loved me, how much she cared. That she couldn’t be happier with the life she dealt and that we were together. What did I do as payment? I took a knife to her throat, her head, her chest. I butchered her, and she didn’t stand a chance. No one stands a chance against me. At my worst Gilgamesh and Somnus combined would not be able to prevent me from destroying everything. I am monster with nothing but anger and hatred flowing through me. I hurt the people I care about because I don’t know how to react anymore.

I don’t understand what it is too feel anymore.

I thought I did.

I thought I knew how to love again. I thought she was the one to finally make me Ardyn Lucis Caelum again. Not Ardyn Izunia, the man who found torture funny. The man who allowed daemons to take over his being and watch villages, cities, and entire civilisations burn to the ground. That’s not Ardyn Lucis Caelum. That’s not man who wanted to save the people and free this world from the scourge. No I am the man, who brutally murdered his lover and wanted to see his little brother burn in eternal damnation with everyone else who betrayed him.

That’s who I am. That’s the daemon I have become. Or the daemon I have always been…

I am not worth saving.

Somnus shouldn’t bother anymore.

He should only focus on saving his line. On what truly matters to him. I know he loves me and cares for me but if I can do this, what is to say I won’t do it to him. To Gilgamesh. To someone who he cares deeply for. There is no telling what I could do.  What I am truly capable of. No. He should just abandon me and put all his energy into saving the King of Light.

The Chosen King.

He will be everything that I wasn’t. He will be kind, honest, have a moral code. Being Somnus’ grandson there is no doubt he will be a napper. There is no hope for him there I am afraid. But at least he will be better then I. Better than I could ever hope to be. He is the one who will bring back the dawn and I am the one who must cover this world in darkness. Be the monster I was destined to be all those years ago. Because that is all that I am good for now. Bringing darkness and spreading it to the people I love.

I loved Laetitia and she died by my hand.

I love Somnus and I tortured and emotional abused him for years. He shouldn’t have to remain here with me. He should leave to save himself.

I don’t truly hate Gilgamesh. But after all the crap I put him through, he is the only one to see me for what I truly am. A monster.

I don’t hate them either of them. Somnus or Gilgamesh. No. I just hate the fact he can still love my brother after everything Somnus has done to him. I hate the fact that Somnus still loves him and they are together. That they still have this unbreakable bond after all these years. That they still have each other, and I have no one. I am jealous of them? Yes, I am. Is that what it has always come down too? One of us being jealous of the other? It appears to be that way. Somnus always gets the best of everything. Be that the throne, the family, the love, the respect and loyalty.

I get none of that.

That is because I am nothing but a monster. A cold-hearted daemon who only seeks to destroy.

I feel my face grow wet. I know it’s the scourge. I can’t produce tears anymore. I haven’t been able too for a long time. I don’t raise my hand to wipe it off my face. I don’t need to see the scourge, I already know I am a daemon. I don’t need to see it. I don’t need to live it. I can feel it and that in itself makes the substance flow from my eyes even more.

“Ardyn. I was wonderi-”

I hear Sommy. I don’t want him to see this. I don’t want him to see what I truly am. But he already knew that. That was why he was chosen to be King. Because he wasn’t infected. He wasn’t tainted and twisted. He is just a man. He is my little brother and he deserve every happiness that is thrown his way. I, on the other hand don’t. I finally realise that now.

He stops speaking. He stares at me and his face saddens. “Ardy…”

That stupid childhood nickname! I wasn’t Ardy. I wasn’t that cheerful little boy, who wanted nothing more to protect his brother. Who wanted nothing more to see the people of Lucis thrive. I don’t know who I am anymore. I am his brother? The Founder King’s brother, who was wiped from history? I am the man the who healed the people to restore this world? I am the monster who hurt countless people? Or am I just the Immortal Accused?

The daemon puppet that Bahamut and the other Astrals want for their little game of chess.

That sounds about right.

I still don’t want Somnus seeing this side of me. I snap at him. “Go away Somnus!”

“Brother, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing. Piss off.” I sneer at him.

He knew exactly what was wrong. But he was wanting me to talk about it. I didn’t want too. I wasn’t going too. I know I am a hypocrite and I forced him to talk about his dead wife and children, but he was worth it. Somnus was worth the salvation, he was worth my time. After what I have done I am not worth anything. I am not even worthy to have my mortality back at this point.

He walks straight over to me and places a gentle hand on my shoulder. Before stating the obvious with concern in his voice.

“You are upset.”

“Well done.”

Then he gives me a very odd look. Finally, he has noticed the scourge. The thing that had started all of this. The darkness that destroyed mine and Somnus' relationship all those years ago. The thing that prevented me from starting a family of my own. The very thing I swore, in front of the Gods and my people, that I would eradicate and save them from. This disgusting disease that kills innocence’s just like Laetitia.

I feel more the scourge pour from my eyes as I remember her name. Even more pours out when Sommy looks at me like that. In a confused way. Why is he looking at me like that? He has seen this before. He knows what it is? Why does he have to look at me like that? I don’t want him too.

“Ardyn? You are crying.” Somnus says like the wind has been knocked out of him.

NO SHIT SOMNUS!

Instead of getting angry at him I gently push him away from me. “I don’t want to know that.”

“No! I mean you are actually crying. Real tears. Not the scourge.”

“What are you on about?” I speak as he walks back over to me and runs fingers along my face.

He quickly holds out his hand in front of me and I can’t believe what I am seeing. Tears. Real tears. There is no darkness there. They are as pure as the water in the streams. I look up to Sommy and he his smiling at me with hope in his eyes. I then place my hand to be cheek just to check for myself, and as I pull my hand away to look I get the same result. I blink at my hand for a second. I have not seen tears, that I have produced, in over 1800 years. What did this mean?

“Why?” I ask as I look at Sommy.

He laughs with joy in his voice. “Why are you questioning that? You know what this means? We can still save you.”

Save me?

After what I did to Laetitia he still wants to save me? He carried on speaking with nothing but hope in his voice. I swear he even let’s go a few tears himself. Tears of joy not sorrow like mine.

“Don’t you see, somewhere deep down you are still you. You’re not what Bahamut needs you to be. You don’t have to be the Immortal Accused anymore. We can save you, and I will. I promise you on everything I have and am, I will.”

None of that was lie. But hidden somewhere in his words I know he was beginning to give up on me. Like I was. I have but… seeing the hope in his eyes once more, I finally understand where we both stand. He wants to save our family, including me. If that look is anything to go by he will not stop until he has achieved his goal. Me… well the roles are reversed now. I am no longer the one who can protect him. He is the one who I have to entrust to protect me, even if it from myself. The title of ‘Older Brother’ means nothing in this situation. However, the title of ‘King’ does. He was King. Protector of the Lucian Kingdom and all the people who reside in it. Including myself. If we are going to do what he wants, we need to remain together. We need to be brothers and I need to let him help me and allow him to the be leader in all of this.

Hope is a very powerful thing. And now… King Somnus Lucis Caelum, the Mystic and the Founder King of the Lucian Kingdom, is my last hope at redemption.

I just pray I will be worthy of it when the times comes.


	48. The New Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niflheim has declared War with Lucis. The Wall is now up and Somnus’ body cannot take the strain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the FFXV timeline the new wall was put up around 150 years before the events of FFXV. So that is where we are up to now. 
> 
> Chapter told from Somnus' P.O.V.

_Death Entry:_

_Somnus:_ _Infection - it wasn't the scourge. Still he refused to allow me to at least try and heal him. Sometimes my generosity is over looked. - A.I._

* * *

 

Both of them are fussing over me. Now I am forced to remain with Gilgamesh until my body beings to adjust to the strain of the newly put up wall. I will not lie, it is so painful. When they first put it up I blacked out and nearly decapitated myself. Lucky for me, Ardyn was there to catch me. At first, we didn’t understand what was happening. Until we saw the blue light engulf Lucis. That’s when we knew we were at war with Niflheim. For a couple of days I tried my hardest to remain at Ardyn’s side. Keep up with him and keep out of trouble. But the pain in my knee, the strain on my body and the blackouts didn’t stop.

It got so serve I was out for 5 days straight with them. The wall was draining most of the power I had. I understood it would take a while before I was able regain my strength again. Then I blacked out and fell into a river. I must of cracked my head open and drowned because after that, Ardyn said he was no longer putting my health at risk.

He took me to my Shield and said I was to remain there until I was well enough to function again. I had no idea how long that was going to take. This war that had started was already taking it’s toll on Lucis, and me as a result. I can't tell you how many times the current King has called upon the Lucii. I wish he would just stop doing it. My headaches are pure agony and I would rather sit with a Chocobo for the rest of my existence then have to endure this. However, the upside to all of this was I got to spend time with Gilly. I will admit it was hard to watch Ardyn leave me. But he promised he would return every now and then to see how I am fairing. He really shouldn’t be going out on his own. But I have to show trust towards him. I know he will be okay. I am just worry way too much. That was what Gilly said anyway. And he doesn’t even like the man.     

I lay on the floor with my leg up, for the majority of the time I am in Gilgamesh care. There is only so many elixirs and potions I can take to try and heal me. The main thing I need is rest until my body adjusts. That is all I do for a couple of months. Sure enough as the time passes my body has grown used to the constant strain the Crystal is having on me. It is only a matter of time before I am to fully regain my health and I can leave again. 

“Gilgamesh this whole ordeal with Ardyn has got me thinking.” I say laying on the floor. I can’t be asked to move to be honest. I know I am lazy.

“You mean with Laetitia. You need to let it go Somnus, that happened over 100 years ago. Ardyn has recovered and he is moving on, like you should.”

“I know that.” I snap at him.

That’s not what I meant. Sometimes he doesn't allow me to finish a sentence. Him and Ardyn are similar in that respect. They always think they know what is best for me. I can look after myself... Maybe not at the moment but I bloody well can usually. I shuffle myself into a seating position and speak again. “But it got me thinking, what would happen if I lost you again.”

“You are not going to lose me. Not again.” He sounds so certain of that. But I’m not.

“What if I do? What if one punk gets lucky enough to cause you some real damage? I can’t intervene then. I love you and I am lucky enough to have you by my side for so many years. If I can’t be with you I don’t what I would do.”

My voice is covered with sorrow. That had been on my mind since Ardyn butche- I mean, did what he did to Laetitia. After all, we are all immortal. But Gilgamesh did not heal like us. If someone was lucky enough to cut his head off my Shield would not recover. It was extremely unlikely to occur. However, I never thought Ardyn would do what he did. Anything is possible. Even the best fighter, this world has ever seen, could crumble into nothing.

It only took one person to get a lucky strike.

I really didn’t want him to take this risk anymore. I didn’t want him here any longer especially when he is in harms way. I wanted him with me. It is a selfish thing to want. It would really cause Ardyn some upset. That will not change the way I feel though.

Gilgamesh keels down. He doesn’t want me walking or even standing for that matter. I shouldn’t really complain but I don’t like it when he tells me what to do. It should be the other way around. How he starts his next sentence even confirms it.

“My King, you survived without me for centuries. You stood by the most dangerous person living, knowing I couldn’t be there to protect you. You are so brave, you don’t need me as much as you think. And if someone does get lucky, then it means I have failed you. I have failed in my duty as Shield.”

“No, you could never fail me.”

I then move on to my knees then. It was a stupid idea, but I wanted to hug him. That was what I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into his shoulder. The pain in my knee started to throb again and I chose to ignore it. Gilgamesh doesn’t though. He lets out a sigh of disappointment and decides to sit down and place me on to his lap.

It was amusing to see Gilly so caring. He always hides be hide that cold mask of his and when we were mortal he didn’t let anyone see this side of him. He has only let me and Ardyn see it. But in Ardyn’s case, it is usually when they are having an argument over me and it is nothing like this. It is words of aggression and loyalty. He would never show Ardyn the true him. Not like he does with me. 

Still my arms are wrapped around his neck and like before he places one hand through my hair and the other around my waist for support. I love it when he holds me like this. And the words he says next pains me.

“One day Somnus the Chosen’s Shield will walk through these halls. They will be able to defeat me. When that happens my time on out star may come to an end. May it be by their hands or the will of the Gods. You are going to have to be ready if that comes to pass.”

I shake my head. No! I am not letting that happen.

“But it doesn’t have to be this way. I can save you, like I can save my line and Ardyn. I will.”

“You can’t save everyone.”

That’s when I pull away. I take off his mask before he can protest and look at his face. He is not doing this now. He is not doubting me. The life all three of us have been dealt, has been crap to say the least. We are 150 years away from all of this ending. He is not doubting me now.

I have a plan and a good one at that. I haven’t spoke to Ardyn or Gilly about it. I know for certain both of them will call me crazy and tell me it will never work. They won’t know if we don’t try it and in this plan, there is room for Gilly too. There is a space on our star, a life where all of us can benefit. Ardyn, Gilgamesh, myself, my family, all of us can live and prosper. We just have to be brave enough to take the leap.

“What good is the Founder King of Lucis, if he can’t even protect the ones he loves?”

“Then what good is a Shield if he can’t protect his King? I am not the one you need to save. I am here to serve and love you. Ardyn and your line have to take priority over me. Please, don’t allow yourself to hinder saving them over the one who is meant to protect you. We don’t know what will happen when this Shield wins. I may fade into nothing or I may be able to finally leave this place and stand by your side once more.”

I like that idea.

I rest my forehead against his and cling onto the sides of his face with my hands. Kings and Shields. It was only ever meant to be a title. A role that both of us had to play to ensure that the line of Lucis would continue and the Crystal would thrive. It was never meant to turn into anything more then that. And it did. And it has for almost every King that has sat on that throne and for every Shield who has sworn their life for their liege. Loving this man is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

And it is selfish, but I am not letting him go. Not if I don’t have too.

“If I order you do that… you have to, right?”

“Yes, my King.”

“Then do it. As soon as that battle is over. You come and find me. You come and be my sworn Shield again.”

This time he moves his hand from my hair and places it at my waist to fully support me. Are lips meet and it is still the best feeling that I will ever experiences. If I had spent my long life like this, I would have had nothing to complain about.

But that time is coming to a close. The wall, the war, the pain and even the few members of the Caelum line are proving that. They are only having one child per generation  at the moment and it is only proving to me that the end is near. I thought I would be happy with this knowledge, but sitting here with my Shield kissing me… the time I have left is not enough.

I want more time with Gilly. I want more time to help Ardyn. I need more time so that my line will be happy and continue.

Ardyn was right. Even after all this time I can be selfish. I can be greedy and ask for more then I deserve. But if our roles were reversed would he want the same thing as me?  

We stop kissing and Gilly rests his head against mine again. He whispers, and every word he speaks are as loving and caring as the kisses I had just received from him. “As you command. I love you Somnus Lucis Caelum.”

“I love you too. Now and forever, and nothing will change that.”

A week after I made Gilgamesh promise this, Ardyn comes back. By that time, I am ready to be on my way. My leg still aches but no more then usual. That fucking wall is still up and I have a feeling it won’t be coming down for quite some time yet. There is no point wishing and waiting for it to come down. I must push on.

When Ardyn sees me walking he is angry. Not at me but at our family. I tell him it is nothing and if he remains by himself for much longer the daemons might be twats to him again. He doesn’t like it. Neither does Gilly but they both know I am right. Ardyn and I need to support each other. It’s not like anyone will be interested in a pair of brothers who are walking aimlessly through Eos. They won’t know who we are. To them we are nothing but commoners who are getting on with their lives like everyone else.  

After all, there is a War brewing.

A War that may change the fate of our star and the life that Ardyn and I will lead. Only time will tell us that for sure.


	49. Birth of the Chosen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis Lucis Caelum is born. 
> 
> And Ardyn cannot resist finding out if he is the King of Light or not.

“His Royal Highness: Regis Lucis Caelum. The second _living_ member of the Lucian Royal Family and the heir to the Lucian throne was born last night, at 19:45, to His Royal Majesty King Mors Lucis Caelum and his beloved wife, Queen Abelia Lucis Caelum.” Ardyn said before throwing the paper into Somnus’ lap. “Congratulations Sommy, you are a great grandfather again.”

Somnus quickly picked up the paper and read the headline. A sense of relief washed over him. For Mors had been the _‘only’_ living member of the Royal Family for 15 years now and it was such a relief to hear that his line was secure again. Somnus could feel the time was getting near. The dawn of the Chosen was coming. It was so strange that it was actually coming to pass now. But instead of reading the article he turned to Ardyn as he was positive his brother had already read the paper.

Probably three times knowing him.

“Did it say anything else?”

“Just that the baby is healthy, and Mors and Abelia couldn’t be happier. You know the same bull-crap that they announce whenever a Royal is born. Regis… He will have an unfortunate name when he becomes King.”

“King King. That is where my vanity has got too. Mors must have taken it when he was born. I knew I had missed placed it somewhere.”

Ardyn chuckled at that. At least Sommy knew what an insufferable git he used to be. But King King? That was planning on his mind. Could this be it? Could this little bundle of joy finally be the person who Ardyn and Somnus had been waiting for, for almost 2000 years? Gentiana promised 2000 years and it was a very plausible assumption to make. The King of Kings was meant to be the only true King of this line. Be the warrior of Light to free this cursed world from the scourge. With a name like Regis...

This baby was already personifying what it meant to be King. With name alone, could this little one be the one to set the brothers free?

Somnus wasn’t really thinking too much into it. He decided to now read the paper that Ardyn had thrown at him. He knew he couldn’t be there, he has never been there for the births of his grandchildren. He wasn’t even present for the births of three out of five of his own children. A factor which pained him greatly. But reading the article, it allowed him to at least get a glimpse into the lives of his family. Even if it was a series of propaganda it was better then nothing.

Whereas Ardyn he was a lot more interested on the potential this baby had. If he was the King of Light, Regis Lucis Caelum, would have the power to destroy him. He would hold the power to free him. His mind made up he spoke very loudly into the room.

“I think it is time if we find out whether this little buddle of joy is the King of Light.”

Somnus put the paper down and became immediately defensive.

“Ardyn, he’s a baby!”

It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Ardyn not to harm his great grandson, it was more he didn’t trust the daemons not too. Even if Ardyn wanted to die and be himself again, he was still the living embodiment of the star scourge. That thing had a will of it’s own and Somnus was fairly certain it didn’t want to die. It wanted to thrive and spread it’s sickness to everyone who live on this rock. That was why Somnus had not mentioned his plan to Ardyn yet. His brother may either agree or call him crazy but the daemons wouldn’t. They would know his plan was possible to achieve and they would do everything in their power to prevent that from happening. If Regis was the Chosen King, they would find it all too easy to poison the baby before he even got a taste of life yet. Somnus could not live with that on his conscious and he knew Ardyn wouldn’t be able to either.

“I am not going to hurt him. I just want to be noisy. It has is nearly the 2000-year mark. It is either this little one or his child. I promise you on my automobile I will not hurt the baby.”

That monster of a thing that Ardyn called a car.

It gave Somnus shudders even thinking about it. Ardyn had told him he had a surprise for him and it was not one the Founder King ever wanted. The car was a disgusting redy-pink colour and it looked as if it would explode at any given point. Of course, the Founder King refused to have any part in it, despite Ardyn claiming they no longer had to teleport everywhere and Somnus could nap in it when ever he wanted. Despite that, he still hated it.

The Immortal Accused did not though. He treated the bloody thing like it was a baby. Polishing it every day, taking it for a bit so the engine didn’t wear out. He loved it almost as much as he adored his hat. Because of this Somnus knew he could use it as leverage on the odd occasion.

This was such an occasion. He picked up the paper again and plain stated. 

“If you do hurt him, I will key it.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Just make sure you don’t hurt him then. Emotional hurt counts too.”

“Yes, brother dear.”

Ardyn then teleported himself to the Citadel in search for his new born nephew. He wasn’t hard to find. There was a lot of guards manning his door and Ardyn only assumed there would be more in the room with him.

He lightly snapped his fingers and stopped time. Oh, how the daemons could be ever so useful. He walked straight passed the frozen guards and went through the door. The room was huge. Too large for a baby by any account. Even if he was the Prince of Lucis and next in line to the throne, this was surely too much space for someone who wasn’t even the size of cat yet. The Immortal Accused made his way over to the baby’s crib and looked into it.

He hadn’t stop time for the baby and all he saw was the little lad’s green eyes staring right back at him.

Ardyn stared at him for a while. The baby looked like Sommy did when he was born. Big eyes and a mop of black hair covering his head. The baby started to kick his legs and stir. The poor thing probably didn’t have a clue what was going on. But because the child began to stir Ardyn knew what would come next.

Crying.

He was not dealing with that noise. He carefully placed one of his hands behind the baby's head and other behind his back to support his nephew. He was so light and small, Ardyn could not believe this little one could have the potential to destroy him.

He lifted him up and placed him in a more comfortable position in his arms and began to rock the child to prevent him from crying. Being the kind and caring uncle that he was, he began to hum a soft and light tune to sooth the baby. It worked and little Regis nuzzled down into his Immortal’s Uncle’s arms. Blissfully unaware of who he was and what was going on around him.  

“Hello little one. You don’t look like you could destroy me, do you? Well, why would you? You are only a day old. Your lovely grandfather made me promise not to hurt you. Why would I want to hurt my little nephew? The trust these days is fleeting rather quickly. But I don’t think you are the King of Light, are you? I am not getting the correct aura from you. No matter. Let’s just hope your child will be the Chosen one. But that is some way, away yet.”

Oddly enough Ardyn was glad this little one was not the Chosen.

For he had never visited many of his nieces or nephews, however none before they reached the age of 14. By that time they were that age all of them were insufferable brats who probably deserved to be murdered. However, Regis was an innocent baby who was too pure for this world and if it came down to it, Ardyn didn’t know if he would be able to hurt him. Not after holding him in his arms and rocking him to asleep.

“I think we are getting a little sentimental here.” Ardyn cleared his throat before placing the baby back into his crib and smiled down at the baby. He let out and sigh and said calmly just before leaving. 

“Good night Regis.”

Just like that he was back in his home, to the same room he had left in and saw Somnus who was still looking at the paper. He wasn’t gone long. He was glad of that. “Not him.” Ardyn stated drawing his brother’s attention to him.

“You didn’t hurt him, did you?” Somnus asked a little too quickly. Ardyn was going to hate him for asking that.

“Of course, I didn’t. My precious automobile is on the line.”

“Guess we have to wait then.”

“For all we know Mors could sire more children.”  

“But they haven’t had more than one child for a few generations now. The likely hood is that they will only have Regis.” Somnus sighed.

The feeling that all of this was coming to close was terrifying him. There was no telling what would happen in the upcoming years and it was that fear of the unknown that was playing on his mind. Niflheim was still a very huge threat to Lucis and the line. If they got lucky and ended up murdering the two remaining members of the Lucis Caelum household both he and Ardyn would end up suffering on Eos for eternity. And the Niffs were growing more and more powerful each year. Which was forcing Mors to bring up the wall a could of feet each year as well. Now that he had Regis to think about…. Well there was no telling what lengths a father would go to, to protect his son.

Even when Errat used to tell him he hated him, even when Cassia would never tell him she loved him, even if Tacitus could never say a word to him, Somnus still loved them. He would have and did, everything he could to protect his children. Vassi, he didn’t get a chance to protect him. With Aurora… he wasn’t even going to think about how he failed her.

But Somnus did have the chance to protect both his grandson’s and that was what he was going to do especially if the True King was going to be born soon. “Looks like it is going to be Regis’ child.”

Next morning:

Ardyn happily walked out of their house and into the garage to take his car out for a spin like he did every morning. He turned on the light switch and was delighted to his lovely, lovely car.

He walked over to the drivers seat and was about to open the door to get in. That’s when his eyes locked on to a massive scratch that started from the middle of his door. He run his finger along it and followed it all the way to the end of his car. He clutched his fists together and allowed every single daemon in his head to scream with him.

“SOMNUS LUCIS CAELUM! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!”

* * *

 

_Death Entry :_

_Somnus : Ardyn: Because he keyed my beautiful automobile. I am not allowed to write what I did. Apparently, it is too extreme to write in this book. Was funny though – A.I. _

_I promise to never do that again! – S.L.C_

_Good boy. Don’t you dare go running to Gilgamesh either. – A.I._

_Crystal Clear brother. Gilly will not know – S.L.C._

_Good good. - A.I._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter it will be moving into more FFXV content. Can't wait even if it is sad we are now going into the final 10 chapters.


	50. Solheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niflheim have Ancient Solheim Technology. 
> 
> Both Ardyn and Somnus are shocked. How on Eos did they manged to achieve that?
> 
> Somnus knows...

It was only whispers.

No one believed it to start of with but as the news started to spread panicked began to seep through out the Kingdoms of Lucis, Tenebrae and the nation of Accordo. However, it was never confirmed. It was only rumours for the time being, and the leaders of the apposing nation to Niflheim tried their hardest to cover it up. They all tried their hardest to prevent the panic that was threatening to erupt. However, Lucis still had it’s wall up and Accordo were investing more money into their own military. Yes, they were at War but because of this rumour... fear still lingered in the hearts of everyone in Eos.

No one wanted to believe it was possible. That a nation as insane and corrupt as Niflheim would be able to possess that kind of technology. Ancient Solheim Technology. The weaponry that destroyed Solheim. No obliterated it. As time went on the rumours started to come out as fact.  

Niflheim started testing it on their own people. Granted it was the people who were infected with the star scourge but it was monstrous to say the least. That’s when real panic surfaced. Everyone turned to Royal Families of Lucis and Tenebrae for guidance. But they were at a loss. No one living knew the full extent of that weaponry. Every understood what it was capable of but no one was alive today who knew the true horrors that it presented. Because of that, it just made Niflheim more dangerous. Like Solheim, they were fools. They were treating this weaponry of mass destruction like a toy. A child’s play thing.

So when the news reached Ardyn and Somnus, who knew what this machine was capable. Who had to cleaned up the aftermath of Ifrit’s rage and destruction of the very first civilisation. They were both weary and fearful of what might happen.

What Somnus said upon hearing the news, was what the rest of Eos was thinking:

 “Shit.”

“Lucis is not going to last long when they have that at their leisure.” Ardyn stated deep in thought. This was not good at all.

“What do we do then? If they break through the wall all is lost. Everything, including any chance of us becoming mortal again is gone.” Somnus heard the panic in his own voice.

He never thought in his 2000-year life span that people who be so dumb. So stupid and think that using that technology was a cleaver idea! Didn’t anyone learn from the past? Didn’t anyone understand the effect that this would have on their world? On the people? Niflheim now had the power to destroy everything. No one would have the power to stand up to them. The weaponry maybe in it’s early stages of development but it was still deadly. As time passed, it would only get more advance. If it got more advance, then it when Solheim was utilising it… there would be no point to life anymore. Not for anyone.

Somnus was clearly panicking however Ardyn’s voice held no sign of panic. He was trying to be as rational as he possibly could, given the situation that they were in.

“I understand that. But we can’t just worry about Lucis. Accordo and Tenebrae will be at their mercy as well. If their not careful they are going to wake up the Astrals. I can’t believe they even had the means to achieve this.”

“The people who captured you did. They were one step away from getting their hands on it.”

“One of them must have gotten away then.”

_Fuck._

Somnus thought back for a second. This was all his fault.

_Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, shitting hell!_

Why was he so STUPID! This was all Somnus’ fault. All of it. He let the man go. He told him to run and escape from that base. All of this was on the Founder King’s of Lucis head. He had condemned his family, his city, his nation, his kingdom and this world to a reign of terror. He ran his hands through his hair and tried his hardest to think logically about this. He was in shock.

He looked all around him.

All of these tree’s, fields, bushes, wildlife, people, cities. Everything could burn and all because he had misjudged. He put faith in someone he didn’t even know. He knew he should have run his armiger through that man! It would have saved them so much hassle and no one on their star would be fearing for their lives. He gulped slightly. He didn’t know how Ardyn was going to react. He never told Ardyn or Gilgamesh he let anyone live. 

Somnus bit his lip and spoke sheepishly. “… they did.”

“Care to elaborate?” Ardyn’s voice didn’t sound shocked or angry.

He sounded concerned more then anything. Somnus turned to his older brother and he just prayed he wouldn’t lose his shit with him, like the last time he kept a secret from him.

“The scientist. Besithia, I think his name was. He told me he didn’t want to hurt you anymore and that all these experiments on the daemons were wrong. I let him go, I couldn’t bring myself to kill him.”

Ardyn shook his head at his younger brother.

In the name of the fucking Six, how and why was Somnus such an idiot! Somnus could tell that Ardyn was thinking the exact same thing as he was. That this was all his fault. Because it was and there was no two ways about it. However, Ardyn’s mind didn’t linger on that. No it was working at full speed trying to think of ways to prevent this.

He try his hardest to fix this. No matter how much he hated the Gods, no matter how much he hated the people for turning their back on him, no matter how much both Lucis and Niflheim deserved, in his opinion, to burn and turn to dust. He couldn’t allow them to blow themselves up like this. Oddly enough since holding Regis, Ardyn was feeling protective over his brother’s grandson. That baby was not the King of Light but his child was going to be. And without Regis there would be no Chosen one.

He didn’t get angry, like Somnus thought he was going to get. There was no point in it and it would not solve a thing.

“Sommy, Sommy, Sommy... You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I know but he seemed genuine. I understand this is all my fault. And that I have condemned Eos to a life under a Niflheim rule.” His voice didn’t break. But it was quiet. A lot quieter then usual.

From that Ardyn knew how upset and distraught his brother was. He placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer towards him. It was a semi-hug, Ardyn felt Somnus didn’t want a proper one. Because he didn’t deserve it but they had to do something. Being sad and distressed over it was no going to solve the problem they had to fix it. Or rather Ardyn was going too to fix.

“We can fix it.”

“How?”

“By going to Niflheim. You don’t have too but I am. This technology is too dangerous for anyone to use. Can you imagine if they are using daemons as well? No one will be able to stop them.”

Somnus stepped away from Ardyn and began to shout at him. Was he stupid! Did he remember what happened the last time they had a run in with Niflheim! They chained Ardyn up and it was only luck that Somnus saw what had happened. He couldn’t go alone! He couldn’t let him. This was just as stupid as Somnus letting that man go.  

“You can’t do that! Ardyn, it is too dangerous even for you! This is my mistake I should be the one to deal with it! You’re not doing this on your own.”

Ardyn laughed a little. This wasn’t about who’s fault it was. This wasn’t about how dangerous it was. It was about doing what was right for their family. Ardyn never considered the Caelum’s his family before, but seeing how vulnerable Regis once was…

He needed to do something.

Ardyn placed both his hands on Somnus’ shoulders and bent down so they were directly facing each other. This was what was going to happen. And Somnus wasn’t having a say.

“Someone has too. Listen to me Sommy, I am the eldest out of the two of us. I have been a shit of an older brother to you for far too long now. Please let me do this for you. For your family line. Let me be the person you know I can be and defend what is rightfully ours. I promise I will not let them get inside my head, I won’t allow the daemons too either. We need to stop this before it breaks out.”

The Founder King didn’t like it.

But what other option did they have? Ardyn could get in and out of Niflheim with the snap of his fingers and if Somnus was there, it would only slow Ardyn down. It was for the better that only one of them went. And if anyone could attempt to change the mind of an insane twisted dictator, it was Ardyn. Talking and manipulating people was what he was good at after all.

That’s what happened.

Ardyn made his way to Niflheim.

Somnus had no idea what a big mistake that was.

* * *

_Death Entry:_

_Somnus:_ _Run over by a car - You should really look where you are going next time and not run across the road. You are such an idiot. But I still love you. - A.I._

                  _Awww at least you still do :) - S.L.C_     


	51. Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim? I Like the Sound of That.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn arrives in Niflheim with the sole intention of destroying Aldercapt and all the weapons he had required. 
> 
> The daemons have other ideas on the matter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold are the daemons talking to Ardyn.
> 
> Basically the Daemons are just dicks to Ardyn. Poor man.

“It appears to me that you are little stuck.”

Everyone in the Niflheim court turned to see Ardyn standing in the doorway with a smile on face. He nearly laughed at the sight. Everyone just stood there in silence gawping at him. Even the Emperor was stunned by his appearance. For he had just walked straight into the palace and had not been stopped. Well he poofed there, but that was beside the point. They didn’t know that. They were probably just as confused as to how he had manged walk into the build at all, let alone gain access to the senate’s room.

Still smiling he walked into the room and that’s when the advisors and lords started to wake up and realise what was actually happening.

“Guards! Seize him!”

Ardyn didn’t stop walking and he looked directly at the Emperor. Even when the guards tried to block his view but he was far too focused on the insane dictator to care. He was there with the full intention of murdering the man and not a single one of these people could prevent that from happening.

When he had finished with the Emperor he was going to find that scientist and destroy everything he had created and all the research. If Niflheim thought, they could have complete control over this world they had anoth-

“Stop!”

The guards then stopped and so did Ardyn. What did the Emperor just say?

By this point the Emperor had arose from his chair and was walking in Ardyn’s direction. The Immortal Accused raised an eyebrow at him. What in the world was he doing? It was clear to everyone he was a threat and the one person he wanted dead was walking his way. This man really was insane. Insanely stupid.  

However, when the Emperor, Iedolas Aldercapt, approached him he didn’t seem scared. In fact, his voice was filled with pride and wonder. “You walk into my home, undetected, and without any means to defend yourself, and you clearly weren’t paying my Guard any mind. It appears to me that you clearly don’t care if anyone in this room attempts to cut you down. You sir, are insane. I like that.”

Ardyn was not expecting that.

“Tell me. Why did you come here?”

“You are using Solheim technology. You clearly have no idea how to use it and what it can do.” Ardyn said purposely mocking the man.

He was stupid. Stupidly insane. Because of that he was probably more dangerous then Ardyn was at the moment. Yes, the daemons could be brutes and force him to do, what he didn’t want too. But at least they could come to a compromise on certain issues. This man had no daemons to excuse his actions. All of this was on him. How could anyone think he was the right person to lead them to victory. He just came across as an idiot to Ardyn. An idiot who didn’t stop talking out of his arse.   

“You do.”

**_Yes, we do._ **

**Go on, tell him we do! We can rub it in his smug little face and watch it drop.**

_No, we are killing him and that is that._

The daemons didn’t like that idea.

Instead they decided it would be funny to make Ardyn their little puppet. They weren’t going to control his actions just his speech. Because Somnus wasn’t there to stop them… they were going to have some fun.

“I do.”

That came out a little too fast for Ardyn to prevent. If it wouldn’t make him look mentally unstable he would have openly told them off for that. But he was standing here in front of the most powerful nation in Eos. If they found out who he was, they would have no problem exploiting him. If there was one thing that both the daemons and Ardyn could agree one. It was that, they did not want to become prisoners again. So instead he had to keep his mouth shut. That only gave the daemons further permission to speak for him.

“In fact, I am rather impressed that you have even manged to get this ancient junk to work. Whoever, you have working for you is certainly a genius. However, all genius’ have flaws and I know what he is missing to get your little toys fully operational. And I don’t mind helping you do it either.”

Why did he leave Sommy behind?

He couldn’t get them to stop talking! They wouldn’t shut up! However, this little stunt made the Emperor’s smile grow. Was he serious? He just believed him like that? Human’s had only gotten stupider as the centuries grew longer. No one was going to change his mind on that matter.  

“For this generous offer, what can I offer you in return?”

“The comfort that Lucis and the Caelum line will finally be pushed back into the dirt where they belong. Good enough answer.”

 _NO! We don’t want that!_ Ardyn screamed at them in his head. Trying his hardest not to make it look like he was uncomfortable. What were they doing? Oh shit… he knew exactly what they were doing. If Niflheim got through the wall and destroyed the remaining members of the Lucis Caelum line, the King of Light wouldn’t be born. Which meant… they would live on forever. The daemons would get want they wanted and thrive and plunge this world into darkness and utter chaos. This was why they were being so fucking nice to Somnus all the time.

They were leading both the brothers into a false sense of security. Making them both believe that they were on their side and that Ardyn had control over them. And now, because Ardyn and Somnus had fell for it, the Immortal Accused was at their mercy and he was doing exactly what these urchins wanted. Both Ardyn and the daemons knew that it was only ever Somnus who could break the leave of control they have over him. But-

**Sommy’s not here…**

_Shit._

“If you get it this piece of equipment working I will grant you something greater then a common goal.” The Emperor said smiling widely.

Ardyn turned around and noticed that the guards had brought in a rather large piece of machinery. It almost looked like a big, metal dog. The fucking little twats in his head had completely dulled his senses and everyone was staring at him. The daemons had just claimed they could get this thing working. Ardyn had no idea to make it work!

But they didn’t seem to care, and they continued to talk for him. “Let’s see if I can achieve that then.”

Having no choice but to do what he had just said, he walked over to the weapon and rested his hand against it. He then closed his eyes shut and he ‘allowed’ the daemons to do the rest. He felt them move to the hand that was resting against the weapon and then some of them exited his body through his hand. He quickly took a step back as the weapon suddenly came to life. It was exactly what it looked like. A huge, metal, dog. The weapon opened, what looked like to be a mouth, and inside it had razor sharp blades as it’s teeth. Inside it’s mouth it was glowing red. Ardyn was glad he had taken a step back now as suddenly a red ball of light flew out of its mouth and directly hit some unlucky guards. They were dead within seconds.

But instead of the Emperor getting angry he just laughed, and his psychotic smile only grew wider. The dog quickly shut down and Ardyn couldn’t believe he had just done that! What the daemons had just done.

Ardyn spoke again. Only this time the daemons allowed Ardyn to speak for himself. “I told you I could get it working.”

“Well done. I am very impressed. I must ask you name.”

“Ardyn Izunia, your Grace.”

“Mr Izunia? No doesn’t sound right, how about… Chancellor Izunia instead? Would you like to be the Chancellor of Niflheim? Work closely with my top scientist, Verstael Besithia, and together we will see Lucis finally bend to the will of the Niflheim Empire.”

The daemons were silent now.

Chancellor?

How could this man possible trust him with the most important job within the Empire? Ardyn knew what a big deal this was. The Chancellor had power over everything that Niflheim did. Every single law that got passed was because of the Chancellor. Every single advancement they made in this war was because the Chancellor had ordered it. The only person who outranked him would be the Emperor. But this man was a push over. If he took the job, Ardyn would be in charge of Niflheim.   If he truly thought about it, with or without his help, Niflheim’s Army only would continue to grow. But being Chancellor… he would technically outrank very one in Lucis, if they got hold of it. He would even outrank Somnus-

**Jealously!**

Ardyn was still jealous of his little brother. Of course, he was. He didn’t want to be. He loved Somnus more than anything else, but it didn’t change what this man was offering him. Aldercapt was giving him the chance to spit in Somnus’ face and laugh at him. He could rule over everything in Eos and he could watch Somnus cry over what his legacy may become.

He didn’t want to do that? Did he?

**Now can you really turn an offer down like that?**

**_Also, if you think about it. You were meant to be King. But if you take this job you won’t only have Niflheim under your thumb but Lucis as well._ **

**We could have it all and more. All you have to do is let us.**

 No! We can’t do that. However… If he was Chancellor, it meant he was in control of Niflheim. Meaning, give it a few years he could make them all of these people bend to his will. Ardyn did want to get rid of the Solheim Technology, so maybe after a little brainwashing and manipulation Ardyn could get rid of it. Maybe he could still help Eos. Even if it meant he had to be on the enemy’s side.

He could pull that off. Somnus would not like this. Not one bit of this. But like the daemons had said: Sommy wasn’t there.

“Now how could I refuse an offer so bold and grand as that. Do I need to sign anything to make it official?”


	52. The Unwanted Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chancellor and Lord Izunia come face to face with the man who had gotten Solheim Technology to work. 
> 
> Ardyn is very impressed. As for Somnus, he does not trust him. Not one bit.

Somnus was absolutely furious with Ardyn. He couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to allow Ardyn go to Niflheim by himself! All of a sudden Ardyn was the fucking Chancellor of bloody Niflheim! What made matters even worse was that Ardyn had somehow convinced the Emperor to make Somnus: Lord Izunia. The title literally meant nothing it held no power. The only reason why he was granted that title was because he was Ardyn’s younger brother. Somnus feared the worse as Ardyn had now landed, very comfortably, on his feet. Not only did he hold all the power within Niflheim, he also got a luxury mansion to live in and anything else he fucking wanted. He was being treated like a celebrity. There was no way anyone who forget this name now.

Ardyn Izunia, the flamboyant Chancellor of Niflheim, who was adored by the public and despised by all the Niflheim hierarchy. Excluding the Emperor.

This was a very dangerous situation Ardyn had found himself in.

If Somnus didn’t have a heart, he would have left Ardyn. He would have gone to Lucis and left Ardyn here to bath in his own glory. But he couldn’t do that. Someway or another the Empire had manged to convince his brother to not kill everyone and work for them instead. Somnus was almost certain the daemons had a role in this but that was yet another reason why he couldn’t leave him. Without supervision, Ardyn was clearly in more danger than Somnus could possibly imagine. Why didn’t he listen to Gilgamesh!? He had warned Somnus to keep an eye on his brother in case something like this was to happen. And the first chance the daemons got they took it.

However, Ardyn didn’t see a problem with this at all. He told Somnus that if they were working within Niflheim’s ranks then they could destroy it from the inside out. Yes, it may take a while, but it would ensure that Lucis and the Caelum were safe. Somnus didn’t like it. This was a very dangerous game Ardyn was playing and if he wasn’t careful the daemons were going to get exactly what they wanted. But Ardyn wasn’t listening to him. He thought he was the only one who was coming up with a solution to fight against the Astrals and regain their mortality back. That wasn’t true. Somnus knew exactly what they had to do. But with the daemons, very actively, fighting against Ardyn he had to keep his mouth shut. Somnus was not allowing them to destroy the last hope they had of saving this world.

Living in Niflheim didn’t seem so bad…

Well not for the higher ups anyway. That including both Somnus and Ardyn. However, Somnus just couldn’t fathom why the Emperor just let two Lucians walk in here and hold so much power. He was insane but not as insane as the head of researcher.

Verstael Besithia.

Somnus knew he shouldn’t have let that man’s ancestor survive. He had even ‘accidently’ woken up Ifrit for shitting hell. This was not good at all. So, when both Ardyn and Somnus went to visit him, the Founder King wanted to give that man a piece of his mind. But the scientist had other ideas.

“I know who you two are.” He simple stated as they walked into his office. He didn’t even give them time to sit down.

“Excuse me?” Somnus said wary. He didn’t want to receive an answer to that question.

The man just smiled and pointed to each of the brothers as he spoke.

“You my good sir, are Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Former Healer of the Scourge and now the Immortal Accused. And you are Somnus Lucis Caelum. Dubbed the Mystic and the Founder King of Lucis. Am I wrong?”

Both Ardyn and Somnus immediately looked at each other in shock. Somnus really shouldn’t have let that man go. This slime ball of a man had the potential to destroy everything. Because of that Ardyn went straight on the defensive: “How the fuck, do you know that?”

“Ardyn stay calm.”

“I never introduced myself. My name is Verstael Besithia. One of my ancestors was a researcher in that facility that you, Your Majesty, blew up. However, I must thank you for allowing him to live. Anyway, he manged to take a few documents with him on his way out and well… you, your Highness, may have let slip more than you were initially told. You told my ancestor all about yourself and his Majesty here. I am sorry for the way they treated you. Being tortured and chained up is not a something that anyone deserves. However, I do understand how you feel, to a certain extent.”

“Like you would know anything about that.” Ardyn spat back feeling incredibly guilty that he was not able to control himself back then. He had in fact sold his brother out.

Verstael smiled and continued to speak, sounding all too familiar with the brothers. “We are all slaves, though aren’t we? I am a slave to this Empire and you are both slaves to the lives you are forced to live. We could help each other.”

That was not happened. Somnus pushed his way in front of Ardyn and gave the scientist an evil glare. Ardyn maybe feeding off of a high of being called ‘Your Highness’ but Somnus was not falling for his façade. They were not helping this man in anyway shape or form and he was just going to have to understand that.

“Right, I see what you are doing. No thank you.”

“I am not trying to do anything. I am just saying we are more similar then you think.”

“Oh really? Guess what, I would rather be murder a 1000 times over then gain any help from you.”

The Founder King could feel himself getting angry now. Yes, Somnus may do stupid things, like allowing Ardyn to walk into this place on his own, was in his top ten. However, when it came to protecting what was left of his family, he was wiser then most. He was not letting this man anywhere near them. Somnus then felt a hand pulled his shoulder back and he was forced to look at Ardyn. Who for some reason had a disappointed expression on his face. What?!

“Sommy don’t be so rude.” Ardyn state calmly. He was acting like his parent and telling him off.

“You’re not being serious, are you!?” Somnus snapped back. That was meant to be an internal thought. But he didn’t care. What was Ardyn doing?

“We don’t know anything about Niflheim. We need someone to help us learn how to act, think and speak if we are ever going to pull this off.”

“I would be delighted to help you both.”

“I wasn’t talking to you.” That time there was pure venom behind Somnus voice as he glared at the blonde Niff. This was a family matter and he did not want this poisonous man to get involved. He felt this magic come to life and he just wanted to cut down the man in front of him, like he should have done all those years ago. He shook his head and turned back to Ardyn. This time he pleaded with him. Ardyn couldn’t do this. “Think Ardyn. Really think for a one second.”

“I have. I think that this man has manged to make Solheim Technology work without any help.” Ardyn then advert his gaze back to Verstael and smiled at him with pride. “I am very impressed by your achievements my good man. Well done indeed.”

No, No, No, he wasn’t being serious was he! This wasn’t good. Somnus tried to speak again but he was interrupted by the Niff that he wanted to kill.

“I am truly honoured by that Ardyn. If I can call you that?”

“You most certainly can. Ignore him he is too alert for his own good.”

Somnus let out a growl then. He pulled Ardyn back to face him and held tightly on to his shoulders. He didn’t care if he hurt Ardyn, at that point, or offended the daemons. Ardyn had to see what a fucking mistake he was making. He would have punched him square in the face if he was thinking properly. Instead he shouted at him.

“Oi! Stop! You will throw everything away if you help him!”

Ardyn just rolled his eyes and took Somnus’ hands off of him. Then plainly said without a hint of emotion in his voice. “Som. If you don’t like it. Go to Lucis. Now Verstael I would love to help you.”

That is exactly what Ardyn did.

He did what he was told and helped the scientist in anyway that he could. Whereas Somnus just watched from the shadows and kept a close eye on the pair of them. He did not want to leave Ardyn alone with Besithia not for one second. If his ancestor was fine with torturing his brother for a few years, then this snake of man would be no fucking different. Plus, Somnus wanted to avoid all the high-ranking officials in Niflheim anyway. Not many people liked the fact that there were too Lucians in Niflheim and it didn’t help he looked like a member of the Caelum line either.

What saved his arse there was a law he had made when he was King. It was definitely down to his vanity, but he made it against the law for any member of the Lucian Royal Family to name their child after the Founder King. It didn’t matter if they were legitimate or a bastard child. It was his saving grace and possible the only thing that had prevented the Emperor from integrating him and Ardyn.

As the weeks grew longer Ardyn and Somnus began to drift apart. Ardyn was spending more time with Verstael and Somnus just continued to sulk about it. Which only annoyed Ardyn to the point where he began to completely ignore him at work. Because they were there most of the time they didn’t really speak to each other.

One day, when Ardyn had gone home early Somnus remained in the labs to see if he could get any information on what they were actually doing and if he could stop it in anyway. Unfortunately for him Verstael was also there.

“Lord Izunia, could I have a moment of your time?” He asked politely.

Somnus was not giving that man the same treatment. As he continued to look through the files he rudely said: “No.”

That didn’t stop the man from talking though.  

“Listen. I want to help you both. I really do.”

“Or you want the power we have. You know for a fact that Ardyn can bring down Eos with the snap of his fingers. That’s what you want. You want to use him as your weapon.”

The looked that Verstael was giving him was not a nice one and Somnus knew he had been completely right about the blonde Niff all along. And that Ardyn was a fool to believe that he ever wanted to help them. So, the Founder King continued to talk using a very authoritative voice. “You can’t pull a fast one over me. Plus, you think it makes you powerful knowing that you have too members of the Caelum line by your side. Well let me tell you something. You don’t I don’t trust you as far as I could throw you.”  

“You’ve got it all wrong, my good sir.” 

No, Somnus was not being made a fool out of.

“It’s not going to work Besithia. Because guess what, as long as I am here, I am not allowing you to use Ardyn in that manner. He may be the Immortal Accused but I can be just as manipulative and twisted as he can be. If I were you I would watch my back. Because I am not allowing myself or Ardyn to be involved with you.”

“No wonder Lucis stood supreme for all those years. They were reaping the victories and strength from their Founder King.” Verstael smiled brightly pretending he didn’t feel threaten by the Founder King.

Oh, he was stupid to think that Somnus wouldn’t kill because he really would. And he really wanted too. The only thing that was preventing him from doing so was the fact he would get arrested and tortured. This Empire was not knowing they had the Founder King of Lucis within their ranks. That would be as nearly as worse as discovering they had the Immortal Accused and that the King of Light was too be born soon. They could not afford to allow them to find out any of those things. Ardyn hanging around with Besithia may allow them to discover the truth. So therefore, Somnus had to fix this. Even if Ardyn wouldn’t help him.  

“Flattery only works on my brother.”

“Can I call you Somnus?”

“No.”

For some reason Verstael laughed. It was an empty and cold laugh and Somnus didn’t like it. He just prayed to the fucking Six that Mors did not try to summon him right now. He did not want to know what this Niff would do to him if he blackout. But Somnus pushed that from his brain and continued to glare evilly at the man as he started to speak. All of it, everything that came out of his mouth, was just twisted lies and nonsense that Somnus knew he had used on Ardyn.

Well it wasn’t going to work on him.

“Very well then, Your Former Majesty. You know what I see when I see you and your brother. I see potential. I see the wise and powerful Founder King of Lucis and the mighty and untouchable Immortal Accused. The most two important people on this planet. Here you both are, in Niflheim of all places serving an Emperor who doesn’t have a clue what he is doing. You can both regain what was rightfully your again. You can have Lucis back. You can both be so much more. We can learn from each other’s experiences and help each other.”

“You see I am not Ardyn. That isn’t going to work on me. I want my grandchildren to kick Niflheim’s arses into the next century! You are nothing compared to Ardyn and I, so don’t even try to pretend you are on the same level as us. He doesn’t care what you have to offer him. Because he is already 1000 times the person you will ever be.”

That time Somnus was shouting and he was standing directly in front of Verstael as he screamed at him. He was feeling so protective over Ardyn and he did not want to see him being manipulated by anyone else. Bahamut, the daemons and even Somnus had already put that poor man through enough. He was not having anyone else do that to his older brother.   

“Is that a hint of jealousy?” Verstael questioned trying his hardest to disguise the fear that Somnus had just presented him with.

He smiled lightly and continued to talk in the most toxic way possible. “Is that the reason why you left him there for 300 years? See, I know everything that you did to him. Like sleeping with his wife and getting her pregnant when he couldn’t do it because of the scourge. I am sure your brother would love me to remind him of that.”

“You say one word to Ardyn and I will kill you.” Somnus growled at the man again. The brothers had gotten over that and he did not need this man bringing all that hurt back up again.

“Then help me, Your Majesty. Help me, help you and your brother. Because like you, I want Lucis and Niflheim to stop fighting. Please, you could be a big help in that.”

“You just want the Crystal and you know that Ardyn is willing to hand it over to you! Well I may have hurt my brother. But there is one thing I will never do. I will never allow this world to fall in the hands of a man like you! So, you tell Ardyn what you like. I don’t care. Because you will realise it takes more than empty promises and flatter to stay on his good side. Bare that in mind before you aggravate him. Because I will do nothing to help you if the daemons decide they no longer have any use for you and decided to take full control of my brother.”

With that Somnus left. He went straight home, to his and Ardyn’s mansion, to check up on his brother.

Somnus could not believe how twisted and manipulative Besithia truly was and he was hanging around with Ardyn. The two combined was not be a healthy mix. It was toxic and nothing good could come out of it. When he found Ardyn humming away to the radio in the main living area Somnus ensured that they sat down and talked. It wasn’t about Niflheim, or the Gods or anything that may cause a possible argument. All he wanted to do, was to have a normal conversation where the brothers could just be free to be themselves.

No one to interrupt them. Like it had been for so many centuries now.

However, tomorrow would only bring about another day with Niflheim and with every day that passed their bond slowly began to wither.


	53. Strain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verstael has thrown a spanner into the brother's relationship and neither of them know how to deal with it. Somnus just prays they don't go all the way back to square one. But with the toxic Niff lurking around every corner, Somnus doesn't know if Ardyn will listen to his warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter told from Somnus' P.O.V.

I glance at the clock and it is 2 am.

Right.

I look down at the papers that Ardyn had so kindly asked me to sort through. He really should be doing this himself. This was his job not mine and he had just dumped it all on me. He told me he would be back by 10 pm. It's not 10 o'clock anymore. I will give him some credit, he did warn me he may be a little late. But 4 hours? Did he really think I was going to wait up for him? Well… I have but that is beside the point. I won’t be doing it again. And i am quite proud of myself. I have never stayed up this late before.   

We have been in Niflheim for about a month and a half now and during that time Ardyn had been swept into the black hole, that many people call Verstael Besithia. Whereas I like to refer to him, as the ‘poisonous fucked up toad’. I could not stand that man but Ardyn didn’t seem to have a problem with him. After my conversation with the toad, I told Ardyn exactly what Besithia wanted and why he was cosy up to Ardyn and calling him 'your Highness' at any given opportunity. He just shrugged his shoulders at me and said: _‘does it really matter what he wants?’_

Yes. 

Yes, Ardyn it fucking does matter!

Why can’t he see what a toxic poisonous manipulating person that Niff really is. He was forcing Ardyn down a dark path as well. I don’t know what to do or how to approach this. Because Ardyn has recently decided to be a twat, he won’t even take me to see Gilgamesh, so I can’t even confide in my Shield about this. However, I know exactly what he would have to say on the matter. Gilly would tell me to fucking leave Ardyn and just go and tell Mors everything. A small part of my wants to do exactly that. And another part of me wants to punch my older brother in the face. That might knock some sense into him.

Today is definitely is one of those days.

Then the door opens. I glance up to see Ardyn bobby his head like he dancing to a tune.

I don’t hold my tongue. I am mildly pissed off, as he has left me waiting all this time.

“Where have you been?”

“Enjoying myself.”

“Well guess what mister Chancellor of Niflheim you need to take this job seriously and not go out, enjoying yourself.”

This is why I used to get annoyed at him when he got bitter about me being the Founder King. He never takes things seriously. He never has, and it is becoming clear to me that he never will. Not to mention we don’t have time for him to be mucking about anymore! We are coming to the end and he really needs to start pulling his thumb out and start helping me. Not doing whatever the fuck he bloody likes! This is not a game anymore and he needs to understand that.

He just shakes his head at me and rolls his eyes. Oh, he is lucky that I am sitting down currently. Because that is just belittling me and after 2000 years I am sick of it.

“You are worry too my dear. The Emperor is not going to fire us. He probably hasn’t even noticed. He hasn’t even noticed that he has a daemon and two members of enemy’s royal family at his dipoles. Calm down.”

“Where were you then?”

“Enjoying myself.” He repeats.

I know exactly where he had been and I just wanted him to be honest with me. I thought that was what we were suppose to be doing. Being honest and open with each other. But ever since that blonde Niff has stepped into our lives he has been everything but honest with me. It feels like we are going back to square one and considering how long it took for our relationship to mend I don’t want that. Eos can’t afford for us to do that. I must admit I am not any better. I am keeping my plan from him, but at least my excuse is valid. He… I don’t understand what it is going on in his head anymore. Because he doesn’t give me anymore information I speak what we both already know. 

“With Verstael.”

“And if I was?”

“He is poison Ardyn! Just because he is flattering, and cleaver, doesn’t mean you should take him to bed!”

That’s when I stand up from my chair and shout at him. Why is he so stupid! Why?!

“I really don’t think that is any of your business. Founder King of Whores.” Ardyn laughs at me, and it is clear to me he isn’t really bothered by my outburst.

I walked over to him and cross my arms over my chest. Can’t he tell how angry and disappointed I am in him. I have never been so disappointed in him in all my life. We have  lived for a fucking long time now he should be ashamed of himself. I don’t know how I can help him anymore. I don’t even know if he wants my help. I wish he would just tell me what is going on in that messed up, daemon infested head of his, it would make things a lot easier. Like before, I shout. We are just going to end up in a fight and one of us is going to get hurt. Because I am not thinking straight, if I was I would have tried to talk to him in a rational way. Instead I say something I really don’t mean. But I can’t take it back once I have said it.

“No? When I am the only thing that is standing between you and your mortality will it be my business then!”

“You promised me that you find a way to save us both!” Ardyn shouts at me then. I see his eyes have lit up and I know I have stepped on dangerous territory. Do I take it back then?

No.

“Well you promised me that you would try and forgive me! You promised our Mother you would always protect me! You promised the people of this world you would save them from the star-scourge! What are you doing now Ardyn? You are poisoning this world just because you can!”

He takes great offence to that. And screams at me this time. All I hear is pure hate and resentment coming out of his mouth. Why couldn’t I keep my mouth shut?

“I am trying to help this world! Does it matter what way I go about it? All the monarchs of this world are twisted and deluded. The Caelum’s built a wall and made the entirety of Lucis suffer while Insomnia and some surrounding territory sits there safe. The Fleuret’s force people to make the journey to Tenebrae so they can be healed. What did I do? I went out of my way going to the people, so they didn’t have to travel and possible die on the journey there. The Aldercapt’s? Well they are simply mad. You are having a go at me saying I don’t care what the scourge is doing. I want to die Somnus and I am the scourge, of course I care if it is killing people!”

Everything he just said is no word of a lie.

But this is not the way to defend this world. This is not the way to defend our family. This is not the way to ensure the birth of the King of Light. He needs to understand that. I need to make him understand that. I scream back at him, and still, I do not think before I speak.

“Then do something! Don’t sit here being the Chancellor of Niflheim and whispering into everyone’s ear. You are the Chancellor, the leader of the senate. The Emperor’s main advisor. If you want to show me that you are still my brother, that you are still Ardyn Lucis Caelum, then do something that will make a difference to Eos! Not just you!”

“ME! YOU THINK I AM DOING THIS FOR ME!”

That’s when he loses control.

He kicks me in the stomach and I go straight into the wall. It feels like the wind has been knocked out of me and I don’t have time to recover before he has already wrapped a hand around my neck and is forcing me up against the wall. The scourge is slowly seeping out of his face and I know for a fact this isn’t him. This is not my brother…

This is the first time in years he has been physically violent towards me, the first time in years that the daemons have hurt me. All I can do is stare at him and try my best to not show any fear. He has become unpredictable again. I know better then to speak. I know better then to fight back because when he is like this not even I stand a chance against him. I just focus on breathing and allow him to shout at me. What else can I do?

 “You may not be aware little brother, but I have always had your back and if it wasn’t for me you probably would have been locked up and tortured by the Emperor for looking like a Caelum! Don’t ever tell me what to do again! You understand me!”

I nod. In know this isn’t him. Ardyn wouldn’t do this.

“Good.”

He then let’s go of me and I quickly make it out of the room and go straight to my bedroom. I can already feel the bruises forming on my neck and I know I could get a potion out to make them fade faster. Why should I? Why should I clear up his crap just to make him feel less guilty? No I am not doing it. I will push through this pain until the next time I see him. He is seeing exactly what he has done to me.

I reach my room within 2 minutes. This mansion is fucking huge. When I get in there I slam the door for good measure and flop straight onto my bed. I am not sleeping tonight. I am not going to sleep until I talk to Ardyn. He needs to understand he can’t do this. He can’t be pushing me around like this anymore. We can’t be fighting if we are ever going to gain our mortality back. Do we really deserve it though? Do either Ardyn or I deserve the chance at redemption? I don’t think so. Not anymore.

I lie there awake for another 3 hours thinking the same thing. Allowing that question to run through my mind again and again until my mind has gone completely blank.

That’s when I hear three knocks on the door before it opens. I sit up and Ardyn is standing there. The light soon flashes on and the look on his face is one of guilt. At least he knows when he has done wrong towards me. 

“Sommy?”

“What?” I snap at him again. I know he is trying to say sorry I need to stop doing that.

He closes the door and walks over to the foot of bed. He looks directly at my neck and because I purposely took off my mother’s scarf, so he could see the damage that he has done. And it works. His faces drops further and I can tell he genuinely mortified by what he has done.

His voice only confirms that. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, your right you shouldn’t have.”  

“Can you forgive me?”

I pause then.

Should I? Did he deserve it? This is so fucked up and twisted. This is not how a healthy sibling relationship should be like. We should be apologising to each other because we playfully thumped one another in the shoulder too hard, not because one of us has strangled the other. If our Mother could see us now… she is probably turning in her grave. I know I would be if any of my children treated each other how Ardyn and I sometimes did. I sigh to my self and gestured for him to sit on the end of my bed.

He does it without a moment’s hesitation and I shrug my shoulders at him.

“Would you forgive me if this was the other way around? You’re bloody lucky I am not demanding you to take me to Gilgamesh, so he can sort you out.”

Something jumps in his eyes then. If I told Gilly, he would be dead. He would be more then dead. We both know for a fact Gilgamesh would not stop hurting him. I don’t want to see that and Ardyn does not want to be in that situation either.

“I fucked up.” He admits turning his gaze to the floor with shame and maybe a little fear. He knows I would do that. And I still might if he doesn’t start behaving better.

“Yes. And you have been fucking up since that rat step into our lives. Why can’t you see that? Why can’t you see what he is turning you into?”

“I do know what I am doing.”

No, he doesn’t. He really doesn’t. If he thinks for one moment that I am going to believe that then he really doesn’t know me at all. I clear my throat to make him look in my direction and when he does, I point directly to my neck and stare into his eyes.

“Look at that. Did you know what you were doing then?” He looks away from me again. Still that doesn’t stop me from talking about it. Or talking about our relationship. “I don’t want things to go back to how they used to be. I don’t want to go back to square one. We have worked too hard for that.”

“Neither do I. I am truly sorry, and I swear I will never hurt you like that again.”

Finally, some honesty between us again. I give him a soft smile and scoot over to where he is sitting. He wasn’t excepting me to go anywhere near him after that. I know he wasn’t. But still, we are brothers and we need to stick together. Otherwise, this is never going to work. I open my arms out to him and I tilt my head slightly before asking:

“Hug?”

He returned the smiled and wraps his arms around me.

This is what I want. This is how our relationship should be. I just hope it remains like this…


	54. Making Allies and Gaining Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niflheim is a dangerous place. Without the any connection you are vulnerable. Lucky for Lord Izunia there are some who do not wish to see him fall before the will of the Empire.

Somnus hated the clothes that he was being forced to wear.

Because he was now ‘Lord Izunia’ he had to wear white robes and black underlayers to fit in with the Niflheim's dress code. He also had to wear the signature colour of Niflheim on his robes as well. He had always hated the colour red and he felt sick wearing it. It was very insulting to him and he was rather jealous that Ardyn had manged to stay in the same fucking clothes he had worn for centuries. He was even allowed to wear that stupid fedora! Somnus was not allowed to wear his scarf when he was at the palace. It almost felt like he was betraying his country by simply putting these clothes on. Because to him, it was all well and good playing the part of a Lord who held no power. But being forced to look the part… it just felt wrong. So wrong in fact he hardly came into work with Ardyn because of it. But today he decided it would be a nice change and just put on the white robes.

The only upside to the clothes was that they were very warm. Although, that made the Founder King very sleepy and he just wanted to constantly nap in them. Like now, he was sitting in the joint eating area, where both the army and senate sat to eat their lunch. He was sitting alone, like usual, and he could feel himself slowly drifting off.

That was until a deep voice, and a jolly voice, woke him up.

“Lord Izunia. It is an honour to finally meet you.”

“Never thought I would see it though. Two Lucians joining the side of Niflheim. Must have been rough there if you are selling them out.”

At the sounds of the voices Somnus glanced up from where he was sitting and saw two people in front of him. He was a bit startled. Whenever he had come into work people either ignored him or ‘accidently’ knocked into him. Unless they were either, Ardyn, Aldercapt or Besithia they didn’t speak to him. Somnus didn’t really want to talk to anyone at the moment. He was quite content with eating his lunch on his own and without any hassle.

However, the two of them did not seem to be going away.

They both wore armour and were smiling at him. The man, he had dirty blonde hair and those stereotypical dark blue eyes. Typical Niff. His hair and his face looked recently shaved. To Somnus he just looked like a typical solider, yet his voice was very intriguing to raven-haired King. However, there was something else Somnus noticed. Not many people wore jewellery around here, but he was wearing a gold chain around his neck. Yet, another higher up in society then. Astrals… Somnus hated his kind. He couldn’t believe at one stage in his long life he was apart of that group.

However, the girl standing next to him really caught his eye. Her hair was red. A deep shade of red, and it was clear to him she had dyed it. Also, within her hair it contained streaks of yellow, starting from the roots and going straight down to the ends. It looked like fire. As for her eyes, they were almost orange in colour. Everything about the woman, from the way she spoke to the way she looked, was firey. Somnus shook his head.

Why was he attracted to both of them? He was with Gilgamesh, and he really should not be mind fucking them. Why did his brain work that way? 

Then Somnus realised what the woman had just said, and he flatly responded to them. “I am not selling them out.”

“Then why work for Niflheim?” the woman smiled brightly at him sitting down on the opposite side of the table without being asked. Okay… Not more than a second later the blonde man did the same thing.

“Money? Does the Empire pay better then the Lucian's?” He asked in a deep voice. That sent shivers down the Founder King’s spine.

He needed to stop doing this.

The woman’s happy voice spoke up again “I heard rumours that you personally help Verstael with the Solheim tech. That is awesome if you ask me.”

The Founder King was just lost for words in that moment: One, he couldn’t believe that someone around here was actually talking to him. Two, he didn’t know what in Eos had possessed the pair of them to even come over here and talk to him like they had know him for years. Three, he found it rather uncomfortable as he knew he would gladly have sex with the pair of them given half the chance. It was a very confusing situation that he had found himself in and he really just wanted to go and have a nap now.

Well… Ardyn’s office would be free in about half an hour so he could go then. But in the mean time he was stuck here talking to these two people. Because he wasn’t thinking, yet again, he responded very rudely.

“I am not asking you. I don’t even know how you two are.”

“Oh, sorry just got a bit excited there. My name is Mazi Phoenix. But everyone around here calls me Phoenix.” The woman, Pheonix, giggled. She shouldn’t have done that. Somnus found that very cute.

“I am Bor Tummelt. Surnames are favoured as well.” Tummelt shouldn’t have spoken again, either. Somnus had fallen in love with his voice already.

Not wanted to be rude again or allow the pair of them to realise that he was a tad uncomfortable he cleared his throat and gave them both a weak smile. “Somnus Izunia nice to meet you both.”

Both the men at the table jumped as the woman gasped with excitement. Somnus then looked around to see if anyone had noticed. They had. He rested one of his hands on the side of his face and awkwardly looked down at the table. He really did not want to have all this attention placed on him. Tummelt laughed at his discomfort and Somnus just continued to look away from the pair of them.

This was not how he had planned his day to go at all.

“Oh, my Gods! You are even named after the Founder King! Wow you must really hate Lucis!”

She shouted that out loud.

Somnus felt his cheeks inflame as he felt the entire hall look in his direction. This was not good. Not only did the Lucian look like a member of the royal family but he was named after the Founder King too. Everyone in that hall was staring daggers at him and he knew at some point during this week someone was going to try and kill him because of it. Just his luck wasn’t it.

He ran his hands over his face and nervously laughed trying to keep his head as low as possible so he wouldn’t catch anyone’s eye. Tummelt just turned around grumbled something out into the hall. Suddenly Somnus didn’t feel like a 100 pair of eyes was looking at him anymore. He looked towards the blonde and he knew he had something to do with that. Great, now he owned him a favour. Why wasn’t Ardyn there? Oh, that’s right he had decided to take his job seriously and was doing work. Then in half an hour’s time he was having a meeting with the Emperor and the senate. That’s why is big brother wasn’t with him.

All he wanted to do now was either leave or have these two people to leave. They had caused him enough trouble as it was already.

“Sorry, I really don’t mean to be rude but, what do you two want?”

“Phoenix we better just get straight to the point.” Tummelt said nudging Phoenix as he did so.

“Right.” She nodded in a hushed voiced.

The two then lent forward and Somnus felt inclined to do the same. This felt even more awkward then before. Because this didn’t look suspicious at all. Ardyn had even asked Somnus if he wanted to come into work with him today, and like a prat he said yes. But that was because he wanted to keep an eye on the poisons rat and make sure he was no where near Ardyn. He should have just spent the day in bed.

Tummelt continued to speak with a hint of wariness in his voice and like Phoenix’s it was hushed. “You see all the people within the military and the people in the senate. Do you know how long they have been here for? About 10 years maybe 20.”

“And…” Somnus questioned. He didn’t see why that was relevant.

“Most of these people can’t command. Most of these people are rich beyond your wildness imagines and can’t persuaded the public even if their lives depended on it.”

“But they all have one thing in common. They all have ‘friends’.” Phoenix added in a whisper.

That made Somnus laugh, they were joking, right? “Friends? When did Niflheim grasp the concept of friendship?”

That was a little louder then he had intended, and he got kicked in both of his shins for that. He bit his lip to prevent himself from grunting in pain. Both of them had just fucking kicked him! That was really nice and mature of them. The pair remained quiet for a moment until Somnus had composted himself. He didn’t ask why they had done that. And by that point he had every right to just get up and leave.

However, the curiosity and the pain in his legs prevent him from doing so.

Pheonix shook her head and continued to speak in an even quieter tone then before. “It doesn’t matter. They are here because they have friends or people are terrified of them. Your brother has already made a name for himself. No one wants to cross him. For the time being you are safe.”

“However, you won’t last long on your brother’s protection alone.” Tummelt pitched in.

What had Ardyn done now?

Somnus did not fight the urge to roll his eyes in frustration. Right, that was yet another thing they were going to have to talk about. It had been a few days since Ardyn had lost control, and hurt him, but since then things had been getting better. Ardyn had promised Somnus he was staying away from Besithia and he was just going to be doing his job and finding out any information that he could to use against the Niffs. But hearing both Phoenix and Tummelt say that… It made Somnus very angry. However, the red-haired woman didn’t allow him time to fester on that anger. She spoke again and each time she spoke her jolly happy voice just got more serious.

Why was that turning him on?

“If you don’t put yourself out there and gain friends or get a reputation you will be out. No one will care if you are Lord Izunia or not.”

“Why are you helping me?” Somnus finally asked.

No one around here wanted too before. So why now? What had changed in a month and a half for these two people to approach him? He didn’t have to wait long for answer though.

Tummelt’s deep voice went straight though him again. This just wasn’t fair. He really needed to stop thinking about sex. No wonder Ardyn still called him a whore.

“We were like you once. New. But we saw what happened to the people around us. They were killed. We only manged to cling on because we have one outstanding attribute. Mine was my family. They are rich and for a while no one came near me, because my parents had powerful friends. So, when my father died I had to learn to play the game. Because I have wealth, people don’t stab me in the back because I have there back with my money.”

“As for me. I am one of the only females in the army. Shagged my way to the top as it were. That is the only thing keeping me up there. You need to find something that defies you and we want to help. Don’t be the Lucian that got thrown out because he shut himself out.”

The Founder King was really taken back by their honesty. He couldn’t believe that two Niffs would ever be so kind towards him. After all he was technically their enemy, but they didn’t seem to care. It was refreshing to know that there was still some genuinely nice people out in the world. People who just wanted to help.

He smiled at them and lent back in his chair. And stated in his normal voice. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry. We’ve got your back as long as we can.”

The three of them got into a long conversation. It was mostly about this that or the other, but it was first conversation in years where Somnus didn’t have to be careful with what he was saying. The first conversation that didn’t revolve around one of the two brothers and it excited him. These people were new, and they lead interested lives. Dangerous, goes without saying, but interested non the less.

Somnus was rather jealous of them. They were only about in there late 20s but they had already done so much. After 300 years of living the Founder King stopped appreciating his life. When you have lived for 2000 years and you know for a fact that your descendant is the only thing that could grant you mortality again, it really took the joy out of living. But talking to people who’s lives could be over in a second, he found a new fondness towards it. He decided then what little time he had left he was going to enjoy it. He was definitely going to tell Ardyn about Phoenix and Tummelt. He was going to leave out the fact he was just a tiny bit smitten with the pair of them. He did not want Ardyn going to tell Gilgamesh any of that.

That would not be a nice conversation to have.

They were there for about an hour before the High Commanding General of Niflheim walked over to the table.

General Berg.

He was a tank of a man. He had one eye missing and multiple scars across his face. He was bald and like Phoenix and Tummelt, he was heavily armoured. He eyed up Somnus and glared at him with nothing but hatred. Not a fan of the Lucian it would appear.

He grumbled in a low and dangerous tone. “Tummelt. Phoenix. Work now!”

The pair quickly got up and left without a moment’s hesitation. Instead of leaving the General sat down in their space and glared at Somnus again, with nothing but hatred. The Mystic remained quiet and stared right back at him. The fact that he was missing an eye did not faze him one bit. For he had seen a lot worse. Like Ardyn going ‘scourgy’. He wasn’t scared of this man not one bit.

“Stay away from my troops, you Lucian scum. You are just like your fool of a brother. You two don’t belong here.”

From that sentence alone, it was safe to assume that the General was a racist. He was going to get on like a house on fire with this man. Unlike any sensible person would, Somnus responded back to the man.

“I know. However, my fool of a brother walked in here and got one of the most respectful and powerful jobs, just like that. How long did it take for you to get to the position you are in now?”

The man did not take kindly to that. He quickly got a dagger out from his sleeve and pushed it up against Somnus’ neck. However, Somnus didn’t flinch he just stared at him as if he was daring the man to actually do it. This man had a strong reputation. He had never lost a battle in his life. Somnus was on the same page as him there. But the Founder King had lived longer then he had, and therefor had way more experiences and had learnt multiple fighting styles. He was willing to bet if it came down to fight between him and this Niff, Somnus was going to be the one who came out on top.  

“You think you’re funny, do you? I don’t like it when people think their funny.”

“No, I don’t think I am funny. I just know I am right.” Shit. He should not have said that.

“Why you litt-”

“General Berg. What exactly do you think you are doing?”

That was Ardyn’s voice and he sounded pissed.

For the love of the Six, Somnus was so grateful he had stepped in when he had. The General quickly took the blade away from Somnus’ throat and stood up and stared evilly at the Chancellor. Because Somnus had recently found out Ardyn had gained a negative reputation for himself, he thought it was very unlikely that the General was going to do anything now. He was right.

After a brief interaction with Ardyn, the General walked away and when Somnus looked up at Ardyn, he looked disappointed in him.

Both the brothers walked out of the hall and on the way to Ardyn’s office, Somnus got a bollocking from his elder brother. They both agreed that they would keep their heads down and now Somnus had just made an enemy with one of the most powerful men in Niflheim. Well if it was going to be one of them it only made sense for it to be the Founder King of Lucis. Even Somnus knew what an idiot he had just been. There wasn’t a lot they could do it about it now though.

Ardyn suggested that Sommy remained in his office for the rest of the day and take a nap while he went off and did whatever was required of him. Somnus did not object but he locked the door when Ardyn left. He did not want to murder in his sleep.  


	55. War of Attrition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus get's a reputation for himself. But it is not the one that he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five chapters left after this! Where has the time gone? 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented this has been such a wild ride and now we are finally coming to the conclusion. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading.

It didn’t take long for Somnus to get a reputation. But it may not have been the reputation he was looking for.

He didn’t listen to Tummelt’s and Phoenix’s advice and choose to keep himself to himself and only speak to the pair of them. For he didn’t trust anyone else. He heard sniggers and whispers behind his back. People called him a ‘filthy Lucian’ on a daily bases and they told him that he had no right to be within Niflheim. He didn’t really care as he didn’t want to be there just as much as they wanted him gone. Somnus mostly got the flak from the military side of the Empire. As no one within the senate dared to speak ill of him with the Chancellor present. That did allow the Former King some breathing space. But when he ventured out of the watchful eye of his older brother that was where he got himself into trouble.

All of the high-ranking officials pushed him, shoved him and belittled him like he was filth. They did whatever they could to make him feel unwelcomed and unwanted. Somnus didn’t really care anyway but that was until he had another run in with General Berg. It had only been a few days since the man had threaten him and now the one-eyed man had grown tired of his presents and decided to take matters into his own hands.

The attack was unprovoked, and it was executed in front of the entirety of Niflheim. Even the Emperor and Ardyn watched as the most feared and brutal General, Niflheim had ever known, swung his sword at Lord Izunia. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind he wanted to put him six feet under.  

Somnus knew he couldn’t use his magic in this fight. He knew he couldn’t rely on his armiger to help him either. Above all else, Somnus knew that he could not rely on Ardyn for help. This was a battle he had to face on his own. However, there was only so much dodging he could do. There had become a time where he had to fight the man that was trying to kill him. Lucky for him, Phoenix throw a sword his way. He easily caught it and it was a big sword. It was a few inches smaller then the Blade of the Mystic, but it was good enough for Somnus to defend himself. Just like that the tables were turned on the one eyed General.

All that training with Gilgamesh meant he was going to survive this bout. Both only he and Ardyn where aware of that. That was why Ardyn chose not to get involved. It just depended on if the General was smart enough to leave him alone. Unfortunately, he wasn’t. Somnus was forced to kill the man to save his own life.

The Founder King easily tricked the man in leaving him an opening, and as soon as he got one Somnus shoved the sword straight through his throat. Blood coated Somnus’ sword and the General’s deep red blood pour out of his mouth, as he gasped for air, he only ended up choking on his blood. Not wanting to see the man in pain any longer Somnus removed the sword from the man’s throat and the General fell to the floor dead. As soon as the General hit the floor, Somnus dropped the sword realising what he had done. He had just killed the High Commanding General of the Niflheim Empire in front of everyone. Including the Emperor, the entire senate and the army who the man, now laying dead on the floor, commanded. No one cheered. No one praising him. It was silent. Like him. To everyone in that room he was nothing but a filthy Lucian who got lucky because he was the Chancellor’s younger brother. He wasn’t that any longer. He was the silent man who took out the only man in that room, who had never lost a battle in his life.  

The room remained silent for some time before there was a loud singular clap. Somnus turned to see who it was. It was Iedolas Aldercapt smiling and clapping at him with delight. His voice held nothing but praise.

“Lord Izunia. I did not expect you to be such a skilled swordsman. I am very impressed.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Somnus bowed as the Emperor approached him. He didn’t want to bow down to this heathen of a man but he sensed that he was in the shit with everyone else. Everyone else but the man who was in charge of this fucked up country. He had to at least try and pretend to respect him, and he would, if it meant he wouldn’t be murdered for what he had just done.  

“You killed my General. Pity. Would like to replace him?”

Huh?

Somnus just blinked at the Emperor in shock. WHAT! That just confirmed what a sadistic manipulating twisted man Iedolas really was. If Somnus had done that to any other monarchs high commanding officer, he would be in prison. He half expected the Emperor to murder him on the spot. Just like Somnus, everyone else in the room fell into a state of shock. They were just as confused as the Founder King. Whereas Ardyn, narrowed his eyes at Sommy. He really hoped that he could control himself and not spit in the Emperor’s face out of spite. That was something Somnus would do.

Because Somnus didn’t say anything the Emperor continued to speak with pride still present in his voice. “I am being serious. No one has ever bested him. If a Lucian could beat him, he wasn’t worth the attention he got. I don’t give the position to anyone unless they deserve it. You have. I will ask you again, would you like to become The High Commanding General of the Niflheim Empire. Be hailed General Izunia. You say the word and the title is yours.”

Somnus quickly locked eyes with Ardyn for a moment. Hoping that Ardyn would step in and help him out here. That didn’t happen, Ardyn just shrugged his shoulders. Somnus then diverted his eyes back to the Emperor and politely shook his head.

“With all due respect, your Majesty. No. I wouldn’t.”

“First you murder my General and now you refuse my proposal. Any man here would call you stupid, boy.” There was bitterness behind his voice then.

Once more tension was presented and everyone was waiting for Somnus to response.

Like hell was Somnus ever going to accept that job. Yes, if he was General, both he and Ardyn would have complete control of Niflheim and it would take them not time at all to get rid of the Technology that the country had at their leisure. But he was once the King of Lucis. Standing in front of him was the man who was destroying everything his family had built. It was insulting to the Founder King that he was even offering this position to him. Somnus had stood up to Bahamut himself, he was not going to be taking orders from someone who didn’t give a fuck about anything else but themselves. No… he was his own person and he couldn’t betray his family anymore then already had. He wasn’t Ardyn and he never would be.

“Then that is what I am your Grace.”

“Fine keep your honorary title of Lord then. The position will not be offered to you again.”

After that no one bothered him.

No one dared angered the silent, but extremely deadly, Lord Somnus Izunia. The man who everyone thought would amount to nothing had just ended the life of General Berg. As for the new General… he kept his distance from Somnus, just like everyone else within the Army and in the senate. The only people who remained close to Somnus was; Tummelt, Phoenix, Aldercapt, of course Ardyn and unfortunately for him, Besithia. Oh, how Somnus wanted Besithia to take the murder as a warning. But the mad scientist didn’t seem to care and tried to talk to him even more then before. Because of that Ardyn decided to keep Somnus close to him so that he didn’t lash out and kill the scientist. Iedolas would not be impressed if he killed the head researcher.

But because of what Somnus had done, the two brothers had now become the most feared people within all of Niflheim and that was how Ardyn wanted it to remain. That way they were in control and there was not a soul who could touch them. 

Ardyn and Somnus were now spending a lot of time with each other. Somnus would come with Ardyn to the palace and keep him company when he got bored. Their relationship started to heal again. Both of them were grateful for that. Somehow, they didn’t get under each other’s feet and they both appreciated each other’s company more then they ever had before. However, today was different. Ardyn insisted that Somnus remain in his office or stay at the Mansion. That was odd and Somnus ignored whatever his brother had told him and followed him. Ardyn walked into the labs and went through a secret door that Somnus had never noticed before. Then it dawned on the Mystic that the lab rat was nowhere in sight. He made up his mind and went through the same door that Ardyn had gone through and when he saw what was in that room his heart shattered.

The room was filled with tanks. Within the tanks lay the true horror. In a mixture of some form of liquid and gases where people. At first Somnus wanted to get them out but at a closer look he saw someone he recognised. It was the same story with every single tank. All of the people looked exactly like Verstael or a younger version of him. Somnus immediately wanted to throw up. This was sick! Completely and utterly sick. He then quickly walked through the secret lab until he came to a room in which both Ardyn and Verstael where sitting in. They were in-grossed in conversation and they did not notice Somnus until he slammed the door behind him.

“What’s all this!?” Somnus demanded as he step further into the room.

He really wanted to see how Ardyn was going to worm his way out of this one. There was no way he could justify it and if he tried… whatever Gilgamesh had done to his brother in the past was going to look like a walk in the park. He was ready to fucking slice through his brother multiple times. Ardyn did look surprised to see Somnus standing there, whereas Verstael was not even trying to hide a smirk.

“Nothing for you to worry about brother dear. I think, maybe, it is time for your nap.” Ardyn commented walking towards Somnus and blocking his view from the table.

But Somnus just phased out of his brother’s reach and ended up closer to the table then he had anticipated. What he saw shocked him to the core. It was a tube with a tiny embryo held within. It only confirmed what was happening and Ardyn was a part of it. Somnus turned to look at both the men with shock and disgusted plaster all across his face. This was wrong, this was beyond wrong.

“Is that a foetus! What the hell are two doing!?” Anger came pouring out of his mouth as he stared at the pair of them. But neither of them spoke, Verstael just looked bored and Ardyn didn’t look directly into his little brother’s eyes. So, this time Somnus shouted. “One of you answer me! NOW!”

“It’s called the First Magitek Production Facility, your Majesty.” Verstael happily admitted.

He then tapped a button on the table and a video played explaining everything. How the clones were made and what they were going to be used for. There were even blueprints for something called the ‘Godslayer’ and ‘Diamond weapons’. But that wasn’t the most disturbing thing about all of this. The most horrific thing was what they were doing to the clones. When they got to a certain age they were infusing them with daemons. No, they couldn’t do that! This was beyond awful and when the video stopped Somnus glared at Ardyn and shook his head at him in a panic.

“You knew about this? Ardyn WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!”

“Calm down and listen to me.” Ardyn sighed and tried to reach out for his brother again. But Somnus just jerked back and continued to scream at him.

“LISTEN! There are babies being grown in test tubes! Their only reason for life is to destroy what is left of our home and you want me to calm down! This is wrong! This is disgusting! You can’t do this!”

“Actually, we can.” Verstael smiled again.

“Thank you Verstael, I’ll take it from here.” Ardyn said putting an arm out in front of Somnus.

 He could tell just by the fury in his brother’s eyes he was going to murder the blonde for that remark. But instead Somnus pushed Ardyn away from him. No, he was not defending that man. He was not defending any of this! So he continued shouting. “Stop it! You can put an end to all of this right now!”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you bloody well can! You are the Chancellor of Niflheim! Stop this now!”

Somnus could not process what was fully going on anymore. Ardyn would never do this. He would never think that this was morally right. This had to be the fault of the daemons or the fault of Verstael or something! Ardyn would never be a part of this. He knew for a fact Ardyn always wanted a baby why would be hurt a child like this!

But Somnus did not get the response he wanted.

“No.” Ardyn simply said shaking his head.

“THEY ARE CHILDREN!”

“No. I am afraid they are not. They are all clones that will be fused with the daemons. They have no rights.” Verstael commented again sounding very proud of himself.

Somnus stared at the rat and then back at Ardyn. This wasn’t right…. But before Somnus could scream at the pair of them again Ardyn spoke. The Immortal Accused voice was sympathetic, but at the same time Somnus heard something else. He didn’t understand what it was, all Somnus knew was that he didn’t like the tone that he was using.

“I could, you’re not wrong. However, it has already been approved by the Emperor and the General. If you had taken up the position, then you could have stopped it.”

Somnus then punched Ardyn in the face as hard as he possibly could.

The force made the Immortal Accused stagger back and he had to cover his nose with his hands to stop the scourge from leaking out of it. He did not expect that at all. Neither did the scientist. Verstael sunk back into the shadows and hoped the enraged King did not notice him.

“Don’t you dare blame me for any of this! I would never become General for someone who wants to murder what remains of my family! Of our family! This is fucking wrong and you know it! And I will tell you something else Ardyn, I am the Founder King of Lucis! I will do whatever it takes to protect my family from Niflheim and you if it comes to it! Verstael you are fucking welcome to him because I am done with it!”

Somnus slammed the door behind him as he left.

He went straight back to the Mansion and started to put what was his into his armiger. He was so disgusted by his brother actions, that he just wanted to leave. Go to Lucis and tell King Mors everything! This war was getting out of control now. There was no way that Lucis could win with what Niflheim had install for them. Lucis would fall, and the Crystal would be in the hands of the Empire.

He couldn’t allow that. He stomped his feet down the stairs and wanted to head straight out of that door and never look back. But when he got to the bottom of the staircase, Ardyn was standing there leaning against the front door prevented the younger of the two from leaving.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Somnus was ready for a fight. His mind was fishing through his armiger for his blade, he could easily best Ardyn in any fight. If he was smart, the Chancellor would let him go. But he didn’t. He pushed himself away from the door and walked over to Somnus.

“Let me explain before you do anything stupid.” Ardyn stated calmly.

But Somnus was anything but calm. He let out a patronising laugh and shoved Ardyn out of the way as he spoke harshly to him.  “Stupid!? I am not the one testing on children!”

“This isn’t what it looks like.”

That only made the Founder King laugh again. He was at the door now. His hand was centimetres away from the handle and every part of his brain was telling him to just go through it. Ardyn didn’t deserve the chance at an explanation but his heart…. Somnus wanted so much to believe that Ardyn wouldn’t do a thing like that. That was the only thing stopping him from exiting that house. He rolled his eyes, took his hand away from the handle and turned to face Ardyn.

“Then what is it?”

“They were doing this before we even got here. I am working with Verstael so that I slow the entire projection down. They would have done this with or without my help. At least this way I know how much they are progressing, and I can do what I can to stop it. Do you honestly think I would be willing to allow this to happen?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ardyn ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the ground in shame. He knew he should have told Somnus but there were some things that Ardyn knew he wouldn’t be able to cope with. No matter what was happening around them, Ardyn still loved his little brother and would do whatever he could to protect him. Maybe he just went about it the wrong way this time. No, he knew he had.

Finally realising that, he looked back at Somnus and started to explain himself. “Because I knew you would react like this. I am doing everything that I can to prevent this. I would never keep anything as big as this from you, but the only reason why I did was because I knew when you found out you would make a fuss and it would hinder any chance of me stopping it.”

“Right.”

Somnus nodded. He couldn’t really argue with Ardyn’s logic. But this was still wrong. No matter what way Ardyn explained it to him. This was still wrong and he should have been informed from the very beginning.

“You didn’t mean what you said back there did you? About being done with me?”

There was genuine hurt behind Ardyn voice then. He didn’t want Sommy to leave him now. Not after all they had been through together. After they both promised each other to protect one another. He honestly couldn’t bare it if Somnus turned around and told him he hated him. Neither could Somnus. But he wasn’t going to lie. Not anymore.  

“… I did. However, because you have now told me this, I am willing to stay. But I mean it Ardyn, if you ever keep anything from me again… I will be done being your brother and I will not help you.”

“Deal.”

That's when Somnus realised it was secrets that was the main thing that tore them apart. He was keeping his plan from Ardyn. Well maybe it was time to tell him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for the next chapter:
> 
> "Somnus... you have the Founder King’s name.”  
> “That’s the thing your Highness. I am the Founder King.”  
> “Really?”  
> “Yes really.”  
> “So, does that make you my Granddad?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “You don’t look old enough to be a Granddad. How about Uncle Somnus instead?”
> 
> Guess who is finally making an appearance....


	56. All for the One True King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis Lucis Caelum, the prophesied King of Light, is born.

30th August M.E. 735.

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is born to King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII and Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum of Lucis.

Finally, after 2000 years the King of Light was born. Upon hearing the news Ardyn went straight to the Citadel to visit the newly born Caelum. As soon as he laid eyes his youngest nephew, a wave of jealously hit him. For the boy looked exactly like Somnus. His hair and his eyes were practical identical to the Founder Kings and the baby even acted like his brother. Other then the spilt second that Ardyn saw the child’s eyes he was asleep the entire time he was present. Like with Regis, Ardyn could not comprehend how this ‘innocent’ little child had the capability of destroying him. Because of that he didn’t pick Noctis up. Ardyn knew for a fact if he picked him up he would of had the same affect that Regis had on him. He would have felt like he had to protect this baby and if it came down to it and they had to fight each other, the Immortal Accused wanted to have a clear head during that battle. Not be conflicted by any emotions.  

When he got back to Niflheim, Ardyn and Somnus had one of the biggest arguments that they had ever had, and they had it right in front of Verstael.

Because Somnus was feeling over protective of the little Prince he screamed at his brother telling him he should not have gone there. That he was a risk to the child and the daemons would have easily killed that baby if Ardyn lost control, even if it was for a spilt second. Ardyn did not like that. It just became apparent to him that Somnus clearly did not trust him enough. Even after 2000 years they did not trust one another. However, this argument did not faze the mad scientist. In fact, he enjoyed seeing the Izunia brother’s scream, and throw stuff at one another. He was smart enough to keep his mouth shut the entire time in case Somnus turned on him, like he had done a couple of times before.

After that, Ardyn and Somnus kept their distance from each other for a while. There was tension between them but there shouldn’t have been. For they were on their way to freedom but that was the reason why they were biting each other’s heads off. Because both of them had different ideas on how to deal with the Astrals and regain their mortality. Verstael found all of this ever so funny. Therefore, most of the time Ardyn stayed at work, whereas Somnus stayed at the Mansion. He wasn’t bothering anyone there and because he literally did nothing anyway, it gave him chance to work on his plan, one that Ardyn was now aware of.

Oh and he got away from the twisted lab rat. That was a bonus.

Keeping his head low was going well for a few years. Until the attack on Prince Noctis happened. The boy was only 8 years old at the time and it made Somnus feel helpless as he was not their to prevent it. And before the Founder King knew it, Tenebrae was under attack and Ardyn had not informed him of any of it. Apparently Niflheim’s new General, General Glauca had led the assault and he almost ended Regis’ life. Somnus had never laid eyes on the man, and vice versa, but knowing what the General had done, Somnus didn’t want too. He would kill the man if ever ended up in the same room as him. That wasn’t the thing that pissed the Founder King off the most. What angered Somnus to the core was that he had to learn what had happened from Verstael, of all people. Upon learning that Niflheim had complete control over Tenebrae and the newly appointed Oracle and her older brother Somnus left Niflheim. That was the last straw and Ardyn had lied to him yet again. No longer was he going to be taken for a fool and stay in that toxic country.

All of this was too dangerous, and Somnus felt he could no longer pull Ardyn back from the dark path he was following. Somnus was just so grateful that Regis had manged to get himself and Noctis out of there alive. They were now back in Insomnia and they were both safe as far as Somnus was aware.

Somnus didn’t even say goodbye.

He left a note on Verstael’s desk just to be certain that Ardyn would see it. Somnus was certain the scientist would have taken pleasure in informing Ardyn of his leave. In the note he told Ardyn where he was going and what he was doing. However, he made one thing very clear. That if Ardyn didn’t change his mind and come to Lucis to help them fight Niflheim, there was no going back for them. That they were now at war with each other and Somnus would have no problem choosing Noctis and Regis over him if or when it came down to it.

He went straight to Insomnia.

Because of the attack on the King’s and the Prince’ life the entirety of Insomnia was on high alert. Crownsguard and Kingsglaive alike were doubled in all parts of the Citadel and the King was refusing to have an audience with anyone. It didn’t matter if they were from Tenebrae or Accordo he was not risking his life, or Noctis’. That meant it was going to be impossible for Somnus to get a formal audience with his great-grandson. He had to find another way to get noticed. He could have just walked through the streets of Insomnia, start warping and begin claiming he was the immortal Founder King of Lucis. But there was a risk that the news would get to Niflheim. It would certainly spread throughout Eos in a blink of an eye, and if Somnus’ plan was going to work he could not allow that to happen. Instead, he broke into the Citadel and allowed himself to get captured by the Crownsguard. He knew they would take him directly to the King. He was right, it worked. And from there he would finally be able to help his family instead of working on the opposing side.  

Somnus was taken to the throne room, by Marshal Cor Leonis, and his hands were bound with King’s magic. That was pointless. However, the King didn’t know that yet. Wait Cor Leonis…. Why did that name ring a bell? Before it could click in his head, Somnus was placed at the bottom of the steps directly below the throne and Regis looked down at him. He looked incredibly pissed. The Marshal’s identity would have to wait and out of respect Somnus said nothing. Not until he was spoken too.

“What business do you have here?” Regis’ voice boomed through out the throne room.

The entire room was filled with council members, Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. Standing next to Regis was Lord Clarus Amicitia, the King's sworn Shield. He had his weapon out ready to defend his King if Somnus were try anything. Somnus let go a small smile at that. He was pleased that so many people within Insomnia loved and were willing to protect their King to the last.

Somnus looked up towards him and spoke like he would when he was King. He may not be King anymore, but this was his home and he was determined to make his Grandson believe him. “I came here to gain an audience with you, Your Majesty. Considering the recent attack on your life I didn’t think you would be seeing anyone.”

“So, you break into my house. It certainly got my attention. Tell me, why should I waste my time on a potential threat?” Regis spoke in the same voice that Somnus had just used.

“You shouldn’t. However, you will want to listen to what I have to say. Prince Noctis. He’s the King of Light. Is that enough for me to gain an audience with you?”

Regis' face dropped.

Somnus let go of the breath he was holding. At least the King understood what would become of his son. He was willing to bet that Regis would do anything to protect his child. After all, any parent would. Somnus even noticed Lord Amicitia tense up a bit and ever so slightly move closer to the King. So he knew too. That made Somnus think… how many people actually knew the prophecy. Considering no one else in the room moved, he only amused it was on a need to know basis.

“Everyone, but Lord Amicitia, leave!” Regis' loud voice made Somnus jump. Well he had certainly got what he wanted and now what was left for Somnus to do was to explain everything. Which was going to be a very long conversation.

Once everyone, but the three men, had left the room and the doors were slammed shut Regis spoke again. He sounded concerned and a little defensive. Somnus couldn’t blame him really. “How do you know that?”

“Because my brother is the one who the Prince is destined to destroy. I don’t want either of them to suffer any longer.”

“Brother?” Clarus raised an eye brow at him. However, he had not put his weapon away either.

He clearly didn’t trust him. That didn’t matter at the moment. He didn’t need Lord Amicitia trust. He just need Regis to believe him. But because the Shield seemed very on edge and willing to strike him down, Somnus remained standing still. Clarus Amicitia was the perfect model of a Shield. The Founder King was very glad his great grandson had Clarus protecting him.

Somnus nodded and began to explain in the best way he possible could. To anyone, he would of sounded like a mad man, he couldn’t let Regis think that was the case. 

“Yes. I understand this will be a lot of information to take in, but you have to believe me. My brother, Ardyn Izunia, is the Chancellor of Niflheim. However, he is also the Immortal Accused.” The pair just stared blankly at him, like he had lost the plot. Somnus rolled his eyes and quickly broke the magic that was bidding his hands together. He then placed a hand out in front of him and summoned the Blade of the Mystic. Both Regis and Clarus jerked back slightly when the blue magic materialised and they could not believe what they were seeing. Because of that law that Somnus had made up involving his name, they had no choice but to trust the next set of words that came out of his mouth. “My name is Somnus Lucis Caelum, your Majesty. I am here because I want to protect our family and prevent my brother from causing any harm towards you or your son.”

Both Regis and Clarus stared at each other in shock and then they looked at Somnus with confusion. Somnus remained silent. He understood that this was a lot for anyone to take in and he was willing to wait for the questions to come.

They didn’t for about 5 minutes.

Regis then placed a hand to his temple and when he did finally speak, he spoke very slowly and very carefully.

“You’re the Founder King.”

“Yes.”

Regis went to open his mouth to say something but Clarus beat him too it. “You’re telling us that Niflheim is being puppetry by the one being who has the power to destroy Gods.”

Somnus only nodded.

That was another brownie point Clarus had just errant himself. Go straight to the matter at hand and not linger on what seemed impossible. Both he and Somnus knew there was plenty of time to explain what was actually happening, but the danger was very really. Upon, also coming to this realisation Regis started to panic.

“What if he comes here? What if he comes here and takes my son and destroys what is left of this Kingdom?”

“Believe me, nothing is worse then what he and Niflheim have planned out for you and Prince. But he won’t harm Noctis, not yet at least. Even if Ardyn does come here I am the only one who can talk any sense into him. You will have a better chance of saving this Kingdom and your family with me by your side.”

When Somnus finished talking Regis finally stood up. He then made the ascent down the steps so he could talk to Somnus properly. Clarus didn’t hesitate to follow and when both the King and Shield made it to the bottom of the stairs Somnus stepped back. It wasn’t to show that he was scared, because he wasn't, it was to show he respected them both enough to allow them all the time and space they needed to comprehend all of this. It would help if he put his blade away. He quickly put it in his armiger and waited for one of them to speak to him.

“You want to help?” Regis asked in an almost surprised tone.

If what this man, in front of him, was saying was true then he knew they were truly fucked. Insomnia was not in a position to defend itself and if Niflheim had the Immortal Accused at their leisure it just made matters a 100 times worse. But… if this man, who appeared to be his great-grandfather was the brother of the person who wanted to kill his son, why would he help them? Even if they were family, surely he would have more obligation to his brother then his great grandchildren, who he had never laid eyes on before.

Somnus quickly responded.

“I want to save my Kingdom and my family. You, Noctis and Ardyn all included. Please let me help you.”

The three of them talked well into the afternoon up until the early evening. Somnus did the best he could to explain what had happened with Ardyn, Bahamut, himself, the Crystal, Verstael and Niflheim. For the Founder King was aware if Regis and Clarus were going to ever believe him they needed to know everything. Somnus gave them the best account that he could.

After that Somnus had a room set up for him but he was to remain in there until Regis and Clarus and discussed everything. They had every right to be wary of him. If this was the other way around Somnus would be doing the exact same thing. Everyday, for about 2 weeks without fail, both the King and Shield would come to visit him and get more information out of him. Somnus was happy to comply and did whatever was required of him to gain their trust.

This carried on for another week or so.

One day Regis and Clarus ordered Somnus to follow them. The Founder King went along and he was taken to a room which had many guards waiting out of. The Founder King nodded this was more then likely the Prince's room. He wasn’t wrong. As soon was they stepped in, he saw the little boy sitting on his bed ‘reading’ a book of some distribution.

Clarus was made to wait inside the room but next to the door in case they were disturbed. Regis went right over to Noctis and quietly explained to his son who the man was. After that, Regis picked the child up and brought him over to the Founder King.

“You must be Noctis.” Somnus gave him a warm smile.

“Hello.” Noctis responded and gave him a small wave.

Somnus couldn’t really believe this. This 8-year-old boy was the key to saving him. The key to helping Ardyn, if he somehow redeemed himself and manged to deserve it. He was the key to saving Eos and it just wasn’t fair. How could the Gods put a burden so big on a child so small? More importantly his grandchild. He didn’t deserve this, and Regis did not deserve to watch his child die because of the sins that Somnus had created. It wasn’t fair…

Before Somnus got too emotional thinking all of that, Regis spoke to his son in a comforting voice. “Noctis, this is Somnus. He is going to be staying with us for a while.”

“Somnus… you have the Founder King’s name.”

“That’s the thing your Highness. I am the Founder King.”

“Really?” Noctis questioned narrowing his eyes at him.

“Yes really.” Somnus laughed as he responded. At least the boy wasn’t giving him the glare of death, like Clarus had done when they first met.  

“So, does that make you my Granddad?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t look old enough to be a Granddad. How about Uncle Somnus instead?” Noctis smiled brightly at him.

“Noctis. Please don’t be rude.”

“Don’t worry your Majesty. I think I prefer Uncle Somnus too.” Somnus nodded. It made him sound less old for one. It still amazed him how trusting children could be. It was refreshing though. At least someone believed him on the spot. But Somnus had a job to do and he spoke in a more serious tone to the boy then he had before. “Listen to me Noctis, I know you may not understand this now. But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect both you and your father. As long as I am here, no one is ever going to hurt you. You have my word.”  

He was going to keep to that promise. No one was hurting his grandchildren, not as long as he was immortal, they weren’t. Not even Ardyn was getting to them. He would make certain of that.

“You can call me Noct if you like.”

“Very well Noct.”


	57. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis and Noctis gladly accept Somnus as a member of their little family and as the years grow longer, so does the love all three of them have for each other. It just gives Somnus more incentive to save what is left of his family.

_ Death Entry: _

_Ardyn: Fell out a window. This is really boring to write in now ,without Sommy’ s witty and annoying replies. Why do I miss the bratty annoying thief? – A.I._

* * *

 

Somnus had settled quite nicely into the Citadel. Everyone was nice to him and practically everyone but Regis, Clarus and Noctis had started calling him his ‘Former Majesty’. It felt odd being called that. When Verstael called him ‘your Majesty’ it didn’t count as the rat purely did it to cause a rift between him and Ardyn. Whereas everyone here did it because they respected him. His identity was a poorly kept secret. Everyone within the Citadel knew who he was, but everyone out side the walls of the huge building were none the wiser. It was the safest option but there was still the risk that it would reach beyond that point and spread to Niflheim.

He had now been given a set of royal attire to wear. Finally, he was back to wearing black and he could also wear his mother’s scarf without anyone there to tell him to take it off. However, because he was no longer King, he opted out of gold and chose blue and silver instead. Just like he used to wear. He now wore a blue cape and simple black trousera. As for his shirt, it was very dark blue in colour and had silver trims and chains on it. Somnus refused to wear any form of armour on him or wear the sigil of the Royal Family. The Founder King’s still held a very deep hatred for the God of War and he was not going to amuse the sleeping God by wearing anything that was in support to him. Regis wasn’t in no position to argue and left him too it even if it was a bit confusing to the rest of the servants.

Because he was now being called his ‘Former Majesty’, he was allowed to roam the Citadel freely and no Guard or Glaive were allowed to question his presents. This was working in his favour because he wanted to have a chat with Marshal Leonis. It had finally clicked in his head who he was, and he needed to have a word with him. When he found him, he was training the recruits in the Crownsguard barracks and as soon as he stepped foot in there everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed in respect to him. That took him back a few years. He smiled at them and called the Marshal over to him.

“You’re Cor Leonis.” Somnus smiled brightly and pointed at him. Cor didn’t move he just stared at him and waited for him to get to the point. “You’re were the 15-year-old who took my Shield’s arm. Don’t worry I am not angry at all. In fact, I am very, very, impressed and rather proud of you.”

When Ardyn and Somnus found out that someone had actually survived the Trails of Gilgamesh they were both very confused and desperate to understand why the giant would allow anyone to live. Ardyn had no problem taking Somnus to see Gilgamesh so they could find out what had happened but when they found out a 15-year-old kid had kicked his arse the pair could not stop laughing. The Blademaster told both of them to leave if they were going to be dicks but they didn’t. Ardyn kept making jokes and Somnus joined in. Somnus should have been mildly pissed off that someone hurt his lover, but he found it too funny and he was incredibly impressed with who ever did it.

“That’s one way to look at it.” Cor grumbled pretending that it wasn’t a big deal. He honestly didn’t want to be reminded of that fight, but as the Founder King of Lucis was standing in front of him he couldn’t be rude.

“You should be looking at it in the same way. You are the only person who can claim to survive a battle with him. There is pride in that ‘Immortal.’” Somnus smiled using his title. Cor should have been flattered by that. An actual immortal being was placing him at the same level as him. Cor hated the nickname and ignored what Somnus had called him.

“Tell his Majesty and Lord Shield that.”

That made Somnus laugh. He liked this man.

The doors to the barracks then opened and a man entered. He was wearing a black cape, red shirt and he had more then a few medals on his chest. Somnus suddenly felt very… cold. He locked eyes with the man for a moment and he didn’t like the way he was looking at him. Somnus had only been here a few weeks now and that meant he couldn’t put a name to a face yet.

Somnus quickly turned back to the Marshal and questioned him, hiding the discomfort in his voice. “Marshal? Could you tell me who that gentleman is?”

“Titus Drautos, Captain of the Kingsglaive.”

 “Ummm.”

There was something familiar about the man. Somnus couldn’t put two and two together. He thought he recognised him. Somnus was well aware that he had never laid eyes on him before but there was something about that stare… it felt wrong. The Captain shared the same look as him. It was almost like he wanted to say something to him. Probably something very offensive but as he approached Somnus and Cor nothing but respect was place in Somnus' direction. He bowed to greet him but soon his attention turned directly to the Marshal and they started to discuss the war.

Somnus then left the two men too it. But there was something about Drautos he didn’t like. He was going to keep that man at arms-length. This was what happened when you get too old your brain doesn’t fucking work properly.

As time went on Somnus started spending more time with both Regis and Noctis. It was nice to finally be able to get to know what was remaining of his family. With Regis, they mainly spoke about Noctis and what was going to happen. The King didn’t really have much time to share his personal life with his Grandfather at the moment. There was still time for that. But with Noctis, the little boy was more then happy to get to know Somnus.

Somnus would now eat with Regis and Noctis, as he was a member of the Royal family, but sometimes it would end up being just Noctis and Somnus. That was okay. Noctis liked it as Somnus didn’t force him to eat his vegetables. One night when it was just the pair of them sitting at the dinner table Noctis had a question for Somnus.

“Are you going to stay here forever?”

“Forever is a long time Noct. But I will do what I must.”

“Good.”

Noctis sounded a little distressed. Now, Somnus couldn’t have that. He was here to protect his grandchild not see them in any form of harm, physically or emotionally. The Founder King quickly pushed his peas under what was left of his potatoes in case Regis told him off again. Regis liked to do that. And gave the Prince a weak smile

“Something wrong?”

“Our family. It’s only Dad, you and me left. I don’t want anything to change that.”

Awww, he was just adorable. Why couldn’t Errat have been like that?

The two of them had already formed a close bond and they were quite similar to each other. That was probably why they got on so well. Because Noctis was only a child he didn’t understand what was fully going on around him. Somnus was more then happy to reassure the child that he was there to help both Regis and Nocits. Like on the day that he and Noctis had met, Somnus retold the little prince his promise.

“I promised you I will always be here to protect you and your dad. Nothing is going to change that.”

That rewarded him with a smile. The little prince then hopped off of his chair and hugged Somnus tightly. The Founder King gladly hugged him back. It did make Somnus think, what would have happened if he decided to come here centuries before? He may have had the same relationship with all his other grandchildren, like he had with both Regis and Noctis. He decided not to focus on the if’s and buts. He was just happy that Noctis and Regis trusted him enough to let him into their lives. That was good enough for the Former King of Lucis.

As time passed Regis and Somnus relationship began to strengthen. Regis started to inform Somnus of his childhood and they built a solid friendship. Somnus really appreciated it and he began to care for Regis as much as he had already cared for Noct.

This caused some problems though. Especially when Somnus saw the affect that the bloody Crystal and the Ring was having on his Grandson.

“Regis, are you alright?” Clarus asked like he always did when he knew the King was in pain. As Regis would never admit to his Shield when the burdens of the Crown became to much for him to handle.

“Yes Clarus. Just my leg, it will be fine by tomorrow.”

“You should allow me to hold the wall up.” Somnus offered like he had kept offering for past two years now.

It only made sense. If Somnus wore the ring again he would be able to strengthen the wall, considering he couldn’t die, it was the most logical option. That way Regis’ life expectancy would increase by at least 10 years if not more. But like always the kind-hearted King refused the offer.

“No. That is not something I could ask of you.”

“You will live longer Regis and I can’t die.”

“I agree with Somnus. You need to think of Lucis and Noctis.” Clarus said in a worried tone. For he was equally as concerned as Somnus was if not more.

Regis and Clarus had been friends for far too long now and he hated seeing him in pain. Cor hated seeing him in pain. Noctis hated it. Everyone did. But Regis, like Somnus, was far too stubborn for his own good. Every time this conversation was brought up it always ended the same way.

“I am. The Kingdom needs strength and Noctis needs to see the importance of his role. If I let you take over we are only showing Niflheim they can break us. Kings do not show weakness they push on.”

The dedication to his son, the kingdom and the throne, amazed Somnus. Regis had so much love for all three things and he was willing to die for them all. He was in every sense a King. He just wasn’t the true King. Somnus knew, if Regis could, he would have taken that burden off of Noctis and done it himself. That just won him a ticket into becoming a member of the Lucii.

The rest of the Kings could suck it if they didn’t like it. The CXIII King of Lucis was being the 13th member and that was that. 

However, Somnus still didn’t want to see Regis in any pain. So, he passed down a useful saying that Gilgamesh had said to him once. “Sometimes, showing the weakest part of you can be your biggest strength.”

“If you die Somnus, what then? You maybe able to come back but the wall will collapse. The wall falls when I do. There is no other way around this.”

That’s when they ended the conversation. None of them wanted to talk about Regis’ death. But if Somnus could prevent it he would at all costs. No, he was going to prevent it. That was why he was here. He was here to save his family, all of his family.  Even if Regis fought him every step of the way he was going too. He was used to people fighting him, he had put up with Ardyn long enough to be able to do that. Ardyn… Somnus had really started to miss his older brother. He shouldn’t. Not after everything Ardyn had done and all the lies he told him. At the end of the day though, they were still family and it was only right that he did miss him.

Speaking of family, over the past two years Somnus and Noctis bond had only gotten stronger. The Founder King had almost become a second father to the Prince as he started to fill in for Regis whenever he was stuck at work or he was in too much pain because of the Crystal. However, Somnus did ensure that both Regis and Noctis had at least 1 hour of the day to spend together. Somnus didn’t want to see Regis and Noctis to fall into the same trap that Somnus and Errat had fallen into. He did not want to see any child hate and resent their father. Both the King and the Prince appreciated this and they had grown very comfortable with Somnus being around.

So comfortable that on the odd nights where Regis couldn’t read Noct a bedtime story Somnus would take over. The little prince loved hearing about his Grandfather’s adventures. He thought some of them were a little scary but because Somnus never went into too much detail Noct was able to enjoy them.

Because he enjoyed them so much he always demanded that Somnus tell him more.

“Another story please.”

“Prince Noctis, I think you have had enough stories for one night.”

“But Uncle Somnus you actually make history sound interesting. All my tutors and teachers just make it sound so boring. Please just one more?” Noctis whined giving Somnus the puppy dog eyes. Even though he was ten it still worked on his Dad. Now it was working on his Granddad too.

That is where the Prince had manged to trick him. Regis had complained to Clarus and Somnus many times that Noctis was not paying enough attention in class or with his tutors. That was mainly because he thought napping was more interesting than history. Somnus couldn’t blame Noct there. He was exactly the same growing up. Now, Noct wanted to learn more and Somnus felt like he couldn’t say no. No child should be denied any form of education. Somnus rolled his eyes and smiled at Noctis.

“You promise to sleep after that?” 

“Yeah honest.”

“Alright then.”

During his stories, Somnus left Ardyn out of it. He could count the number of times on one hand that he mentioned his brother to the Prince. Even then he did not mention him by name. Noctis was a kind and caring soul, just like his father, and he did not want Noctis getting ideas on how he could help save Ardyn. At least not yet. Regis agreed too. At the moment the subject of the Chancellor of Niflheim was for adults and adults only.

The time soon flew by.

It had been six years now since Somnus had arrived and his influence had certainly helped Lucis defend itself better. He had told Regis, Clarus, Cor and Drautos all the weakest points at the Solheim Technology had. Because he was smart when he left Niflheim, he even manged to steal a few documents. The documents were only ever used for strategy purposes. It was bad enough one country was using it they didn’t need Lucis harnessing the power as well. Drautos disagreed and Somnus shot him down with in a matter of seconds. He may no longer be King, but he still had the power to shut anyone, below the King and Prince, up. He didn’t like Drautos anyway so it didn’t both him that he had offended him.

Somnus then started to share his knowledge of Solheim texts and weaponry with the four and it soon became common knowledge in the Citadel he could read the texts. Well, read was loose term for it. He could vaguely make out texts and certain words, but it was enough for people to gain an interested in learning the ancient language and that person was the Princes advisor: Ignis Scientia.

One day just before Somnus was about to settle down for his daily nap there was a knock at the door. The Founder King wanted to shoot whoever it was, but in all likely hood it was going to be either; Noct, Regis, Clarus or Cor. So, he got up and opened the door.

He wasn’t wrong. Noctis was standing there with his advisor next to him. Somnus didn’t even have time to greet the pair as Noctis spoke for his future hand. 

“Uncle Somnus, Ignis wanted to ask you something.”

“Noct, I do not wish to burden his Former Majesty.”

“So, he doesn’t do anything. All he does is sleep or advise Dad, and quite frankly, Dad has enough advisors.” Noctis complained. Somnus went to defend himself and realised that there was no word of a lie in the 14-year-old’s words. He kept him mouth shut and waited for Noctis to speak again. “So, Uncle Sommy are you free?”

Sommy?

Only Ardyn ever called him that and it was weird that the Prince had just said it. That name held a lot of pain for the Founder King. It just reminded him of not being able to see his brother anymore and all the broken promises and lies that went with that nickname. However, he wasn’t about to let himself get emotional in front of Noctis. If the Prince said it again he would kindly ask him not to call him that, but for the moment he just pretended that it never happened and responded to the boys.

“I can’t argue with you there Noct, it seems I am. How may I be of assistants to you Mr Scientia?”

“I was wondering if it wasn’t any trouble. If you wouldn’t mind teaching me how to decipher Solheim texts. It would prove rather useful to my studies.”

“You have a good advisor here Noct. I would be honoured to help you.”

After that Somnus would teach Ignis for about 2 hours a week. Sometimes Noct would sit in on the lectures but he usually fell asleep. Well, at least one of them was going to be intelligent. No one said it had to be the future King of Lucis.  

But it was nice to know that Noctis had some friends. Even if it was only his future hand, his Shield and Clarus’ youngest child, Iris. It was a shame that he didn’t have many more. Regis had even enlisted Noctis into public a school right from the beginning, but the Prince just didn’t seem to be making friends.

That was until Prompto Argentum walked into the Princes life when he became 16. 

Panic over took the Founder King. Upon seeing him Somnus knew exactly what he was. He was one of Verstael's clones and Somnus had no idea how it- he had ended up in Lucis. That was entirely true… he did remember Verstael complaining that some Lucian and stolen one of his specimens from the labs and Somnus did not hold back a laugh when the blonde rat started to vent at him and Ardyn. Still this was dangerous. Did Regis know? That was the other thing. Somnus didn’t go into much detail about the whole cloning thing and now he wished he had. There was no telling what the boy may be cable of. Yes, back then Somnus was all for them having rights but seeing one walk around so freely… Somnus couldn’t let it go.

Somnus busted into Regis’ office without knocking and questioned the King in a very determined and wary voice.

“Who’s Noctis’ friend?”

“Prompto Argentum. I assure you he is perfectly safe.” Regis stated calmly.

“He’s from Niflheim.”

Regis then looked up at his grandfather with cutting eyes. Regis knew there was still a great deal that Somnus had not told him. Sometimes, the current King wanted to beat the information out of the Former King. Likewise, there were many a thing that Regis kept from Somnus. The circumstances of the blonde’s boy identity was one of them. That was due to a fact he was a Niff and Cor would hated on Regis if he told anyone. The Marshal wouldn’t admit it, but he hated the fact he gave Prompto up. Being loyal to his friend made him silent on the matter. However, seeing the look of concern and worry on Somnus face, and the fact he already knew where the boy had come from, was not something Regis could bury away. Not if it concerned Noct’s safety.

“Is there something you wish to tell me.” Regis shuffled in his chair and waited for an explanation.

Somnus then explain to Regis everything that Niflheim was doing and what they actually had within their arsenal. He should have mentioned it before, better late that never. The King sat quietly during this time. He didn’t know how he should react to this news. He, like everyone else, knew what a messed-up country Niflheim was. But… this was just a step too far even for them.

“They’re all clones.”

“Yes. Verstael is sick and twisted and the boy was lucky enough to escape when he had the chance. As you said, he should be perfectly safe as long as he had no contact with the Niffs.”

“He has been closely monitored since he was brought here. Since he had stared his friendship with Noctis and started his Crownsguard training, we have been monitoring him even more. If he had told the Niffs anything we would have known about it. There is no need to worry. Prompto is a nice lad and Noctis’ best friend.”

“Good.”

Regis was glad that Somnus cared so much for his son’s safety. He clearly had the family’s best interest at heart. Even if he informed him of international affairs a little too late. But Regis had been informed by both Cor and Ignis that Prompto held no threat to anyone, let alone the Prince of Lucis. So, he was happy with that. However, he was going to have to talk to Cor later. It appeared that he had kept his mouth shut on the situation as well.

Once Somnus had the chat with Regis he decided to go with Noct to the princes flat and meet the boy.

Any worry or doubt that Somnus had vanished the moment the boy spoke. He was bumbling mess with words and he had one of the biggest hearts that Somnus had ever seen. That was saying something considering how long Somnus had been alive for. Noctis really seemed to like his company too. That was good enough for Somnus and even if it would take the Founder King time, he would be able to look past the fact he was Verstael’s clone. He had too for Noctis.

Now that Noctis had become 16, Somnus had a request for Clarus Amicitia.

For he wanted to help train Gladiolus so when the time came for him to fight Gilgamesh, which Somnus had completely discouraged from the beginning of this conversation, he would have a fighting chance. At first Clarus hit the roof. There was no way he would ever put his child in that kind of danger and he was disgusted that Somnus had even suggested it. When both Regis and Cor had calmed him down, the Shield reluctantly agreed to Somnus training his son. The 19 year-old was still going to be training with both Clarus and Cor but Somnus was also going to pitch in. What did it matter if Gladio never fought Gilgamesh anyway, for now he would be training under the three best warriors that Eos had ever seen. Clarus couldn’t really complain about that. Neither did Gladio. If it meant he could protect Noct better, he would do anything to better himself.

He regretted saying those words.

For the Founder King of Lucis was a fucking deadly opponent. Since he arrived in Lucis no one had bested him. The only person who came close was Cor and even then Somnus put him on his arse. The training was brutal. Unlike, Clarus who would give him some leeway because of his age, or unlike Cor who would allow him some rest, Somnus did not allow for any slacking and would ensure that Gladio pushed himself as far as he possible could.

He didn’t want to hurt Gladio in anyway, he just wanted to prepare him for what it meant to be the Chosen King’s Shield. In Somnus’ mind neither Clarus or Cor were doing that. He took it upon himself to do it. Every day after training Somnus would tell Gladio the areas he needed to improve on. Today was no expectation.

“You focus too much on strength alone. If you don’t change tactics it will be your downfall.”

“Is that what a Shield is? A piece of meat to take whatever the King needs.” Gladiolus snapped.

He had been put on his arse too many times today and it was getting to the point where he no longer thought he was improving. He was so grateful for the training but at the same time he felt like he was weak. That he would never be able to do his job properly because there was always going to be one person who could protect Noctis better than he ever could. He throw his water bottle on the floor and sat on a near by bench. He felt the frustration get to him and it was a little embarrassing doing that in front of the Founder King of Lucis.

But Somnus didn’t mind. He walked over to where the bottle and bounced off too, picked it up and placed it on the bench next to Gladio. He understood. He completely got it. It didn’t change the fact that Gladio was still the Chosen King Shield. No one else could replace him. Noctis and Gladiolus needed to be as strong as they could be if they were going to combat the darkness. After all, what is a Shield without his King? Where would the King be without his Shield?

Somnus didn’t sit next to him. He stayed standing and spoke in a very serious tone. “Partly. However, the Shield’s who have thought like that have not lasted long. One day Gladiolus there will be a time were Noctis will need you to be more then a Shield. You will need to be his friend, a brother even. That is more important, the want to protect, rather than the duty too.”

“Why are you training me again? Why isn’t Dad or Cor doing it?”  No one had ever told him the reason before and he was going to get answer especially if he was going to put up with being thrown around and bested by a 2000-year-old guy. That itself was humiliating.

“You are Noctis’ Shield. The Chosen’s Shield. That is equally as important as the King himself. A day will come when you think you are not worthy enough to remain by his side and you will probably do something rash. So, rash it may even cost you your life. I want you to be as prepared for that as you can be.”

“You want me to fight your Shield?” Gladio asked hiding any emotion from his voice.

“No. I don’t want you too nor does your father. It is the stupidest idea that anyone could ever come up with. I don’t even like fighting him and I was more than surprised when he allowed Cor to live. Gilgamesh is not someone I would ever encourage anyone to fight, it is literally a death sentence. But if it does come down to it and you feel you need to, you will have a better chance at besting him if I train you.”

After that little pep talk Gladiolus felt more inclined to listen to Somnus’ advise. He worked harder, he trained better, and he learn a few extra fighting styles from Somnus. Clarus and Cor were very impressed by Gladio’s new found determination. Because of Regis’ declining health, Clarus started lower the amount of training he did with Gladio and the time was spilt between both Cor and Somnus. It did make the younger Amicitia sad knowing he had limited time to spend with his dad now, but he was training to achieve his calling. Whenever, Clarus did train with Gladio he constantly praised him on how much he had improved. Because of that, Noctis’ ability to defend himself and fighting skill also improved. No one could complain, even if Somnus’ methods were a little ancient to say the least.

2 years had passed since Somnus started to train Gladio and the war had started to take a turn for the worse on Lucis. Somnus had debated many a time about contacting Ardyn and telling him to either: fuck off or stop and realise what he was doing was wrong. He never did though. He didn’t want to give Ardyn a reason to become angry and come to Lucis to harm the Royal Family in anyway. So instead Somnus just had to attend meetings and talks with the council to try and help them find away to shift the playing field. Today was another one of those days.

Somnus had been sitting in a meeting all day with Regis, Clarus, Cor and Drautos discussing the war and the entire time Somnus just stared at the Captain. He really didn’t trust him, and he refused to have any input on the conversation as long as the man was sitting in the same room as them. He didn’t voice that opinion but every time one of them would talk to him he just shook his head and refused to answer. None of them could force him, he technically out ranked all of them. But the stare that the Captain was giving him back was just as deadly. Know Somnus knew, Drautos knew something that he shouldn’t. He just couldn’t figure what it was yet. 

But for some reason the Captain made him think back on his dream he had, had centuries prior. The one about the fall of Insomnia. It was all a little hazy still but both he and the glaive, Nyx Ulric, always brought the dream into his head. He really wished he could remember it now. But he knew he had to confined in Regis about it. Even if Regis told him he was being paranoid over Drautos, like he always did when Somnus told him he didn’t trust the man, at least Somnus could get it off of his chest.   

The Former and Current King of Lucis were sitting on a balcony in the evening and they were watching the wall glisten over their heads. It was a good thing it could keep daemons out considering how much they had multiply in recent years, but there was one thing it couldn’t do. It couldn’t keep out Ardyn. Somnus hated that thought. But thinking about his dream, Drautos, Ulric and Ardyn forced Somnus to relay his fears on what would happen if the wall fell.

“I had a dream once. I dreamt of what Insomnia would become. I can’t remember all the finer details, like who was in it or what it meant but I saw Insomnia on fire. The old wall as activated, and the new wall was down.”

“A dream or a vision?” Regis asked carefully. By the tone in Somnus’ voice it made him question the impossible. Well when your Great-Grandfather comes to you and warns you about your daemon Great-Granduncle wanting to destroy everything you hold dear, it would make anyone question the impossible.

“I hope for the former.”

“Not pray?”

“Gods. What good have they ever done for you? For me? For Noct? For Eos? There is no point in praying to Gods who are asleep and slowly killing what is left of our family.” Somnus replied bitterly.

“Is that all our line consists of? Praying and worshipping the ones who destroy us? The Crystal is killing me I can feel it. One day, Noctis will be the one to carry on our dynasty. Promise me you will stand by him and ensure he does what he is meant too.”

“I will stand by him. I can promise you that. But ensure he does what he is meant too? No. That is not something I want to come to pass.”

“There is no stopping it. Some things are fixed.” Regis said sadly.

He had accepted a long time ago that Noctis was going to die for the sake of everyone. He wanted to stop it. He wanted it to take him instead, but he knew that would never happen. When Somnus came into their lives, it gave Regis some hope. That maybe they had the power to stop what was happening. But as the years grew longer and Somnus only offered him support and knowledge on Niflheim, his hope faded. Now they were left with a wall on the brick of collapse, a daemon controlling the country that wanted to leave them in ruin and a mere city of a once great dynasty that had lasted over 2000 years. Regis would have thought Somnus would have been disappointed in him. As he was the King who let all of this happened. But he wasn’t. He only ever showed love and loyalty to the remaining members of his line.

And what Somnus said next only confirmed that.

“Just because a fucking excuse of a God in a rock told you that, it doesn’t make it true. He told me I had to murder Ardyn for all of this to surpass. I said no. Now, I am here working with my family to ensure it’s safety. Noctis may be the King of Light, but he is not dying for the sins that I created.”

“Well Grandfather, I _hope_ your right, because right now hope is all we have.”


	58. Fall and Die or Call and Hope. The Choice is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucis is on it's last legs and it is only a matter of time before the wall crashes down. Regis and Somnus are at a loss at what to do. However, Noctis finds out about Ardyn and comes up with an idea that could save everyone from the might of Niflheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin the finale to this story. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. :)

_ Death Entry:  _

_Somnus: Regis Lucis Caelum – In all fairness I shouldn’t have tried to take the Ring. He did tell me not to take it. My fault really. - S.L.C._

_This is weird I am having to write this on a scrappy piece of paper… I know you can’t see this Ardyn, but I missed doing this. And I said all of this was a waste of time it really isn’t. Sorry for calling you a ‘morbid fucker’ when you first suggested it. – S.L.C._

* * *

 

Lucis was on it’s last legs.

Niflheim and complete control of everything but the City of Insomnia. They had become an unstoppable force and Ardyn had not attempted to contact Somnus in anyway. Not even to get them to surrender. It was clear that Niflheim didn’t want peace, they just wanted to conquer and destroy the last remaining occupied land that Lucis owned and get their grubby hands on the Crystal. Because Regis’ health was rapidly decreasing the wall had just grown weaker and weaker like the King. He had aged so much over the past year and there was nothing that Somnus or Noctis could do to help him. Somnus began pestering Regis to just hand the Ring of Lucii over to him and allow him to hold up the wall, but Regis just refused.

That caused Regis and Somnus to fall out.

Both of them were as equally stubborn as each other and when they did have arguments it ended with Somnus going off for a nap and Regis venting at Clarus what a pain in the ass his Grandfather was. This was getting serious now. Both the Kings could feel it and neither of them knew how to combat Niflheim. It just seemed whatever idea they came up with it just backfired. They were losing Glaives left, right and centred. Which only caused more tension between Regis and Somnus. If Somnus had the Ring they could extend the Wall and the Niffs would be knocked back. Still after hearing the merits of that decision Regis still refused him. Clarus was even getting frustrated with the King’s stubbornness but it didn’t change his mind. Noctis even tried to convince his dad. He demanded that he gave it to Somnus so they could be a family for longer.  Regis still refused.

This caused Noctis to get upset. He could see the strain that the Wall was having on his father and he didn’t want to lose him. He didn’t understand why Somnus wasn’t allowed to help. If Noctis was King, he would have gladly given Somnus the Ring it was the most sensible option and the prince couldn’t understand why his dad didn’t see this. Noctis was so upset he ended up crying on his Great-Grandfather more then once. It pained Somnus to see both of his grandchildren like this and there was nothing he could do about it.

Well he could forcefully take the ring off of Regis and he tried it. He wasn’t doing that again. That definitely caused a rift between the two Kings.

But because Somnus and Noctis agreed with each other it didn’t hinder their relationship at all. In fact, it only strengthened it and they promised each other they would find a way to help Regis to see this was the only way forward. When they wanted to discuss the current situation without Regis, Clarus, Cor, Gladio or Ignis input they would go fishing. No one questioned it and it was the perfect cover up.

Today was going to be different. Because Noctis had become more worried about his dad he had been begun snooping around the Citadel and started to listen in on Regis’ and Clarus’ conversations. What he heard shocked him. For he had heard that Somnus’ brother, was in fact the Chancellor of Niflheim and the Immortal Accused. He didn’t know what that was but somehow it involved him. That’s when the Prince knew he had to ask Somnus about it. No one else was going to tell him and right now he felt that Somnus was the only one willing to provided him the answers he needed. He shouldn’t go behind his dad’s back like this but he had to know.

They had been fishing for about an hour now and Noctis knew he could not causally pop the matter into conversation. So, he just blurted it out. And, of course, it caught Somnus off guard.  

“So, is it true that your brother is the Chancellor of Niflheim? I am only asking because I heard Clarus and Dad talking about it.”

“I am sorry to say, it is.” Somnus admitted. There was no point denying it if he had heard it first-hand.

“Why does he want to be that? Couldn’t he just come here and help us instead?”

Somnus shook his head. He wished that Ardyn had Noctis’ brain sometimes. As much as Somnus wanted that to happened from the very beginning there was no way that Ardyn would simply change his mind at the drop of a hat. He needed Noctis to realise that. He breathed out and began to explain the severity of the situation to him.

“He is stuck in his ways. ‘Something’ and _someone_ have got into his head, and now he thinks the only way to leave this world is do what Bahamut wants. There is another way but when I tired to tell him he wouldn’t listen.”

“What do we do? We can’t just leave him there.”

“I know. But when I left we didn’t end on good terms. I am afraid that may have hindered any chance of a happy reunion.”

Somnus then told Noctis what had happened between himself and Ardyn and briefly explained what had happened over their long lives. Noctis was a little annoyed that no one had told him any of this before. No matter what Ardyn had done, he was still his Uncle. They were going to cast him out because he was a daemon? A dangerous one but he was still their family.

After Somnus had finished telling Noctis about Ardyn, the prince shook his head and spoke in a low tone. “Surely, after all the time you two have spent together, he should come to realise that you only want what is best for him.”

“You sound like your dad.” Somnus smiled. Sometimes when he saw the kindness in his grandchildren it reminded the Founder King of Ardyn. What his brother once was. What he still could be if he didn’t have daemons whispering in his ear. Then again, all of that was Somnus’ fault. He should have said something all those years ago when Ardyn was starting to change. But like the jealous little fucker he was he said nothing and allowed his brother to be tortured by the very thing he swore to destroy. Then Somnus spoke again, again trying to illustrate to Noctis that this wasn’t a black and white situation. “There is only two ways in which this will end. One is what Bahamut wants. Which is something that your father and I want to avoid at all costs. Or the other…. Ardyn and I stay here for another, gods know how long. I would rather be selfless, and he wouldn’t.”

“There is always the third option.” Noctis suggested.

“Umm…”

“You invite him here. We sort this out as a family.”

That was all what Somnus needed to suggest that very stupid, reckless and dangerous idea to Regis.

Of course, Regis told him to do one and that was never going to happen as long as he was alive. It was too dangerous to suggest that they just invite the Immortal Accused into Insomnia! He could easily tear all of Insomnia apart and considering all of things that Somnus had told Regis about Ardyn, there was no doubt in Regis’ mind that Ardyn would do just that. Just to get back at the Founder King for leaving him to be with them. But Somnus’ was not about to back down.

“What have we got to lose? This wasn’t even my idea, Noct suggest it.”

“You told Noctis!” Regis shouted at him in disbelief.

“No, I didn’t. You and Clarus did. But Noctis is right. I have pulled Ardyn back from a lot worse than this and have you seen what mess we are in? Any help we can get is better then none.”

“My son and your brother are destined to destroy each other. How do you think he is going to react when he sees Noctis? He could kill him.”

“Well Ardyn has seen him before and he didn’t kill him then, so why would he kill him now?” Somnus’ expression fell as he said that to Regis.

He still hadn’t learnt when to keep his mouth shut. As that was another thing that Somnus had forgot to mention to Regis. Seeing the rage on Regis’ face, Somnus finally understood why Ardyn was so mad when he failed to tell him when the King of Light was going to be born. He really needed to remember to tell the people he loved important shit like this.

“What do you mean by that?” Regis said as calmly as he could. But there was fury present in his eyes and his hands were slightly shaking.

Somnus knew he was in trouble. There was no point in lying any longer and keeping secrets for Regis. Well… he was going to keep one secret. One, that he couldn’t tell Regis, not yet anyway. But on this matter, he would. “When you and Noctis were first born he came to visit you both to see if either of you were the King of Light. On both accounts he never hurt either of you. I do not believe he will do it now.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Somnus had lost his patience. He understood why Regis would be so reluctant to allow Ardyn in. But they really didn’t have another choice. Yes, he could come here and kill Noctis. But if he wanted to do that he would have done it years ago. Regis needed to see that. Without Ardyn here… his plan would fail. They needed both the King of Light and the Immortal Accused for this work.

The Founder King raised his voice at his Grandson. He didn’t care if he said no at this point he wanted to make Regis see what an idiot he was being, to not even consider this idea. 

“Okay let’s not do anything then. Let’s allow the Niffs to break through the wall and kill everyone we swore to protect including Noctis. Or we could grow some balls and actually do something that may save our skins. It is a shot in the dark but what else have we got? Like you said before, hope is all we have left. We can hope that Ardyn won’t turn on us. Hope that he sees his family and not a threat to his existence. Because if this plan fails and he kills us all and that won’t matter will it? Because if we sit here and do nothing we will be in the exact same position if he decided to kill us. At least Ardyn will kill us quickly. I have seen what Niflheim is capable of and they will not hesitate to torture us and do whatever they can to harness the power of that Crystal. I am not willing to see my dynasty collapse when there is a still a chance we can prevent it from happening. Like you said you are King. It is your call to make.”  

After about week of constant bickering and a few heated arguments Regis finally agreed. He told Somnus he could contact Ardyn and see if there was any way he could convince him to help them instead. Somnus was right. If they didn’t get help quick everything would fall. That was something everyone wanted to avoid.

Now, how was Somnus even meant to contact his brother. He could use the Crystal and get into Niflheim that way. Or he could travel there and demand to see him. However, the Emperor would more than likely have him tortured for leaving the moment he stepped foot in that toxic palace. Another option was phoning. Again, his call would be traced, and Empire would know where their infamous ‘Lord Izunia’ had scarped off too. This was hard. In the end he decided to write him a letter. With the reputation the Chancellor of Niflheim had made himself, Somnus doubted anyone would go through his mail. Maybe Verstael would. Even then Somnus was certain the mad scientist would gladly hand it over to Ardyn and try to feed him more lies. That didn’t matter. What mattered was if it actually got to Ardyn.

The letter read as followed:

_Ardyn,_

_I know you don’t want to talk to me or have anything to do with me, but this needs to stop now. This war is killing Regis and sooner or later Noctis is going to have to wear the Ring and if that happens there is no way I can save the both of you. Both your fates will be fixed and Bahamut will get whatever he wants._

_You asked me to help you and I still want too. You’re my big brother and I still love you despite what has happened. Please, can you just find it somewhere in your heart to come to Lucis so we can discuss what to do as a family._

_I am only asking for one chat and if you still feel like you can no longer trust me, and you want to destroy what is left of Insomnia then there is nothing more I can do. Please, just think for yourself for once. Don’t allow either Besithia or the daemons to thinking for you. I miss you and I want you to come home. Please at least think about it._

_Love your baby brother, Somnus._

Before Somnus sent it, he allowed Regis to read it. The King was still very uncomfortable with having the person who was destined to fight his son to the death in his home but what other option did they have at this point? The wall was going to fall and Regis was going down with it. This daemon just so happened to be their last hope and he just hoped he wouldn’t turn on them.

However, if Ardyn responded Somnus was smart enough to have a back-up plan. Yes, they had some of the best warriors Lucis and ever know fighting for them but they needed more just in case Ardyn decided it was in his best interested to butcher them all. On the night Somnus sent the letter he left to go to the Temping Grounds to get Gilgamesh. He really didn’t care if he had to fight his Shield at this point. They needed all the help they could get, and Gilly was going to do whatever Somnus said. The Founder King obviously lost the battle and died. His fault, he shouldn’t have made Gilgamesh do that. After the fight the Founder King and his Shield went back to Lucis to get everything in place in case Ardyn arrived.

Having the Blademaster here was another thing Regis was very comfortable with. It was one thing having his immortal Grandfather here, but inviting two more immortal beings in to Insomnia was just a recipe for disaster. Especially, if there was a lot of unsolved problems between the three of them. However, Regis soon changed his mind when Somnus order Gilgamesh to prioritise Noctis’ and Regis’ lives over his. That he was defend both the Prince and the King no matter what happened to him. Of course, being the loyal Shield he was, he had no choice but to obey. He was to remain by Noctis' side everyday until Ardyn appeared and from there he was to protect the Prince at all costs.     

It had been a few days since Somnus had returned and Somnus and Regis were in the King’s private quarters. Both of them were constantly on edge as Ardyn could appear at any moment and there was no way they could prepare themselves. Instead Regis asked Somnus what he kept asking him every few hours. “You are certain Noctis is safe with your Shield?

Somnus nodded. “Not even Ardyn will risk going through Gilgamesh to get to Noctis. The safest place for him is with my Shield.”

“Good. How long did you say it would take you brother to respond?”

“All depends on how salty he is feeling towards me.” Somnus rolled his eyes. Considering how long it took Ardyn to get over the entire throne robbing situation Somnus was willing to bet that Ardyn was going to be extremely pissed off at him.

Regis couldn’t believe they were actually doing this. This was far too dangerous but there was no going back now. He lent on his cane and let out a breath which was laced with a mixture of frustration and anxiety.

“I hope you know what you are doing Somnus.”

“So, do I.”

“That would probably work in your favour, little brother.”

The two Kings instantly turned towards where the voice had come from. And leaning against the window was Ardyn. He had a smirk on his face and his arms were lazily folded across his chest. When he saw the look of fear and determination on the Kings face's it made his chuckle, evilly.

Somnus immediately step in front of Regis. There were no guards in the room. If they shouted for help, Ardyn would easily destroy them before anyone walked through the door. it was only the two of them in that room and Somnus knew if Ardyn was going to attack anyone, he was going to go for him first. It was a weird feeling. The brothers had not seen each other for years and now they were enemies. Working for the opposites side. But Somnus’ warning still stood, he would always defended Regis and Noctis over Ardyn. Ardyn was just going to have to accept that fact.

The Immortal Accused causally pushed himself away from the window and slowly began walk towards the pair. Somnus did not back down and with everything that Somnus had told him, Regis did not know how this was going to end. The wine haired looked like he was about to murder the pair of them. Whereas his Grandfather looked determined as ever. He knew Somnus was determined to fight to the every end to protect him and Noct. But would he really harm his own brother to do that?  

Ardyn stopped a few meters in front of them, still smirking. He locked his eyes with his brother and spoke in the darkest tone that Somnus had ever hear him use.

“Hello brother, dear nephew. Now, what is all this talk about redemption and sacrifice? Oh, I do love bringing families together. However, Sommy… this time, I don’t think you are going to get what you want.”


	59. The King of Light and the Immortal Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy of old finally unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Ardyn and Noctis to finally meet. It is sad to see this story come to an end as it only has one for chapter after this. 
> 
> Without further a do lets carry on shall we....

“However, Sommy… this time, I don’t think you are going to get what you want.”

Ardyn just stared darkly at Somnus and his voice was no different. There was real anger and hate present within that room and all of it was directed at The Founder King of Lucis.

Regis gulped as the only thing that was standing between him and a literal daemon was his immortal Grandfather. The old King wanted to leave that room immediately. He needed to know if Noctis was safe and that Ardyn could not get to him. Likewise, he knew he was too weak to fight this man off if he tried anything. By the way that Ardyn was staring at Somnus, Regis didn’t know if the Founder King would come up on top if they were to fight each other. However, no weapons were drawn. The pair were locked in a battle of stares, it all depended on which one would bend the knee first. After everything Regis had learnt about his estranged Great Granduncle from Somnus… there was no telling what he would do. The best word that he could use to describe the man would be: unpredictable.

That terrified Regis.

There was no stopping him from wiping them all out and claiming Niflheim as victors. Considering Somnus had stolen the throne from his older brother, this was the perfect opportunity for the man to take it back. Kill all three of them, stop the dynasty from continuing and for Ardyn to be hailed as the Immortal King of Lucis. Of all of Eos. The wine haired man had the stare of the devil. Someone who would glad-

“I will tell you something Ardyn. You are a fucking brilliant actor.”

“Why, thank you.”

Ardyn bowed theatrically taking off his hat as he did so. When he stood back up he placed his hat back on top of his head and opened his arms wildly with a bright smile on his face. “Come here, you little urchin.”

Somnus laughed and gladly stepped into his brothers arms and was pulled in for a huge hug. It only lasted for a couple of seconds before Ardyn lightly pushed Somnus away and looked up and down at his outfit.

He shook his head and playfully pushed his shoulder as he spoke. “Royal attire... I am afraid to say it still does not suit you, you little thief.”

“At least I am not wearing the same stupid outfit, for the last 2000 years.” Somnus teased his elder brother back.

“Now, now, I didn’t come here to be insulted.”

“What in the name of the Six is going on!” Regis shouted with anger and confusion.

He stared at the two of them like they had grown three heads. What had just happened? A moment ago, Somnus was warning him about how dangerous and unpredictable Ardyn Lucis Caelum was and now he was hugging the man like they were brothers! They were, but Somnus said that they hated each other! They wanted each other dead! It didn’t make any fucking sense at all!

“You manged to keep it from him? That’s quite impressive considering what a loud mouth you have.” Ardyn said pretending to sound shocked.

“Will you shut up.” That time Somnus did shove Ardyn in the chest harshly. He was not helping in the slightest. He turned his attention back to Regis who looked too confused for words. Somnus smiled softly at him and then began to explain. “Regis, I know what this may look like, but I can assure, this can be explained.”

“Well you better start then, hadn’t you!” Regis ordered him with rage and slight betrayal in his voice.

Somnus nodded and started to talk quickly. For Regis was giving him the exact same look Ardyn had given him all those years ago. He didn’t want his Grandson to look at him like that. “Ardyn and I set this up years ago. Now he is here we can finally stop Niflheim and work together to stop the prophecy from taking both Noctis and Ardyn away.”

“I don’t understand.” Regis breathed out, raising a hand to his head. This was giving him a headache, all of this was too surreal for the weakened King to handle.

Before Somnus could say anything Ardyn spoke up.

“Allow me to explain then, dear nephew. As you are aware Niflheim has- had, Solheim Technology. When Somnus and I discovered this, we didn’t know how to prevent them from utilizing it or predict the damage that the Niffs could do. After a couple of years of us bickering with each other, we realised that the only way of stopping them was to help them, and from there we came up with a plan. Sommy, would come here and ensure that any threat Niflheim presented to you or your son was put to an end. I was to remain in Niflheim, pulling whatever strings I could to ensure that when the time came, Lucis would have an advantage over the Niffs.”

“Because Ardyn was working for them it meant we had access to everything that Niflheim has in its arsenal. Knowing all of that, we can destroy them from the inside out without having to lose any more men. That way the Niffs would no longer be an issue when the real challenge presented itself, that being Bahamut and his fucked-up prophecy. We can put all our energy into stopping that from happening.” Somnus said ended the explanation smiling at his Grandson.

And what a show the brothers had put on for Verstael.

After the cloning incident, Somnus told Ardyn his plan and Ardyn happily agreed to it. However, the problem laid with Verstael. The brothers decided then if they fought in front of him often enough and made it look like they hated each other, the mad scientist would not suspect a thing when Somnus’ left Niflheim in favour of Lucis. From there Ardyn would gain Verstael’s trust so that the lab rat would just hand over any information that Ardyn needed. Because of that show, when Somnus left, the Emperor trusted that Ardyn had nothing to do with it because he had the blonde’s support. The blonde man fell for it.

Hook, line and sinker.

Regis blinked for a moment. He rubbed his eyes and was at a loss for words. Somnus had lied to him all this time. He should be angry. He should be absolutely furious with the man. However, he felt nothing. His mind had gone blank and the now apparently a war that had started over 150 years had just ended because the country had destroyed itself or was going to by any account….

What? This didn’t make any sense at all.

But- but- but-

“But what about the scourge! You said without his death everything will be destroyed.” Regis rushed his speech and it was littered with panic.

“Which is true.” Ardyn nodded in agreement.

“However, Bahamut said that the ‘Immortal Accused’ and the ‘King of Light’ need to die in order for the star-scourge to be destroyed. With the blood of the King of Light the prophecy will be concluded.” Somnus confirmed. 

“Any man would be right to assume that it means that both the beings, that held those titles, would have to die. However, I personally do not want to the Immortal Accused anymore. I do not reckon Prince Noctis wants to be the King of Light either.”

“You can’t just decide that.”

“We can, and we did.” Ardyn shrugged his shoulders.

“That is how this is going to end. The Gods can shove they’re fucked-up prophecy up their arse because I have an idea. I know this sounds inhumane, but I needed Ardyn, Noctis and yourself alive in order for this to work. Believe me… it will work.”

Somnus then somehow manged to convince Regis to take him and Ardyn to see Noctis.

The Founder King still had not revealed his plan to his Grandson and it was tearing the old King to pieces. He was constantly worried that Ardyn would suddenly decide that he didn’t want to play his brother’s game anymore. The walk towards his son’s private quarters was an interesting one.

Ardyn began to explain what he had to been doing over these 12 long years.

First, he told them that the Oracle and her older brother were safely out of the way, in Tenebrae. He had placed them in their family home and used the power of the Kings to prevent anyone from getting to them. Secondly, he had to inform both Regis and Somnus who General Glauca was. Before either of them had time to panic he straight up announced he murdered him. Not really a loss there. Also, the Emperor had been dead for a good couple of months now and Ardyn had literally been running show and was using his image to puppetry the military and the senate. Because of that, the production of the Solheim weaponry had slow down as well as the cloning production. Just before Ardyn left he gave everyone who didn’t considered themselves loyal to the Empire a chance to run for their lives. The smart ones left without question, like Highwind, Biggs and Wedge. However, others, like Verstael, Ulldor and Tummelt, weren’t so lucky and were determined to continue the fighting. Ardyn got out all the civilians that he could and then engulfed the Capital of Niflheim in a pink dome. Just before he teleported to Lucis the entire thing exploded including the main reactor for the Solheim Technology. Anyone who was left in that city died. As did all the research, all the clones, everything was gone. As did any hope of restoring the Niflheim-Solheim Empire.

Lucis, Tenebrae and Accordo were now free to do as they pleased and it was because of the Izunia brothers.

Somnus was going to tell him off and then he realised that he and Gilgamesh were guilty of the same crime. However, it meant Niflheim was no longer a problem and Regis could finally drop the wall that had engulfed Insomnia. However, he didn’t trust Ardyn's words. It was until a few minutes later when Cor came to him and told him that Niflheim had surrendered and the war was finally over.

After dropping the wall Regis found some strength and the three of them continued to push towards the Princes quarters. When they got there both Amicitia’s were manning the door as well as Gilgamesh.

“GILGAMESH! Didn’t think I would be seeing you here! Did you miss me?” Ardyn shouted brightly as he punched the man in the arm.

Clarus and Gladio glanced at each other and stiffened up a bit. They were still not comfortable with the giant being around and now the Chancellor of Niflheim had just punched him in the arm! Was he an idiot?!

“No.” The Ancient Shield replied coldly and was just waiting for Somnus to tell him he could stab his brother in the chest.

“Ardyn, leave Gilly alone.” Somnus shook his head at the pair of them. It was like dealing with children sometimes.

“Oh, come now Sommy, do not be a spoil sport. I just want to say hello to my honorary brother-in-law. Maybe it’s about time you two actually got married.”

That time Regis, Clarus and Gladio all gave each other an odd stare. Gilly? Sommy? Those were not two names they would have ever thought the two immortal beings would ever accept or allow anyone to call them. Wait? Did he say brother-in-law? Marriage? Why, was the role of King and Shield always so confusing? Regis and Clarus kept that thought to themselves, Gladio was not knowing that.

“Can I kill him yet?” Gilgamesh glared at Ardyn, politely asking his King as he did so.

“No! You can’t! I can’t leave you two alone for two seconds, can I? Ardyn, step away from Gilly and Gilly do not hurt Ardyn unless I tell you too.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“As you wish, little brother.”

Somnus and Ardyn then turned their attention back to Regis and the Amicitia’s. Somnus felt sympathy for them. This must have been really hard for them. He was impressed they were taking all of this so well considering they were now housing three immortal beings, instead of one. It amazed Somnus they were even believed what was going on. If Gentiana or Bahamut had informed Somnus all of this would have happened, back when he was mortal, he would never have believed them.

“Well I guess we better get this over and done with then.” Somnus sigh realising that all of this would be over within a couple of hours.

“Before you do that. Noct has Prompto in there with him.” Gladio said to both the Kings.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow. Prompto? Who was that?

Regis nodded and knocked his son’s door and then walked into the room leaving the rest of the men outside. It didn’t take long for Prompto to emerge from the room and he looked incredibly nervous as he walked passed Somnus, Ardyn, Gilgamesh and Clarus. He quickly made his way over to Gladio and gave a small bow towards the Founder King of Lucis. Ardyn had to shake his head slightly. He couldn’t believe what the hell he was seeing. That was one of… huh? He looked to his brother for a second and Somnus just shrugged his shoulders at him. Because Somnus didn’t seem bothered by this Ardyn had no choice but to accept it for what it was. However, Ardyn couldn’t help himself but talk to the boy.

“Excuse me young man? Where do you come from again?”

Ardyn knew exactly where he came from. He was one of Verstael’s clones, and judging by his age, he would have Ardyn’s daemon’s inserted into him when he began his developmental stage. Technically that would make him… Somnus didn’t know that, nor was he going too. Nor was anyone else.  

Prompto gulped and slightly hide behind Gladio before he spoke, not wanted to admit the truth but he refused to lie. He hated lying. “Ummm… Niflheim, sir.”

“Stop interrogating the boy. Gladiolus take Prompto to Ignis and come back here as soon as you can.” Clarus ordered him. With that the younger Shield escorted the boy away from the group.

Somnus knew something was up with Ardyn but before he could question him, Regis opened the door and invited both Somnus and Ardyn in. Clarus and Gilgamesh were to remain outside until either of them were needed. This was going to be a long chat. Regis slipped back through the door and Somnus went in next. Before Ardyn could get into the room, Gilgamesh placed a hand out in front of him. He gave him a stern glare, warning him, if he tried anything he would not be standing up right for long much longer. Ardyn nodded and followed after his brother and great-grandnephew. The door was closed behind them by the two Shields.

“So, ah, your Ardyn?” Noctis questioned scratching the back of his head. He didn’t know how he should greet the man that was suppose to destroy him.

Ardyn then received another shock. Not only did they have a clone walking around but Noctis looked exactly like Somnus did when he was 20-years-old. The Gods were really pissing on him now. If Somnus’ plan failed how on Eos could he possibly bring himself kill the boy who looked exactly like his younger brother! This wasn’t fair, it was cruel and if the Immortal Accused could he would have taken the Godslayer to all of the remaining deities and blew them to pieces for doing this. However, he had already destroyed all those fucking weapons.

 _Fuck sake_.

Somnus stared and Ardyn for a second and realised what he was seeing. Somnus nodded and nudge Ardyn to speak. “Yes, sorry. You must be Prince Noctis. It’s a pleasure to meet you, considering the circumstances our meeting is under.”

That’s when Regis took over. Regis placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder and held on to it tightly. He did not want to let his boy do this. But they didn’t have another option at this point. He wished they did. He wished they really did. “There is no point delaying the enviable. Somnus, what is your plan?”

“Right of course. Regis you need to give Noctis the ring.” Somnus stated.

“What! Are you insane! Of course, I am not giving my son the thing that is killing me!”

“Dad, it’s okay. Somnus knows what he is doing.”

“No, he doesn’t. Would you ever wish this upon your child Somnus? Could you watch your son become crippled by something so unjust as that?!”

“I did. I have. And I have had to watch, from a far for 2000 years, as all of my grandchildren have been crippled, beaten and tortured by that bloody thing! Now, I am done watching that happen. And unfortunately Regis, this is the only way forward. Noctis has to wear the ring and both him and Ardyn have to go to the Crystal to cleanse this world because of the mess that I and the Gods have made. Is the only way we can save them both.” Somnus didn’t even realise he started to cry as he spoke those words.

Somnus then felt Ardyn rub his back. The Founder King refused to look at his brother. He could no longer felt that he could explain to Regus what they had to do. So Ardyn, being the good brother, that he was, did it for him.

“Your Majesty. I know you fear the worse of what will happen if Noctis wears it. But you are still alive, if you weren’t this would be a different story. If you were dead the Crystal would have a direct link to Noctis and it would drag Noctis in and we would go through a tedious 10-year process of waiting for him to emerge from it. But you are here, and you have blocked that link, you are the only thing preventing the Crystal from doing just that. If Somnus is right, the Crystal should cleanse the world of the scourge and the sin that the line of Lucis created, if it is demanded too. However, only Noctis can do that. Not you, not me, not Somnus. It has to be him as it will only listen to the one True King.”

Regis wanted to argue again but Noctis stepped in front of him and gave his dad a soft smile. “Dad. I can do this. Please, let me save you, Granddad, Ardyn, our Kingdom and everyone who we love. I know I can do this.”

Regis closed his eyes and pulled Noctis in for a hug. He buried his face into his black hair and let go a few tears. There was no guarantee that this would work, and it could mean the end of his son’s life. After all it was said that the King of Light would die to save everyone from the darkness. Noctis fit that role and what sort of parent would he be if he allowed this to happen.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Regis admitted, and this made Noctis cry. He had never seen his dad cry like this before.

“You won’t. I promise.” Noctis cried softly into his dad’s chest trying to comfort him.

That made Ardyn and Somnus look at each other with a hint of sorrow. They never had a relationship with their father and even if there was one, it was nothing like Noctis had with Regis. Somnus never had the same level of love and respect from all of his five children either. They were slightly jealous but the love that Regis had for Noctis could go in their favour, they just needed Regis to agree to it.  

When Regis and Noctis let go of each other, the King handed over the ring to his son. Noctis nodded and was about to put it on when Ardyn stopped him.

“Hold on just a moment, your Highness.” Ardyn then walked over to the door and told Gilgamesh to come in. The Ancient Shield did as he was told and Ardyn placed him just behind Somnus. Ardyn turned back to face Noctis and said: “Carry on.”

“Why as he got to be in here?” Regis questioned.

“Because Sommy is going to pass out as soon as he puts on that ring. If he dies during this little ritual I don’t know if he will be able to come back. So, let’s take all the safety precautions we can, please.”

“You mean… you can’t be here with us?” Noctis then looked worried so did Regis.

For Somnus had promised them both he would always be there, and it felt like he was breaking his promise to them. The Founder King smiled at the prince and opened his arms out to him. Noctis gladly held on to his Grandfather and hugged him tightly. He didn’t want to do this without Somnus. He didn’t think he had the strength too.

“You will be fine. Ardyn won’t hurt you and I will be in the ring. Everything will be okay. You have my word.”

Noctis nodded and let go of Somnus. He then placed the Ring of the Lucii of his finger. True to Ardyn’s word the moment the ring was placed on Noctis’ finger Somnus fell backwards into Gilgamesh arms completely unconscious. He was going to be out for a while, especially if Noctis had to call upon every single one of his ancestors. If they were going to do this, they were going to do this right and they were not going to die. The ring suddenly began to glow, and it lit up the room in a sea of white and blue. Regis wanted to grab his son but by the look on his immortal uncle’s face, he knew better then do to so. The Ring was whispering to Noctis. It was all of his ancestor’s, including Somnus, guiding the younger Prince and telling him what to do.

Noctis faced Ardyn and took in a deep breath. “So, Uncle, are you ready to become mortal again?”

“Better late then never my dear nephew.” Ardyn smiled back.

Leaving Somnus in Regis’ and Gilgamesh’s care, Noctis and Ardyn walked towards the thing that started all of this. That fucked up Crystal that held the Gods of War within it. It was strange for Ardyn. He never thought he would be walking towards the Crystal with his nephew, as allies. He thought they were going to fight to the death and only Somnus would walk this world as a mortal. Ardyn had accepted that a long time ago but his little brother had proved him wrong. His little brother and his great grandnephews had decided to say no and now they were attempting the impossible. Noctis, felt very nervous. All of this was on him. Everyone in all of Eos was looking up to him to save them. Both Somnus and Ardyn were looking to him to get rid of their immortal affliction and banish the scourge from their star. It was a lot for a 20-year-old to take on board but his Dad and Somnus said everything would be okay.

He hoped it would be at least. He trusted them and if they thought he could do this, he was going too. They reached the door the pair stopped and stared at it. Neither of them wanted to be the first one to walk in and face their judgement. It was terrifying.

“Hey, Ardyn. I know we don’t know each other but I promise to do what I can to save both you and Somnus.” Noctis cleared his throat trying to stop himself from shaking with fear.

“Even if you can’t, I will thank you in advance for trying.” Ardyn smiled and sighed lightly. “But I feel there was something Sommy didn’t tell you. When he stood up to Bahamut and the Crystal, he became immortal. I don’t mean to scare you, but I honestly have no idea what is going to happen when you scream at him and give him what for.”

“Thank you for telling me that and for admitting you are just as scared as I am.”

They both then took a deep breath in and walked into the Crystal’s chambers. The doors closed behind them and the fate of the world rested on both of their shoulders.

Today was the day that both King of the Light and the Immortal Accused died.   


	60. Dawn of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dawn of a new era. The scourge and the Astrals no longer have an influence on Eos or the people who live there. 
> 
> Ardyn, Somnus and Gilgamesh are finally free. Free to do what they want with a prophecy in their way. 
> 
> They are finally free to be with the family who they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this is finally coming to an end. 
> 
> I have loved writing every chapter of this story and i can not thank everyone enough. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, commented, left kudos and who has supported it. It has been a pleasure to write and to be honest I didn't want to write the final chapter because i didn't want to end the story. That being said i wanted to finish it before Episode Ardyn comes out so here we are... at the end. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Somnus opened his eyes. He felt a little dizzy and weak as he remained laying down on the bed.

He ran both his hands over his face for a moment and let out a long sigh. How long had he been out for? The last thing he remembered was Noctis’ putting on the ring and then everything went dark. Oh how he loved blacking out, it always made Somnus feel sick and extremely tired. This one had got to be the worst one he had ever experienced. Somnus felt his eyes go heavy again and he was about to roll over and fall back to sleep, when he felt a someone stroking his hair. The Founder King of Lucis turned his head to see who it was.

Of course, it was Gilgamesh. He sitting by his bedside and waiting for his King to arise. 

“Hey Gilly.” Somnus gave his Shield a weak smile.  

“Hello Somnus.” Gilgamesh smiled back still stroking his King’s hair. He had even taken his mask off so Somnus could see his face. That was a nice sight for him to wake up to. “Did you have a nice sleep?”

“Yeah I guess. Gilly, I need to get up, can you help me up?”

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes at Somnus and gave him a very disapproving glare. Did he honestly think he was going to allow him to start walking about after passing out? It had been 2000 years and it became clear that Somnus still didn’t know how to look after himself properly. The Founder King of Lucis was completely hopeless. Gilgamesh then shook his head and continued to ran his fingers through Somnus' raven hair. “Somnus. You need to rest.”   

Somnus immediately went to complain and he looked directly into Gilgamesh’s eyes to tell him off. What he saw next took him completely off guard. For his Shield’s eyes were no longer glowing red. They were now a hazel colour. Like they were way back when they were both mortal- That had definitely woken him. Somnus began to speak quickly and his voice held a mixture of hope and disbelief.  “Your eyes… Did it work? Are we mortal again?”  

“Looks that way.” Gilgamesh nodded.

At that point Somnus didn’t care if he felt dizzy and he had completely forgot how exhausted he was feeling a moment ago. He sat up and placed a hand on the back of Gilgamesh's neck and pressed their lips together. He was so happy he could not contain his excitement. After pulling away from their kiss Somnus tried to stand up. Gilgamesh reached out and forced Somnus to sit back on the bed. The Founder King was in no position to be jumping about now. Yes, there was much to celebrate but Somnus was going to have to wait to join the celebrations.

Somnus pouted for a moment and then something popped into his head.

Where was Ardyn and Noctis?

Somnus had told them to go to the Crystal chambers, had they? They must of, if Gilgamesh was claiming they had their mortality back. But Gilly had not mentioned either of them yet. Fear made it’s way into Somnus’ mind and a lump formed in his throat. Where were they? In a panic he turned back to face Gilgamesh.

“Gilly? Where’s Ardyn and Noctis?”

“I am glad that I finally crossed your mind, little brother.”  

Somnus snapped his head in the direction of the door and when he did a wave of relief hit him.

Ardyn was sitting on a chair by the door and he looked completely fine. In fact, he looked more then fine. He looked incredibly happy, the happiest that Somnus had ever seen him in his entire existence. This time Somnus knew better then to jump up and hug his brother. He knew that Gilgamesh would stop him if he tried, so instead he waited for Ardyn to come to him. However, when Ardyn reached him he didn’t give him a hug, he simply ruffled his hair. Somnus smiled and didn’t hit his hand away. Ardyn then sat next to Gilgamesh, still smiling warmly at him.

“What happened? Are you alright? Is Noct alright?” Somnus asked very impatiently. He was aware his plan had worked otherwise Ardyn wouldn’t be here. But… he needed to know that Noctis was okay.

“I am good, thank you. It feels… oddly the same being mortal again. I did think it would feel a little different. And before you ask me again, Noctis is absolutely fine, as is Regis. There is nothing for you to worry about.”

“What you need to do is rest, Som.” Gilgamesh repeated.

“I agree. The only thing that you need to focus on is feeling better, and I can’t believe that I am saying this, you may even need to get more sleep.”

Somnus shook his head at the two of them. “No. I need to know what’s going on. Please, can one of you just tell me?” 

“I would love tell you Sommy. However, your doting, youngest, grandchild would like to inform you of all the details himself. You should be very proud of him. While we wait for him to show up, tell me, how are you feeling?”

It took a few minutes but Ardyn and Gilgamesh had managed to convince Somnus to lay back down so the he could get some rest. Of course, Somnus protested and demanded why both his brother and Shield were so insisted that he lay down. Ardyn didn’t go into too much detail but he told him that after he and Noctis dealt with Bahamut, Noctis, Regis and Ardyn all felt incredibly drained. That all three of them had at least 2 days in bed to recover.

That caused Somnus to panic.

2 days! What had happened to cause all of them to become that exhausted. Wait a second… how long had he been out for! Ardyn further explained that Somnus had been out for week now and that he had scared everyone because he showed no signs of waking up. No one, not even the doctors, were certain if the Founder King was going to wake up or not. Which only caused Somnus curiosity to increase. Why was he out so long? Why was Regis affected, when he had no involvement in this what so ever? Why wasn’t Gilgamesh affected in anyway? Somnus wouldn’t stop asking the pair all of these questions. In the end, Gilgamesh gave him a sleeping potion to knock him out until Noctis arrived.  

Ardyn and Gilgamesh sat in silence as they waited for the Prince to wander by. He was just as bad as Somnus when it came to sleep. For he had said he was only going for a shirt nap. Noctis was Somnus' grandchild after all and knowing that, the pair had a feeling they were going to be sitting there for a while.

They weren’t wrong either. Noctis finally knocked on the door 4 hours later. Somnus woke up not long after he arrived.

“Somnus, how you doing?” Noctis asked from Somnus’ bedside. Gilgamesh had removed himself from the chair and allowed Noctis to take his seat.

Somnus rubbed his eyes before responding. “A little tired and a bit dizzy. Now, that you’re here can someone please tell me what happened?”

“Oh yeah. Right, so basically, Ardyn and I walked into the Crystal’s chamber and Bahamut decided to shout at us, telling us there was no way that we could prevent any of this from happening. And that we were just going to have to lump it. We told him to fuck off and that we weren’t dying because of mess that he and other Astrals made. I touched the Crystal and I told it, it was heal the world of the scourge and every sin that either the Gods or our family had created.”

“I collapsed after that, because of the scourge more then anything else.” Ardyn pitched in before Gilgamesh could. The Shield looked down at the ground to try an hide the amusement that was plastered across his face. This didn’t go unnoticed by Ardyn and he bluntly spoke in Gilgamesh’s direction. “Not funny.”

Noctis continued, smiling brightly at his grandfather as he did so.  “Anyway, the ring and the Crystal reacted with one another and the room just lite up. It was really hard to see and Bahamut started talking in some weird language that I didn’t understand a word of. I didn’t take my hand off of the Crystal and I told it to heal everything again and it worked. The light from the Crystal completely faded as did Bahamut’s voice and I suddenly felt really exhausted and tired and I also collapsed. When Ardyn and I woke up, Clarus and Gladio informed us Dad had also fainted and that all the Glaives and the Guard could no longer access our magic. But more importantly the scourge was gone. And anyone who was infected with it, were now cured.”

“Are you three alright now?” Somnus asked in a worried tone.

“Yes, I told you we are fine. However, the scourge wasn’t the only thing that disappeared. The Ring of the Lucii, the Crystal and all the daemons have simply vanished and so has the magic of the Lucii. That is the reason why we passed out because the Crystal stripped us from all our magic, and more importantly our ability to come back to life. It also took away mine and the Oracles ability to heal.” Ardyn continued to explain to his little brother.

Somnus blinked for a moment. This was a lot to take in. So, he could no longer use his magic. He placed his hand out in front of him so he could summon The Blade of Mystic, but nothing happened. He tried to summon another weapon. Again, nothing happened. His plan did work. Maybe a little too well… Why did it take everything away? How did they know that it had taken the Oracle’s ability to heal aw well? Before Somnus could even question his brother’s words Ardyn was nudging Noctis with his elbow as he spoke.

“You can ask Romeo over here, how we are aware of that.”

“Shut up Ardyn.” Noctis crossed his arms over his chest turning a slight shade of red.

Somnus laughed at his grandson's discomfort. It just amazed him how well Ardyn and Noctis seemed to be getting on.

Then it finally hit the Founder King. It didn’t really sink in when Gilly told him before. They were mortal… they could actually die now. All the daemons were gone and it meant that whatever remained of their lives had meaning again. Somnus took a deep breath in and a wave of appreciation hit him. That breath could have been his last. He blinked. That could have been the last time he ever closed his eyes. He allowed a smile to grow on his face. That could be the last time he smiled. This was all surreal. He could finally appreciate life for what it was. He could finally watch his grandchildren grow and no longer have to witness them suffer or die before him.

All them were free.

He, Regis and Noctis and any children Noctis may have were free from the burden of the Crystal.

He, Ardyn and Gilly were all free from eternal life that had been forced upon them.

All of this was finally over. Somnus then grabbed Gilgamesh's hand and held on to it tightly. This was a brand new start for all of them and he was not taking any of it for granted.

He then turned to face Ardyn and cried tears of joy. “Ardyn… we are finally free.”

“I know. However, the only down side to this is that we are going to start ageing again.”

“Who says you are going to get the chance to age?” Gilgamesh smiled evilly at Ardyn.

“What did I do to deserve that!” Ardyn complained starting at Somnus to see if he would defend him or not.

He didn’t, he just laughed. Those two were a lost caused and Somnus was not going to force them to try and get along any longer. It took 2000 years for them to be civil with each other and it would probably take another 2000 years for them to actually admit they didn’t hate each other. There was not a chance in hell any of them would endure another 2000 years on this rock just for that to happen. No chance at all.

Noctis just shook his head as he watched the three of them ‘argue’. He was related to a bunch of crazy people. Oh well he loved them all the same.

* * *

 

_ Death Entry: _

_Ardyn's, Somnus' and Gilly's immortality : Goodbye immortality we are not going to miss you one bit! – A.L.C_

_Unless we die a ridiculously stupid death and then we might. – S.L.C_

_Sommy…. Please don’t put a downer on this day. For once be positive.  – A.L.C._

_Hey, you are using Lucis Caelum as your surname again_ _😊 – S.L.C._

_Somnus. Ardyn. Would you kindly explain what the hell this is please? – R.L.C._

_Have fun with that Ardyn – S.L.C_

_You are so lucky that I love you Sommy – A.L.C._

* * *

 

Once Somnus had recovered, he, Ardyn and Gilgamesh decided to remain in Insomnia and help Regis and Noctis rebuild Lucis. The King and Prince were more then delighted by this news and welcomed both Ardyn and Gilgamesh into their family with open arms. Building Lucis to once powerful nation that it once was, was going to be a challenge, especially as they no longer had magic to help them. However, they all accepted it for what it was and worked hard to achieve it.

Because the Crystal was no longer draining Regis, he started to feel and look a lot better. The pain in his leg had lessened and he no longer had to use Clarus as an extra cane as he walked. This gave everyone at the Citadel hope that Regis would be remaining with them for a lot longer than expected. Not only that, it gave the entire Kingdom of Lucis hope as well. Because they saw this new-found strength in their King, it gave everyone else strength too. This allowed Lucis to rebuild itself quicker.

Somnus and Ardyn became advisers to Regis and they both helped Gladio in training Noctis. For he now had to learn to fight without his warping abilities. Which he struggled with to begin with, but he knew as time went on, he would be able to get used to it. Because the Kingsglaive had lost their Captain, Gilgamesh was offered the job. He was going to decline but Somnus forced his Shield to take up the position as the Glaive also had to learn to fight without using magic. If anyone was suited to the task it was definitely the Ancient Shield. Regis was very grateful to both Somnus and Gilgamesh for their services's and as thanks he gave them a marriage certificate, so they could make it official. The pair did not reject the gift. It was a long time coming but they finally got married.

They weren't the only ones to tie the knot. For Noctis and Princess Lunafreya announced that they were getting married.

King Regis and King Ravus didn’t force it upon the pair at all. Noctis and Luna decided if they were going to rebuild both the countries of Lucis and Tenebrae, they needed to stand together. The best way to achieve this goal was getting married. It wasn’t just a marriage of convince as Luna and Noctis were both attached to one another and they wanted to get to know each other better. They wanted to start a relationship. Maybe it was a little foolish rushing into things, but they vowed they would stick this out for the benefit of everyone.

Prompto was Noctis’ best man and he was now apart of Noctis’ personal guard along with Gladiolus and Ignis. The four of them had become inseparable over the years and they were more then happy to help Noctis celebrate his marriage to the Oracle. The wedding took place in Altissa and their union didn’t just bring Lucis and Tenebrae together. It brought all four nations together as well, including the nation of Niflheim.

Because Ardyn was still technically the Chancellor of Niflheim he signed a peace treaty with the other three countries stating that: Niflheim would no longer be using Solhiem Technology. And that the remaining members of the Aldercapt family were to abdicate from the throne. Niflheim Empire would no longer be a dictatorship, it would become a democratic nation instead. The people were to elect a President and as soon as Ardyn and the rest of the world was satisfied the Niffs no longer held any kind of threat, Ardyn would sign whatever was needed to hand over the power to the newly elected President.   

Not long after Noctis’ and Luna’s wedding, Cor finally managed to best Somnus in a fight. He then challenged Gilgamesh to a rematch and there was nothing either Regis or Clarus could say or do to prevent him from going through with it. The Marshal was glad that the King and Shield had not changed his mind, as this time, Cor was the one to win their battle and as a reward, Gilgamesh gave him back his Genji blade.

Four years had now passed since Noctis’ and Luna’s wedding and the pair were blessed with a little baby girl. She had blonde hair like her mother but she had Noctis’ eyes. Unlike her father, she was a little ball of energy and she had become Lucis' new found strength. She was the future of Lucis Caelum line and she brought nothing but joy to her family and the world.

Princess Seren Lucis Caelum was the second in line to the Lucian throne. The daughter to the Heir Apparent, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and the Oracle, Princess Lunafreya Lucis Caelum. The two of them could not be happier.

“Somnus, do you want to hold her?” Noctis asked as he offered his child to his grandfather.

The Founder King gladly took the little girl in his arms and a wave of love hit him. For this was the first time he got to hold one of his grandchildren when they were a baby and he couldn’t even express how happy it made him feel.

He looked up to Noctis, smiling with nothing but pride. “Noct, she is absolutely beautiful.”

“I know. I can't explain how happy she makes me. Is that how it felt when you had your first child?” Noctis asked lightly stoking his daughters head.

“This is how you will feel with every single child you have. And you will never stop loving them no matter what happens.” Somnus admitted.

Holding little Seren in his arms, it made him think about Vasilios, Errat, Cassia, Tacitus and Aurora. It had only been four years since he was gifted with mortality and he was slowly beginning to age. Sometimes he wished he could age faster just so he could see all five of his own children again. So he could hold them close. Somnus knew he had at least another 50 years in him yet and he was willing to wait that long.

As was Ardyn. They were both willing to live their lives to full and be there for their family. When Seren was born, they decided to take the role of Grandfather and Granduncle very seriously. Whenever, Noctis, Luna and Regis could not watch over the little Princess she would be left in the brother's charge. They would take her to the park, tell her stories about their lives and encourage her to follow her dreams. When Gladio and his wife gave birth to a son, they offered to look after him when either Gladio or Clarus could not achieve this task.

Just shy of two years after Seren’s birth, Luna gave birth to a little prince. Solis Lucis Caelum. He looked and behaved like a typical Caelum. He had the traditional black hair and had the insane sleeping pattern. However, he did share some traits with Luna. Because when the prince was awake, everyone was aware of it.

After Solis was born, Regis decided it was time for him to step down from the throne and pass the mantel to Noctis. This way he could relax and spend more time with his grandchildren and watch as his son lead Eos into a new era. Somnus and Ardyn could not have been happier with Regis' decision as it meant the man would stick around for a little while longer. And he did. Somnus had finally got his wish as today was Regis’ 65th birthday and he was the only member of the Royal family to make it passed the age of 60.

“Looks like you got your wish Sommy.” Ardyn smiled resting an elbow on Somnus’ shoulder as they watched the celebrations down below.  

“Yeah.” Somnus nodded in agreement. “Ardyn, did you ever think we would be able to witness this? Because if you’d of told me 1700 years ago that you and I would be getting along and watching as our family ruled Lucis and were happy with their lives, I wouldn’t have believe you.”

“Somnus, 1700 years ago, I was willing to kill you for staring at me.” Ardyn laughed.

“That was the daemons though. Did I even ask you how it feels to no longer have them nattering in your ear anymore?”

Ardyn shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sommy you did. On multiple occasions. I'll tell you again though, it feels fucking fantastic and the only ear worm I have left to get rid of is you.”

Somnus then took Ardyn’s elbow off of his shoulder and shoved him away from him. Ardyn was still an arsehole when he wanted to be. But instead of taking that as a hint to leave Somnus alone, Ardyn pulled his little brother in for a hug.

“I don’t mean it. I forgive you for everything that has happened between us, you little termite. I never did thank you for saving me and believing in me when no else did. Thank you so much. You really are the best brother that I could have ever asked for.” Ardyn admitted refusing to let go of Somnus.

Somnus then returned his brother hug and began to cry. Because that was the first time Ardyn had told him he forgave him for taking the throne and messing everything up. They were finally brothers again and nothing could ruin this moment for the pair.

“Thank you Ardyn. I love you loads, big brother.”

“I love you too Sommy. Don’t ever forget that.”   

* * *

_ Death Entry: _

_Regis: Cancer. I can’t believe you’re gone… don’t worry, Ardyn and I will watch over Noctis, Lunafreya, Seren and Solis for you. Goodbye Regis, love you.– S.L.C_

_Goodnight Regis. May you have peace, my dear nephew – A.L.C._

* * *

 

__ _ Death Entry:  _

_Somnus: Illness that we caught too late…. I am really going to miss you, my little thief. Hope to see you soon. I love you Sommy. I promise not to annoy Gilgamesh anymore. – A.L.C. _

_Ummm…. Ardyn, what’s this? – N.L.C._

_You can read it if you wish my dear. – A.L.C._

_I’m going to miss you too Somnus. Hope you have a good eternal rest, you deserve it – N.L.C_

_And no offence to the pair of you, but this is fucking morbid. – N.L.C._

_That was what Sommy said_ _😊! – A.L.C._

* * *

 

_ Death Entry:  _

_Gilgamesh: I am sorry I couldn’t help you after Sommy’s death. It hit me hard too. I know exactly what you would say though.‘What good is Shield without his King?’ Well, I hope you are looking after him in the beyond, and that you are happy again my annyong brother-in-law. I never did hated you. – A.L.C._

* * *

 

_ Death Entry:  _

_Ardyn: Old age. Who'd have thought that this would be the thing to take you from us, uncle? I hope you and Somnus are happy and now you can finally rest. I love you both so much and all of us are going to miss you. Oh  and say hi to Dad for me. – N.L.C._

  
Death Entry: 

_Lunafreya: Complications due to surgery. Thank you so much for looking after my son for me. You made both him and my grandchildren unbelievably happy. Thank you my dear. – R.L.C._

Thank you, Regis. It is good to see you again. – L.L.C. 

Welcome to the afterlife my dear! – A.L.C. 

This quite a peaceful place, until Ardyn showed up. – S.L.C. 

HEY! – A.L.C. 

Shut up Ardyn you know it’s true – G. 

Well thank you for the welcome you three. To be honest I wouldn’t have expected anything from different you lot. – L.L.C. 

What’s that suppose to mean? – A.L.C. 

Let it go Ardyn - S.L.C 

Sorry about this Luna. - R.L.C. 

* * *

 

_ Death Entry:  _

_Noctis: Car accident. There are worst ways to die my dear Noct. – A.L.C_

Leave him alone Ardyn. We can’t all die a peaceful death like you. – S.L.C. 

Oh am I aware of that. I am just telling him that he could have been impaled, beheaded, suffocated. Anything other death, really. At least you die instantly and didn’t feel any pain. – A.L.C. 

You don’t know that you haven’t even asked him yet. – S.L.C. 

Somnus, Ardyn, please stop arguing. We are all together again. Please stop bickering. – R.L.C. 

Listen to Dad guys I don’t want to hear you two fighting. – N.L.C. 

Sorry. – S.L.C. 

I’m not. I am just stating a fact. – A.L.C. 

As much as I have missed you all… I have not missed your bluntness Ardyn. – N.L.C. 

Neither did I. You didn’t have to put up with him for 2000 years – S.L.C. 

If I am honest, nor did I. – R.L.C. 

Neither did I. It was a peaceful without you here. – G. 

Where has the love gone these days? – A.L.C. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over. 
> 
> Again a big thank you to everyone and I hope you have enjoyed :)


End file.
